


Время судить мертвых

by Moraine



Series: Искатели смерти [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, Shamanism, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на разоренный Эпидавр, Рик не потерял надежду. Есть еще Новый Лондон, есть форт Беннинг, куда он собрался отвести семью. К тому же Рик выполнил обещание, и у лоа больше нет над ним власти. Или?.. Тем более, вудуистские духи – не единственные незримые игроки на доске, в которую превратился мир живых.<br/>На ферме Гринов дела тоже идут все хуже: пропала София, секрет, объединивший Рика и Дэрила, стал известен другим. А эпидемия ходячих ширится и ширится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Потери

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть получилась близкой к оригинальному сериалу – во многом это действительно ретеллинг. А еще это мостик к третьей части, которая, конечно, тоже ретеллинг третьего сезона, но весьма частичный. Там многие события пойдут совсем не так, как в сериале.  
> Во второй части три ПОВа: происходящее показано глазами Рика, Дэрила и Андреа.  
> Отмечу, что Андреа около 27 лет (она немного старше, чем в комиксах), но характер у нее больше сериальный.  
> Примечания остались почти такими же.  
> 1\. Альтернативная история, альтернативная алхимия, альтернативное вуду, альтернативное шаманство.  
> 2\. Все совпадения имен персонажей с именами реальных исторических лиц не случайны.  
> 3\. Так как таймлайн истории - начало 1960-х, бурным цветом цветут расизм, шовинизм и гомофобия.  
> 4\. Частичный ретеллинг первого сезона; книксены Говарду Ф. Лавкрафту и не только ему.

Не то чтобы Рик размышлял над тем, что будет говорить, когда вернется на ферму Гринов. Он просто знал, что скажет: это не конец, надежда есть, мы едем в форт Беннинг… Но все вышло совсем не так.  
  
Рик заметил дом издалека – в сумерках он светился всеми окнами. Оставалось только чертыхнуться и пообещать самому себе еще раз побеседовать с хозяином. Второй раз Рик выругался, когда не заметил никакой охраны. А ведь они же договорились!  
  
Однако стоило Дэрилу остановить мотоцикл возле крыльца, как из дома выбежала Лори. Она замерла в паре шагов, дождалась, пока Рик сам подошел к ней, и только тогда уткнулась ему в грудь.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– София пропала, – ответил вместо жены показавшийся на крыльце Шейн.  
  
За спиной что-то буркнул Дэрил.  
  
– Как пропала? – Рик обнял Лори и почувствовал, как тут же напряглись ее плечи.  
  
– Сегодня где-то после полудня. Мы искали, пока сумерки совсем не сгустились. Теперь думаем, что делать дальше.  
  
Шейн спустился с крыльца, встал рядом, потер затылок и поморщился:  
  
– Ты как вообще? Очень устал?  
  
– Сейчас это неважно. Я присоединяюсь к вам.  
  
Друг слабо улыбнулся:  
  
– Спасибо. А… – он чуть помедлил, – у тебя-то какие новости?  
  
Лори подняла лицо от груди Рика. Глаза у нее были какие-то… больные, не такие, как всегда.  
  
– Если коротко, то не слишком хорошие. Я потом тебе объясню.  
  
– Что, совсем никакой надежды? – скривил губы Шейн.  
  
– В том месте – нет.  
  
– Черт. Ну… отрицательный результат – это тоже результат, как говаривал старик Уильям.  
  
– Это который двадцать раз делал предложение руки и сердца и столько же раз получил отказ? – Рик невесело улыбнулся.  
  
Шейн фыркнул:  
  
– Ладно, давай в дом.  
  
Рик обернулся, посмотрел на Дэрила, все еще сидевшего на мотоцикле.  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
В сумерках было плохо видно, но Рик явственно представил, как Дэрил напрягся, разве что волосы дыбом не встали.  
  
– Рик… – начал было Шейн.  
  
– Ты же будешь искать девочку? И здешние леса ты наверняка лучше всех знаешь.  
  
Дэрил коротко кивнул и слез с мотоцикла. И все равно он двинулся следом, только когда Рик, Лори и Шейн почти поднялись на крыльцо. Это чертово пространство, эта пустота между ними неприятным холодком лизнула Рика по спине. Все, конец той близости, что стала возможна в Эпидавре. Они действительно вернулись.  
  
– Что с миссис Пелетье? – спросил Рик.  
  
– Она с Патришей и Мэгги, – отозвалась Лори. – Надеюсь, им удалось ее хоть немного успокоить. Она… в общем, это ужасно.  
  
– Могу себе представить. Мы найдем Софию.  
  
– Конечно, дорогой.  
  
В гостиной вокруг стола собрались все мужчины фермы: сам Хершель, Отис, Джимми. У стены пристроился Гленн, а за ним – Ти-Дог.  
  
На столешнице была разложена уже знакомая Рику карта – совсем недавно он прокладывал по ней дорогу в форт Беннинг. Но теперь не до форта, надо искать девочку.  
  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Грин.  
  
– Не такой уж добрый, мистер Граймс. Впрочем, рад, что с вами ничего не случилось. Я как раз рассказывал мистеру Уолшу о здешних лесах. Присоединяйтесь. И вы, Диксон, разумеется, тоже.  
  
Дэрил кивнул хозяину и снял с плеча арбалет.  
  
– Я объясню, что случилось, – Шейн подошел к столу, уперся о разложенную карту руками.  
  
Лори ненадолго сжала Рику ладонь, потом пошла к двери. Он успел заметить, как жена напоследок бросила быстрый взгляд на Шейна, и тот ответил ей тем же.  
  
– Как я уже сказал, мы обнаружили пропажу после полудня, – произнес друг. – Проверили всю ферму, но девочки нигде не было. Последний раз Софию, похоже, видела Патриша – возле курятника. Девочка стояла там и смотрела на птиц. И все.  
  
– Следы там проверяли? – вдруг спросил Дэрил.  
  
Шейн поморщился, но ответил ровным голосом:  
  
– Разумеется. Только толку мало – вытоптано все.  
  
– Я еще раз посмотрю.  
  
– Ты что, сомне…  
  
– Диксон – отличный следопыт, – холодно произнес Хершель Грин. – Пусть посмотрит.  
  
– Как знаете, – Шейн передернул плечами. – Ладно, вернемся к делу. Далеко уйти девочка не могла, так что есть все шансы ее найти.  
  
– В чем была София? – спросил Рик.  
  
– Темно-синие бриджи, их ей дала поносить младшая мисс Грин, белая блузка. А, еще тот красный шейный платок, с которым она не расстается. Босоножки – по лесу в таких не побегаешь. И зачем ее вообще туда понесло?  
  
А зачем понесло в лес Эми? Черт, София не должна кончить так же! И тут нет стада ходячих, а рядом ферма. Вряд ли, конечно, девочка сама отыщет дорогу домой, она городской ребенок, но…  
  
Рик склонился над картой. Курятник примерно тут. До леса здесь не так уж далеко, но и не сказать, чтобы близко.  
  
– Тут, как вижу, много дорог.  
  
– На самом деле, даже больше, чем отмечено на карте. И множество троп, – сказал Хершель Грин.  
  
– Значит, есть надежда, что она выберется на какую-то из дорог или троп и догадается пойти по ней?  
  
– Вполне. Широкая дорога ведет к соседней ферме, где сейчас никого не осталось. Видите, как эта дорога огибает мои земли? Девочка вполне могла туда выйти.  
  
– Отлично. Тогда оттуда и начнем. Если София добралась до соседней фермы, то, скорее всего, в относительной безопасности.  
  
Шейн кивнул.  
  
– Тогда мы с Ти-Догом пройдемся вдоль кромки леса, – сказал Отис. – Вот здесь, – он указал толстым пальцем, – тоже раньше были дома. Теперь одни развалины остались, но дорога еще прослеживается. София могла на нее выйти.  
  
– Дэрил? – Рик обернулся – тот по-прежнему стоял почти у самой двери и не подходил ближе.  
  
– Я посмотрю, что там у курятника, и если ничего не найду, прогуляюсь вдоль оврага.  
  
Хершель Грин, явно поняв, о чем говорит Дэрил, кивнул:  
  
– Только осторожней. Весной склоны размыло так, что они в паре мест обвалились.  
  
– Ага. Буду иметь в виду.  
  
– Ты один пойдешь? – зачем-то уточнил Рик.  
  
Дэрил медленно пожал плечами:  
  
– Остальные только мешаться будут.  
  
Шейн нахмурился, но, слава богу, промолчал. Только ругани на пустом месте им не хватало!  
  
– Если вы определились с планом действий на завтра, – произнес Хершель Грин, – я хотел бы услышать, мистер Граймс, был ли толк от вашей поездки.  
  
Некстати заныла переносица, и Рик потер ее.  
  
– Боюсь, что толку оказалось немного, – он вздохнул. – И, похоже, рассчитывать нам придется только на себя.  
  
О предупреждении Дженнера Рик решил пока не говорить: кто знает, как собравшиеся в комнате люди отреагируют на такую новость? Сначала надо убедиться, что алхимик не солгал, а потом… Потом будет видно.  
  
Рик рассказывал, а собравшиеся все мрачнели и мрачнели. Джимми и Отис пристально смотрели на Хершеля Грина, а тот стоял соляным столбом. Он вообще слушал сейчас Рика или думал о чем-то своем? А, какая разница?!  
  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – произнес Ти-Дог, когда Рик закончил, – тот алхимик уверен, что и в Европе сейчас то же самое?  
  
– Дженнер упоминал какие-то сообщения, – Рик вздохнул. – Да, он был уверен.  
  
– Что же, – медленно сказал Хершель Грин. – Я даже не удивлен. Когда-нибудь эти новолондонские политики должны были доиграться. Я всегда говорил и снова повторю – никогда нельзя рассчитывать на правительство. Только на самих себя! Нас не должно волновать, что происходит в Европе. Если немцев пожрет ими же созданное чудовище, так тому и быть. Этого не изменишь.  
  
Ти-Дог нахмурился, но промолчал.  
  
Хершель Грин чуть наклонил голову – все же он был взволнован больше, чем хотел казаться, и продолжил:  
  
– В любом случае благодарю за новости, мистер Граймс. Надо подумать, как их преподнести женщинам.  
  
Отис быстро-быстро закивал:  
  
– Да, мистер Грин. Триша переживать будет. И мисс Бэт тоже.  
  
– Думаю, не стоит спешить. Сейчас важнее найти девочку. К тому же этот Дженнер мог вольно или невольно чрезмерно сгустить краски.  
  
Рик согласился с Хершелем Грином лишь отчасти. Да, Дженнер и впрямь способен был вообразить, что дела хуже, чем они есть. Но от этого сейчас легче не станет. И не стоит держать женщин в неведении, хотя… Хотя сам-то Рик тоже пока решил кое-что утаить. Да, так что возразить хозяину фермы не получится.  
  
– Мистер Грин. – Но один вопрос все же прояснить надо. – Мы же договаривались о патрулях.  
  
– Разумеется, – тот упрямо вскинул подбородок. – Если вы не заметили, мистер Граймс, все мужчины здесь вооружены. Не сомневайтесь, мы внимательно следим за окрестностями.  
  
Шейн выразительно закатил глаза, а Рик подавил желание выругаться. Нет, без толку, все совершенно без толку.  
  
Рик поймал сочувственный взгляд по-прежнему молчащего Гленна и выдохнул:  
  
– Ну что же, если мы все решили, я загляну к миссис Пелетье. Поиски начнем, как только рассветет.  
  
– Я тебя провожу, – Шейн первым вышел в коридор, и Рик последовал за ним. – Я ж тебе говорил. Безнадега полная! Черт… и эти новости. Думаешь, старик вообще понял, что ты сказал?  
  
– Ему надо все переварить. Свыкнуться.  
  
– Ха! Черта с два он признает, что неправ, даже если ты будешь ходить перед ним по воде аки посуху.  
  
– Может быть. В любом случае, сейчас я о мистере Грине думать не хочу. Миссис Пелетье и София важнее, и это единственное, в чем я с ним согласен.  
  
– Эй, приятель, ты уверен, что оно тебе надо?  
  
– Ты о чем?  
  
– Да прямо сейчас говорить с миссис Пелетье, – Шейн понизил голос. – Вид у тебя усталый донельзя, а она либо в истерике бьется, либо в полуобмороке лежит. Толку все равно мало будет.  
  
– Будет толк. Я сам не так давно искал Лори и Карла и не знал, живы ли они вообще.  
  
– Ну… как знаешь, – Шейн негромко постучал в дверь в конце коридора и толкнул ее.  
  
Из комнаты выглянула Мэгги, увидела Рика и кивнула ему.  
  
– Как миссис Пелетье?  
  
– Вроде немного успокоилась. Вы заходите.  
  
Шейн легонько хлопнул его по плечу:  
  
– Вперед, храбрец. А я уже за весь день натерпелся.  
  
– Понимаю, – слабо улыбнулся Рик.  
  
Внутри обнаружилась Лори. Она сидела на стуле возле кровати, на которой клубочком свернулась Кэрол Пелетье, сейчас казавшаяся совсем крохотной.  
  
– Ваш сын с Бэт и Тришей, – шепнула Мэгги.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Рик решил было, что Кэрол дремлет, но та подняла голову от подушки.  
  
– Мистер Граймс?  
  
– Доброй ночи, миссис Пелетье, – он опустился на придвинутый Мэгги стул.  
  
Кэрол Пелетье села, нервным жестом провела ладонями под глазами:  
  
– Вы вернулись. Вы…  
  
– Сейчас это неважно, – как можно мягче прервал ее Рик. – Я зашел, чтобы сказать, что завтра мы продолжим поиски.  
  
У миссис Пелетье задрожали губы. Потом она быстро кивнула:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
За спиной Рика Лори поднялась со стула и тихо вышла из комнаты.  
  
– Миссис… Можно, я буду называть вас по имени? – Рик дождался еще одного кивка и продолжил: – Кэрол, если понадобится, мы весь лес прочешем, но найдем Софию.  
  
– Вы ведь полицейский, Рик, – она посмотрела в сторону. – Вам положено так говорить.  
  
Рик передвинулся на самый край стула, взял руки Кэрол – они оказались ледяными – в свои.  
  
– Кэрол, пожалуйста, посмотрите на меня. Помните, как мы встретились в Атланте? Почему я там оказался?  
  
Она все же поглядела на него. Уже хорошо.  
  
– Поэтому я сделаю все, чтобы найти Софию.  
  
Кэрол ненадолго сжала губы, потом кивнула в третий раз.  
  
– Мистер Граймс и остальные начнут поиски, как только рассветет, – Мэгги опустилась на кровать возле Кэрол. – А вам надо отдохнуть.  
  
– Мисс Грин права. Отдохните, – Рик сжал напоследок руки Кэрол и поднялся со стула.  
  
– Может, вам принести снотворного? – спросила Мэгги, но Кэрол покачала головой. – Как скажете. Я посижу с вами, а потом меня сменит Лори. Не возражаете?  
  
Рик вышел из комнаты и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
* * *  
  
Лори дожидалась Рика в коридоре:  
  
– Давай выйдем на крыльцо.  
  
– Мистер Грин так и не перестал зажигать свет?  
  
Жена кивнула:  
  
– Шейн попробовал снова с ним поговорить.  
  
– Могу представить, с каким результатом.  
  
– Именно. Нам в очередной раз намекнули, что мы тут гости. В лучшем случае.  
  
Из-за горевшей на крыльце лампочки ночь казалась совершенно непроницаемой и бархатисто-черной. Ни луны, ни звезд – не хватало еще, чтобы завтра пошел дождь.  
  
– О чем ты хотела поговорить?  
  
Лори обхватила себя за плечи, и это был тревожный признак. Она молчала так долго, что Рик даже подумал, что жена все же передумала, но Лори мотнула головой, откинув волосы назад, и произнесла:  
  
– Какие у тебя отношения с этим человеком?  
  
Рик даже не сразу понял, кого она имела в виду.  
  
– С ке… Ты говоришь про Дэрила?  
  
– Да. Про этого Диксона. Шейн рассказал мне о его брате. Что тот – коммунист, которого вы должны были арестовать.  
  
– Лори, из Мерла Диксона такой же комми, как из меня – немецкий шпион.  
  
– Неважно, – она нахмурилась так сильно, что между бровей пролегла складка. – Что у тебя с этим Дэрилом Диксоном?  
  
– Он помогал мне искать тебя и Карла и…  
  
– Не ври! – Лори вдруг толкнула его в грудь. Руки у нее дрожали, и толчок вышел совсем слабым, но Рик все равно похолодел. – Ненавижу, когда ты врешь. Он ведь… как это… О, боже! – она заметалась по крыльцу, потом резко остановилась и тихо произнесла: – Он ведь твой любовник, да?  
  
Но как Лори узнала? Когда? Она точно ни о чем не догадывалась, когда Рик с Дэрилом уезжали в Эпидавр, иначе вела бы себя по-другому. А этим вечером… черт, этим вечером ни он, ни Дэрил не сделали ничего такого, чтобы можно было заподозрить, что между ними что-то есть! Тогда как?  
  
– Думаю, можно сказать и так, – заставил произнести себя Рик, и ровный пол крыльца словно заколебался под ногами. Лгать Лори, лгать своей жене – он всегда ненавидел это делать. Наврался в свое время.  
  
– О, боже! – повторила она.  
  
Рику показалось, что Лори на миг растерялась. Думала, наверное, что он будет все отрицать.  
  
– Как давно?  
  
– С прошлой ночи. В Эпидавре.  
  
Проклятье, да он бы лучше еще раз выслушал откровения Дженнера, только бы не стоять сейчас на этом чертовом крыльце и не чувствовать себя так, словно с него живого сдирают кожу.  
  
– Врешь! – на этот раз Лори толкнула его сильнее.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Врешь! – у нее в глазах блеснули слезы.  
  
– Клянусь, что нет. Это правда. Да, я дурак и скотина. Я… черт, я погубил все, что мы с тобой достигли. И прощения мне нет. Но я просто не…  
  
– Что было до?  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Что было до того чертового места, куда вы ездили? Или он просто… залез тебе в постель?  
  
– Господи, Лори, что ты говоришь?  
  
– Отвечай! Черт тебя побери, Рик! Ответь, наконец!  
  
– Почти ничего не было. Я… – Рик тяжело сглотнул. – Я его… В общем, пара поцелуев.  
  
– Боже! Не хочу этого слышать! – Лори резко отвернулась.  
  
– Ты спросила. Я ответил.  
  
– Не хочу! – она взмахнула руками. – Не хочу этого знать! Это отвратительно, слышишь? Противоестественно!  
  
Лори обернулась через плечо. Лицо у нее было совершенно белым.  
  
– Да, – согласился Рик. – И ты, и я – мы оба это знаем. Мы же с тобой ходили к доктору Берджессу.  
  
– А что толку? – Лори снова принялась ходить взад-вперед по крыльцу. – И я тут не виновата! Нет! Это ты… Это… – она остановилась и прижала к губам тыльную сторону руки.  
  
– Я. Виноват только я, – Рик хотел к ней прикоснуться, но Лори отшатнулась от него, как от чумного. Что же, Рик ее… понимал.  
  
– Прогони его.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Прогони этого Диксона. Пусть убирается. Думаешь, я буду жить… тут… под одной крышей…  
  
– Прекрати!  
  
Лори часто-часто заморгала, и Рик понял, что слишком сильно повысил голос.  
  
– Нет, я никого не буду прогонять, – насколько мог спокойно произнес он. – Я ему не хозяин, Дэрил – свободный человек. И он будет вместе со всеми искать Софию.  
  
– Как удобно, да?  
  
– Лори!  
  
Она и сама поняла, что сказала лишнее, и теперь кусала губы.  
  
– Правда… Это правда, что ты… был с ним только в этом, как его, Эпидавре?  
  
– Клянусь, – повторил Рик.  
  
Почему-то для Лори это было очень важно. Она приблизилась к Рику, обхватила ладонями его лицо, заставила посмотреть в глаза.  
  
– Хорошо, – Лори опустила руки и тут же отступила. – Я тебе верю.  
  
– Мы же договорились. Помнишь, договорились, что не будем друг другу лгать о таких вещах?  
  
– Конечно. – Только глаза Лори отвела подозрительно быстро. – В любом случае, – она снова обхватила себя руками, – чего я точно не потерплю, так это чтобы твой… Диксон приближался к Карлу.  
  
– Ты с ума сошла? Дэрил никогда…  
  
– Ну уж нет! Это ты с ума сошел, а не я. И мне плевать, что ты думаешь. Просто сделай так, чтобы он держался от нашего сына подальше. Или я попрошу Шейна!  
  
– Может, и мне тогда держаться от Карла подальше? И неважно, что я его отец. Вдруг…  
  
– Замолчи! Немедленно! – Лори вскинула руки. – Мне и так непросто. Я… господи, пусть просто не подходит. Пожалуйста!  
  
– Лори, – Рик медленно подошел к жене, давая ей время отпрянуть, уйти, если пожелает, но Лори осталась. Тогда он все так же медленно и осторожно ее обнял. – Хорошо, я все понял. Только не плачь.  
  
– Я запуталась, – вдруг всхлипнула Лори ему в грудь. – Из-за тебя я совсем запуталась.  
  
– Прости меня.  
  
Жена не ответила, только наконец-то расплакалась.  
  
В каком-то смысле даже лучше, что Лори теперь знала. Но она права – все запуталось. Когда же Лори и Шейн переспали? Похоже, как раз все той же прошлой ночью. Черт, Рик слишком устал, он совсем не хотел думать, почему Лори сделала то, что сделала, именно тогда, потому что эти мысли порождали другие, совсем уже тревожные.  
  
Нет, на сегодня хватит. Завтра… Нет, уже сегодня им надо будет искать Софию. Сейчас самое важное – найти девочку. А с остальным Рик разберется. Как-нибудь, но обязательно разберется.  
  
* * *  
  
Как же несправедливо! Андреа никогда не произнесла бы этих слов вслух, но думать ей никто запретить не мог. И думать, и тихо плакать, и сидеть, свернувшись калачиком, в кресле наедине со своим горем и страхами.  
  
Кто из всех этих людей, собравшихся в доме, еще помнил об Эми? Только сама Андреа. Кому было больно от того, что Эми умерла? Только ее сестре. Нет, то, что София пропала – это ужасно! Андреа даже представить боялась, каково той одной в ночном лесу. И каково сейчас Кэрол. Хотя каково Кэрол, Андреа понимала прекрасно! И да, Андреа тоже полдня сбивалась с ног, разыскивая Софию по всей ферме и окрестностям. Но все же! Даже о Дейле переживали больше. А Эми… Все забыли. Никто не подошел, не поинтересовался, а как Андреа себя чувствует? Только Дейл и спрашивал, будто чувствовал себя виноватым. Теперь Дейла тоже нет.  
  
Андреа встала из кресла, подошла к зеркалу. В комнате было темно, но глаза уже привыкли, и Андреа различала и комод в углу, и старый диван, и стол у окна, и еще одно кресло. В зеркале отразился лишь темный силуэт – ни лица, ничего, словно провал в бесконечный мрак.  
  
– Какая же ты эгоистичная сука, – сказала отражению Андреа.  
  
Господи, что ей теперь делать? Папа умер, Дейл умер, Кларк… наверное, тоже умер. Хотя он-то никогда не собирался ее защищать. Андреа надеялась, что в аду – а куда еще он мог попасть? – Кларку очень-очень погано. Так ему и надо за все, что он сделал! И за то, что не сделал, – особенно. Да в мизинце того же азиатского мальчишки, Гленна, мужественности больше, чем во всем Кларке!  
  
На ферме полно мужчин, и они обязаны хоть что-то придумать! Позаботиться о собравшихся здесь женщинах! Андреа всегда твердили, что так оно и должно быть, что мужчины всегда решат и защитят. Но почему тогда глубоко внутри ее что-то тревожило, грызло и изводило?  
  
Все неправильно. Наверное, поэтому Андреа без раздумий согласилась учиться стрелять. Это успокаивало, а Шейн был таким уверенным, что с ним она будто возвращалась в прежний мир, в котором мертвые не бросались на живых. К тому же стрелять у Андреа получалось отлично. Так сказал Шейн, и она сама это видела. Андреа почти сразу стала попадать в десять мишеней из десяти. Да и как можно не попасть в расставленные перед тобой пустые бутылки? Легче легкого! Вот разобрать-собрать пистолет сложнее, но ведь тоже получилось, пусть и не с первого раза!  
  
Самое важное, это выделяло Андреа из остальных женщин, делало ее особенной. Андреа Харрисон – не клуша-домохозяйка и не девчонка с фермы. «Моя Андреа ни на кого не похожа», – всегда говорил папа.  
  
Андреа отвернулась от зеркала, приблизилась к столу, бездумно скользнула кончиками пальцев по поверхности и почти сразу ощутила что-то твердое. Пластинка в картонном футляре. Андреа вгляделась, но в темноте названия было не разобрать, а выходить из комнаты не хотелось. За стеной, в гостиной мужчины решали, как организовать поиски Софии.  
  
Андреа подкралась к двери и вслушалась. Разумеется, Шейн снова ругался с мистером Грином! Кажется, эти двое были способны спорить о чем угодно, даже о том, какого цвета небо. Так и будут орать друг на друга всю ночь. Все же мистер Грин очень упрямый! Почему бы ему не послушать тех, кто понимает, что происходит?  
  
Однако лучше эта ругань, чем рыдания Кэрол или охи-ахи Лори. Разумеется, завтра образцовая миссис Граймс будет укоризненно смотреть на Андреа, потому что та сбежала неизвестно куда вместо того, чтобы помочь: приготовить ужин, помыть посуду, подержать Кэрол за руку…  
  
Готовить Андреа все равно не умела, не то что Эми. А держать Кэрол за руку? Нет, увольте, иначе в этом доме будут две ревущие женщины вместо одной. И какого черта Лори вообще вообразила, что имеет право командовать? Ах да, конечно, у нее же муж и ребенок. Она же уважаемая семейная женщина, не то что Андреа! Интересно, образцовый супруг образцовой жены замечал, что та творит за его спиной? Надо быть слепым недоумком, чтобы не видеть бесконечные переглядывания Лори и Шейна. И не только переглядывания – Андреа эту двуличную змею раскусила еще вчера. Как же пошло: муж за порог, а жена милуется с лучшим другом! Просто невероятно пошло! Одна из немногих вещей, которая до сих пор объединяла Андреа с Кларком, – ненависть к мерзкой мещанской пошлости. Надо же было ухитриться именно в нее вляпаться!  
  
Андреа прижала пластинку к груди, прислонилась спиной к стене и сползла на пол. За дверью стало тише, и Андреа не удержалась и посмотрела в замочную скважину – прямо как в детстве.  
  
Рик вернулся! Он в отличие от Шейна говорил негромко. Андреа прильнула к скважине ухом и только тогда разобрала слова. Снова о Софии. Андреа уже хотела отстраниться, когда Хершель Грин спросил о том месте, куда ездил Рик, об Эпидавре. Теперь она ловила каждое слово, каждую паузу, изменение тона. Это было страшно. Так страшно, что хотелось забиться в угол и завыть. Мир рухнул, окончательно, бесповоротно рухнул! Что же теперь? Что со всеми ними будет?!  
  
– В любом случае благодарю вас за новости, мистер Граймс. Надо подумать, как их преподнести женщинам, – сказал мистер Грин, и Андреа действительно снова едва не расплакалась. Нет, нельзя! Хватило же у нее сил остановить превратившегося в ходячего папу и сбежать вместе с Эми? Да, хватило, так что хватит и сейчас. И мистер Грин, Шейн, Рик не такие, как Кларк.  
  
В гостиной заходили люди, заскрипела мебель. Видимо, совещание закончилось.  
  
Андреа поднялась с пола и провела рукой по щекам – слезы уже высохли. Вот и хорошо. Самое тяжелое, когда ревешь, удержаться и не тереть глаза. Тогда они не покраснеют, и никто и не заметит, что ты плакала.  
  
Дверь открылась, потом щелкнул выключатель и зажегся свет. Андреа зажмурилась.  
  
– Мисс Харрисон? Извините, я думал, тут никого нет.  
  
Андреа осторожно приоткрыла глаза. Тот самый мальчик-азиат Гленн. Она до сих пор не знала, как себя с ним вести. Впрочем, Рик обращался с Гленном почти как с равным и мистер Грин пустил его в дом, так что, наверное, все с этим парнишкой в порядке.  
  
– Ничего страшного. Я задремала в кресле. Как раз проснулась и собиралась уходить.  
  
Гленн все равно выглядел смущенным, он вообще часто смущался и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
– О, Элвис! – вдруг обрадовался он.  
  
– Что? – Андреа наконец-то увидела название пластинки. Чертово «Can’t Help Falling in Love», от которого ее уже подташнивало, впрочем, как и от любой песни Элвиса. Она тут же бросила пластинку назад на стол.  
  
– Вам не нравится?  
  
– Терпеть его не могу. И все рокабилли в придачу.  
  
Гленн как-то поник, и Андреа немного растерялась. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в том, что ему нравится Элвис. Он многим нравится, и не только провинциальным девчонкам вроде дочерей мистера Грина.  
  
– Джаз лучше, – попробовала улыбнуться Андреа. Просто молча уйти было грубо, но о чем говорить с Гленном, она не представляла. – Бибоп, кул-джаз. Рэй Чарльз тоже неплох.  
  
Мальчик неуверенно кивнул.  
  
– О, мой хозяин его слушал. Это, знаете, – и он пропел слабым, но довольно приятным голосом: – Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more…  
  
– Да-да, это из недавних, – теперь Андреа удалось улыбнуться вполне искренне. Надо же, а у него неплохо получилось!  
  
У Гленна вспыхнули уши. И что теперь ему сказать?  
  
« – Моя милая белая девочка», – шепнул в голове призрак Кларка. – «В чьей хорошенькой головке столько потрясающей чуши. Если ты просто поговоришь с ним, ничего страшного не случится. Он, знаешь ли, не кусается».  
  
Нет, она не могла!  
  
– Мне надо идти, – Андреа кивнула, понадеявшись, что получилось не слишком резко, и сбежала из комнаты.  
  
– Now baby, listen baby, don't-a treat me this-a way For I'll be back on my feet some day, – прошептала Андреа. Кое в чем Рэй Чарльз прав – пора приходить в себя.  
  
На дворе было темно и неожиданно прохладно. Андреа поежилась и быстро пошла к кемперу. Теперь она ночевала там, в окружении вещей Дейла. Читала перед сном его книги, перебирала его пластинки. Здесь нашелся и портативный граммофон, так что пластинки можно было даже послушать, но Андреа не любила свинг и Бенни Гудмена, а классика навевала на нее скуку.  
  
В кемпере Андреа уселась за столик возле окна. Какая же чернота! Спать не хотелось, но если просто лечь, то в голову опять полезут мысли об Эми, отце, Кларке и, разумеется, ходячих. Почитать? Но что? Позавчера Андреа зачем-то снова взялась за брошенные когда-то «Шум и ярость», и теперь ее мутило от чертового олигофрена Бенджи и возвышенного идиота Квентина, и, разумеется, от этой сучки Кэдди, вообще от всей семейки Компсонов. А ведь когда-то она пыталась одолеть этот ужас, потому что им восхищался Кларк.  
  
Ладно, к черту Фолкнера! Андреа взяла фонарик и подошла к полкам. «Мерзкая плоть», «Пригоршня праха», «Повелитель мух», «Отрубленная голова»… Нет! От одних названий можно с ума сойти!  
  
За окном мелькнул свет, и Андреа тут же выключила фонарик и прильнула к стеклу. Неужели мистер Грин все же согласился на патрули?  
  
Кто-то брел по полю. Человек приблизился, прошел совсем рядом с кемпером, и Андреа узнала Дэрила Диксона. Раздумывала она лишь пару мгновений, а потом набросила ветровку и вышла.  
  
Дэрил Диксон тут же посветил в ее сторону фонариком:  
  
– А… Мисс Харрисон.  
  
И тут же потерял к ней интерес.  
  
– Что вы делаете? – вышло не слишком вежливо, но Дэрилу на вежливость явно было плевать.  
  
– Хочу проверить кое-что. Все равно спать ни хрена не хочется.  
  
– Я с вами, – несмотря на его грубость, Андреа подошла ближе и с вызовом подняла подбородок.  
  
Дэрил только пожал плечами и побрел дальше. Видимо, это означало разрешение.  
  
Андреа всегда твердили, что настоящий мужчина никогда не станет ругаться при женщине, что всегда будет вежлив и предупредителен. А Дэрил шел так, словно ему было плевать, тут она еще или отстала. Это обижало, но и рождало что-то вроде азарта.  
  
– Куда мы идем? – через пару минут не выдержала Андреа.  
  
– К курятнику.  
  
– Хотите взглянуть на место, где последний раз видели Софию? – она догнала Дэрила и пошла с ним вровень. – Шейн там сегодня все осматривал.  
  
Ее спутник пренебрежительно фыркнул, и Андреа стало обидно за Шейна.  
  
– Отис тоже смотрел.  
  
– Ну… мистер Отис, конечно, неплох. Но все равно глянуть надо.  
  
В темноте ферма выглядела совсем иначе: неуютной и почти пугающей. Андреа почувствовала себя полной дурой. Зачем она пошла в ночь, да еще с Дэрилом Диксоном? Но разворачиваться и идти назад было еще глупее.  
  
Дэрил остановился возле каких-то кургузых строений, наверное, пресловутого курятника, присел на корточки и принялся рассматривать что-то на земле в свете фонарика.  
  
– Ну как?  
  
– Никак. Только начал.  
  
Дэрил то вставал и переходил с места на место, то наклонялся к самой земле, разве что лицом в нее не утыкался. Все это походило на представление сумасшедшего мима. Андреа вздохнула, поежилась, прошлась туда-сюда…  
  
– Эй! Поосторожнее! – огрызнулся Дэрил.  
  
Ей полагалось оскорбиться, но Андреа улыбнулась:  
  
– Извините.  
  
– Да норм все. Просто тут и так будто стадо коров танцевало.  
  
Андреа фыркнула, а когда Дэрил недоуменно поднял на нее глаза, рассмеялась.  
  
– Простите… – наконец ей удалось немного успокоиться. – Я просто представила танцующих коров. Глупо, да?  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами, потом снова перевел взгляд на землю. Андреа поймала себя на мысли, что наблюдает за ним, как за диковинной зверушкой, хотя для зверушки Дэрил Диксон был великоват. Как же получилось, что такой человек, как Рик, взял в спутники этого… Андреа задумалась, как точнее назвать Дэрила. Не из их круга? Но это отдавало таким снобизмом, что снова вспомнился Кларк.  
  
– Кажись, нашел что-то, – Дэрил поднялся, поправил арбалет и пошел прямо к черной стене леса за полем.  
  
– Думаете… Думаете, с Софией все хорошо?  
  
– А что ей сделается? – пожал плечами Дэрил.  
  
– Что?! Но она одна, ночью, в лесу! Там могут быть ходячие!  
  
– Ну да, ходячие – это проблема. А лес – фигня. Я в детстве тоже как-то потерялся. Ничего, выбрался.  
  
Андреа хотела возмутиться, что София и Дэрил – совсем не одно и то же, но вместо этого спросила:  
  
– И как? Неужели вас никто не искал?  
  
– Кому я был нужен? – фыркнул Дэрил. – Отец тогда удрал с официанткой, мать пила. Кажется, она вообще ничего не заметила. Мерл… Мерл сидел в тюряге. Так что я прошлялся по лесу несколько дней, покормил комарье. Жрать, конечно, пришлось дрянь всякую и лопухами подтираться.  
  
– Мерл – это ваш брат?  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Шейн упоминал его.  
  
– Представляю себе.  
  
Белая шваль, мародер, преступник… Андреа о подобных людях только читала и слышала по радио.  
  
– Какой он?  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Ваш брат.  
  
Они добрались до леса, и вот теперь Андреа стало действительно не по себе. Глупости! Она же не одна.  
  
Андреа думала, что Дэрил не ответит, но он все же заговорил:  
  
– Он самый крутой мужик из всех, кого я знаю. Это он меня всему научил. Лучший следопыт и охотник в Джорджии и соседних графствах. Он умный и хитрый сукин сын и вылезет из любой жопы.  
  
– Вы любите брата.  
  
Андреа показалось, что Дэрил смутился.  
  
– Ну… Он же мой брат. Типа нормально.  
  
– Конечно. Я тоже очень любила Эми.  
  
– Ну да. Жалко ее.  
  
Наверное, для Дэрила это было самое настоящее сочувствие.  
  
– Мне ее не хватает, – призналась Андреа. – Вам, наверное, тоже? Мерла, я имею в виду.  
  
– Его-то? Есть такое. Но он и раньше пропадал. Ничего, еще объявится.  
  
– Думаете, он жив?  
  
Из того, о чем обмолвился Шейн, получалось, что спастись Мерл Диксон мог только чудом.  
  
– Конечно, – беспечно произнес Дэрил. – Нужно что-то побольше гнилых трупаков, чтобы завалить Мерла.  
  
Хотелось бы Андреа такой уверенности! Что же это? Нет, не слепота, не нежелание признавать очевидное.  
  
«Это ограниченность, моя дорогая», – тонко улыбнулся призрак Кларка. – «Полное отсутствие воображения».  
  
Пошел к черту!  
  
– Не переживайте так, мисс Харрисон, – развернулся к ней Дэрил. – Найдем мы девочку.  
  
Как бы ей этого хотелось! Жаль, нельзя попросить Дэрила поделиться своей верой.  
  
– Андреа. Зовите меня по имени.  
  
Это было рискованно. Когда-то ее учили, что таких людей нужно держать на расстоянии. Никакой фамильярности, иначе они тут же вообразят невесть что. А уж ночью посреди леса…  
  
Дэрил же просто кивнул и пошел дальше, высматривая что-то в траве под ногами:  
  
– Чертов след! Не, без толку. Ладно, щас пройдемся тут по краю, и обратно.  
  
И никаких приставаний и грязных намерений. Андреа невольно улыбнулась. Страшный-страшный Дэрил Диксон, которого она не так давно посчитала чуть ли не бандитом. Сумела бы тогда Андреа выстрелить? Хотелось верить, что да. Ради Эми она была готова даже убить. Но что теперь? Папа говорил, что когда что-то теряешь, обязательно что-то находишь. Значит, пора уже Андреа что-то обрести.


	2. Поиски

День был до безобразия солнечным и мирным. Обманчиво мирным казался и лес, через который шли Рик и Шейн. Еще месяц назад они бы расслабленно брели между деревьев, громко шутили, может, даже устроились посидеть в тенечке на вон том поваленном стволе. А теперь каждый раз, когда дорога делала поворот, оба напрягались и вскидывали ружья. Но пока везло – вокруг царила тишина, изредка прерываемая птичьими трелями.  
  
– Далеко еще чертова ферма? А то бредем-бредем… – Шейн, как обычно, не выдержал первым.  
  
– Пару миль, – предположил Рик. – Лучше наслаждайся прогулкой.  
  
– Ну офигеть! – друг красноречиво хлопнул себя по шее, и Рик улыбнулся.  
  
– Комаров тут не так много. И красота же! Солнце светит, но мы в лесу, так что не жарко…  
  
– Если когда-нибудь вся эта хрень закончится, тебе надо будет пойти в коммивояжеры. В Юме песок продавать, а на Аляске – снег. У тебя получится, – Шейн тоже улыбнулся, но быстро посерьезнел. Что-то грызло его с самого утра, и Рик догадывался, что именно. Им надо поговорить, не посреди леса, конечно, но лучше как можно скорее, пока все не стало еще сложнее, чем сейчас.  
  
– Что-то ты сегодня непривычно молчалив, – снова заговорил Рик. – Что же, я знаю замечательный способ тебя растормошить.  
  
– О, нет!  
  
– О, да! Шейн и женщины! Как звали ту официантку в «Молочной королеве»?  
  
На миг показалось, что Шейн не поведется, но нет – он вздохнул и немного расслабился:  
  
– Мэри-Энн. Я рассказывал?  
  
– И не один раз.  
  
– Будто ты возражал!  
  
– В отличие от тебя у меня опыта негусто.  
  
– Ха! Сравнил! – Шейн широко улыбнулся. – Я был прям поэтом, художником… творцом!  
  
– Ну ты загнул!  
  
– Завидуй молча! Я был талант! Не каждый школьник трахает тридцатилетних телок.  
  
– Врешь! Каких тридцатилетних ты трахал в школе?  
  
– Миссис Келли. Помнишь такую?  
  
– Историчка? Но она же была замужем!  
  
Шейн выразительно приподнял брови:  
  
– И что? Кто ж виноват, что мистер Келли фигней маялся? Эх, горячая была штучка!  
  
– А по виду не скажешь.  
  
Рик наконец вспомнил миссис Келли, всегда затянутую в строгие платья, с тяжелым пучком на затылке. А она ведь была красивой, осознал Рик нынешний. Распустить ей волосы, переодеть… Но кто бы позволил это сделать учительнице?  
  
– В тихом омуте черти водятся. Я тебе больше скажу – научила она меня паре штук, от которых потом местные девчонки прям сразу текли.  
  
Что же случилось с миссис Келли? Рик попытался вспомнить, но не смог. Может, она с мужем уехала? Да, наверное.  
  
– Ладно, хватит обо мне. Давай о твоей личной жизни.  
  
– Тут разговор будет короткий. Сам знаешь, – вздохнул Рик.  
  
– Ну нет! А как же Холли? Хотя… она была моей.  
  
Оба фыркнули.  
  
– Еще Шейла. Тощенькая такая, помнишь? Ты врал про нее, – хмыкнул Шейн.  
  
– Я не врал, просто не понял, что ты имел в виду.  
  
– Конечно-конечно! Тупил ты тогда изрядно.  
  
– За что и получил от ворот поворот.  
  
– Это все теперь неважно, – Шейн вдруг резко тряхнул головой. – Все эти тени и призраки. Нафига оживлять все эти воспоминания? Лучше скажи, о чем вы вчера говорили с Лори?  
  
– Так. Ни о чем важном.  
  
– Ммм… А выглядела она расстроенной. Рик… – Шейн помедлил. – Брат, ты не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?  
  
Рик сглотнул, повернулся к другу:  
  
– А ты?  
  
Они уставились друг на друга – напряженно, ожидая, кто не выдержит и разобьет тишину первым. Что он скажет? Что мне сказать? Черт-черт-черт! Они будто загнали сами себя в ловушку и теперь лихорадочно пытались найти выход: то ли отступить и позволить друг другу сохранить лицо, то ли послать все к чертовой матери и спросить напрямую. И тогда пути назад не будет.  
  
В кустах что-то зашуршало, Рик и Шейн как по команде повернулись на звук. На дорогу вывалился ходячий, и первый раз Рик обрадовался появлению мертвеца.  
  
Шейн вскинул ружье, но Рик покачал головой:  
  
– Давай ножом, он может быть не один.  
  
– Как? – Шейна отчетливо передернуло. – Чтоб я к этому дерьму приблизился?!  
  
– А куда деваться-то?  
  
Ходячий заметил их, завыл, поплелся, вытянув руки с обглоданными пальцами, и теперь передернуло Рика. Ладно, сам вызвался. Он перехватил охотничий нож поудобнее и шагнул к мертвецу. Тот был медленным, неловким – и смертельно опасным. Но справиться один на один с ходячим действительно оказалось нетрудно.  
  
Рик уклонился от протянутых рук и всадил ходячему под подбородок нож. Лезвие вошло в подгнившую плоть, словно в подтаявшее масло. Рик тут же отступил назад, и окончательно успокоенный мертвец рухнул на дорогу.  
  
– Вот и все. Довольно просто и, главное, тихо.  
  
Шейн следил за ним, как за фокусником в цирке.  
  
– Черт, все забываю, что ты на этих уродов насмотрелся больше, чем я.  
  
И не только насмотрелся. Рик снова вспомнил, что они с Дэрилом вытворили в Атланте. Все же это было самое настоящее безумие.  
  
– Дерьмо, – вдруг произнес Шейн.  
  
– Ты о чем-то конкретном или вообще?  
  
Друг невесело хмыкнул:  
  
– Вообще. Эти два дня, пока тебя не было, я пытался хоть что-то по радио поймать.  
  
– Везде по-прежнему тишина?  
  
– Именно. Старик говорил, последний раз передавали сообщение о лагере в Ньюнане. Это было за день до того, как мы с Лори и Карлом приехали на ферму. Но оно оказалось единственным. Может, сгонять проверить? Это не так далеко.  
  
– Не уверен, что имеет смысл, если сообщения не повторялись. – Перед глазами снова встал разгромленный Эпидавр.  
  
Шейн, словно прочитав мысли Рика, вздохнул:  
  
– Как-то все слишком… быстро. Раз – и рушится. Дерьмовый карточный домик.  
  
– Просто все напуганы и растеряны, – Рик и сам понимал, какую чушь городит. – Мы попробуем еще раз, когда вернемся. Может, приемник слишком слабый и ловит не весь диапазон. Или тут что-то глушит сигнал.  
  
– Гляди-ка, а вон, кажется, и ферма, – оборвал его Шейн, вглядевшись в просвет между деревьями.  
  
Ему не померещилось – еще немного, и дорога вывела их ограде, за которой виднелся двухэтажный фермерский дом, похожий и одновременно непохожий на дом Хершеля Грина. Позади него темнели какие-то постройки, а вокруг, казалось, не было ни души.  
  
– Ну что, давай осмотримся, – Рик прищурился, оглядывая окрестные холмы.  
  
Здесь действительно никого не оказалось, не считая пары ходячих, которых они вспугнули в распахнутом хлеву. В этот раз Шейн выхватил нож, даже не дождавшись слов Рика.  
  
– Ха, действительно фигня. Это ж не живой человек-то.  
  
– Да, – отозвался Рик, разделавшись со своим мертвецом. – Но если их много, то они чертовски опасны.  
  
Шейн снова нахмурился.  
  
Ни в хлеву, ни в других постройках они никого и ничего не нашли. Рик даже не поленился, подтащил стремянку и проверил чердак, наполовину забитый сеном. Дом был предсказуемо заперт, но Шейн и Рик все равно обошли его несколько раз, высматривая приоткрытое окно или дверь в подвал, или еще какой-нибудь вход.  
  
– Если София и приходила сюда, то не осталась, – Шейн уселся на ступеньки крыльца. – Перекусим, а потом назад?  
  
Рик опустился рядом и посмотрел на небо – солнце уже миновало зенит и начало потихоньку опускаться к горизонту.  
  
– Давай. Вернуться можно и другим путем. Вдруг там повезет?  
  
– Угу, – Шейн достал из рюкзака воду и хлеб с сыром.  
  
Они ели молча. В окутавшей их тишине Рик думал о людях, которые совсем недавно жили на этой ферме, ходили по этому двору, поднимались по этим ступенькам. На одном из столбов крыльца висела на гвозде засохшая ветка рябины – похоже, тут верили, что она спасает от зла. Но в этот раз рябина оказалась бесполезна. Зато от сигила толк, кажется, был. Нет, Рик чувствовал, что лоа где-то рядом, но теперь они хотя бы не показывались. Или почти не показывались – может, до конца жизни ему придется шарахаться от перекрестков и нервно оборачиваться, чуя кого-то за спиной. Ладно, это не такая уж и большая цена.  
  
Шейн достал сигареты, вытянул одну и протянул пачку Рику. Тот помотал головой.  
  
– Экий ты сложный в последнее время. То куришь, то не куришь, – друг крутанул колесико зажигалки.  
  
– Как думаешь, куда здешние хозяева подевали животных?  
  
– Мистер Грин упоминал, что нескольких лошадей отдали ему под присмотр, – Шейн затянулся. – Всякую мелочь вроде кур забили, наверное.  
  
Рик через плечо посмотрел на запертую дверь:  
  
– Они думали, что вернутся.  
  
– Да уж. Взломать бы замок и посмотреть, оставили или нет хозяева чего полезного.  
  
– Не надо.  
  
Шейн приподнял бровь.  
  
– Пока точно не надо. У нас свое есть, – объяснил Рик.  
  
– Это, как ты заметил, пока есть. И сейчас лето. Что мы зимой делать будем? И не говори, что до нее еще дожить надо.  
  
– Если все сложится хорошо, мы будем в форте Беннинг. Если там лагерь…  
  
– Ты думал, что и в этом твоем Эпидавре все хорошо. А что вышло?  
  
– Тогда что ты предлагаешь? – вздохнул Рик.  
  
– Попробуем обосноваться тут. Ходячих здесь, считай, и нет, а дом можно укрепить. И это уже не земли мистера Грина, он не будет нам указывать.  
  
– Только это земли людей, которых он хорошо знает. Он наверняка уверен, что они вернутся. И станем мы для него грабителями. Нужно, по крайней мере, некоторое время выждать. В любом случае София сейчас важнее. Пока у нас все шансы ее найти.  
  
– Не обманывайся. Шансы были вчера. Сегодня они сильно уменьшились.  
  
Рик сжал губы, и Шейн легонько фыркнул:  
  
– Всегда ты так делаешь.  
  
– Ты о чем?  
  
– Веришь до последнего и не одобряешь тех, кто с тобой не согласен. О, не делай такое лицо! Я ж не сказал, что мы тут фигней маемся. Шансы есть, но они совсем не такие радужные, как ты пытаешься себя и меня заодно убедить.  
  
Рик хотел сказать, что не для того вывез Кэрол и Софию из Атланты, чтобы одну из них потерять, но промолчал.  
  
– Ты все же странный, – произнес Шейн и глубоко затянулся, потом вынул сигарету изо рта и стряхнул пепел. – А в последнее время еще более странный, чем обычно.  
  
Рик снова промолчал, ожидая продолжения и пытаясь понять, куда Шейн клонит.  
  
– Ты ж не дурак, не слепой, порой такое подмечаешь, что любой другой проглядит. Так какого черта… – друг так сильно вжал окурок в ступеньку, что папиросная бумага порвалась и остатки табака высыпались. – Какого черта ты притворяешься, что не видишь?  
  
– Чего не вижу? – тупо спросил Рик.  
  
Шейн вскочил с крыльца, развернулся и склонился к Рику, опершись ногой на верхнюю ступеньку:  
  
– Как я смотрю на Лори, блядь! И я вижу, что ты видишь, но ты каждый раз отводишь взгляд, отворачиваешься, продолжаешь улыбаться. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Ты ее разлюбил или как?  
  
Что же, Рик сам загнал себя в эту ловушку.  
  
– Лори… Кто она для тебя? – осторожно спросил он. – Насколько она тебе важна? Не как…  
  
– Она для меня не Мэри-Энн и не Холли, если ты это имеешь в виду. Я, черт возьми, знаю Лори столько лет! Она важна мне, как… – Шейн понизил голос. – Ты хочешь знать, люблю ли я ее? Да. Люблю. Первая женщина, в которую я влюбился. И так уж получилось, что она жена моего лучшего друга. Брата. Поэтому я и молчал. Пока ты – ты не стал вести себя странно.  
  
– Шейн, я…  
  
– Лори выглядела печальной, обиженной. Понимаешь? Она страдала! А ты делал вид, будто так оно и надо. И ни черта предпринимал, когда я прямо у тебя перед носом за ней ухаживал.  
  
Рик на миг зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, лицо Шейна оказалось совсем рядом.  
  
– Ты что творишь, брат, а?  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Я видел.  
  
– Дай мне…  
  
– Заткнись, – Шейн вдруг ухватил Рика за плечи и вдавил в крыльцо, как тот несчастный окурок. – Я видел, как эта мразь тебя лапала!  
  
Кровь будто отхлынула от головы. Губы онемели, и от них по лицу стал расползаться холод, сковывая, не давая произнести ни слова.  
  
– Какого хера, Рик? Какого хера ты не уебал этого урода? Почему позволил? Ты совсем спятил?! Скажи, что я ошибся, а? Что это было… Черт!.. Не знаю! Что я все не так понял!  
  
– Ты… – Рик все же заставил губы пошевелиться. – Ты сказал Лори, да? Дождался, когда я уеду, и сказал?  
  
Теперь ему стало тошно. Черт, почему это должно было произойти именно так?  
  
– Я взбесился.  
  
– Если бы ты взбесился, – Рик глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь говорить спокойнее. – Если бы ты именно взбесился, как обычно бесишься, то сразу бы пришел поговорить. Или подрался с Дэрилом. Но ты промолчал. А потом отомстил.  
  
Шейн резко оттолкнулся и сделал шаг назад. Рик не удивился бы, если б друг – все еще друг? – сейчас ударил. Но Шейн пока сдержался.  
  
– Ты заслужил, – глухо произнес он. – Ты обманывал Лори.  
  
Это не так. Это не совсем так. Ты сам… Нет, Шейн сейчас не услышит.  
  
– Хорошо, – Рик поднял руки. – Я заслужил. Ты ее любишь. И если она любит тебя, я не буду мешать.  
  
– Ну спасибо, что позволил! А ты? Ты что делать собрался?  
  
– Я бу…  
  
Шейн снова не дал договорить.  
  
– Послушай, послушай меня, – он снова уселся рядом, схватил Рика за руки, сжал их. – Ты мне брат. Все еще брат. Черт побери, у всех бывают… ну, сложности в жизни. Всякое там. Ты просто… ну, вроде как оступился. Да?  
  
Могло ведь быть и хуже? Они могли подраться, могли наговорить друг другу кучу всякого дерьма, Шейн мог отшатнуться от него, как от прокаженного… А вместо этого друг сидел рядом, смотрел в глаза и буквально умолял.  
  
– Ну запутался разок, бывает. Ты ж хороший человек, слишком добрый. Вот и позволяешь всякой дряни подползти поближе. А тебе потом голову дурят…  
  
Но почему от этого потока слов Рика мутило все сильнее и сильнее? Ему ведь давали шанс, ему ведь…  
  
– Это ж не ты. Я тебя сколько лет знаю! Ты не такой! Это он тебе голову заморочил, да? Сдалась тебе эта белая шваль? Ну же! Скажи!  
  
Глаза у Шейна были какие-то безумные, умоляющие и злые одновременно. Ну что тебе стоит? Согласиться, отступить, предать… Только Рик первый начал – первый поцеловал Дэрила, столкнул тот камешек, который вызвал обвал. Рику и расплачиваться.  
  
– Шейн, я…  
  
– Ты не…  
  
– Перестань меня прерывать, черт подери! Дай мне сказать! Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ответил.  
  
Шейн резко выдохнул, но замолчал. Наконец-то!  
  
– Дэрил тут не при чем. Это я. Это мои проблемы! Мои, понимаешь? И я пытаюсь с ними хоть что-то… сделать.  
  
– О, черт! – Шейн все же выпустил его руки, и Рику стало страшно. Но друг всего лишь нервно провел по волосам, а потом медленно покачал головой. – Ты же…  
  
… _урод, мразь, тварь_ …  
  
– … болен.  
  
К этому Рик уже хотя бы привык.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
Шейн замер словно статуя – просто сидел рядом и молча смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ними лес. Рик тоже молчал и сидел, свесив руки между коленями.  
  
– Пойдем назад, – вдруг сказал Шейн и понялся.  
  
Рик кивнул, встал на ноги, забросил на плечо ружье.  
  
– Ты вот о чем подумай, – сказал Шейн. – Мистер Грин считает тебя в нашей группе главным. Все считают. Если они только заподозрят… Ты ж понимаешь, что за херня начнется.  
  
– Они не заподозрят, – во рту стало кисло.  
  
– Надеюсь. И это ударит по Лори, – Шейн встал рядом и пристально посмотрел Рику в глаза – совсем по-новому, оценивающе.  
  
– Понимаю. И чего я никогда не хотел, так это причинить ей боль.  
  
– Но причинил же, – Шейн зло прищурился. – Ты сделал ей чертовски больно.  
  
– Да. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы и ты защищал ее. Ты ей больно не сделаешь.  
  
Шейн быстро мигнул, потом кивнул:  
  
– Да. Никогда и ни за что не сделаю.  
  
Ты уже сделал! Ты пришел и вывалил на нее и то, что увидел, и все свои домыслы! Что ты ей наговорил? Все, что угодно, лишь бы Лори, наконец, тебя приняла? А… какая теперь разница?  
  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Рик. – Договорились.  
  
Он пошел прочь от дома. Шейн нагнал его в два шага.  
  
– И еще. Я тебя хорошо знаю. Или думал, что хорошо знаю, – теперь друг смотрел прямо перед собой. – Ты не за одного себя сейчас отвечаешь. Если лажанешь… Если я только заподозрю, что из-за этой блажи тебе мозги отшибло, я тебя подвину. Без обид.  
  
– Я не ошибусь, – внутри наконец-то заворочалась настоящая злость. Какого черта?  
  
– Ну-ну, – Шейн все же поглядел в сторону Рика, кивнул. – Да уж, не лажай. А я за тобой присмотрю.  
  
Могло быть и хуже. Могло быть гораздо хуже. Только эта мысль почему-то не утешала. Совершенно.  
  
* * *  
  
– Прошу прощения, сэр. Могу я с вами переговорить?  
  
Больше всего Рику хотелось забраться в старый минивэн, лечь и закрыть глаза. Уснуть и ни о чем не думать. Он устал, чертовски устал не от ходьбы – от мерзкого разговора, от того, что они с Шейном на обратном пути почти все время молчали, открывая рот, только если кто-то из них замечал что-то подозрительное.  
  
Что теперь делать? Как себя вести? И Дэрил – главное, во все это дерьмо Рик затащил Дэрила!  
  
Тем не менее Рик кивнул:  
  
– Да, Теодор. Это ведь что-то важное?  
  
– Разумеется, сэр, – Ти-Дог чуть склонил голову. – Иначе бы я вас не побеспокоил. Вижу же, как вы заняты.  
  
– Я слушаю.  
  
– Я еще раз прошу прощения, сэр, но я подумал и решил, что будет лучше, если вы узнаете. Вы же главный.  
  
Боже, что на этот раз?  
  
Ти-Дог перевел дыхание:  
  
– Мисс Мэгги, сэр, она хорошая девушка. Добрая. Бойкая и веселая. И, поймите меня правильно, бедовая немного. Работникам мистера Грина она всегда головы только так кружила. Но… вы не подумайте плохо, сэр!  
  
– Конечно, нет.  
  
Кажется, Рик понял, куда гнул Ти-Дог.  
  
– Работники мистера Грина – они обычно голытьба всякая, но белые. А ваш пацан – нет.  
  
– Гленн никогда не поведет себя недостойно по отношению к мисс Мэгги.  
  
– Надеюсь, сэр. Вроде он свое место знает. Но лучше б мистер Грин ничего не заметил.  
  
Да, только этого еще не хватало. Они и так на ферме на птичьих правах, а тут… Хершель Грин не походил на линчевателя, но кто знает, что он вытворит, если речь пойдет о его дочери!  
  
– Спасибо, Теодор. Я переговорю с Гленном.  
  
Тот кивнул:  
  
– И с мисс Мэгги тоже было бы неплохо, сэр.  
  
– И с мисс Мэгги. Спасибо тебе еще раз. За то, что ко мне пришел.  
  
Ти-Дог пожал плечами:  
  
– А к кому еще? Вы тут самый нормальный.  
  
Рик подавил желание рассмеяться – вышло бы слишком похоже на истерику.  
  
И все же хорошо, что Ти-Дог обратился именно к нему. Гленн – парень умный и ответственный, все поймет. А Мэгги… Рику она нравилась, хорошая девушка. Значит, тоже не захочет всех ставить в неудобное положение. Все должно обойтись.  
  
– Теодор, ты не видел Дэрила?  
  
– Диксона-то? Нет, сэр. Как с утра ушел, так и не видел. Но он раньше заката не появится, как пить дать.  
  
– Почему так думаешь?  
  
– Слишком много для него народу, сэр.  
  
Значит, после заката. Надо обязательно переговорить с Дэрилом. Сейчас его нелюдимость даже к лучшему – им с Шейном нельзя находиться поблизости, иначе точно случится что-нибудь поганое. И Лори, потребовавшая, чтобы Дэрил не подходил к Карлу…  
  
– Сэр, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
– Устал немного.  
  
– Тогда отдыхайте. Я пойду.  
  
У Ти-Дога зоркий глаз, и этот человек умен. Пожалуй, его даже можно назвать союзником. Надо, чтобы он союзником и остался.  
  
Рик потер переносицу. В одном Шейн прав – сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя совершать ошибки. Цена может быть слишком высока. Как же Рику сейчас не хватало Дейла! Вот кто бы выслушал и дал совет.  
  
Ладно, надо найти Гленна. А об остальном Рик подумает после заката.  
  
* * *  
  
Все началось со стыда. Охрененного, волной накатившего стыда. Дэрил помнил это ощущение, будто все случилось вчера.  
  
…Дом Рика в Кинге. Морган только что закончил свое вуду, объявил, что теперь все будет хорошо, и убрался из комнаты. Отдохнуть, как он сказал. И Дэрил первый раз за два дня разрешил себе перевести дыхание. Расслабиться. Не думать о том, что Рик вот-вот помрет и станет одним из этих, ходячих, бродящих сейчас под окнами. И Дэрил стоял и смотрел на вытянувшегося на кровати Рика. Просто спящего Рика, правда, его руки все еще были привязаны к изголовью – на всякий случай. Но Дэрил и сам видел, что Рику лучше. Что кожа порозовела, что грудная клетка плавно подымалась и опадала, как у нормального человека.  
  
И вот тогда Дэрила накрыло, потому что он все пялился и пялился на осунувшееся, расслабленное во сне лицо с трехдневной щетиной, на шею, грудь, покрытую светлыми волосками, впалый живот… Пялился на полуголого, блядь, мужика и никак не мог отвернуться. Мужика, не так давно бывшего полумертвым, отчего становилось еще более тошно.  
  
Вот ведь ебаный урод!  
  
Он заставил себя нагнуться и натянуть сбившееся на бедрах одеяло Рику до шеи. Потом развернулся к заколоченному досками окну и закурил. Сквозь щели виднелась залитая солнцем улица и ползущий по ней покойник. Дэрил смотрел на ходячего и думал, что надо сваливать отсюда нахрен. Пусть дальше чертов бокор справляется сам.  
  
Дэрил не привык к стыду, и тот быстро сменился злостью: и на спящего человека, и на самого себя. Но все равно Дэрил остался. И это было только начало: потом он еще не раз думал, что надо сваливать, и злился. Но никуда не делся…  
  
Надо бы свалить отсюда. Бля, если бы каждый раз, как он думал об этом, ему давали пенни, Дэрил уже обогатился. Рик… Черт, про него вообще не стоило сейчас думать. Надо Софию искать, а не всякой хренью маяться!  
  
Бред какой-то! Девочка, которую они с Риком вытащили из Атланты, где мертвяков было больше, чем деревьев в лесу, пропала посреди тихой фермы! Стоило только уехать на пару дней.  
  
Дэрил окончательно потерял примеченный ночью след у небольшого ручья. Вниз по течению или вверх? Дэрил посмотрел, как ручей исчезает в темноте небольшого оврага, потом перевел взгляд на просвет между деревьями, и направился туда. Зачем Софии лезть в страшные тени?  
  
Может, Дэрил просто не понимал девчонок, а может, это София была особенной, но наверху следов не нашлось. Вообще никаких. Хотя это, пожалуй, и хорошо – не хватало, чтобы тут объявились ходячие. Вот так Дэрил Диксон просрал первую половину дня. В овражке он просрал вторую, потому что и там ничего не нашел. А ручей тек дальше, сужался, проделывал себе путь через скалу и, судя по звуку, обрушивался где-то дальше водопадом. Но тут даже коза не проскакала бы, не то что София.  
  
Пришлось возвращаться с пустыми руками.  
  
Дэрил добрался до фермы, когда солнце почти село. Все, наверное, уже давно поужинали. А Дэрилу дико хотелось жрать. Надо бы отыскать миссис Патришу и попросить…  
  
У ограды кто-то был. Дэрил напрягся и почти тут же расслабился. Миссис Мышка – стояла, скрестив руки на груди. Неужели надеялась высмотреть дочь?  
  
– Добрый вечер, – произнесла Кэрол Пелетье, когда Дэрил с ней поравнялся. – Вы последний.  
  
Он кивнул и пошел дальше, но женщина вдруг сказала ему в спину:  
  
– Вы, наверное, проголодались?  
  
Дэрил повернулся, пожал плечами:  
  
– Ну да.  
  
– Я разогрею вам ужин, – миссис Мышка с по-прежнему скрещенными руками побрела к дому.  
  
– Могу миссис Патришу разыскать, – Дэрил нагнал ее в пару шагов.  
  
– Лучше я. Просто… мне надо отвлечься, – и быстро добавила: – Мы договорились с мистером Грином, нам разрешили пользоваться кухней.  
  
А Дэрилу-то что? И какая разница, кто разогреет еду?  
  
Потом Дэрил сидел на кухне и ждал ужина. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, как Кэрол Пелетье ходила туда-сюда, переставляла посуду, что-то доставала из ящиков. Из нее исчезли угловатость и нервность, движения стали плавными и уверенными. И вдруг захотелось сказать ей, что все будет хорошо, а София обязательно найдется.  
  
Как и в Атланте, Кэрол Пелетье казалась какой-то… серой. Будто залезла на чердак и собрала там всю пыль. Бледная кожа, серая одежда. Волосы тоже серые. Мышка, в общем. Видал уже Дэрил таких мышек. Гленн мало что рассказал про нынче покойного мистера Пелетье, но сразу стало ясно, что тот мудак был вроде покойного папаши. Дэрил всегда хотел верить, что для таких в аду приготовлено особое местечко.  
  
– Прошу вас.  
  
Дэрил с жадностью набросился на остатки жаркого. Только утолив первый голод, он сообразил, что вкус немного непривычный. Миссис Патриша готовила не так.  
  
– Вкусно, – похвалил Дэрил, разжевывая очередной кусок.  
  
Кажется, миссис Пелетье слабо улыбнулась:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Завтра белок настреляю, – пообещал Дэрил.  
  
На это миссис Пелетье ничего не ответила.  
  
Утром – еще даже солнце толком не поднялось – она снова стояла на том же месте. Дэрил кивнул ей и пошел в лес.  
  
Надо Софию искать. А ферма… Что ему там делать?  
  
С Риком все запуталось нахрен. В Эпидавре он был совсем рядом – только руку протяни, а теперь между ними опять как стена выросла. Может, и к лучшему, что выросла. Рик сказал, что не жалеет, но Дэрил ему не поверил. Сам он жалел. Жалел и, чтобы чертового шерифа Рика Граймса черти взяли, хотел больше. Если честно, до зубовного скрежета хотел.  
  
Получалось, что он, Дэрил Диксон – самый натуральный пидор. И тут Дэрил снова понимал, что запутался. Он всегда представлял себя педиков иначе. Они же … как бабы должны быть. Ломаться, вихлять бедрами. Дэрил даже их видел. Из одного такого Мерл выбил все дерьмо, а парни вокруг ржали и улюлюкали. Что же с тем педиком случилось? Вроде жив остался.  
  
Но Рик же совсем другой! По виду обычный мужик. Он нормально двигался, нормально говорил. Где тут подвох? Но… не про каждого встречного мужика Дэрил думал, что тот красивый. Хотя черт с ней, с красотой. Просто Рик странный. Он будто не видел, кто перед ним, разговаривал с Дэрилом как с равным. И упертый, как незнамо что. Поперся полудохлый за своей семьей, зачем-то не соврал… Когда Дэрил не нашел Мерла и думал, что делать дальше, то тут же вспомнил о Рике. Неправильно было бросать того одного. А потом Дэрила словно подхватило и потащило. Он как зачарованный ждал, что еще вытворит Рик. Тот оказался таким же стукнутым, как брат. Даже больше, наверное. Атланта после напалма, прогулка среди мертвяков, до хрена секретное место, где всех приезжих из-за той секретности отстреливают… Мерл бы оценил.  
  
Черт, Мерл… Если брат узнает, то убьет – сначала Рика, а потом Дэрила, к гадалке не ходи. Но Мерл далеко, хоть по этому поводу можно не дергаться…  
  
А София как сквозь землю провалилась. Мать бы сказала – эльфы украли. Только откуда тут эльфам взяться? И лес будто вымер, и это начинало напрягать. В смысле, действительно вымер: птиц не слыхать, тех же белок не видать. Опять же следов никаких. От кого они все попрятались или удрали? От ходячих, что ли? Но и их Дэрил еще ни одного не увидел.  
  
В общем, еще один потерянный день.  
  
Миссис Мышка, Кэрол Пелетье, снова стояла у ограды.  
  
– Ужин еще теплый, – сказала она.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Белки?  
  
А, точно, он же обещал белок!  
  
– Да что-то не заладилось сегодня. Не мой день. Завтра повезет.  
  
Кэрол Пелетье кивнула:  
  
– Да, завтра повезет.  
  
Дэрилу показалась, что это она не про белок.  
  
– Типа того, – только и смог ответить он.  
  
До дома Дэрил добрался окольными путями: он правда не хотел сейчас влететь в Рика. Совсем не хотел. Тот искал Софию с сучьим сыном Шейном Уолшем – вот и пусть ищет.  
  
Сначала Дэрилу повезло: на пути встретился только Ти-Дог. Они кивнули друг другу, и тот пошел дальше по своим делам. Нормальный мужик, и плевать, что там Мерл трепал про черномазых. Хотя Мерл всех припечатывал: черных, азиатов, латиносов, правительство, пацифистов, баб и, конечно, пидоров… Бля, вот зачем было об этом вспоминать?  
  
Дэрил потянул руку к двери черного входа, но та распахнулась, и из дому вышла миссис Граймс. Увидела Дэрила и замерла. Она была хорошенькой: темноволосой, с большими темными же глазами. Хотя Мерл точно бы сказал, что сиськи так себе. Вот на хрена Рику еще кто понадобился, если у него такая жена?  
  
– Добрый вечер, мэм, – выдавил Дэрил.  
  
Она не ответила, только посмотрела. Дэрил ко всякому привык: что его вообще не замечали, что глядели, как на дерьмо. Но такую ненависть он, наверное, почувствовал впервые. Миссис Граймс будто хотела, чтобы он прямо сейчас провалился в ад. Почему? Она ж ведь нихрена не догадывалась! Ведь не мог Рик ей все про них сказать? Но Дэрил понимал – знала. Знала и желала ему, наверное, самое малое, сдохнуть.  
  
Миссис Граймс отвела взгляд и все так же молча пошла прочь. Дэрил невольно перевел дыхание, и почти сразу же вспыхнула злость. Какого хрена? Почему он вообще должен трепыхаться среди этого говна? Пусть Рик сам разбирается со своей бабой, со своим, блядь, лучшим друганом! Вообще со всеми! Ох, Дэрил бы сейчас этому другану вломил! И за Мерла в том числе!  
  
Да свалить отсюда надо! Свалить и забыть нахрен!  
  
– Я думала, вы ужинаете, – тихо сказала сзади Кэрол Пелетье.  
  
Наверное, Дэрил слишком резко развернулся или она что-то увидела у него на лице, но миссис Мышка аж отпрянула. Блядь! Стало еще мерзее, чем прежде.  
  
– Не… Иду как раз, – попытался спокойно произнести Дэрил. Вроде получилось, потому как Кэрол Пелетье рискнула снова приблизиться, кивнула и прошла мимо него в дом.  
  
Не, не мог Дэрил никуда отсюда свалить.  
  
Утром Кэрол Пелетье опять ждала на прежнем месте. Женщина, уймись, хотел сказать Дэрил. Все равно никакого толку не будет. Но он только поздоровался и пошел искать Софию дальше…  
  
Сегодня Дэрил пришел к заброшенному дому, тому, до которого мистер Отис и Джимми еще не добрались. Когда-то тут была самая настоящая плантация. Мистер Грин рассказывал, ее забросили чуть ли не сразу после Южного восстания, потому что все мужчины в семье погибли.  
  
Этот дом Дэрилу нравился – здание отчаянно сопротивлялось лесу. Оно до сих пор стояло почти целым, если не считать пустых проемов окон и дверей. Крыша рухнула только в одном месте, хотя внутрь лучше было не соваться. Черт знает, что там с полами? Штукатурка на стенах местами отлупилась, и в дырах скалились красные кирпичи. Сколько времени еще пройдет, прежде чем дом все же сдастся?  
  
Дэрил опустился передохнуть на ступеньки перед парадным входом. Тут-то он и увидел куст. Роза чероки, белый шиповник с золотой серединой, он рос совсем возле лестницы. Дэрил сидел и вспоминал услышанную в детстве легенду. Думал о плакавших женщинах чероки и женщине, которая, он знал, тоже сейчас плакала. Хрупкой маленькой женщине с пыльными волосами.  
  
Дэрил встал, снова закинул арбалет на плечо, а потом нагнулся и осторожно сорвал один из цветков. Он подарит его и расскажет красивую и печальную легенду, чтобы миссис Пелетье верила и не сдавалась. Чтобы ждала, пока Дэрил не найдет Софию.


	3. Страх и кости

– Пап, ведь вы найдете Софию?  
  
– Конечно, Карл.  
  
Хотелось бы Рику верить в свои слова!  
  
Начинался уже четвертый день поисков, но они по-прежнему не нашли никаких следов Софии. Сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем Рику все же придется прийти к Кэрол и сказать: «Извините, но пора признать, что девочка погибла»? В полиции предпочитали формулировку «пропал без вести», но все понимали, что за ней кроется. Так что зачем лукавить? София просто не способна выжить в лесу.  
  
Раньше… Да, раньше все было бы проще: с собаками, алхимическими устройствами, позволявшими найти человека по остаточной ауре. Может, из Атланты даже прислали бы алхимика – средненького, конечно, но все равно!  
  
– Шейн вчера сказал, что толку от поисков мало, – сказал сын.  
  
Они устроились возле минивэна на еще влажной от росы траве. Сегодня пришлось встать раньше обычного: солнце только поднялось над лесом. Рик проверял, взял ли все нужное, а полусонный Карл сидел рядом.  
  
– Шейн… он прав в том, что чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее найти человека. Но это не значит, что мы сдадимся.  
  
Сын серьезно кивнул:  
  
– София мне нравится… Ну, с ней интересно, – и вдруг без перехода добавил: – Пап, научишь стрелять?  
  
Рик поднял взгляд от пистолета, который как раз проверял:  
  
– А тебе не рано?  
  
– Неа. Шейн же всех учит стрелять, даже Бэт к нему ходит. А мама говорит, мне незачем.  
  
Рик вздохнул:  
  
– Мама права.  
  
– Почему? Я хочу помочь. Все говорят, надо женщин защищать. Я тоже могу, я ведь мужчина.  
  
– Да, ты мужчина, – Рик улыбнулся, протянул руку и надвинул сыну шляпу на нос. Тот заворчал. Если все окажется плохо, если, не дай бог, в форте Беннинг будет то же, что и в Эпидавре… Карла надо научить защищать себя и близких, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Мир изменился, и неизвестно, станет ли он когда-нибудь прежним.  
  
– Пап?  
  
– Я подумаю.  
  
– Здорово!  
  
Лори… нет, она не скажет, что против, просто, как обычно, молча посмотрит, и ты будешь ощущать себя злодеем, даже если ни в чем не виноват. Разговоры, разговоры, разговоры… В последние дни Рик только и делал, что разговаривал: объяснял, договаривался, искал компромиссы. Но порой его охватывало чувство, что слова уходили в пустоту. Что с тем же успехом он мог беседовать с ходячими.  
  
И Лори, кажется, Рик перестал понимать совершенно. Он думал, после того разговора с Шейном они разберутся хоть с этим. Ничего подобного! Рик тогда сказал жене, что знает про нее с Шейном, что слова не скажет, если она уйдет, но Лори вдруг замотала головой.  
  
– Нет! – И тут же понизила голос: – Я не должна была…  
  
– Не надо. – Рик взял ее за руки и некстати вспомнил, как его самого держал за руки Шейн. – Давай не будем по тысячному разу все повторять.  
  
Очередного «Я виновата» он бы не выдержал.  
  
– Не гони меня, – непривычно хрипло прошептала Лори. – Пожалуйста.  
  
– Ты… Разве ты этого не хочешь? Шейн тебя любит. Я думал, ты тоже…  
  
Рик пытался поймать взгляд Лори, но жена старательно отводила глаза.  
  
– Прошу, просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь, – попробовал он еще раз. – Ты сама. Не я, не Шейн, не… черт, не другие люди. Забудь о них хоть на миг.  
  
– Мы не можем забыть о других. Ты и сам это знаешь! – Лори все же посмотрела на Рика. Вид у нее был испуганный и больной одновременно. – А Карл? Что мы ему скажем?  
  
– Объясним, что такое бывает. Что родители иногда расходятся. В конце концов, мы не ссоримся и не разъезжаемся по разным графствам. Ему будет непросто… Всем нам будет непросто, но мы справимся.  
  
– Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь! – Лори покачала головой. – А я не могу. Я все же трусиха. Я дура. Я…  
  
– Это не так. Я поддержу любое твое решение.  
  
Лори медленно выдохнула и высвободила руки:  
  
– В этом все дело.  
  
– Я не понимаю.  
  
– Ты и Шейн, вы оба хотите, чтобы я решила, – Лори на миг прикусила нижнюю губу. – А я… я боюсь решать прямо сейчас. Поэтому я трусиха. Дай мне время. Я не этого делать здесь, на этой ферме, где столько людей. И эти люди… смотрят.  
  
Теперь жена прикрыла глаза ладонью и замерла странной пародией на слепое правосудие.  
  
Я мог бы… Рик поймал себя за язык. Нет, Лори права: здесь все знают, что Рик ее муж, а Шейн – друг мужа. Тот же мистер Грин до сих пор не одобрял Шейна еще и потому, что считал, что тот неподобающе вел себя с Лори. Но Рик слишком хорошо знал жену. Дело не только в этом.  
  
Ты любишь Шейна или все же нет? Скажи, если не любишь, и такой ответ я тоже приму. И что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы вы поссорились, – произнесла Лори, прежде чем Рик успел спросить. – Это я буду виновата, если вы поссоритесь.  
  
– Мы не поссоримся.  
  
– Но… Шейн ведь теперь знает про тебя!  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
– Он будет… что-нибудь делать?  
  
– Обещал, что нет, – покривил душой Рик. – Сказал, оно ударит и по тебе тоже, а он этого не хочет.  
  
– Хорошо, – Лори немного деревянно кивнула, будто у нее внезапно заболела шея. – Очень хорошо. Я… просто мне нужно время. Думаешь, Шейн поймет?  
  
– У тебя будет нужное время, – выдохнул Рик, обнимая жену. – Мне поговорить с Шейном?  
  
– Да. Поговори ты. Я… я струшу. И сделаю все не так.  
  
И Рик поговорил и теперь постоянно ловил на себе мрачные взгляды Шейна. Может, действительно надо было взять Лори за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть и прямо спросить, но… Правда в том, что Лори всегда боялась решать. Нет, не то чтобы боялась, но уходила от решений, старалась, если возможно, чтобы их принял кто-то другой. Женщины ведь должны оставлять все мужчинам? Но сейчас-то все зависело только от Лори. А она тянула, и все только осложнялось и осложнялось.  
  
Еще были Гленн и Мэгги, и тут у Рика просто опускались руки. Сначала ему показалось, что все обойдется, а разговор с Гленном даже немного успокоил.  
  
– Она такая… необычная, – сказал Гленн, когда Рик спросил его о Мэгги. – Не похожа на городских женщин. И на наших женщин тоже не похожа.  
  
Все же красота в глазах смотрящего. Нет, Мэгги Грин была хорошенькой, но необычная? Впрочем, не Рику осуждать Гленна.  
  
– Знаете, в Атланте не так уж много корейцев, – продолжал тот. – Нас вообще не так много – тех, кому удалось спастись. Мне всегда говорили, что я должен жениться на девушке из хорошей семьи и завести как можно больше детей. И у всех моих сестер были женихи или мужья.  
  
– Это объяснимо.  
  
– Ну да. Нам, нашему народу, надо выжить. А теперь случилось вот это, и все будто потеряло смысл.  
  
– Не сказал бы. Мы заняты тем же – выживаем.  
  
Гленн невесело улыбнулся:  
  
– В этом смысле – может быть. Вы не подумайте, я все понимаю, не надо мне к мисс Мэгги подходить. К тому же… – он вздохнул. – Мои бы тоже такое не одобрили. Отец всегда говорил, нечего свою кровь разбавлять и портить.  
  
А об этом Рик как-то не задумывался. Про порчу крови он слышал только от белых. Но почему бы азиатам и черным не думать так же? Люди-то одинаковы, и в своем отношении к другим – тоже.  
  
– Дело не в крови или моем неодобрении, Гленн. Я за тебя волнуюсь – кто знает, как отреагирует мистер Грин.  
  
– И нельзя, чтобы нас сейчас отсюда прогнали, – Гленн все понял правильно. – Простите, Рик.  
  
Гленна было жалко – похоже, Мэгги ему действительно нравилась. Рику не хотелось говорить парнишке всякую чушь о том, что в молодости быстро увлекаешься и так же быстро остываешь, что все это несерьезно. Он мог воззвать только к здравомыслию, и вроде получилось.  
  
С Мэгги все оказалось сложнее – она сделала вид, что не понимает, что Рик пытается сказать.  
  
– А, Гленн? – улыбнулась Мэгги. – Мальчик на побегушках?  
  
– Курьер, – поправил Рик.  
  
– Почему вы меня о нем спрашиваете? Он Трише по дому помогает.  
  
– Да, Патриша меня благодарила. Я рад, что нам с мистером Грином удалось договориться, и мы можем сосредоточиться на поисках Софии. И я надеюсь, так будет до тех пор, пока мы ее не найдем.  
  
– Конечно, – безмятежно улыбнулась Мэгги.  
  
– Я ведь могу на вас рассчитывать? Ваш отец и так не слишком жалует моего друга. Я не хотел бы давать ему еще один повод для недовольства.  
  
– Вы так официальны, – теперь улыбка Мэгги стала немного натянутой.  
  
– Я все же представитель власти. Пусть теперь этой власти, похоже, не существует. Так я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь?  
  
– Ищите девочку, мистер Граймс, – Мэгги все же отвела глаза. – Вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Но беспокоиться очень даже было о чем. Вчера Рик заметил парочку у конюшни – они о чем-то говорили, и Мэгги размахивала руками, а явно растерянный Гленн буравил взглядом землю. Рик уже хотел к ним выйти, но тут поблизости что-то грохнуло, и Мэгги с Гленном едва ли не отпрыгнули друг от друга. Из-за конюшни показался Отис, который, видимо, и уронил что-то, но ничего предосудительного он уже, слава богу, не застал.  
  
Может, еще раз поговорить с Мэгги? Но надо хорошенько продумать, что именно и как ей сказать. Хотелось бы Рику думать, что он зря паникует. Только инстинкты подсказывали, что совсем не зря.  
  
– Пап? – позвал Рика сын, возвращая его в настоящее.  
  
– Да, Карл?  
  
– Вы с Шейном опять на весь день?  
  
– Нет, вернемся пораньше. Сегодня урок стрельбы.  
  
– Ну хоть посмотреть можно будет?  
  
Рик вздохнул:  
  
– Договаривайся с мамой. Я не против.  
  
– Привет, – Шейн уже был полностью готов.  
  
Рик кивнул ему, поднялся и засунул пистолет в кобуру.  
  
Из-за дома показалась Лори, помахала рукой, в которой держала сверток с обещанным ланчем. Сегодня его можно было не готовить, но жена настояла. Лори уже почти дошла до них, когда Рик заметил Дэрила. Увидел, наверное, первый раз за три дня. Рик хотел подойти, спросить: «Ты меня избегаешь?», хотя ответ и так был очевиден, но рядом стоял Шейн.  
  
– Привет! – замахал Дэрилу Карл.  
  
Тот посмотрел в его сторону, поднял руку в приветствии.  
  
– Дорогой, – Лори замерла перед Риком, вложила ему в руки сверток. – Береги себя.  
  
Рик почти физически ощутил, как она напряглась, как старательно не посмотрела на Дэрила. Лори на миг прижалась лицом к груди Рика и как-то судорожно обхватила его предплечье. Потом она отстранилась, поймала за руку Карла и пошла прочь, чуть ли не силком уводя сына за собой.  
  
Рик обернулся к Дэрилу – тот глядел вслед Лори. Затем сплюнул, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
  
– Нам пора, – мрачно уронил Шейн за спиной. Его взгляд жег щеку так, что становилось больно.  
  
Не совершать ошибок, да? Он сейчас не должен совершить ни единой ошибки. Рик запихнул ланч в рюкзак и направился вслед за Шейном. Черт, он не знал, что будет настолько сложно!  
  
* * *  
  
Нелли была чудесной лошадью, спокойной и покладистой, даже если чуяла, что всадник готов все вокруг разнести. Хорошо, что мистер Грин разрешил взять именно ее. Так что Нелли флегматично брела по тропе, а Дэрил понимал, что не прочь сейчас встретить ходячего и даже не одного, чтобы было, кому оторвать голову и перестать беситься.  
  
Наверное, стоило спросить себя, а хрен ли он вообще бесился? Рик с женой даже не миловались, так… Но все равно – она могла просто подойти к нему, коснуться, обнять, и это было правильно и нормально, а Дэрил… Легче не становилось, даже когда он вспоминал кислую рожу сучьего сына Уолша. А нечего на чужую жену пялиться так, что аж слюни изо рта капают! Однако злорадствуй – не злорадствуй, что врагу тоже тошно, самому лучше не будет. И не дело Дэрила думать, что там миссис Граймс и Уолш мутят за спиной Рика. Сам разберется, не дурак ведь!  
  
По правде, Дэрилу никогда особенно не хотелось кого-нибудь касаться. На хрена? Да и его никто не рвался обнимать. Мерл, конечно, мог хлопнуть по плечу, но обычно он принимался трясти Дэрила, когда нажирался и хотел приколоться или, наоборот, поиздеваться. И то, и другое злило жутко. Еще бывало, мать напивалась и на нее находило что-то странное: она вдруг начинала тискать Дэрила, будто тряпичную куклу, нести какой-то бред и целовать, словно он был девчонкой, а не парнем. Это дико смущало – Мерл извел бы его насмешками, если увидел. Но после смерти мамы Дэрил даже немного тосковал по этим тисканьям.  
  
А к Рику прикасаться хотелось, и прикосновения всегда можно было замаскировать подо что-то невинное: отодвинул плечом, поймал за рукав – типа нечего соваться на рожон, похлопал по спине, чтобы привлечь внимание. Едва не сорвался Дэрил только дважды: когда они застряли в шагоходе, и Рик задел Дэрила за волосы, и когда Рик держал его за плечо и твердил, что сам разберется с тем связанным ублюдком. А потом Рик Дэрила поцеловал. И вот тут-то все окончательно полетело к чертям.  
  
У Дэрила, конечно, были женщины – те, кого выискивал для него Мерл. Мужик же должен трахаться с бабами, иначе он… ну, не мужик. Вот Дэрил и трахался, хотя это казалось тяжелой и нахрен не сдавшейся обязанностью. Но ведь не откажешься! Дэрил никогда не страдал кретинизмом, он понимал, что с ним что-то не то. И когда его шарахнуло осознанием, будто бутылкой по голове, Дэрил чуть не блеванул от отвращения к самому себе. Он не хотел становиться уродом, другим, не таким, как Мерл. И Дэрил решил, что не будет об этом думать. Вообще не будет. Просто станет жить, как живется. И тут-то, как черт из табакерки, на Дэрила выпрыгнул шериф, мать его, Граймс.  
  
Да чтоб его! И ладно бы, если б это только Дэрила переклинило! Он бы справился – всегда справлялся! Но к чему Дэрил оказался совсем не готов, так это к тому, что Рик… Ну, в общем, что Рик – из этих.  
  
Дэрил тогда даже растерялся, просто обалдел. Что делать-то? Дэрил знал, как надо, как правильно: бить! Отдубасить как следует, до кровавого мяса. Но это же Рик! Дэрил просто не мог его ударить. О, Мерл бы посмеялся над мыслями Дэрила! Обхохотался просто, а потом навалял по ребрам. А Дэрил колебался, даже – пиздец! – искал Рику оправдания. Какие оправдания, блядь?! Перед тобой вшивый педик, ну так отходи его по полной!  
  
Только поздно. Эта зараза, эта дрянь проникла Дэрилу в мозг, впиталась в кровь и травила изнутри. Он пытался изо всех сил, старался возненавидеть Рика, представить его одним из тех ломак-пидорасов, над которыми любили издеваться Мерл и его приятели. Не получалось – Дэрил только испытывал все большее отвращение к самому себе. Потому что был трусом, потому что Рик, бля, оказался смелее.  
  
Когда Рик пришел к нему, Дэрил попробовал еще раз. Он все накручивал и накручивал себя, сжимал кулаки, готовился, а в результате поцеловал сам. И чуть не трахнул там же, у костра… Вот же дрянь! Мерл любил порассказать, какие пидоры мерзкие. Педики ебутся в жопу, педики сосут друг у дружки хуи. Представляешь, братец, не телка сосет, а другой мужик. Не, не мужик – настоящий мужик так не унизится. Вот как что-то подобное сделать с Риком? Или представить, что Рик делает что-то такое с тобой? Но… мысли об этом завораживали. И в Эпидавре было хорошо, мучительно хорошо, почти как пытка. Хотя Дэрил тогда и не решился на что-то большее, чем просто взять в руку член другого мужика. Опять, блядь, струсил.  
  
Дэрил дал шенкелей, и Нелли пошла чуть быстрее. Да уж, а то он до ночи не управится. Тропинка пролегала вдоль крутого склона оврага, прозванного Проклятым. Никто, насколько знал Дэрил, не мог объяснить, почему это место считалось нехорошим. Просто нехорошее, и все. В других проклятых местах обычно что-то находили: старые вещи, камни, покрытые надписями или узорами, не похожими на те, которые могли нарисовать жившие тут когда-то индейцы. Здесь же ничего. Даже никто на памяти местных не падал в этот овраг, не подыхал в нем и не терялся. Но София потерялась! Ладно, не в овраге, но недалеко ведь.  
  
Дэрил смотрел на протекавшую по дну речку. В одном месте склоны чуть размыкались, и река ненадолго становилась поглубже и поспокойнее. Дэрил тут даже пару раз окунался во время сильной жары. Правда, пока ты полз обратно по крутому склону, все равно умудрялся вспотеть так, будто и не залезал в воду. Так что сомнительное удовольствие.  
  
Внизу мелькнуло что-то красное. Дэрил натянул поводья и вгляделся. Показалось? Нет, вот оно. За одну из веток, склонившихся над водой, что-то зацепилось. Какая-то тряпка? Дэрил спешился, привязал Нелли и начал спускаться к реке.  
  
В овраге оказалось немного прохладнее, чем наверху. Шум воды разбивал царившую в лесу тишину, и это было даже приятно. Чтобы добраться до нужной ветки, пришлось зайти в реку. Дэрил снял мокрую грязную тряпку и едва не вздрогнул, потому что узнал ее. Он ведь сам отдал эту чертову тряпку Софии!  
  
Дэрил развернул платок – целый! Грязный, но целый. И что это значило? Не мог же он просто соскользнуть у девочки с шеи. Ну хоть его вроде не сорвали! Тогда она сама сняла платок? Жарко стало или что еще? А он улетел. Да, наверное, так. Но тогда потерять платок София могла где угодно!  
  
Да блядь!  
  
Дэрил сунул платок в задний карман джинсов, достал сигареты и закурил. Надо хорошенько помозговать!  
  
Он устроился на поваленном стволе и уставился на противоположный склон оврага. О, так вот о чем говорил мистер Грин! Чуть дальше виднелись следы не такого уж маленького оползня. Несколько деревьев с вывороченными корнями валялись теперь на дне возле воды, голая земля, на которой так пока ничего и не выросло, темнела широкой полосой между уцелевшими кустами. Хорошо-то как подмыло!  
  
Дэрил поднялся, перешел через речку – все равно башмаки уже мокрые – и принялся рассматривать искореженный склон. Да, не стоило тут поблизости лазить. Еще в паре мест почва могла рухнуть в любую минуту. Если придется обыскивать Проклятый овраг с этой стороны, надо будет ходить очень осторожно.  
  
Посреди вывороченной земли и камней что-то призывно светлело. Дэрил нагнулся и едва удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть. Кости. Ну надо же!  
  
Дэрил присел на корточки и поднял одну из костей. А ведь человеческая, похоже! Может, все-таки не зря овраг так назвали. Кость была не белой, желтоватой и, похоже, очень старой. Кому бы она ни принадлежала, этот человек помер не год и даже не десяток лет назад.  
  
Дэрил отбросил кость и заметил еще одну. С этой все оказалось даже интересней. Берцовая кость с одного конца была черной, обгоревшей. Получается, неизвестный покойник ногу в костер засунул? Скорее уж, ему засунули. Может, пытали?  
  
Проклятый овраг, да? Нехорошее место и нехорошая смерть? Наверху по кронам деревьев пронесся ветер, и Дэрил выматерился. Будто назло дальше в земле виднелось небольшое углубление – как могила, и оттуда таращился череп.  
  
Да ну вас нахуй! Что он как сопляк?! В этом овраге никогда и ни с кем ничего не случалось! Вывалились из-за оползня чьи-то старые кости, и что? Но под укоризненным взглядом черепа просто разворачиваться и уходить было как-то неправильно. Дэрил вздохнул, собрал найденные кости, свалил их в ту же яму и, как мог, присыпал землей. Если случится новый оползень, он все здесь завалит, и будет настоящая могила, даже лучше, чем прежде.  
  
Дэрил оглянулся еще раз и принялся выбираться. Нелли только равнодушно помахивала хвостом, пока он садился в седло. Дэрил похлопал ее по шее.  
  
– Ну что, старушка, с меня морковка, когда вернемся. Трогай.  
  
И тут чертова лошадь не заржала даже, захрипела и встала на дыбы. Дэрил не ожидал, не успел ухватиться ни за поводья, ни за гриву. Он просто полетел, не понимая, где верх, где низ, где вообще хоть что-то. Ударился всем телом и полетел дальше. Перед глазами замелькало зеленое, голубое и черное. Потом он ударился еще раз, так, что из легких вышибло воздух, а тело пронзила адская боль, и все вокруг поглотила темнота.  
  
* * *  
  
_Апрель, беспощадный месяц…_  
  
На самом деле, на дворе царил отнюдь не апрель, но строчка привязалась намертво, и Андреа никак не могла от нее отделаться.  
  
_…выводит сирень из мертвой земли…_  
  
– Так! Прицелились! Пли! – скомандовал Шейн.  
  
Грянул нестройный залп. Мазилы! Андреа фыркнула и выстрелила сама. Бутылка разлетелась вдребезги.  
  
_…мешает воспоминанья и страсть…_  
  
Что хорошо в стрельбе – надо сосредоточиться и выкинуть из головы все мысли. Это ей сейчас необходимо: не вспоминать и не думать.  
  
– Отвратительно! – рявкнул Шейн.  
  
Горе-стрелки принялись виновато переглядываться, и Шейн зло добавил:  
  
– Будете продолжать так же, сгодитесь только на закуску ходячим! Еще раз!  
  
Он действительно был зол. Вернулся с поисков, бросил винтовку, а потом заметался по ферме с таким видом, будто вот-вот кого-нибудь укусит. Поругался с Риком? Или все дело в Лори? У той весь день был такой кислый вид, что Андреа уже набила себе оскомину. Неужели голубки поссорились?  
  
Чего Андреа не понимала, так это что такие интересные мужчины, как Шейн и Рик, нашли в этой тле? Она же… никакая! Как эта насквозь фальшивая скромница умудрилась заморочить головы аж двоим?  
  
– Да что с вами сегодня такое? – Шейн упер руки в бедра. – Будто ослепли!  
  
Мэгги хмурилась, у Бэт уже дрожала нижняя губа… Кажется, она собиралась расплакаться. На следующем залпе кому-то, кажется, Гленну все же удалось сбить бутылку.  
  
– Ну вот! Хоть на что-то вы годны! – все равно мрачно буркнул Шейн. – Продолжайте. Отис, присмотрите, чтобы никто себе ничего не прострелил?  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
– Андреа! А вам пора попробовать кое-что посложнее.  
  
Заинтригованная Андреа поспешила следом за Шейном. Идти оказалось всего ничего – до стоявшего чуть на отшибе дерева. К здоровенному суку Шейн прикрутил веревку, на другом конце которой болталось полено.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Мишень, – Шейн толкнул полено, и оно закачалось. – Настоящая, правильная движущаяся мишень. Вы ж не думаете, что ходячие будут стоять столбами, пока вы соизволите как следует прицелиться?  
  
Андреа так не думала.  
  
– Вот и отлично. Тогда вперед.  
  
Она подняла пистолет и попыталась прицелиться. И ничего не вышло! Как? Как прицелиться, если полено качалось туда-сюда, ни на миг не останавливаясь?!  
  
– Андреа!  
  
Она выстрелила и, разумеется, промахнулась.  
  
– Еще раз. Сосредоточьтесь.  
  
Легко ему говорить!  
  
– Еще!  
  
Мимо.  
  
– Снова!  
  
Мимо.  
  
– Черт, женщина! Сосредоточься!  
  
Как?! От качающегося перед глазами полена Андреа аж замутило.  
  
– Давайте! Вы можете!  
  
И она снова промазала.  
  
– Да чтоб! – рявкнул Шейн.  
  
Андреа сжала губы, поняв, что сама вот-вот готова зареветь, будто Бэт. Как же она ненавидела, когда на нее кричали! Когда-то Кларку стоило лишь немного повысить голос, как ей хотелось расплакаться. Кларк был терпелив, и если он все же показывал недовольство, это означало только одно – Андреа делала что-то очень глупое. Не понимала что-то очевидное, не соображала достаточно быстро.  
  
– Не будь дурочкой, – говорил ей Кларк. – Не разочаровывай меня. Я выбрал тебя, потому что ты умная.  
  
Это потом Андреа поняла, что Кларк врал – она все же оказалась непроходимой дурой.  
  
– Что со всеми сегодня, а? – голос Шейна все повышался и повышался. – Ну ладно, черт с ними, детишками! Но на вас-то что нашло? Соберитесь, наконец!  
  
Почему он кричит на нее? Если у Шейна плохое настроение, причем тут Андреа? Пусть орет на Лори! Да какого черта, в самом-то деле?!  
  
– Не кричите на меня, – голос почти не дрогнул, хотя Андреа по-прежнему была готова заплакать.  
  
Шейн уставился на нее так, будто это полено заговорило.  
  
– Не кричите, – уже спокойно повторила Андреа. – Вы прекрасно знаете, что я стараюсь.  
  
Шейн шумно выдохнул, потер подбородок:  
  
– Простите. Я не должен был на вас орать.  
  
Андреа мысленно выдохнула и развела руками:  
  
– Вы тоже простите. Но я… я, наверное, просто не понимаю, что надо делать.  
  
– Вы не виноваты, – он нахмурился. – У всех бывают затыки. У вас правда талант, Андреа, так что все получится. Давайте еще разок.  
  
– А стоит? – вышло немного жалобно.  
  
– Стоит. Вы же только начали. Попробуйте предугадать движения. Вы же можете понять, в какую сторону качнется полено. Готовы?  
  
Андреа кивнула, не чувствуя ни малейшей уверенности.  
  
В конце концов, ей удалось пару раз отколоть от проклятого полена щепки. И все.  
  
– На сегодня хватит, – сказал Шейн, и Андреа ощутила себя чудовищной неудачницей.  
  
Почему так всегда? Почему?  
  
– Не отчаивайтесь. Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Шейн, но его слова приободрили Андреа лишь самую малость.  
  
И что же теперь делать? День только начинал клониться к вечеру, и у Андреа внезапно оказалось полно свободного времени. И эта пустота нервировала. Почитать? Послушать музыку? Прогуляться, наконец?  
  
Поля вокруг казались до безобразия мирными, будто все снова стало нормальным, а ходячих и след простыл. Может, эти места и правда благословенные?  
  
_…Что там за корни в земле? Что за ветви растут_

 _Из каменистой почвы?.._  
  
Как же дальше? Нет, забыла.  
  
Андреа добрела до дома и свернула к кемперу.  
  
– Как ты вовремя!  
  
Она посмотрела на раскрытое окно кухни, откуда выглядывала Лори.  
  
– Что-то случилось?  
  
– Ничего, – образцовая миссис Граймс пожала плечами. – Я понадеялась, что ты поможешь мне с ужином.  
  
Андреа фыркнула:  
  
– Я же сказала, что не умею готовить. Если не хочешь, чтобы тут кто-нибудь отравился, лучше не подпускай меня к продуктам.  
  
– Никогда не поздно научиться.  
  
Боже! Только мастер-класса по готовке от Лори ей не хватало!  
  
Вот уж кто по достоинству оценил бы образцовую миссис Граймс, так это бабушка! Та всегда считала, что цель жизни любой женщины – выйти замуж и вцепиться в супруга как можно крепче, чтобы тот уж точно не сбежал. Хотя нет. Бабушкин идеал подразумевал, что муж должен обеспечивать семью. Никакой готовки – для этого есть кухарка, никакой стирки-уборки – для этого есть служанки. Пока не началась Великая депрессия, бабушка так и жила: решала разве что, какое платье и драгоценности надеть в театр. Это мама, а потом и Андреа работали, чтобы семья могла свести концы с концами. Бабушка не пошевелилась, даже когда дед разорился. Только сидела и страдала.  
  
– Извини, я занята, – сказала Андреа, отворачиваясь.  
  
– Чем? Прости, конечно, но чем ты занята целыми днями?  
  
Андреа снова повернулась к окну:  
  
– Я учусь стрелять. Учусь защищать собравшихся здесь людей. И, если ты не заметила, патрулирую территорию.  
  
– Это мужчины могут сделать и без тебя. Они и делают. А вот накормить их можем только мы.  
  
– Твой муж сказал, лишние глаза не помешают, – сладко улыбнулась Андреа. – А друг твоего мужа считает, что у меня талант. Что я могу стать лучшим стрелком в нашей группе.  
  
Вот так. И пусть подавится своим недовольством, некоронованная королева.  
  
Андреа развернулась и пошла к кемперу. На его крыше было хорошо – все окрест просматривалось, а если прикрутить зонтик, так не мешало и солнце. Отличный пост. Андреа устроилась в кресле, вытянула ноги и положила на колени выпрошенную у Рика снайперскую винтовку.  
  
Плевать, что там ноет Лори. Она, Андреа, полезна, чертовски полезна группе. И полезна так, как хочет сама. А как только она научится стрелять по движущейся мишени, станет еще полезнее. Ей это надо – польза, смысл в жизни. И пусть бабушка, твердившая, что Андреа неудачница, что мама неудачница, подавится!  
  
– Нормальная женщина не работает! Что за мужа нашла твоя мать, если не сидит дома?  
  
Каждый раз Андреа хотелось вцепиться проклятой старухе в волосы. А когда умерла мама, досталось и самой Андреа:  
  
– Найди себе мужа! Женщине работать неприлично! Работают только дуры, уродки и проститутки!  
  
Да, образцовая миссис Граймс, если верить бабушке, не была ни первым, ни вторым, ни третьим. Разумеется, ведь промискуитет – не проституция. Это приемлемо, если тебя не поймали за руку.  
  
– А я дура, – сказала самой себе Андреа. – Точно дура, потому что поверила, что Кларк ради меня разведется. И, видимо, проститутка, раз связалась с женатым мужчиной, да еще собственным боссом. Да, бабушка?  
  
Падшая женщина. Просто ужасно. Работающая падшая женщина – вообще чудовищно.  
  
Андреа поежилась. В тени под зонтиком вдруг стало зябко, и Андреа поднялась, приложила руку козырьком ко лбу и посмотрела вдаль.  
  
Пусть Лори запихает всю эту готовку-уборку себе в… задницу!  
  
_…я покажу тебе нечто, отличное_

 _От тени твоей, что утром идет за тобою…_  
  
Ей все равно было страшно и одиноко. Так страшно и одиноко, что хотелось выть. Я свободна, теперь я свободна, хотелось кричать Андреа. Только зачем эта свобода, если не знаешь, что с ней делать? Если ищешь, а не находишь?  
  
_…И тени твоей, что вечером хочет подать тебе руку…_  
  
Почему ее всегда учили быть только тенью? Найди мужа, позволяй решать другим, делай только то, что от тебя ждут… Может, поэтому учили? Потому что одной быть ужасно?  
  
_…Я покажу тебе страх в горсти праха._  
  
Папа… Кларк… Дейл… Кто-нибудь! Андреа со злостью стерла выступившие слезы. Нет! Ну уж нет! Она докажет… Андреа сама не была уверена, кому и что собирается доказывать, просто знала, что докажет. Что, черт возьми, обретет что-то важное. И страх закончится.


	4. Тени и призраки

Адски больно! Адово! Дэрилу казалось, будто каждая кость в проклятом теле сломана. И что заодно с него живьем содрали кожу. Пиздец! Это ж надо… Надо же так… Сука!  
  
Дэрил выплывал из беспамятства, как пловец с глубины. Темнота отступала, но тем больше светлело вокруг, там больнее становилось. Куда ж еще-то?! Может… Ну его нахуй? Снова опуститься на дно, в темноту и тишину, где все спокойно и почти не болит. Нет! Хрена с два! Было что-то важное! Настолько важное, что даже боль не помеха! Что-то…  
  
Дэрил попробовал открыть глаза. Веки казались даже не свинцовыми, чугунными. Ну же! Шире! Хоть это он может сделать! Вот! Дэрил смотрел на мир, будто сквозь мутное стекло. Вокруг трепыхались зеленые волны на фоне выцветшей до белого пустоты. Что… Это же ветки качаются под ветром. Белое небо было совсем близко – только руку протяни. Такое спокойное. Мягкое, как вата. Наверное, там хорошо спится. Снова закрыть глаза и…  
  
А потом в пустоту небосклона что-то вплыло и заслонило его от Дэрила нахрен.  
  
– Что с тобой, Дэрилина? – произнес знакомый голос. – Решила прилечь на сиесту?  
  
– Мерл, – выдохнул Дэрил. – Сукин… ты сын. Мерл.  
  
Боже, этот говнюк и в аду его достанет!  
  
– Принести подушку? Пледик?  
  
– Пошел… в жопу.  
  
– Уууу! Какие мы злые, Дэрилина! Такое время месяца, видать?  
  
– Просто… дерьмовый день.  
  
Пиздец дерьмовый. Дерьмово начался, дерьмово и закончится. А пустота все еще была рядом, только Мерл мешал своей чертовой рожей! Всегда он так! Приходит и портит!  
  
– Дерьмовый? Ха! Да ты оборзела, Дэрилина! Расслабилась. Распустилась! – лицо брата приблизилось. – Я из тебя мужика растил! А это что? Растекся тут, как говенная лужа!  
  
– Отвали…  
  
Что же Дэрил искал? Что-то важное…  
  
Мерл только громко фыркнул:  
  
– Ты помрешь, братан. Уже помираешь.  
  
Что? Дэрил ощутил себя поплавком, выпрыгнувшим на поверхность воды. Ах ты ж мать!.. Как же больно! Но это была правильная боль: она на миг затмила мир красным и подарила имя. София. И еще много других имен, таких же кроваво-красных и насыщенных.  
  
– И ради чего? – продолжал брат. – Ради чего ты валяешься тут в дерьме?  
  
– Девочка, – говорить стало легче, и с каждым словом мир проступал все четче и четче, а белесый небосвод заливала синева. – София потерялась.  
  
– Что, на малолетку запал и теперь ради нее по обрывам скачешь? А ради меня ты так не надрывался. Лениво было поискать старика Мерла?  
  
– Ты сам свалил! – злость придала сил. – Свалил и бросил меня! Ты всегда сваливал!  
  
…когда был мне нужен.  
  
– А может, это ты забила искать, а, Дэрилина? Променяла брата, да? И на кого?! Что, лижешь теперь сапоги какому-то бобби?  
  
– Рик – не какой-то! – Дэрил широко распахнул глаза и уставился на голубой купол неба. Совсем как глаза у Рика.  
  
– Как все плохо, Дэрилина, – Мерл покачал головой. – Пиздец, как плохо. Ты теперь его сучка, да? Стоит твоему обожаемому шерифу свистнуть, как будешь плясать на задних лапках?  
  
– Я не сучка! Ничья! Слышишь, блядь?  
  
– Да неужели? – брат расхохотался. – А кто позволяет вытирать о себя ноги, Дэрилина? Давай, подставь ему пузо! Может, и жопу подставишь?  
  
Дэрил дернулся, и притихшая было боль обожгла с новой силой:  
  
– Заткнись!  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, кто ты для него. Уродец. Деревенщина. Повод развлечься. Ты видел его жену, видел его друзей. Хер ли ты ему сдался? Да твой Рик просто смеется у тебя за спиной. А когда ты ему надоешь, сотрет тебя с каблуков, как собачье дерьмо.  
  
Рик не такой… А какой вообще Рик? Действительно, хер ли ему сдалась какая-то белая шваль? Неужто не мог найти кого получше?  
  
– Ты же понимаешь, Дэрилина, что надо сделать, – обманчиво мягко сказал Мерл, похлопав Дэрила по груди. – Понимаешь же. Ну же, будь, наконец, мужиком! Вернись, пальни этому пидору в рожу! Хотя это слишком легко. Он заслужил чего посильнее! Пусть подыхает долго, пусть мучается. Да?  
  
– Нет!  
  
Мерл будто на миг заколебался, но продолжил:  
  
– Что, настолько кишка тонка? Мне самому…  
  
– Не смей его трогать! Не смей, слышишь?  
  
– Нет уж, это ты меня послушай! – Мерл снова хлопнул его по груди, уже сильнее, и ребра тут же отозвались очередной вспышкой боли. – Ты уже совсем свихнулся – водишься с бобби и ниггерами. Но не забывай одного! Никто, никогда не будет заботиться о тебе так, как я, брат. Никто и никогда! Ну же, – он дернул Дэрила за рубашку. – Давай, вставай! – теперь он с силой рванул за штанину. – Что разлегся? Поднимайся, а то щас дам в рыло! Пойдем! – еще рывок. – Пойдем к твоему Рику…  
  
Остаток фразы потонул в урчании. Знакомом жутком урчании.  
  
Дэрил дернулся, извернулся, заехал каблуком в морду ходячего, вцепившегося ему в ботинок. Сука-сука-сука! Где арбалет?! Дэрил вслепую зашарил рукой. Мертвец набросился снова. Нет! Хрена с два! Хрена с два Дэрил тут сдохнет! Так сдохнет! Пальцы наткнулись на что-то, сжались. Ветка! Дэрил снова отпихнул ходячего ногой и, пока тот не успел прочухаться, и изо всех сил опустил ему ветку на голову. Еще раз и еще, уже поднявшись на колени и опрокинув мертвеца на спину.  
  
Поблизости послышался новый вой. Да блядь! Голова ходячего под очередным ударом треснула, как орех. Дэрил перекатился, оглядываясь, ловя взглядом еще одного бредущего к нему мертвеца.  
  
Ну, давай, подходи ближе, дохлая рожа! Дэрил перехватил палку, и его снова скрутила боль. Сука! Покойник навис над ним, раззявил пасть. Дэрил перекатился, и мертвяк рухнул мордой прямо в песок. Дэрил навалился ему на спину, выхватил нож и ткнул прямо в затылок. Давай уже, помирай с концами! Ходячий не шевелился, а Дэрил все вгонял и вгонял лезвие ему в голову и никак не мог остановиться.  
  
Нет! Дэрил все же замер, тяжело дыша, давясь с каждым вдохом от боли. Не, вроде ребра не сломаны. Может, треснули? А… Главное, руки-ноги целы! И башка, хотя в правом виске ломило так, что аж глаз пульсировал. Ничего, зато чертов глаз видит!  
  
Дэрил еще некоторое время просидел верхом на ходячем, вслушиваясь с тишину и успокаивая по-прежнему резкое дыхание. Вроде никого, никаких больше мертвяков. Хоть это хорошо. Теперь надо найти арбалет.  
  
Дэрил снова взялся за ветку, которой пробил башку первому ходячему. Поднимался он, наверное, целую вечность. Ноги тряслись, как у припадочного, но все же держали. Правая щиколотка пиздец болела, но тоже не была сломана. Еще адово саднила сорванная на левом предплечье кожа. Рану надо бы промыть, только чем?  
  
Арбалет, арбалет… Дэрил сделал один шаг, второй, медленно вошел в реку – сначала по колено, потом, матюгнувшись, по пояс и принялся шарить в ней веткой. Нельзя потерять арбалет. Это оружие, это, блин, часть тела! Этот арбалет Дэрилу помогал выбирать Мерл, в конце концов! Лучший арбалет во всем графстве!  
  
Ветка наконец-то что-то задела, и Дэрил вытащил из воды арбалет. Целый! Слава богу, целехонький! Дэрил, наверное, все же был дебилом, раз обрадовался этому больше, чем тому, что не сломаны ребра!  
  
Арбалет, нож, платок Софии… Дэрил задрал голову и посмотрел наверх. Склон оврага казался теперь отвесной стеной. Может, попробовать забраться в другом месте? Не, там еще хуже. Обойти? Слишком далеко. И хер знает, вдруг там будут еще ходячие вроде этих двух? Откуда-то же они приперлись! Как ни крути, а выход один – лезть! Только… Черт, все же надо передохнуть. Хоть немного. Дэрил тяжело опустился на поваленный ствол. Сейчас, минуточку… Рядом на лист села огромная стрекоза. Села и тут же вспорхнула, и Дэрил внезапно разозлился на самого себя.  
  
Какая, блядь, минуточка?! Мерл в одном прав – хер ли Дэрил тут расселся? Совсем обалдел! Чего тут ждать – еще покойников? Дэрил задышал быстрее, борясь с болью в собственном теле. Расслабился, на стрекоз пялится... Вот точно – Дэрилина. Как же Дэрил ненавидел, когда Мерл его так дразнил! До красных пятен перед глазами!  
  
Чертов Мерл! Чертов овраг! Чертовы трупаки! Мысль пришла в голову внезапно, и Дэрил даже не разобрался – да и не собирался разбираться – чего в ней было больше: расчета или желания отыграться за то, что он сидел тут на дне и кормил комарье!  
  
Дэрил подхромал к первому из ходячих и склонился, доставая нож. Отличная же идея! Тогда в Атланте сработала! Дэрил методично отрезал покойнику одно ухо, затем другое, потом переполз ко второму мертвяку.  
  
Ожерельице получилось так себе – Дэрил критично осмотрел болтавшиеся на веревке уши. Ладно, сойдет. Он надел украшенье на шею и замер, ощущая, как по телу разливается теплая волна удовлетворения. Было в этом что-то правильное, бодрящее! И даже гребаный склон показался не таким крутым, как раньше.  
  
Дэрил оскалился и начал путь наверх.  
  
Не, разумеется, оказалось совсем не легко. Оказалось все пиздец как сложно. Пару раз он чуть не сорвался, и только злоба на самого себя, Мерла, Рика, весь поганый мир заставляла упрямо ползти дальше. Не сдаваться, не разжимать пальцы!  
  
Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть! Края оврага вырисовывался впереди черной линией, близкой, но, сука, все еще далекой. Да… чтоб… тебя! Дэрил замер, переводя дыхание, думая, куда поставить ногу, чтобы поганая земля снова не посыпалась из-под ботинок.  
  
Сверху послышался знакомый смех. Дэрил задрал голову. Ну разумеется! Чертов Мерл уже добрался до самого верха и стоял теперь, глядя вниз и ухахатываясь! Вот же говнюк!  
  
– В чем дело, Дэрилина? Больше не можешь? Совсем обессилела, бедняжка?  
  
– Отвали!  
  
– Да ладно, братец! Ты же знаешь – я на твоей стороне! – Мерл осклабился.  
  
– С каких это пор, а?  
  
– С твоего рождения! Кто присматривал за твоей задницей, а? Кто научил тебя всему, что ты умеешь?  
  
– Плевал ты на меня! – Дэрил уцепился за выступающий из склона корень и подтянулся. Как же больно! Да сколько ж это будет продолжаться?! – Заткнись и свали нахер!  
  
– А то что? – Мерл уперся ладонями в колени и снова заржал. – Поднимешься сюда и заткнешь мне рот? Ну давай, сделай это, если ты мужик!  
  
Дэрил аж зарычал, а Мерл в ответ опять едва не покатился от хохота. Может, этот ублюдок все же оступится и полетит вниз? И, блядь, поймет, каково сейчас Дэрилу? Только хрена с два! Не оступится.  
  
Дэрил ухватился за торчавшие на самом краю корни. Ну же! Теперь действительно совсем чуть-чуть!  
  
– Давай-давай, братишка! – Мерл хохотнул напоследок, а потом темная фигура исчезла за краем оврага. Вот же ж мудак! Вот же ж!..  
  
Дэрил подтянулся последний раз, рывком перебросил тело на ровную землю, оттолкнулся ногами и, наконец, вылез из оврага полностью. Нет, не расслабляться! Дэрил поднялся на четвереньки, огляделся.  
  
Мерл ждал его поодаль, привалившись к стволу дерева. Брат стоял под лучами закатного солнца и не отбрасывал тени.  
  
Дэрил из последних сил ухватил арбалет и попытался прицелиться:  
  
– Ты, блядь, кто такой?!  
  
Мерл лишь широко улыбнулся – как оскалился.  
  
* * *  
  
– Надо поговорить, – голос Шейна был ровным, хотя Рик знал, что тот злился – с самого утра злился. Просто на бревне рядом с Риком сейчас сидел Карл и безуспешно пытался запихать в затвор разобранного пистолета возвратную пружину. Шейн посмотрел на это безобразие крайне неодобрительно:  
  
– Что, решил, наконец, пацана стрелять научить?  
  
– Мама против! – тут же откликнулся Карл.  
  
– Мама… – Шейн поднял глаза к небу. – Ну да. Конечно же.  
  
– Пусть пока учится разбирать и собирать оружие, – сказал Рик. – Это тоже нужно.  
  
Шейн кивнул.  
  
– Ага. Карл, может, хватит на первый раз? Нам с твоим папой потолковать надо.  
  
Сын предсказуемо надулся, но все же отдал Рику детали пистолета, поднялся и пошел прочь. Даже его спина выражала обиду.  
  
– Черт, на этой ферме все с недовольными физиономиями, – Шейн покачал головой и уселся на место Карла.  
  
– И ты тоже. Впрочем, у Карла повод. Он хотел посмотреть, как ты учишь местных стрелять. Лори не пустила.  
  
– А ты на что?  
  
– В смысле? – Рик принялся собирать пистолет.  
  
– Ты чего не настоял? Я не понял, ты своего пацана хочешь мужиком видеть или подкаблучником?  
  
– В первую очередь я не хочу ссор в семье.  
  
– Угу, – Шейн посмотрел прямо перед собой. – Вот как раз об этом поговорить и собирался.  
  
Не надо быть пророком, чтобы предсказать, что речь пойдет о Лори.  
  
– Мне казалось, мы пришли к соглашению.  
  
Шейн подвигал туда-сюда нижней челюстью:  
  
– Я не понимаю эту женщину.  
  
– Я тоже до конца не понимаю, хотя женат больше десяти лет.  
  
– Вот утешил, спасибо!  
  
Но Шейн тут же выдохнул и немного успокоился. Или попробовал успокоиться:  
  
– Слушай, чего ей надо? Я ж ее не неволю. Я ж на нее не давлю. Она же сама… А черт! Никогда не думал, что буду спрашивать о таком тебя!  
  
– Лори привыкла к другому, – Рик пожал плечами. – Вероятно, ты считаешь, что не давишь, а она воспринимает это именно как давление. Дай ей время. Она же только об этом просит.  
  
– Тогда, черт подери, почему сама не скажет? Вроде не онемела внезапно? Какого хрена говоришь ты, а не она?  
  
Рик потер переносицу:  
  
– Ты прав, поговорить с тобой должна была она. Но Лори попросила…  
  
– Черт! И теперь я должен чувствовать себя идиотом!  
  
– Не должен. У Лори есть свои резоны. Я имею в виду ферму. Все равно мы отсюда уедем. Надо подождать…  
  
– Сколько? Сколько нужно ждать? Неделю? Месяц? А потом какую причину она придумает? Карла?  
  
– Пожалуйста, не приплетай сюда и Карла, – последняя деталь пистолета встала на место.  
  
– Хорошо. Карла не буду. Но ты ж понимаешь, надеюсь, что это все отговорки?  
  
Понимал. Конечно, все Рик понимал. Но что толку?  
  
– Лори сейчас непросто. Она всегда очень серьезно относилась к браку. Знаешь, к тому, что должна жена. Ты же сам всегда над этим посмеивался.  
  
Шейн кивнул.  
  
– Видишь? – Рик посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке. – Мы с ней… Я разговаривал с ней пару раз о разводе. Я бы понял, если бы она не захотела со мной оставаться. Но Лори была против.  
  
– Что люди подумают, да? Но сейчас-то все изменилось.  
  
– Изменилось. И ей надо к этому привыкнуть.  
  
Шейн вдруг фыркнул:  
  
– Ты всегда ее защищал. Что бы она ни делала, что бы ни говорила. Даже если Лори творила полную чушь. Помнишь? Еще до того, как вы поженились? Я даже не начинал еще заводиться, так, раздражался чуток, и тут же влезал ты. У нее есть причины так делать, так говорить, Шейн, не расстраивай ее. Слушай, а может, стоит все же разок наорать и встряхнуть, как следует?  
  
– И перепугать ее окончательно? – Только Рику самому эта мысль казалась все более дельной, что было совершенно неправильно.  
  
– Твоя жена крепче, чем ты думаешь.  
  
– Мы найдем Софию и уедем отсюда. Тогда Лори придется решиться.  
  
– Чушь! Причем в обоих случаях. Сколько дней мы уже ищем девочку? Черта с два мы ее найдем. Признай уже это и давай готовиться к отъезду. А я поговорю с Лори сам.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Шейн повернулся к Рику и замер с приподнятой бровью.  
  
– Как ты заметил, она – моя жена. Лори не хочет с тобой говорить. Я согласен побеседовать с ней еще раз, убедить выслушать тебя, но пока Лори не захочет, я тебя к ней не подпущу.  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Ты сам сказал, что никогда не сделаешь ей больно.  
  
У Шейна дернулась щека.  
  
– Сказал, – наконец глухо ответил он. – Но какого черта…  
  
– Ходячий! – разорвал вечернюю тишину вопль Андреа.  
  
Рик и Шейн сорвались с места одновременно. Справа бежал Ти-Дог с топором наперевес, слева спешили Гленн и Отис.  
  
Андреа стояла на крыше кемпера, вытянувшись во весь рост. В одной руке она сжимала бинокль, а другой указывала на темную стену леса:  
  
– Вон он!  
  
Рик вгляделся, проклиная мешающееся солнце. Нет, ничего не видно!  
  
– Я могу его пристрелить! – возбужденно выкрикнула Андреа.  
  
– Не надо! Мы сами разберемся!  
  
– Но!..  
  
Рик уже понесся вперед, остальные за ним. Теперь он видел ходячего – тот медленно хромал по полю, шатался, заваливался то на один бок, то на другой, весь темный от покрывавшей его грязи. Вроде единственный. Хоть тут повезло!  
  
Они все резко застыли в нескольких шагах от ходячего. Рик поднял пистолет. Мертвяк тоже остановился, повел головой, и тут у Рика внутри все оборвалось.  
  
– Это же Дэрил! – выдохнул сзади Гленн.  
  
Дэрил – перемазанный в глине, крови, еще чем-то – покачнулся, уставился на них совершенно осоловелыми глазами:  
  
– Че, шериф, в кого стрелять собрался?  
  
– Боже… – Рик опустил пистолет.  
  
Сзади облегченно выдохнули Ти-Дог и Отис. И тут грохнул выстрел. Дэрил упал на спину, как подкошенный.  
  
– Нет! – Рик не понял, закричал ли он сам. Но точно закричали Гленн и Ти-Дог. Рик же рванулся к распластавшемуся на траве Дэрилу. Тот дышал! Слава богу, дышал! Пусть даже и резко и часто, срываясь то на хрип, то на свист. Что же… где же… Слева волосы Дэрила заливала кровь, но рана оказалась нестрашной – пуля едва чиркнула по черепу.  
  
– Спокойно, – Шейн нагнулся, тоже оглядел рану. – От такого еще никто не помирал. Давай, подымаем!  
  
Они подхватили Дэрила – Рик под правую руку, Шейн – под левую, и поставили на ноги. Тот тут же обвис.  
  
– Господи! – Андреа неслась к ним через поле. – Господи! Я его убила? Это я его убила, да?  
  
– Он просто потерял сознание, – выдавил Рик. Черт! Ведь просил же не стрелять! – Вы его только задели. Надо срочно отнести Дэрила в дом.  
  
– Я захвачу арбалет, – Гленн уже поднял из травы любимое оружие Дэрила, нагнал спешивших в дому Рика и Шейна. – Боже! Что у него на шее? Это… это же уши!  
  
Рик мысленно выругался, содрал с Дэрила жуткое ожерелье и спрятал за пазуху:  
  
– Мистеру Грину ни слова!  
  
Кто знает, как тот прореагирует?  
  
– Сэр! – позвал Ти-Дог.  
  
Ну что еще?!  
  
– Сэр! – тот протягивал что-то Рику. – Это было у Диксона в заднем кармане. Это же…  
  
Рик уже и сам узнал к мокрой и грязной тряпке платок Софии. О, боже!  
  
А от дома уже спешили остальные – перепуганные женщины, разозленный мистер Грин.  
  
– Да что у вас тут происходит?! – хозяин даже покраснел от гнева. – Боже… Быстро в дом! Мэгги, Триша, несите инструменты. Подготовьте комнату Шона – уложим его там!  
  
– Мистер Грин… – выдавил Рик.  
  
– Все будет хорошо, мистер Граймс! Так, осторожнее, ступеньки! А теперь в эту спальню!  
  
Все дальнейшее слилось для Рика в какую-то муторную суету. Он стоял, замерев столбом, посреди комнаты, а рядом что-то делали мистер Грин и его домочадцы. Они все ходили туда-сюда, приносили какие-то вещи, полотенца, таз, бинты… Рик порывался помочь, но сам хозяин или Патриша мотали головой и говорили, что разберутся и без него. Что все хорошо, ничего страшного, но Рик все равно не верил, пока Дэрил, наконец, не пришел в себя.  
  
Мистер Грин тут же выгнал всех, кроме Рика, из комнаты и занялся пациентом сам.  
  
– Я нашел платок на дне Проклятого оврага. Зацепился за ветку, – сказал Дэрил, словно не замечая, как над ним навис, осматривая, мистер Грин.  
  
– Ничего не сломано, – вынес вердикт хозяин. – Вы просто невероятно везучи, Диксон. Но несколько швов наложить придется.  
  
Дэрил только поморщился.  
  
– И голова у вас, видать, чугунная, что, впрочем, вас и спасло, – сурово продолжил мистер Грин. – Как вы умудрились упасть с Нелли?  
  
– Чертова лошадь просто взяла и взбесилась! – Дэрил дернулся, когда в него всадили иголку. – Чеееерт… Не знаю, может, она тех ходячих учуяла?  
  
– Будем надеяться, она вернется. В отличие от некоторых обителей этой фермы, у Нелли мозги есть.  
  
Рик же мог только смотреть на израненное тело Дэрила. К уже знакомым шрамам добавились новые и целая россыпь огромных синяков, от одного вида которых становилось не по себе. Дэрил словно каждым ребром пересчитал все камни в овраге. Господи, как он сумел выбраться? Хотелось сказать что-то, прикоснуться, убедиться, что Дэрил действительно цел, но рядом был мистер Грин.  
  
– Мы теперь знаем, что ищем не напрасно, – произнес Рик. – Что София все еще может быть жива. Дэрил, спасибо тебе.  
  
Будто простое «спасибо» могло передать то, насколько они ему обязаны!  
  
Дэрил лишь в очередной раз поморщился и зашипел, когда его снова ткнули иголкой.  
  
– Фигня… Лучше ищите ее. А я…  
  
– А вы, Диксон, будете лежать в кровати столько, сколько я скажу, – мистер Грин аккуратно отрезал нитку, закончив первый шов. – Или я вас привяжу. Да, кости целы. Но надо убедиться, что и с внутренними органами все в порядке. Хотите заполучить разрыв или отрыв, скажем, селезенки?  
  
– Да все у меня хорошо!  
  
– Это уже решу я.  
  
Рику тут же вспомнился Кинг и Морган, приказывающий не вставать с постели.  
  
– Слушай мистера Грина. Ты же мне говорил слушаться Моргана?  
  
– Это типа такая месть?.. Черт! Больно же!.. Изощренная?  
  
– Не больно! – тоном, не терпящим возражений, объявил мистер Грин. – После всех ваших ран – совсем не больно.  
  
Дэрил пробормотал что-то невразумительное.  
  
– Вы будете отдыхать, как минимум, несколько дней. И не смейте возражать!  
  
– Да, сэр, – угрюмо отозвался Дэрил.  
  
– Так-то лучше. Вам нужен покой. Я скажу Трише, чтобы приготовила вам бульон.  
  
Дэрил совсем поскучнел.  
  
– И если заболит голова или станет дурно, тут же зовите меня, – мистер Грин перевел взгляд на Рика и пояснил: – Царапина от пули не слишком серьезная. Как снимем шов, даже следов не останется. А вот шишка над глазом может оказаться опаснее. Не хватало еще сотрясения. Так что, Диксон, отнеситесь к собственному здоровью внимательно. Мелькания перед глазами, вспышки, что-то странное…  
  
– Да, сэр, я тут же позову вас. Помню.  
  
– Вот и хорошо, – хозяин принялся собирать инструменты. – Попробуйте пока поспать. Я вколол обезболивающего, на некоторое время хватит.  
  
Дэрил попытался натянуть на себя одеяло. Рик тут же подошел, помог. Их руки на миг встретились, но Дэрил тут же отдернулся, перевернулся на живот, пряча лицо.  
  
– Отдыхай, – сказал Рик, укрывая ему спину. Кончики пальцев покалывало от желания хоть на миг коснуться старых шрамов, погладить кожу, но это было совершенно неуместно и глупо. К тому же Рика ждал мистер Грин. Ждали Шейн, Гленн, Ти-Дог, Джимми, Отис… Пора продумывать новый план поисков Софии.  
  
Рик выпрямился и вслед за мистером Грином вышел из спальни. Дэрил так на него и не посмотрел.  
  
* * *  
  
Поганые лекарства не избавили от боли, только притупили ее, а вместе с ней – все остальные чувства. Дэрил ощущал себя чертовой тряпичной куклой. Пошевелить рукой, ногой, повернуться – на все это уходило столько сил, будто он валуны таскал. И мысли в перевязанной башке тоже были тяжелые-тяжелые, словно каменные плиты. Как же это мерзко, когда ты больной и слабый! Хорошо хоть, мистер Грин и Рик убрались, перестали пялиться на него такого – побитого и ни на что не годного. Особенно Рик! Черт! Рик смотрел так, будто Дэрил помер или вот-вот помрет! А ведь ничего ж такого страшного не произошло. С кем не бывает?  
  
Ну вот! Стоило чуть завестись, и голова тут же отомстила. И плевать ей на обезболивающие! Дэрил попробовал устроиться поудобнее, но стало, кажется, только хуже. Может, мистер Грин прав? Может, Дэрил все же хорошо так приложился и заработал сотрясение? Иначе как объяснишь... В самом темном углу спальни что-то завозилось, и Дэрил тут же отвел взгляд. Нахуй! Нет здесь никого!  
  
Поганый дом… Как душно-то! Как же Дэрил ненавидел быть под крышей, в стенах! Те словно давили, грозились вот-вот обрушиться и прихлопнуть к чертовой матери. Убраться бы отсюда! Но Дэрил не мог, просто был не в состоянии. Оставалось только терпеть и проклинать все и вся. Ничего, он скоро прочухается. И тогда ноги его в этой спальне не будет! И уж точно не будет мерещиться всякое.  
  
Воздух заколебался совсем рядом, и Дэрил стиснул зубы, а потом выругался.  
  
– Тебя тут нет! Проваливай!  
  
И закрыл глаза.  
  
Поспать тоже ни хрена не получилось. Дэрил маялся, то проваливаясь в вязкую дремоту, то выныривая из нее из-за малейшего шума. А голова становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее, ноющая боль расползалась от виска по лбу, к макушке и затылку. Перед глазами чередой проходили люди: мать, отец – чертов говнюк Уилл Диксон, Мерл, его приятели, какие-то девки – Мерловы подружки… Да что ж такое? Потом появился Рик и снова посмотрел на Дэрила так печально, будто хоронить собрался. Вот как умудрился этот шериф за какие-то пару недель залезть ему в душу? Везде он: в мыслях, снах, даже, кажется, под кожей.  
  
Дэрил перекатился на спину, потом на другой бок. Нихрена не полегчало, только растаяли последние остатки дремы. Оставалось лишь пялиться в потолок.  
  
В дверь тихонько постучали. Кого там еще принесло? Дэрил одновременно хотел и до чертиков не желал, чтобы это оказался Рик.  
  
– Входите, – буркнул Дэрил.  
  
Все же не Рик, и Дэрил разозлился на себя за идиотскую надежду. С хрена ли Рику к нему припираться? Видел же, что с Дэрилом все норм! И есть дела и поважнее! Прав был Мерл, когда дразнился Дэрилиной.  
  
– Я принесла ужин, – сказала проскользнувшая внутрь миссис Мышка.  
  
– Угу.  
  
Дэрил смотрел через плечо, как она зажигает ночник и ставит поднос на тумбочку.  
  
– Как вы?  
  
– Как выгляжу, – Дэрил натянул одеяло до самого подбородка. Не хватало еще, чтобы миссис Пелетье увидела все его шрамы и бросилась жалеть.  
  
– Вам надо поесть. Мистер Грин сказал, что вы обязательно должны поужинать.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Жрать не хотелось совершенно. Чего хотелось – так это чтобы миссис Пелетье ушла и не буравила Дэрила взглядом. А она вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала его в висок, прямо под повязкой. Это было… бля, он сквозь землю не провалился, только потому что лежал на чертовой кровати!  
  
– Вы чего? У меня там швы! И…  
  
– Дэрил, – прервала его миссис Пелетье. – Я ведь могу называть вас по имени?  
  
Он только обалдело кивнул. Она смотрела на него как-то по-новому, печально и мягко одновременно.  
  
– Вы… ты должен знать. Ты сделал для Софии столько, сколько ее отец не сделал за все годы.  
  
Взгляд миссис Пелетье жег не хуже огня, и Дэрил отвернулся:  
  
– Рик и остальные делают не меньше.  
  
Кровать легко скрипнула, прогнулась под чужим весом. Дэрил почувствовал, как миссис Пелетье положила руку поверх одеяла.  
  
– Делают, знаю. И ты не хуже их. Ни в чем не хуже.  
  
Ага, как же! Легко ей говорить.  
  
– Мисси…  
  
– Кэрол.  
  
Дэрил снова поглядел на нее. В полумраке спальни миссис Пелетье… Кэрол казалась немного иной, другой, чем раньше. Моложе, что ли. Она ж была совсем не старуха, хотя порой так на старуху походила.  
  
– Отец Софии… был слабым человеком. Не очень…  
  
– Мудаком он был, – не выдержал Дэрил.  
  
Кэрол быстро-быстро заморгала.  
  
– Гленн пару раз упоминал про него, – пояснил Дэрил. – Да и по вам видать. Я и сам нагляделся на таких уродов.  
  
– Просто из меня не получилось хорошей жены и…  
  
– Кэрол.  
  
Она растеряно замолчала.  
  
– Нет, это просто он был мудак. И все. – Дэрил опять отвернулся.  
  
Кровать снова скрипнула, когда Кэрол поднялась. Может, Дэрил зря брякнул про мудака? Но накопившаяся внутри злость рвалась наружу. Дэрил никогда не умел говорить складно и красиво, хотя про мистера Пелетье мог бы сказать многое. И предложить Кэрол прекратить себя изводить и просто забить. Или даже, будь у этого козла могила, съездить на нее и плюнуть.  
  
– Обязательно поужинай, – сказала Кэрол. – Я попозже зайду за посудой.  
  
И тишина. Дэрил решил, что Кэрол уже ушла, а он просто задремал и не услышал скрипа двери, когда до него донеслось:  
  
– Ты прав. Он мудак.  
  
Еще несколько секунд, и Кэрол повторила:  
  
– Мудак, – будто распробовала новое слово на вкус.  
  
Вот теперь дверь отворилась и закрылась.  
  
Дэрил перевел дыхание, а потом попробовал усесться. Со всей этой херней, с тем, что притаилось в спальне, надо было что-то делать, пусть она и пугала до чертиков. Но Дэрил ненавидел бояться.  
  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы и громко произнес темноту:  
  
– Тебе, блядь, не надоело? А ну покажись!  
  
Мрак заколебался, потек, будто патока, и, наконец, соткался в человеческую фигуру. Незнакомец сидел, скрестив ноги, прямо на полу, обманчиво обычный, если не замечать, что у него по-прежнему не было тени.  
  
Говорили, нечисть не может войти в дом, если ее не пригласить. Говорили про вербену и рябину, рассыпанные у порога зерна, подковы и прочую хрень. Дэрил в это даже верил – не во все, конечно, но… На ферме мистера Грина тоже верили: в вербену и подковы точно. Но сидевшей перед Дэрилом твари было, похоже, наплевать. Как оказалось наплевать на стрелу, которую Дэрил все же попытался в нее засадить.  
  
А может, дело в том, что эта нечисть оказалось индейцем? В их магии вообще мало кто смыслил, да и зачем, если тех индейцев прогнали отсюда еще в прошлом веке? Хотя всяких легенд про шаманов и колдунов Дэрил в детстве наслушался. И уяснил только одно: что от шаманов, что – особенно – от колдунов ничего хорошего не жди. Вот Дэрил и не дождался.  
  
Выглядел незваный гость на редкость жутенько. Явись он в этом облике в овраге, Дэрил точно бы полетел на дно еще раз. Индейцу словно содрали половину кожи, а вторую половину разукрасили татуировками, а потом раны погано зажили. И, самое мерзкое, индеец прекрасно знал, как приятно на него смотреть! Он неотрывно пялился на Дэрила и явно наслаждался его смятением. И это бесило до красной пелены перед глазами!  
  
Индеец ухмыльнулся, отчего его физиономия без куска кожи на правой щеке перекосилась и превратилась в кошмарную маску:  
  
– Нашел тебя!  
  
В голове мелькнула мысль о холодном железе, но в спальне вроде не было ничего подходящего. И, бля, почему холодное? Мама что-то говорила…  
  
– Кто ты, мать твою? – умудрился выдавить Дэрил. Черт, последний раз он так перетрусил лет в семь, когда Мерл, идиотина, напугал его чупакаброй, и Дэрил несколько ночей боялся показать нос из дому. Только чупакабру он так за всю свою жизнь не встретил, а мертвый индеец – вот!  
  
Тварь склонила голову на плечо, будто задумавшись, а затем медленно произнесла:  
  
– Колдун. Был колдун. Из могучего клана. Теперь твой великий учитель.  
  
– Чего?! – выпалил Дэрил, и на мгновение оторопь и возмущение пересилили страх. – Какого хера?!  
  
В спальне потемнело, будто лампа в ночнике вознамерилась перегореть. Вот ведь… Хотелось брякнуть, что ни хрена на него такое не действует, но еще как действовало! В детстве брат любил сначала напугать Дэрила как следует, а потом спрашивал, не нассал ли тот в штаны. Кажется, первый раз в жизни Дэрил был к этому близок. Вот позорище! Но… но что эта тварь на самом деле может? Напугать, прикинуться кем-то другим, а еще-то что?  
  
– Слушай меня, бледнолицый! – кажется, индеец начал злиться.  
  
А если позвать на помощь? Наплевать на все, даже на гребаную гордость и просто заорать? Нет! И вдруг этот колдун, мертвый колдун навредит людям в доме? Надо что-то придумать самому. Еще одна мысль навязчивой мухой жужжала в ухо, и Дэрил наконец-то ее ухватил:  
  
– Я тебя понимаю! То, что ты говоришь!  
  
– Да, – равнодушно ответил призрак. – Ты и я – мы не говорим на самом деле. Я не так хорошо знал твой язык, бледнолицый. А теперь он не тот. Он изменился. Я беру твои слова, хотя порой они странные, сучий сын. Ты слишком… распизделся.  
  
Матерящийся индеец должен, обязан был казаться нелепым, но эта сука действительно рылась у Дэрила в голове и пыталась читать его мысли!  
  
– Прекрати! – взревел он. – Прекрати, твою мать!  
  
Мертвый колдун довольно кивнул:  
  
– Ты сильный. Ты упрямый. Это хорошо. Обалденно.  
  
– Заткнись! Заткнись сейчас же! Ты… ободранная кожа!  
  
Колдун действительно заткнулся – он снова будто что-то обдумывал.  
  
– Хорошо, – вдруг произнес он. – Хорошее имя. Пусть будет. Имя страха.  
  
О чем эта тварь вообще талдычит, блядь?!  
  
– Ты, бледнолицый, есть ученик меня, великого учителя Ободранная кожа.  
  
Черт! Это не смешно! Ни капли не смешно! Чушь какая-то!  
  
– Да какого хрена ты решил, что я буду…  
  
Колдун… Нет, он не встал, не подошел, просто вот он только что сидел на полу, а в следующее мгновение оказался в изножье кровати, совсем рядом, и Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не прижать колени к груди, чтобы вообще не свалиться с постели, только бы не находиться с ним рядом.  
  
– Будешь. Я не спрашиваю тебя. Приказываю. Сучий сын.  
  
Мерл взвился бы – какой-то краснокожий смеет приказывать белому! Но Мерл был далеко и не видел эту жуткую рожу и глаза, похожие на черные угли. Дэрил собрал всю свою злость и процедил:  
  
– Схуя ли мне это надо?  
  
– Мне надо, – пояснили ему. – Сучьи сыны убили меня, а ученика не было. Не успел передать свои знания. Свой дар. Если передам, уйду в Страну мертвых.  
  
Значит, колдуна действительно убили. Хотя если и при жизни он был таким же, как сейчас, чему удивляться-то?  
  
– Меня убили, да, – подтвердил индеец. – Хорошо убили. Сучьи сыны сделали так, чтобы я не ушел в Страну мертвых, чтобы остался привязан к костям и сгнил тут. Так и было, бледнолицый. Так и было. Я смотрел, как идут годы, и слабел. Все слабел и слабел, пока склон не рухнул. И тогда камни, что держали меня, сдвинулись. Я стал свободен. Но я все равно не могу попасть в Страну мертвых.  
  
Получается, странно притихший лес – вина этого призрака! Но тогда…  
  
– Все вокруг другое, – продолжал колдун. – Порченное. Не такое. Нет никого из моего народа, только бледнолицые. Но я нашел тебя. Смотрел – как ты ходишь по лесу, как выслеживаешь, как охотишься. Хорошо для бледнолицего. У тебя есть дар, есть сила. Я решил.  
  
– Ты меня чуть не угробил!  
  
– Это было испытание, – невозмутимо ответил колдун. – Ты исцелишься. Станешь сильнее, чем прежде. Получишь, что захочешь.  
  
– Ничего мне от тебя не надо!  
  
– Врешь! Тебе надо, многое надо!  
  
Нет, не надо! Это Ободранная Кожа лжет! Дэрил стиснул зубы. Колдун же медленно покачал головой:  
  
– Тот бледнолицый, что тут был. Который моложе. Хочешь его. Ты…  
  
Сердце будто ухнуло в живот.  
  
– Отъебись от Рика!  
  
Не хватало еще, чтобы эта тварь… Но у Рика же есть сигил! Та штука, что дал ему Дейл! А вдруг поможет?  
  
Колдун смотрел… кажется, немного озадаченно, словно Дэрил умудрился его чем-то поразить.  
  
– Ты глупый, – наконец объявил приговор мертвый индеец. – Я могу убить тебя. Я бы убил тебя в овраге, если б ты не собрал мои кости. Если бы посмеялся или раскидал их, или решил забрать себе как трофей. Я нашлю на тебя кошмары, я буду пытать тебя, я убью тебя. Запомни.  
  
А вот к угрозам Дэрил привык. В смысле, он прекрасно понимал, что эта тварюга действительно способна сделать все, что говорила. Просто Дэрил за всю свою жизнь тех угроз и обещаний наслушался – хоть ложкой ешь. И от этой привычности стало чуть легче.  
  
– Если убьешь, то я точно не стану твоим учеником.  
  
И снова колдун довольно кивнул – наверное, эта игра в кошки-мышки его чертовски веселила.  
  
– Бледнолицый ребенок, – вдруг сказал он.  
  
Что… София?!  
  
– Ты знаешь, где она?  
  
– Нет. Мне это не интересно. Другие бледнолицые, кроме тебя, неинтересны. Пусть сдохнут. Пусть их сожрут… – колдун немного помедлил: – хо-дя-чие. Ходячие, да. Мне нет дела.  
  
– София! – повторил Дэрил. Он приподнялся с подушек, но тут же снова на них откинулся. Больно! Чертовы таблетки, похоже, переставали действовать.  
  
– Станешь моим учеником – у тебя будет дух-покровитель. С ним отыщешь.  
  
Во рту опять пересохло, но уже не от страха.  
  
– Как быстро?  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Этого твоего духа-покровителя – как быстро завести?  
  
– Исцелись сначала, – сузил глаза индеец. – Так, чтобы встать и пойти.  
  
– Хорошо. По рукам, – Дэрил облизал губы. Главное – найти Софию, а там он что-нибудь придумает! Все равно эта мертвая тварь не отцепится, так хоть будет от этого толк. И какой!  
  
– Ты будешь ученик великого колдуна Ободранная Кожа, – объявил индеец.  
  
– Ага. И ты отправишься в свою страну мертвых.  
  
Рик же разобрался с лоа! И с этим призраком тоже наверняка можно что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Мертвый колдун смотрел на Дэрила снисходительно, будто понимал, что сейчас творилось у того в башке. Дэрилу было плевать. Все эти дни он словно за привидением гонялся, и наконец… Он обещал Кэрол, что найдет Софию, – вот и сдержит слово.  
  
– Ты дурак, бледнолицый.  
  
– Ага, я слышал.  
  
Индеец вдруг просто исчез. Раз – и нет его. И свет ночника тут же стал ярче.  
  
Дэрила затрясло, как в лихорадке. Он валялся на кровати и дергался едва ли не как припадочный. Все хорошо, бля! Просто отлично! Колдун свалил, и можно, мать твою, поспать, сожрать, наконец, остывший к чертям собачьим ужин! Можно…  
  
Черт! Дэрил влип. Вот уж в чем колдун был прав – дурак. Дэрил закрыл глаза, попытался удержать рвущийся из горла то ли всхлип, то ли смех. Дурак. А что поделаешь?


	5. Колдовство

…От сгоревшего дома остались лишь дымящиеся развалины. Пожарные, полиция, медики, зеваки… Сколько же народу!  
  
Дэрил шел через толпу, а люди расступались, обтекали его и шептали-говорили-кричали. Голоса то сливались в невразумительный гул, то опять растекались, и тогда Дэрил улавливал слова. А он не хотел их слышать. Он хотел…  
  
Пожарные и медики выносили из развалин что-то странное, скрюченное, прикрытое зачем-то простыней.  
  
– Как же так… – бормотали голоса. – Напилась… Ага, она в все время напивалась… Алкоголичка… Пьянчужка… Наверное, закурила и заснула… Да-да, так оно всегда и бывает… Пропащая семейка… Уилл – тот еще бандит… старший – весь в него… Младший… Вон он идет – смотрите… Пацан еще совсем… Все равно в ту породу…  
  
То скрюченное, под простыней – его мать? Нет! Быть такого не может. Просто не может же! Это все ошибка. Просто сон, и стоит только проснуться… Дэрил шарил взглядом по толпе, пожарищу, перегороженной улице. Дэрил искал. Она стояла, прислонившись к полицейской машине, и курила. Мама. Точно такая же, как утром, когда он уходил из дому: взлохмаченные волосы, немного опухшее, но все еще красивое лицо, пестрое платье, в котором мама проспала всю ночь, сказав, что ей лень раздеваться. Да, вчера вечером она тоже была пьяна. Она в последние дни всегда была пьяна.  
  
Дэрил хотел закричать всем этим пожарным, медикам, полицейским, что вот она – его мама! А то, что вытащили из развалин… Ну, это что-то еще, неважно. Но мать повернулась, увидела Дэрила, усмехнулась – печально и нехорошо одновременно, и ее не стало. Просто вдруг не стало, будто никогда и не было…  
  
Дэрил судорожно вздохнул и распахнул глаза. Вот дерьмо! Он старался не вспоминать о смерти матери годами – и о смерти, и о том видении. В конце концов, Дэрил никогда больше не встречал призраков.  
  
– Запретил себе видеть, – сказал Ободранная Кожа, когда дорвался до этого воспоминания. Сучий сын как-то умудрялся ловить мысли Дэрила, а потом скалился и объяснял. Что, блядь, все не просто так. Что все это что-то означало. То, что Дэрил считал совсем обычными вещами, по словам мертвого колдуна, имело охрененный смысл. Верить ему не хотелось, ведь чушь же! Что такого в том, чтобы всегда знать, пойдет завтра дождь или будет солнечно? Любой деревенский дед скажет без всякого шаманства! И со зверьем то же самое! И с лесом! Просто чертову дохлому индейцу очень хотелось, чтобы у Дэрила оказался дар. Сила, как говорил колдун. Но если это поможет найти Софию, но и ладно. Пусть хоть великим шаманом считает.  
  
Прошла пара дней, и Дэрил все же удрал из дома в палатку. Если б от индейца можно было свалить так же просто! Но тот вцепился в Дэрила клещом и изводил-изводил-изводил. То Ободранная Кожа рассказывал, как Дэрилу повезло и каким колдуном он станет, то грозил карами, если тот надумает удрать или обмануть, то выспрашивал о новом для себя мире. И Дэрил, чертыхаясь, объяснял про машины, электричество, газ. Как умел, объяснял, потому что сам не слишком-то во многом смыслил. Но в эти моменты призрак хоть на нормального человека походил и пугал и бесил меньше обычного. А вот о себе Ободранная Кожа трепаться не любил.  
  
Дэрил все мозговал, из каких индейцев мог быть колдун.  
  
– Ты из криков? – предположил как-то Дэрил.  
  
Тот тут же оскалился:  
  
– Маскоги!  
  
Правда, произнес индеец это слово немного не так, типа «мвскоке».  
  
– Ваших в Джорджии уже давно нет. Вроде в Техасе есть и Алабаме. А отсюда переселили.  
  
– Переселили?  
  
– Да, в прошлом веке еще. На Индейскую территорию.  
  
Проклятый индеец не понял! Потребовал, чтобы Дэрил рассказал и про закон о выселении, и про сэра Эндрю Джексона, графа Южнокаролинского и наместника американской колонии. И Дэрилу пришлось вспоминать, пришлось даже попросить у мистера Грина разрешения посмотреть книги, потому что с историей Дэрил никогда не дружил, а в школу ходил, как придется: Уилл Диксон считал, что его сыновьям просиживать задницы за уроками без надобности.  
  
Но получалось, что призраку не сотня лет, а больше! Ничего себе! Дэрил даже вообразить такое мог с трудом. Да, признаться, и не стремился. Он любил, чтобы все было просто. А чертовщина, призраки, прошлое… Это всегда плохо заканчивается. Так ему всегда говорили, и в этом Дэрил уже сам убедился.  
  
Сейчас же Дэрилу больше всего хотелось снова удрать в лес. И из-за Софии, и из-за того, что нечего призраку шастать по ферме. Вроде индейца никто, кроме Дэрила, не интересовал, но кто знает, что придет колдуну в голову? А еще Дэрил все время натыкался на кого-нибудь не того: то на миссис Граймс, то на Шейна Уолша. Ко взглядам жены Рика он даже малость привык, притерся к мысли, что та знает. А вот сучий сын… Они точно с ним подерутся! Неважно, кто первым начнет задирать. И лучше бы Рику не лезть их разнимать.  
  
Солнце светило сквозь листья, и Дэрил поморщился. Надо бы перетащить одеяло в тень. Но двигаться лишний раз было лениво, а залезать в палатку не хотелось – слишком жарко и душно. Вот он и валялся прямо под деревьями. Неплохое место – ветерок, прохладно. Росшие поблизости кусты скрывали Дэрила от того идиота, которого принесло бы прогуляться в лесочке. И Ободранная Кожа где-то шлялся. Покой и красота, блядь!  
  
– Дэрил?  
  
Он скосил глаза и увидел между стволов Андреа. Та мялась и что-то старательно прятала за спиной. Дэрил понадеялся, что не пистолет.  
  
– Чего надо?  
  
Андреа вздохнула, переступила с ноги на ногу, будто нервная лошадь, но все же решилась и подошла. Это было почти смешно.  
  
– Я хотела извиниться, – она слабо улыбнулась.  
  
– Извиняю.  
  
– Вот. – Что-то за спиной оказалось книгой. – Я видела, как ты расспрашивал мистера Грина про библиотеку. Решила, может, тебе захочется почитать. Это из кемпера Дейла.  
  
– «Осквернитель праха». – Названьице так себе да еще и мысли навевает нехорошие. Дэрил пролистал несколько страниц, не удержался и добавил: – Картинок нет.  
  
Теперь улыбка Андреа стала неуверенной. Бля, она ж не решила, что он серьезно?  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – выпалила Андреа.  
  
Ну окей, сменим тему.  
  
– Получше.  
  
Она скрестила руки на груди.  
  
– Слушай, я…  
  
– Не переживай ты так. Ты защищала группу. Молодец.  
  
Андреа посмотрела в сторону, вздохнула, но, кажется, немного расслабилась.  
  
– Спасибо. Я… пойду тогда.  
  
– Эй! – позвал Дэрил.  
  
Уже отвернувшаяся было Андреа бросила на него взгляд через плечо, и Дэрил подмигнул:  
  
– В следующий раз стреляй так, чтобы убить.  
  
Вот теперь она улыбнулась по-настоящему.  
  
Снова тишина.  
  
Дэрил сунул книгу под голову. Может, стоит попробовать ее прочитать. Но не сейчас, потом как-нибудь.  
  
В кустах что-то зашуршало, и Дэрил осторожно приподнялся на локтях. Кого опять принесла нелегкая? Очередной незваный гость показался перед палаткой, и Дэрил напрягся, в сотый раз, наверное, запутавшись в собственных чувствах.  
  
– Привет, – сказал Рик. Отыскал все-таки! Отыскал и подловил одного!  
  
Дэрил не ответил, только снова откинулся на спину. Рик подошел, уселся прямо на траву:  
  
– Похоже, теперь мой черед говорить, что паршиво выглядишь.  
  
– Это ненадолго. На мне все заживает, как на собаке.  
  
Рик послал ему неуверенно-обеспокоенный взгляд:  
  
– Мистер Грин сказал, что тебе надо поберечься.  
  
– Ну я и берегусь, – Дэрил поднял руки и взмахнул, обводя все вокруг. – Лежу, в небо плюю. Не напрягаюсь. Ты ж сам знаешь, что я терпеть не могу в домах торчать.  
  
– Да, ты говорил, – кивнул Рик, хотя глаза по-прежнему были озабоченными-озабоченными. – Нелли вернулась.  
  
– Ага. Куда бы она делась? Лошади чуют дом. Тут они поумнее нас будут.  
  
– Я так толком и не поблагодарил тебя…  
  
– Рик, хватит, а? – Дэрил на миг отвел взгляд. – Ничего этакого я не сделал. Ну нашел я тряпку – а толку-то что?  
  
– Мы скорректировали район поисков.  
  
Звучало это дохрена умно и значительно, но было редкостной чушью.  
  
– Я отлежусь маленько и помогу.  
  
– Дэрил…  
  
– Да ладно тебе! Вокруг меня и так все скачут: мистер Грин какими-то таблетками пичкать пытается, миссис Патриша как на убой кормит. Вон даже книжку приволокли, чтобы не скучал. – Дэрил достал подарок Андреа из-под головы и потряс им.  
  
– Фолкнер? – немного странным тоном сказал Рик.  
  
– Че? Дерьмо, что ли?  
  
– Нет-нет. Хорошая книга. Просто… может, тебе не очень понравится.  
  
– Ну, значит, не буду дочитывать.  
  
– Это ведь Андреа принесла? – Рик покачал головой. – Она очень переживает из-за того, что ранила тебя.  
  
– Фигня. Я ей так и сказал.  
  
– Я рад, что вы не в ссоре.  
  
– Ты иногда так словечки подбираешь… – Дэрил почти против воли усмехнулся. – Она временами странная, конечно, но неплохая.  
  
Вроде Рик понял, что Дэрил имел в виду. Да, неплохая. И порой с ней получалось нормально потолковать. Андреа спрашивала об оружии, о лесе, как правильно ходить, кого из зверей как поймать – ей действительно было интересно. Пару раз Дэрил даже увлекался и рассказывал, как они с Мерлом охотились. Но иногда Андреа будто клинило, и она снова становилась городской цацей из тех, кого Мерл называл вообразившими о себе сучками. Типа только воспитание не давало ей сказать, что такому дерьму, как ты, не место с ней рядом. Потом Андреа спохватывалась, краснела, и Дэрил снова расслаблялся.  
  
– Я беспокоюсь за Андреа, – сказал Рик. – Она переживает из-за смерти сестры гораздо больше, чем хочет показать. Признаться, в какой-то момент я боялся, что она совершит какую-нибудь глупость.  
  
– Типа прострелит себе не ногу, а голову?  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
– Не, она справится.  
  
– Пожалуй, – вздохнул Рик. – Андреа хочет отправиться с нами в форт Беннинг.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами:  
  
– Отлично. Если, конечно, из ружья мазать перестанет.  
  
– Да, еще один стрелок нам не помешает. По поводу форта. Я хотел…  
  
О, нет! Дэрилу нахрен не сдалось, что там Рик собрался говорить о форте! Не сейчас. Незачем этим голову забивать! Есть дела и поважнее.  
  
– Давай не будем фигней страдать, – Дэрил вытащил из кармана сигареты и закурил. – У тебя и так проблем навалом. О них думай.  
  
– Да нет, все хорошо, – соврал Рик, и Дэрил поймал себя на мысли, что в самом начале знакомства даже купился бы.  
  
Но навязываться Дэрил не собирался. Захочет Рик – сам расскажет. Так что Дэрил молча курил, а Рик так же молча сидел рядом и смотрел на него. Обычно когда на него пялились, Дэрил бесился, однако с Риком чуть ли не с самого начала все было иначе. Но сейчас его присутствие… не, не раздражало, совсем нет, просто смотрел Рик как-то голодно. И в ответ на этот голод в Дэриле вспыхнул свой собственный.  
  
– Ты решил бороду отрастить? – он не был уверен, что это… ну, уместно. Сейчас день, рядом ферма, в конце концов. Или неважно? И пусть все катится к чертям? Сигарета давала нужное время, и Дэрил каждый раз затягивался так долго, сколько мог.  
  
Рик провел рукой по щетине на подбородке:  
  
– Не всегда получается побриться. Может, и ну его, это бритье? Или я становлюсь похож на бандита?  
  
Дэрил усмехнулся:  
  
– Да не. Неплохо.  
  
Да, вполне неплохо. Пожалуй, Дэрилу щетина даже понравилась. У него самого борода так нормально и не росла, а Мерл из-за этого все время ржал.  
  
– Тебя твои не хватятся? – на всякий случай спросил Дэрил.  
  
– Какое-то время не хватятся, – выдохнул Рик, и стало ясно, что он ко всему прочему не просто устал, а просто пиздец как устал. И если ему надо отвлечься… Почему нет-то?  
  
Рик приподнялся, подполз поближе и склонился над Дэрилом, вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
  
– Осторожней, сигаретой обожгу.  
  
– Плевать. – Рик вытащил у него сигарету изо рта и припал к губам, жадно вытягивая дым из легких. Черт! Как же Дэрилу этого не хватало! Он облизнул губы Рика, ткнулся ему языком в рот. Зубы стукнулись, и Дэрил с Риком на миг отпрянули друг от друга, но тут же поцеловались снова. Да, наконец-то!  
  
Дэрил ухватил Рика за бедра, рванул на себя. Зря – от веса навалившегося тела ребра тут же заныли.  
  
– Бля…  
  
– Извини! – Рик навис, опершись на руки, и Дэрил задышал часто-часто.  
  
– К черту! Иди сюда.  
  
– Нет, можно сделать кое-что получше.  
  
Чего еще? Дэрил попытался сграбастать Рика и повалить на спину, но тот помотал головой:  
  
– Лежи спокойно. И береги ребра.  
  
Вот только Дэрил совсем не был уверен, что сможет лежать спокойно. Рик еще раз быстро поцеловал его и сполз немного ниже, потянул рубашку из джинсов и задрал до груди. Случайный порыв ветерка мазнул по животу, но не успел Дэрил поежиться, как прохлада сменилась жаром и влагой рта Рика.  
  
О, черт! Дэрил раздвинул ноги, и Рик устроился между ними поудобнее. Он тщательно вылизывал Дэрилу живот, прикусывал кожу, царапал ее зубами, а руки лихорадочно шарили по бокам, то обхватывали бедра, то поднимались к груди.  
  
Дэрил дотянулся до головы Рика, запустил пальцы в волосы, и тут же Рик нашел и сжал его сосок, почти ущипнул, и Дэрил резко выдохнул и сам не понял: то ли от неожиданности, то ли от удовольствия.  
  
Язык Рика обвел пупок, скользнул чуть ниже и прошелся вправо-влево прямо по линии ремня. У Дэрила пресеклось дыхание. Черт, ведь он… Рик приподнялся и взялся за пряжку.  
  
– Не…  
  
Рик посмотрел как-то пьяно, а потом обхватил наполовину вставший член Дэрила прямо через джинсы. Из башки тут же вылетели все мысли. Хорошо это, нехорошо, правильно или неправильно – пусть уже наконец хоть что-то сделает!  
  
Дэрил то пытался пялиться на листья над головой, то не удерживался и опускал взгляд. Вот Рик уже расправился с ремнем, вот потянул за молнию. Член, будто почувствовав близкую свободу, дернулся, и Дэрил стиснул зубы и снова уставился вверх, сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь хоть чуток успокоиться.  
  
Рик потянул джинсы сразу вместе с трусами, и Дэрил приподнял бедра, помогая. Он все же рискнул снова посмотреть, как раз когда Рик сжал уже колом стоящий член у основания. При дневном свете все было болезненно и захватывающе четким: и собственный член, и пальцы Рика на нем, и сам Рик, дышащий так же тяжело, как и Дэрил, медленно, будто во сне, облизывающий губы, от чего и так сползавшую крышу сносило окончательно.  
  
Не смотри! Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не выпалить это вслух. Он не привык, чтобы на него глядели так. Чтобы, блядь, на его член глядели так!  
  
– Ты красивый, – хрипло шепнул Рик. Вот ведь сука бесстыжая!  
  
И все равно Дэрил не был готов к тому, что Рик нагнется и обхватит член губами. Что, бля, возьмет его в рот. И что это станет самым обалденным из того, что видел Дэрил Диксон в своей жизни.  
  
В голове метались ошметки мыслей и будто стукались о стенки черепа. Что-то про сосущих хуи педиков, что настоящие мужики никогда… Боже-боже-боже, только бы он не останавливался!.. Рик ненадолго выпустил член изо рта с дико смутившим чпокающим звуком, глубоко вздохнул, потом снова склонился и неторопливо, будто издеваясь, обвел языком налившуюся кровью головку. Дэрил, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул, вцепился зубами в собственный большой палец.  
  
Рику словно нравилось то, что он делал. Нравилось облизывать чужой член. Было не в падлу. Не унижало. И Рик, чтоб его черти взяли, сейчас казался охуенно красивым. С этим пьяным взглядом, частым дыханием, покрасневшим лицом.  
  
Рик снова взял член Дэрила в рот, кажется, даже глубже, чем раньше. Губы натянулись так, будто вот-вот порвутся. Господи, в горле Рика было так тесно, так горячо и влажно, что Дэрил едва удерживался от того, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Не, не так быстро! Еще немного, чуть дольше! Дэрил снова вцепился в палец, со всей дури прикусил. Голова Рика мерно опускалась и поднималась, и тогда Дэрил видел основание собственного члена, поблескивавшего от слюны. Ноздри Рика трепетали, будто ему не хватало воздуха, но он все равно не останавливался ни на миг, даже когда бедра Дэрила задергались ему навстречу. Рик просто ухватил их, помог поймать нужный ритм.  
  
Теперь Дэрил вцепился в запястье, потом сдался и застонал. Это ж невозможно! Еще чуточку, еще…  
  
– Щас… кончу… – выдавил Дэрил.  
  
Рик словно не услышал. Черт, он же не мог хотеть… А! Дэрилу уже было плевать. Толчок, еще один, еще… Все! Он стиснул зубы, когда все тело от яиц до мозгов будто пронзило молнией. Охрененной такой молнией, от которой даже под сжатыми веками полыхнуло белым. Как же хорошо! Невероятно! Сердце бухало где-то в горле, а из легких вышибло весь воздух. Но Дэрил уже знал, что еще пара мгновений, и все пройдет. Мир сложится, перестанет походить на размытые цветные пятна.  
  
Рик наконец выпустил изо рта уже мягкий член, замер, уткнувшись лицом прямо в пах, разве только плечи чуть подрагивали. Дэрил ухватил его за рубашку и потянул вверх, к себе. Глаза у Рика все еще были пьяными. Черт, неужели это такой кайф – отсасывать кому-то? Эта мысль пугала и одновременно заставляла все внутри сжиматься. Дэрил обхватил лицо Рика руками, внимательно всмотрелся, пытаясь углядеть… он сам не знал, что! Какую-то неправильность, может? Что-то, что заставит отшатнуться? Только нифига. Рик по-прежнему часто дышал, лоб и виски блестели от пота. А рот… блядь! Дэрил провел большим пальцем по покрасневшим губам, которые только что… Он толкнул палец между ними, и Рик покорно пустил его внутрь. По подушечке прошелся язык, и у Дэрила опять перехватило дыхание, будто он не кончил только что.  
  
– Иди сюда, – он все-таки опрокинул Рика на землю, навалился сверху и впился ему в губы. Да-да-да… В этот раз у поцелуя оказался странный привкус, и Дэрил не сразу сообразил, что это. Наверное, стоило отдернуться – это ж мерзость, это ж… А Дэрил пропал окончательно. В этом было что-то правильное: как Рику было не в падлу ему отсасывать, так и Дэрилу теперь не в падлу целовать и вылизывать его рот, ощущать, впитывать остатки собственной спермы с чужих губ.  
  
Дэрил опустил правую руку, ухватил Рика за пах и услышал стон.  
  
– Щас. – Дэрил рванул за ремень. Ну же! Чертова пряжка не поддавалась, и Рику пришлось помогать. Наконец она сдалась, а за ней и молния. Дэрил запустил руку в брюки, сжал член. Рик в ответ вцепился Дэрилу в плечи.  
  
– Если не хочешь… – голос у Рика казался сорванным. – Не надо.  
  
– Заткнись.  
  
Дэрил опустил взгляд. На головке члена Рика выступила прозрачная капля – поблескивала, будто роса. Дэрил растер ее большим пальцем, и Рик дернулся и застонал, словно его ударили. Дэрил невольно облизнул губы. Сможет ли он… Нет! Все-таки это слишком! Дэрил уткнулся Рику в шею, поцеловал, прося прощения за нерешительность. Тот только еще сильнее стиснул ему плечи. И Дэрил сделал то, к чему уже привык: провел рукой по члену вверх-вниз, сжал покрепче, приноравливаясь. Рик… Рик все принимал с благодарностью: подавался навстречу, запрокидывал голову, стонал. Рик был, блядь, каким-то нереально добрым и понимающим, и от этого в груди становилось тесно – Дэрил такого не заслуживал.  
  
И он старался сделать так, чтобы Рику понравилось, чтобы тот тоже кончил, и внимательно следил, как меняется его лицо: как закрываются глаза, почти сходятся на переносице брови, сжимаются зубы, резко дергается и замирает кадык. Не поймешь сразу, чертовски хорошо ему или чертовски плохо. Кто б мог подумать, что это настолько завораживает – смотреть, как кончает другой человек? Магия какая-то. Нихрена Рик не колдун, но сумел же приворожить! Вот как?  
  
Рик лежал на земле, спрятав лицо в изгибе локтя, и успокаивал дыхание. Дэрил приподнялся, сел, проигнорировав все еще ноющие ребра, и уставился на свою ладонь. Сперма в солнечном свете казалась какой-то жемчужной. Ну… сперма, правда, не своя – дрочить-то Дэрилу доводилось – а чужая. Рик все еще прочухивался, ничего не видел, и Дэрил, чувствуя себя распоследним идиотом, лизнул собственный палец. Горько, неприятно, но не такая уж и гадость. Рик пошевелился, отвел руку, и Дэрил быстро вытащил из кармана платок и принялся вытираться.  
  
– Ты как? – спросил Рик, усаживаясь.  
  
– Хорошо. В смысле, – Дэрил прищурился, пытаясь найти правильные слова. – Ну… будто легче стало.  
  
Рик кивнул, словно понял, о чем он. Впрочем, это ж Рик – он действительно мог понять.  
  
– Мне тоже.  
  
Он подался вперед и прижался не к губам Дэрила, а немного выше слева.  
  
– Ты чего?  
  
– Мне нравится твоя родинка.  
  
– Прекрати.  
  
– Почему?  
  
Почему-почему? Потому что она бабская. Мерл ржал и называл чертову родинку «Крошка Мэрилин».  
  
– Неважно. В общем… ты не дергайся так. Все у меня нормально. О себе думай.  
  
– Дэрил… – Рик опустил взгляд, потом поднял и посмотрел очень серьезно, – прости, что впутал тебя во все это.  
  
– Ты о чем?  
  
Рик знакомо потер переносицу:  
  
– Ты знаешь. Я не должен был…  
  
– Слуш, я не дите малое и не дебил. Сам могу решать, во что мне впутываться, а во что нет.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. Так что иди к своим, а то точно хватятся. А я книжку почитаю.  
  
– Как скажешь, – Рик поднялся, застегнул штаны и отряхнул их.  
  
– Хей.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Умойся перед тем, как идти в дом. А то видок у тебя тот еще.  
  
– Спасибо, – Рик слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Отпускать его не хотелось, и Рик сам не хотел уходить – видно ж было. А что поделаешь?  
  
Дэрил опять вытянулся на одеяле, от которого теперь пахло Риком, и взял книгу. Ничего, наверняка скоро вернется Ободранная Кожа, и тут уж станет не до чего. Как раз то, что сейчас Дэрилу было необходимо.  
  
* * *  
  
То, что они устроили с Дэрилом, было глупо и безответственно. А если бы их заметили? Рик пришел только поговорить, узнать, как Дэрил себя чувствует, но стоило его увидеть, как словно прорвало плотину, и Рик понял, что не может сдержаться. Не может и не хочет.  
  
Шейн назвал это блажью. Ладно, пускай блажь. Шейн предупредил, что будет следить, чтобы у Рика не отшибло мозги. Кажется, Рик к этому опасно приблизился. Но все равно он чувствовал себя немного лучше, спокойнее, потому что с Дэрилом можно было расслабиться, а Рик дико устал от того, что надо выбирать слова, думать, что кому сказать, лавировать, успокаивать, обнадеживать… И лоа – Рик не ощущал их днями, а потом, будто над ним издевались, намекали на то, что не стоит расслабляться, он замечал что-то краем глаза. Или просыпался посреди ночи от прикосновений прохладных пальцев к лицу или спине. От того, что умом Рик понимал, что теперь лоа могут только напугать, легче не становилось.  
  
Черт! Не так давно он перекинул бы половину забот на Шейна. Хорошо, не половину – договариваться друг не умел никогда, но все же! А теперь Шейн только буравил ему взглядом затылок, словно чертова эриния. Теперь и с ним приходилось договариваться, и у Рика просто опускались руки.  
  
А сегодня с утра мистер Грин снова принялся многозначительно намекать на то, что дорогим незваным гостям пора закругляться с поисками.  
  
– Я все понимаю, Рик, но и вы, и Отис с Джимми и Дугласом обыскали почти всю округу и заглянули чуть ли не под каждую корягу, – сказал он.  
  
То, что хозяин фермы дозволил обращаться к нему по имени, совсем не значило, что их отношения хоть немного потеплели. На этот счет Рик не заблуждался.  
  
– Еще не всю, – ответил он. – Остались земли за Проклятым оврагом и пара поселков неподалеку.  
  
Они с мистером Грином – Хершелем – стояли на крыльце и наблюдали, как собираются Отис и Ти-Дог. Сегодня Джимми с ними не шел, потому что вчера умудрился зацепиться за корень и потянуть ногу. «И смех, и грех», прокомментировал это происшествие Шейн. И в кои-то веки он и Рик посмеялись над незадачливым парнишкой почти так же непринужденно, как в прежние времена.  
  
– Разумеется, – сказал Хершель, возвращая Рика в настоящее. – Однако вы должны понимать одну вещь. Это старый край, и порой тут встречаются… хм, странные образования. Вроде того холма, где умер ваш друг. Я сам пару раз наталкивался в лесу на дыры в земле, а дальше за оврагом, где начинаются скалы, есть пещеры. Оно все древнее, Рик, еще с тех времен, когда тут не было даже индейцев. Я веду к тому, что если девочка, не дай бог, конечно, упала в такую дыру или забрела в пещеру, вы никогда ее не найдете.  
  
– Я думал, слухи о том же Проклятом овраге сильно преувеличены.  
  
– Как вам сказать. На моей памяти в овраге действительно ничего не случалось. Но когда Диксон вдруг проявил странный для него интерес к книгам и истории, я вспомнил, как еще мой дед рассказывал, что на овраге действительно лежит какое-то проклятие. Что даже жившие тогда здесь крики к нему не приближались и на милю.  
  
– Много времени прошло. Может, если там и было что-то, оно развеялось?  
  
– Кто знает? – Хершель пожал плечами. – Наша с вами вера, Рик, осуждает колдовство. Саул обратился к Аэндорской волшебнице – и вы помните, что это не кончилось ничем хорошим. И все эти колдуны с их идолами, которых низвергали пророки… Но дед как-то сказал мне одну вещь. Индейцы жили на этой земле гораздо дольше нас. Они лучше ее знали и чувствовали, а мы этому еще только учимся. Поэтому если индеец куда-то не ходит, лучше туда тоже не ходить и осторожно выяснить, что же там такого, чем ломиться, наплевав на предостережения, и будить что-то нехорошее. Быть может, в девяти случаях из десяти это будут всего лишь глупые суеверия, но в том одном, оставшемся…  
  
Хершель замолчал и посмотрел на темневший за полями лес.  
  
– Значит, страшные истории о временах покорения Запада не просто истории?  
  
– Большинство – байки, конечно, – Хершель слабо улыбнулся. – Но не все.  
  
Да, не все. Иначе алхимики не проявляли бы такой интерес к некоторым вещам, найденным в лесах охотниками. На памяти Рика такое случалось дважды. Первый раз – когда он только-только стал помощником шерифа. Тогда кто-то из местных отыскал неподалеку от Кинга старое захоронение. Еще и суток не прошло, как в город пожаловали алхимики, а подозрительное место огородили. Рик не знал, что именно сделали с захоронением, только когда алхимики уехали, все вокруг было засыпано негашеной известью. А второй раз все началось из-за статуэтки размером с указательный палец взрослого мужчины. Странный темный камень казался чуть теплым на ощупь. Вырезанное из него сидящее на корточках чудище с головой осьминога было на редкость отвратительным. Алхимики конфисковали статуэтку, приказали никому о ней не рассказывать и еще неделю обыскивали то место, где ее нашли. Но, похоже, без особого толку, потому что уехали они разочарованными.  
  
Отис и Ти-Дог ушли. Пора и Рику с Шейном собираться. Может, сегодня… Хотя кого Рик обманывал? Но все же шанс еще есть, пусть и мизерный. Рик обвел взглядом двор и узрел бредущего к курятнику Дэрила с арбалетом за плечом.  
  
– Вот ведь Диксону неймется, – покачал головой Хершель.  
  
– Вы…  
  
– Я сказал ему еще пару дней не напрягаться. Вероятно, мне все же стоило запереть его в погребе.  
  
Рик стиснул зубы.  
  
– Я переговорю с ним.  
  
Он нагнал Дэрила уже у самого курятника.  
  
– Ты не рано поднялся?  
  
Тот обернулся и передернул плечами:  
  
– Неа, в самый раз.  
  
Из курятника вышла Патриша, державшая в руках кудахчущий мешок, и рассеяно улыбнулась обоим.  
  
– Мэм.  
  
– Миссис Патриша.  
  
Рик посмотрел ей вслед:  
  
– Куда она понесла кур, как думаешь?  
  
– Без понятия. Может, будет у вас на ужин курятина… Хм, – Дэрил почесал в затылке. – Вроде ж миссис Патриша всегда сама им шеи сворачивала. Чего это она?  
  
Нет уж, Рик не собирался менять тему и обсуждать Патришу и кур!  
  
– Я думал, Хершель еще не разрешал тебе вставать.  
  
Дэрил похлопал себя по карманам, достал сигареты и закурил:  
  
– Ну он мне много чего не разрешал. Я думал, ты уже на поиски ушел.  
  
– И решил удрать, пока меня нет?  
  
Дэрил фыркнул, потом посмотрел себе под ноги:  
  
– Слуш, у меня одна мысль появилась. Вот я и решил ее проверить.  
  
– Твои догадки мог бы проверить я.  
  
Теперь Дэрил закатил глаза:  
  
– Ага, со своим другом, который следы читает не иначе как жопой. Нет уж. И не дергайся ты так. Я уже прочухался, правда.  
  
– Я помню, как у тебя вчера болели ребра.  
  
– Это было вчера, – безмятежно откликнулся Дэрил.  
  
Что там говорил Хершель о погребе?  
  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – вздохнул Рик.  
  
– Хочу по другой стороне оврага походить. Я видел, что там со склонами творится, а вы нет, поэтому не надо вам туда соваться. Мне повезло, а если кто из вас туда рухнет, точно костей не соберешь.  
  
– О, господи!  
  
– Не причитай. Не буду я на рожон лезть. Сделаю большой круг – через городок, куда мисс Мэгги ездит, по краю оврага до его конца и вернусь вот с той стороны.  
  
Хорошо, что карту здешних мест Рик уже запомнил наизусть. Он представил себе маршрут Дэрила и чуть не выругался.  
  
– Это же на пару дней как минимум!  
  
– Ну да.  
  
– Ты с ума сошел!  
  
Дэрил бросил окурок на землю и наступил на него ногой:  
  
– Я ж говорю – не причитай. Все хорошо будет. Мне и еды с собой наготовили, будто я сам поохотиться не смогу.  
  
– Нет! Черт, это и правда опасно, а ты еще не здоров. А если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Я даже не буду знать, где тебя искать!  
  
– Ну случится – значит, случится, – таким тоном сказал Дэрил, что захотелось взять его за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнуть. – Или не случится. Я хочу найти Софию, Рик.  
  
– Мы все этого хотим.  
  
– Вот и отлично. Не мешай тогда. – Дэрил помедлил и добавил почти умоляюще: – Пожалуйста.  
  
Это было так на него непохоже, что Рик даже растерялся. Дэрил смотрел, не отрываясь, и Рик понимал: ему это зачем-то надо. Очень надо. И неважно, что это безумие, с какой стороны ни посмотри. И что теперь? Действительно запереть его в погребе? Запретить? А кто Рик Дэрилу, чтобы хоть что-то запрещать?  
  
– Я…  
  
– Знаю я, что ты за меня волнуешься, – оборвал его Дэрил.  
  
– Но все равно пойдешь.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
– Хорошо. Только… будь осторожен, ладно?  
  
– Угу, – Дэрил поправил арбалет на плече. – С той стороны трупаков нет, мне Гленн сказал.  
  
– Гленн?  
  
– Ну да. Они с мисс Мэгги вчера ездили в тот городок – я тебе про него только что говорил.  
  
Но Дэрил сказал только про одну Мэгги! А теперь оказывается, с ней был Гленн?  
  
– Вдвоем?  
  
– Рик, ты чего? Кто вдвоем?  
  
– Мисс Мэгги и Гленн.  
  
– А! Нет. Ездили мистер Отис, мисс Мэгги и Гленн.  
  
Слава богу! Рик мысленно перевел дыхание. Хотя дуэнья из Отиса наверняка так себе.  
  
– Это из-за меня, – объяснил Дэрил. – Мистер Грин много лекарств перевел, вот они и поехали в тамошнюю аптеку. Вроде в ней что-то оставалось. Я порасспрашивал, и Гленн сказал, что там безопасно – ни одного ходячего. И людей, кстати, тоже. Все свалили в Ньюнан.  
  
– То, что ходячих не было вчера, не значит, что нет и сегодня.  
  
– Да знаю я. Чего ты так всполошился? Из-за пацана и мисс Мэгги, да?  
  
Рик замер:  
  
– Ты заметил?  
  
– Ну да. Не заметишь тут. Смотрят друг на друга вот такущими глазами.  
  
О, черт! А как скоро заметят остальные и, главное, Хершель?  
  
– Мне надо переговорить с ними еще раз, – пробормотал Рик.  
  
– Переговори, а то нехорошо может получиться. Ладно, пошел я.  
  
Рику оставалось только кивнуть ему в спину. Да, о Гленне и Мэгги он позволил себе забыть. И почему все и всегда наваливается одновременно?  
  
– Вот ты где! Я тебя по всей ферме ищу, – Шейн, в отличие от Рика, уже собрался. – А этот куда направился? Вроде старик сказал ему лежать.  
  
Рик посмотрел, как Дэрил зашел на конюшню и скрылся с глаз. Нельзя было его отпускать! Нельзя! Придумать что угодно, но не отпускать.  
  
– Дэрил решил осмотреть другой склон Проклятого оврага.  
  
– А, ну так отлично. Можно будет туда не ходить и здорово сэкономить время.  
  
– Это дня на два в лучшем случае.  
  
Шейн пристально посмотрел на Рика:  
  
– В смысле, он на целых два дня отсюда свалил?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Ну так вообще замечательно. Мы идем или как?  
  
– Идем, конечно.  
  
Не хотелось думать о том, что если Дэрил не вернется, Шейн будет только счастлив. Не хотелось, черт подери, думать, что близкие тебе люди готовы желать другим зла.  
  
Действительно, хватит думать – пора снова искать.  
  
* * *  
  
– Ты в этот раз пешком? – спросила Кэрол. Дэрил нашел ее у колодца для скота.  
  
– Что-то не тянет меня еще разок прокатиться верхом.  
  
Кэрол рассеяно улыбнулась:  
  
– Я видела, как ты заходил на конюшню.  
  
Да, заходил и убедился, что Нелли такая же, как и всегда, – спокойная и ласковая. Лошадь задумчиво хрумкала сеном в стойле, будто не она перепугалась тогда настолько, что сбросила всадника.  
  
– Да так, ноги сами занесли, – пробормотал Дэрил и, пока Кэрол тоже не завела песню о том, не рано ли он поднялся, добавил: – Я тебя попросить хотел.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Тот платок. Который Софии.  
  
Кэрол прижала руку к карману на кофте:  
  
– Да?  
  
– Ну… если ты не против, можно его взять?  
  
Дэрил и сам не мог объяснить, зачем ему эта тряпка. Наверное, вроде амулета. Почему-то казалось, что если платок будет с ним, то София непременно найдется. Ободранная Кожа на этот счет ничего не говорил. Только сказал, что Дэрил вполне себе прочухался для того, чтобы найти духа-покровителя.  
  
А Кэрол колебалась, поджимала губы, опускала взгляд. Ну и понятно – для нее же этот платок наверняка дохрена значил. Неправильно было его просить.  
  
– Бери, – Кэрол вдруг быстро засунула руку с карман и вытащила постиранный и отглаженный платок – будто новехонький.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Это ты подарил его Софии, – Кэрол вложила платок Дэрилу в руку. – Он твой.  
  
Гладкая и немного скользкая ткань поблескивала на солнце. Алая, как кровь из артерии.  
  
Мертвый колдун сказал, что искать духа-покровителя чертовски сложно и опасно. Многие не находят, многие погибают. А чтобы дух пришел, надо подвести себя к самой грани, той границе, что отделяет мир людей и духов, мир живых и неживых.  
  
Получается, Дэрил соврал Рику, что будет осторожен и не полезет на рожон. А Рик поверил, отпустил, и от этого было тошно. А ладно! Просто надо найти духа и вернуться. Всего-то!  
  
– Я буду тебя ждать, – сказала Кэрол, и это прозвучало почти как «Не вздумай не вернуться».  
  
– Куда я денусь? – пожал плечами Дэрил.  
  
Пора узнать, сгодится ли хоть на что-то индейское колдовство. Лучше бы сгодилось, потому что ничего другого у Дэрила не было.


	6. Стрелок

Никогда в жизни Андреа не чувствовала себя такой глупой. Такой неумелой. Такой… ни на что не годной. И это после того, как у нее наконец-то хоть что-то стало получаться! И тут же она все испортила, едва не застрелив Дэрила!  
  
Никто ей ни слова не сказал, не укорил, но было бы лучше, если бы все они – Рик, Шейн, сам Дэрил – наорали и заклеймили полной дурой. А в результате… В результате они же ее еще и утешали! Будто Андреа – ребенок, который сам не понял, что натворил. И это бесило. Наверное, первый раз в жизни бесило, потому что раньше все было наоборот.  
  
Раньше Андреа портачила, и тут же папа обнимал ее и говорил, что все хорошо, что она же старалась, бывает, не вышло, но ты ведь не обязана всего добиваться с первого раза. Ты вообще не обязана ничего добиваться. Ты же не мужчина. Ох… В этом-то все и дело! К Андреа проявляли снисходительность. Но теперь ей этого было не нужно! Мир изменился, она сама изменилась. Или ей только показалось, что изменилась? Может, все же права бабушка?  
  
О, нет! Нет-нет-нет! Пусть проклятая старуха корчится от злости на том свете, но Андреа теперь будет делать то, что решит сама, и так, как решит сама! И она все исправит и всему научится. Шейн как раз сказал, что придумал, что сделать с тем досадным затыком – неспособностью попасть в движущуюся мишень.  
  
В доме царила приятная прохлада, не то что в нагревшемся и не остывавшем за ночь кемпере. Андреа надела одолженную у Мэгги шляпу – сегодня опять нещадно припекало, не удержалась и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Прищурилась, сложила пальцы пистолетом и сделала вид, что стреляет в собственное отражение. Лихо! Только в жизни так не получится.  
  
– Куда собралась? – В комнату вошла Лори – так тихо, что не заметь ее Андреа в зеркале, то не услышала бы. Это же надо так подкрадываться!  
  
– Шейн обещал помочь со стрельбой. – Андреа не знала, какой реакции ждала, но отражение Лори только слегка нахмурилось.  
  
– Опять весь день будешь на стрельбище?  
  
– Почему столько недовольства в голосе? Ты ведь тоже туда ходишь, – пожала плечами Андреа. – Тоже учишься стрелять. Но сегодня меня там не будет. Шейн сказал, отведет меня куда-то еще.  
  
– А, вот оно что, – вяло откликнулась Лори. – Рик знает?  
  
Андреа пожала плечами:  
  
– Наверное, я не уточняла.  
  
Лори на миг поджала губы – точь-в-точь занудная училка:  
  
– Это может быть опасно.  
  
– О, боже! – Андреа подняла глаза к потолку. – Не опаснее, чем бродить по ферме. Я уже большая девочка, а Шейн – большой мальчик. Ничего страшного не случится.  
  
– Но София пропала.  
  
– Только не надо сравнивать меня с ребенком! И, тем более, Шейна. Они с твоим мужем каждый день прочесывают лес. Или ты им тоже скажешь, что это опасно?  
  
Лори пожала плечами:  
  
– Они мужчины.  
  
Восхитительный довод!  
  
– Я что-то пропустила и ходячие опасны только женщинам? Впрочем, – Андреа отвернулась от зеркала и посмотрела прямо на Лори, – если тебе не нравится, что я поеду с Шейном, так и скажи.  
  
Нет, глаза у Лори не забегали, но взгляд все же ускользнул куда-то в сторону:  
  
– Почему меня это должно волновать?  
  
– Хм… Действительно, почему? Почему тебя, респектабельную миссис, должно волновать, с кем и куда отправляется друг твоего мужа?  
  
Если бы Лори была кошкой, то обязательно прижала уши. Лицедействовать у нее получалось паршиво. Это Андреа в свое время научилась радостно улыбаться, когда в контору заходила жена Кларка. Старая мегера даже считала, что они с секретаршей мужа приятельницы: так мило Андреа щебетала с ней о всякой чуши вроде шмоток, косметики и театральных постановок. После бабушки – сущие пустяки. Та вынимала из тебя душу, а миссис Кларк Гришэм просто болтала. Главное – вовремя поддакивай.  
  
– Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, – вдруг сказала Лори.  
  
Андреа только приподняла брови.  
  
– Ты думаешь, что если будешь делать мужскую работу, то кому-то что-то докажешь?  
  
Ее слова больно кольнули, и Андреа фыркнула:  
  
– Докажу? Ты меня еще в феминистки запиши. Я делаю то, что хорошо получается.  
  
– Как показывают последние события, не очень.  
  
Вот ведь стерва! Всегда так – мужчины готовы простить и забыть, а другая женщина обязательно все припомнит и ударит побольнее. Сколько раз Андреа на таком обжигалась!  
  
– Думаю, об этом будет судить Шейн, а не ты. Он ведь лучший стрелок в графстве, так мне сказал Рик. Лучший стрелок, интересный и умный мужчина… – Андреа склонила голову набок. – Вы ведь друзья детства, да? Как думаешь, кто ему больше нравится, блондинки или шатенки?  
  
– Понятия не имею…  
  
– Странно. Ведь вы же друзья. А я думала, ты мне поможешь. Это же по-женски: найти девушку неженатому другу.  
  
Лицо у Лори окаменело. Так-то лучше!  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что сейчас неподходящее время и неподходящее место? – тон Лори был ровным и холодным, но в нем уже проскальзывали едва заметные нотки паники.  
  
– Почему же? Ведь мужчины наверняка что-то придумают. Не зря же они каждый день с радио возятся? Наверняка скоро поймают какое-нибудь сообщение от правительства. Мистер Грин вчера с чердака старую военную рацию достал, сказал, может, от нее будет толк.  
  
Шейн, правда, посмотрев на здоровенный металлический ящик с кучей кнопок, рычажков и темно-красным алхимическим кругом сверху, скептически хмыкнул, но все равно принялся с ним возиться.  
  
– Вот я и решила, что можно подумать и о чем-то приятном. Хотя… – Андреа помедлила. – Если ты считаешь, что это неуместно, то, наверное, да. Кому знать, как не тебе?  
  
Нечего указывать другим, чем им заниматься. Нечего изображать из себя королеву. Нечего, наконец, дурить другим головы, лицемерная ханжа!  
  
– Да, я так считаю. Мы должны помогать, а не развлекаться.  
  
– Золотые слова! Сейчас пойду и помогу – со стрельбой.  
  
– Андреа!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я серьезно. Не стоит связываться с Шейном.  
  
О, Андреа не собиралась связываться с Шейном, но после таких слов стоило бы! Просто чтобы проучить эту зазнавшуюся домохозяйку.  
  
– Давай договоримся, дорогая. – Ладно, так уж и быть, Андреа готова была подать назад, хотя бы ради Рика и Шейна. – Ты не будешь указывать мне, что делать. Ты мне не мать и не подруга.  
  
– Ты ведешь себя безобразно. Я…  
  
– Безобразно? Это я веду себя безобразно?! Лори, дорогая, ты что-то путаешь. Это не я кручу за спиной мужа с его лучшим другом!  
  
Вот теперь Андреа почувствовала себя отомщенной – Лори даже перекосило. Она побледнела, как моль. Как чертово привидение.  
  
– Ты говоришь чушь, – сказала Лори мертвым голосом.  
  
– Я тебя умоляю! Ты правда думаешь, что все вокруг слепые идиоты?  
  
Лори молчала, и Андреа добавила:  
  
– Мне только интересно, твой муж действительно ничего не замечает? Так тебе верит, что не способен даже усомниться? Так…  
  
– Замолчи! Ты ни черта не понимаешь!  
  
– Куда мне? – Андреа прищурилась. – Только, Лори, дорогая, усидеть на двух стульях ни у кого еще не выходило! Или в твоем случае я должна сказать, на двух чл…  
  
Ох! Лори все же дала ей пощечину – хватило силенок! И Андреа с наслаждением ударила в ответ.  
  
Что-то грохнуло, и они обе уставились на зашедшую в комнату Кэрол. Та замерла каменной статуей, а на полу у нее под ногами поблескивали осколки тарелки.  
  
– Вы… – пролепетала она. – Лори… Андреа…  
  
Обожженная ударом щека горела. Внутри все тоже пылало от ярости на треклятый мир, который отнял у нее все. Почти все – оставил только саму себя.  
  
– Не указывай мне, что делать! – рявкнула Андреа. – Слышишь? Не указывай!  
  
Она развернулась и быстро вышла из комнаты.  
  
Андреа чувствовала себя легче и тяжелее одновременно. Легче – потому что, наконец, высвободила то, что копилось в ней все последние дни, разъедало изнутри. Все эти боль, страх, проклятую неуверенность… Тяжелее – потому что понимала, что все же не надо было так срываться. Лори того не стоила. И теперь… А, ладно! Они никогда не намеревались стать подружками. Андреа, положа руку на сердце, никогда и не желала подруг, этих завистливых гадин, так и норовящих позариться на что-то твое. Кого-то твоего. А к женской вражде ей не привыкать. И это честнее, правильнее. В конце концов, Андреа сказала правду, пока остальные молчали и делали вид, что ничего не замечают.  
  
Правду. И поэтому кругом права.  
  
* * *  
  
– Что у вас с лицом? – спросил Шейн.  
  
Андреа неопределенно повела плечами:  
  
– Так, досадное происшествие. Мы ведь едем?  
  
Шейн кивнул и завел машину.  
  
Андреа смотрела, за окном перетекают одно в другое поля, волнующиеся под ветром и так похожие на реки, как уменьшается и исчезает вдали белый дом Гринов, а лес, наоборот, стремительно приближается.  
  
Как же тихо в салоне! Раньше можно было послушать радио, но теперь… И говорить Андреа не хотелось. После ругани с Лори в голове звенела странно приятная тишина, будто разом выключились все мысли. Теперь это казалось почти благословением.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы мне помогли, – сказал Шейн, наверное, минут через десять.  
  
Андреа оторвалась от созерцания очередного луга-реки и медленно кивнула.  
  
– Тут неподалеку есть поселок – София вполне могла до него добраться. Мы с Риком вчера осмотрели один его конец, а с вами я хочу осмотреть другой.  
  
– Ходячие?  
  
– Вчера их не было.  
  
Андреа кивнула еще раз:  
  
– Выживших тоже не было?  
  
– Вероятно, всех эвакуировали. Мы вчера с Риком тоже об этом думали. Ладно, неважно. Откройте бардачок.  
  
Андреа послушалась и достала оттуда пистолет с коротким-коротким стволом:  
  
– Это…  
  
– Кольт кобра. Знаю, у вас есть свой пистолет, но еще один не помешает. Так что если сегодня все получится, подарю его вам, – Шейн улыбнулся. – Удобная штука – просто прятать и весит мало.  
  
– Спасибо! – Новое оружие тут же захотелось опробовать.  
  
– Рано благодарите. Еще не заслужили. Так что пока кладите назад.  
  
Андреа невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Разумеется, заслужит! Пистолет удобно лег в руку и действительно оказался непривычно легким. Расставаться с ним было почти невыносимо.  
  
– Вы должны понимать, – продолжал Шейн, – то, что вчера там не было ходячих, не значит, что их не будет сегодня.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Вот и отлично. – Шейн съехал с шоссе на узкую дорогу, ведущую через лесок. Вскоре деревья расступились, и машина выкатила на небольшую заасфальтированную площадку перед домами. Здесь они и остановились.  
  
Тишина, только ветер колыхал кусты неподалеку.  
  
Андреа открыла дверцу, вышла и оглянулась. Похоже, действительно никого. На миг стало жутко, но Андреа тут же заставила умолкнуть дрожащий внутри голос. Как можно стать стрелком, если ты не в состоянии обуздать собственный страх?  
  
Хлопнула вторая дверца. Шейн оперся о крышу машины, протянул пачку, и Андреа вытащила сигарету. Ощущение фильтра во рту успокаивало: Андреа курила и еще раз внимательно-внимательно разглядывала домики, выглядывавшие из зеленой пены листьев.  
  
Милый поселок. Милый и мирный. Раскидистые деревья за южными стенами домов, огромные сквозные террасы, такие привычные для Джорджии, и при этом коробки кондиционеров – дорогущей игрушки – на некоторых окнах. Похоже, здесь жили не самые бедные люди, так что неудивительно, что их эвакуировали. Эта мысль заставила невесело усмехнуться.  
  
Сигарета закончилась неожиданно быстро.  
  
– Готова? – спросил Шейн и, не дожидаясь ответа, вынул пистолет и пошел вперед. Андреа поспешила следом.  
  
Они скользили между домов, брошенных машин, неопрятно заросших лужаек. Тишина-тишина-тишина. От нее даже звенело в ушах. Идущий впереди Шейн вдруг замер.  
  
– Что? – шепнула Андреа.  
  
– Кажется, вон там в окне на втором этаже что-то мелькнуло.  
  
– Занавески? – Андреа посмотрела на дом, на который указал Шейн. Симпатичный, почти ничем не отличающийся от соседских. Криво нарисованная красная пентаграмма на белоснежной стене заставила вздрогнуть.  
  
– Все может быть. Проверим?  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Без моего разрешения не стреляй.  
  
Слева от входной двери рос огромный куст шиповника. Цветы уже сошли, а плоды еще не полностью созрели. В детстве Андреа рвала их и ела к ужасу и возмущению бабушки.  
  
Шейн коснулся двери кончиками пальцев, и та скрипнула и открылась.  
  
– Прикрой меня.  
  
Теоретически Андреа знала, как это сделать, но… Ладно, пора постигать практику!  
  
Внутри тоже было тихо. Вся мебель в гостиной: светлая софа, низкий столик, кресла, стулья, оказалась сдвинута.  
  
– Похоже, собирались укреплять дом, – Шейн пистолетом указал на приставленные к одному из окон доски. Собирались, но не успели. Потому что эвакуировались или что-то еще? По крайней мере, стекла были целые.  
  
Андреа приблизилась к столику, на котором лежал, прижатый книгой, раскрытый ежедневник.  
  
«Дугласвилль» было написано в нем размашистым почерком. Дальше шел список вещей – того, что хозяева дома намеревались взять с собой?  
  
– Вы слышали о лагере в Дугласвилле?  
  
Шейн помотал головой:  
  
– Нет. И стари… мистер Грин не упоминал. Значит, сообщений не было.  
  
– Но эти люди, похоже, собирались туда. Вот, смотрите.  
  
Шейн подошел, тоже посмотрел в ежедневник, сдвинул с него книгу и пролистал несколько предыдущих страниц.  
  
– Ага… Хотя не стоит ждать ничего хорошего от города с прозвищем Драный Каштан. Надо будет сказать Рику – это совсем рядом.  
  
– Осмотрим дом дальше?  
  
Шейн кивнул. Они выбрались в небольшой коридорчик, миновали его и оказались на кухне. Задернутые занавески в мелкий цветочек, распахнутые дверцы шкафов. Снова никого и ничего. С полок, казалось, было сметено все вплоть до самой завалявшейся солонки. Андреа на всякий случай заглянула в неработающий холодильник. Тоже пусто. Похоже, люди действительно ушли.  
  
Снова коридор и очередная дверь, судя по всему, в гараж. Шейн встал по одну сторону от нее, Андреа – по другую, прямо как в фильмах.  
  
– Я открываю, – Шейн потянул за ручку, и Андреа, выставив перед собой пистолет, скользнула внутрь.  
  
Здесь оказалось темно – свет просачивался только сквозь небольшие оконца под самым потолком и растекался лужей из-под не до конца опущенной гаражной двери. И Андреа не сразу поняла, что за странные кучи темнели на полу. Осознание пришло позже, будто рывками. Просто это… это уже не было похоже на человеческие тела. Что-то разодранное, растащенное, изуродованное, с торчащими костьми, раскрытыми грудными клетками – пародиями на астры… Весь пол запятнан чем-то бордовым, почти черным. И запах. Какой чудовищный запах!  
  
Андреа согнулась, схватившись за живот, и ее тут же вырвало. И рвало, и рвало, пока сзади вполголоса ругался Шейн. Желудок, пищевод и горло жгло, как огнем. Андреа полностью вывернули, словно какой-то чулок, а потом попробовали вправить, но неправильно, и поэтому внутри все болезненно сжималось. Ужин, завтрак, все… осталась только желчь. Андреа трясущимися руками достала платок и прижала его ко рту. В ушах звенел истеричный голос и требовал бежать прочь сломя голову. Но это было совершенно неправильно. Недопустимо.  
  
– Это ведь… обитатели дома? – заставила произнести себя Андреа.  
  
– Похоже на то, – мрачно отозвался Шейн. Он приблизился к обглоданным костям, медленно присел на корточки. – Понять бы, как давно это случилось. Дня три назад? Четыре?  
  
Андреа надеялась, что Софии среди этого… среди объедков нет. Молилась об этом. Господи! Андреа же знала, что ходячие едят людей! Даже видела, как они кусают. Но все равно оказалась не готова. Да как можно оказаться готовой к такому?!  
  
Снаружи что-то зашуршало. Андреа замерла, как стояла: согнувшись и уперев руки в колени. Шейн беззвучно опустился на четвереньки, вгляделся в проем между полом и гаражной дверью. Снова шорохи, шаркающие шаги, такие жутко-знакомые. В проеме показались чьи-то ноги, потом в дверь что-то ударилось, сначала глухо, потом со всей силы. Снаружи завыли, заскрипели, зацарапались. Еще ноги. Еще. Затем руки – очередной ходячий догадался нагнуться и засунуть башку внутрь. Он увидел – учуял? – Андреа и Шейна и громко зарычал. И они наконец-то вышли из охватившего их столбняка.  
  
– Назад! – рявкнул Шейн, вскакивая.  
  
Они метнулись в дом. То ли замок заклинило, то ли чертова дверь не запиралась, но перекрыть путь ходячим так и не удалось.  
  
– В гостиную!  
  
Андреа и Шейн почти добежали до входной двери, когда наверху что-то заскрипело, затопало, и на лестнице на второй этаж показался еще один ходячий – не старый еще мужчина почему-то в деловом костюме. Мертвец взревел, неловко потопал вниз, переваливаясь из стороны в сторону и не падая только чудом. Андреа наставила на него пистолет.  
  
– Не стреляй, я сказал!  
  
Но ведь… Черт, нет! Один раз ей говорили не стрелять, а она выстрелила. Чем это кончилось?  
  
Ходячий опустился на очередную ступеньку, не удержался и мешком рухнул на пол. Шейн тут же подпрыгнул к нему, выхватил нож и всадил в голову.  
  
– Наружу!  
  
Теперь поселок больше не казался мирным: из-за дома выползали ходячие. Еще несколько покойников хромали по улице. Они заметили живых и пошли быстрее. Да, сегодня тут оказались мертвецы.  
  
– Давай к машине, – приказал Шейн.  
  
Но в той стороне Андреа тоже видела ходячих, пусть их было меньше, чем тех, кто спешил с дому.  
  
Шейн выругался и выстрелил в одного из тех, кто загораживал дорогу.  
  
– Бегом!  
  
Андреа тоже попыталась выстрелить и, разумеется, промазала. Да что же такое?! Шейн… Шейн же как-то умудрялся стрелять чуть ли не на бегу. Не только стрелять, но и попадать! На глазах у Андреа он чуть притормозил, будто не прицелился даже, а просто поднял пистолет, и у ближайшего ходячего разлетелась голова.  
  
– Андреа, не отставай!  
  
Вот и машина. Шейн открыл дверцу, принялся заводить. Мотор взвизгнул и вдруг замолк.  
  
– Стреляй! Мне нужно время! Давай же!  
  
Она стояла и смотрела на бегущих к ней ходячих. Как чертов Джон Уэйн.  
  
Стреляй. Если не выстрелишь, не попадешь, от тебя останутся только ошметки на залитом кровью асфальте. Костяные цветы, облепленные мухами. И над ними встанет черный человек с косой – так обещала бабушка.  
  
Андреа как во сне подняла пистолет и прицелилась. Нет. Она не хотела умирать, совершенно точно не хотела. Никак не хотела – не легко, пустив себе пулю в лоб, не долго и мучительно в зубах ходячих. А значит, надо попасть. Звуки не исчезли, но словно отодвинулись на задний план стали глуше: и хрипы мотора, с которым возился Шейн, и вой мертвецов. Целься же. Целься точнее, предугадай движение, будь чуть быстрее и уверенней врага.  
  
Она выстрелила, и один из ходячих упал. Нет, не в голову, но неважно. Следующий! В пистолете шесть патронов, у нее – шесть выстрелов. Уже пять. Четыре. Три… Андреа словно вышла из своего тела, парила над ним и наблюдала за самой собой со стороны. Это было невероятно легко – стрелять и попадать. От дула к целям протянулись нити, нет, струны, и они едва заметно гудели, порождая свой ритм, свою, настоящую музыку. И как только раньше Андреа этого не видела? И как только раньше у нее не получалось? Какие же ходячие медленные! Два… Последний выстрел.  
  
– Андреа! – голос Шейна взорвал тот пузырь пустоты, в котором она находилась. – Живо внутрь!  
  
Она почти упала на сиденье, и машина поехала, развернулась, сбив сразу несколько близко подобравшихся ходячих, и покатила прочь.  
  
Андреа дышала часто-часто. Теперь, когда странное спокойствие схлынуло, ее едва ли не трясло. Боже, а если бы она промазала? А если бы… Нет! Не промазала же! И теперь не промажет. Но сердце все равно стучало, как у загнанного зайца, а во рту пересохло. Черт… Черт. Черт-черт-черт!  
  
– Ты как? – спросил Шейн.  
  
Сил хватило только на кивок.  
  
– Я же говорил, что получится.  
  
Он был спокоен и уверен и…  
  
– Мотор ведь не глох! – выпалила Андреа.  
  
Шейн приподнял бровь и промолчал. Вид у него стал таким довольным, что захотелось заорать, завизжать, вцепиться ему в лицо ногтями, наконец. Да как он мог?! Как он… Сукин он сын!  
  
– А если бы я не попала?!  
  
– То я схватил бы тебя в охапку и запихал в машину. И мы уехали. Но пистолет ты бы не получила.  
  
Ах да! Кольт кобра! Теперь захотелось заехать Шейну прикладом по затылку.  
  
– Но ты бы не промазала. Я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь. В тебе это есть.  
  
– Что есть? – Андреа достала из бардачка уже свой пистолет. Она все еще злилась, дико злилась на Шейна, но внутри уже теснились и другие чувства и мысли. Надо найти для пистолета кобуру. В каком-то из гангстерских фильмов герой прятал похожее оружие под штаниной. Интересно, такое действительно бывает?  
  
– В тебе есть стержень. Сила. Чувство. Не знаю даже, как объяснить, – Шейн опустил стекло, впустив в салон немного свежего воздуха, и выставил локоть наружу. – Ты – стрелок. Настоящий стрелок. – Он бросил на Андреа быстрый взгляд. – Пообтесать тебя немного, придать уверенности – и все.  
  
– А остальные разве не стрелки? Они тоже рано или поздно научатся попадать в цель.  
  
– Да, научатся или станут обедом для ходячих, – Шейн поморщился. – Но я немного про другое. Стрелок – это не тот, кто просто стреляет. Такой человек может даже не уметь владеть пистолетом, предпочитать что-то иное. Я ж говорю, что это в душе, в глазах, в сердце. Ты просто смотришь на человека и понимаешь – вот перед тобой стрелок. Или тот, кто им может стать.  
  
– Рик стрелок?  
  
Шейн кивнул.  
  
– И ты?  
  
Снова кивок, и Андреа поняла, что улыбается. Это было потрясающее чувство – принадлежность к чему-то иному, новому, отличному от прежнего.  
  
– Не задавайся, городская девочка. Ты еще только начинаешь. – Впрочем, Шейн тоже улыбался.  
  
– А кто еще?  
  
– Чего?  
  
– На ферме есть еще стрелки?  
  
Шейн неопределенно повел головой:  
  
– Старик… мистер Грин когда-то был, думаю. Только потом все в упертость ушло. И больше никого. Вот поэтому… – Шейн достал сигареты, Андреа помотала головой, и он закурил сам. – Вот поэтому нам надо защищать остальных, понимаешь? Больше некому.  
  
Разумеется, Андреа понимала. Ее защищали всю жизнь, а теперь она стать защитником других. И нельзя сказать, что ты не готова.  
  
Все же ей было страшно, несмотря на успех. И во рту все еще отдавался привкус рвоты. Может, все же стоило взять предложенную сигарету и хоть так от него избавиться! Андреа не знала новых правил, не знала даже, на что способна. Только начала узнавать.  
  
Она откинулась на спинку сиденья и закрыла глаза. Да, Андреа по-прежнему боялась. Ничего, страх не может уйти сразу. Но теперь Андреа еще любила – всех, кто собрался на ферме. Тех, кто нуждался в ее защите. Всех-всех, даже Лори.  
  
Стрелок. Андреа – стрелок. Это все меняло.  
  
* * *  
  
Они наконец-то вернулись.  
  
Рик смотрел, как машина Шейна медленно подъезжает к палаткам и останавливается. Еще утром вмятины на правом крыле не было. Хотелось подбежать, убедиться, что с Андреа все хорошо, что она не ранена и не напугана, а потом взять Шейна за ворот, оттащить в сторону и поговорить. Рик уже дозрел до того, чтобы накричать на друга. О чем Шейн вообще думал?!  
  
Дверь с пассажирской стороны распахнулась, и из машины вышла Андреа. Похоже, она не была ранена. И совсем не казалась напуганной, наоборот, на ее губах блуждала улыбка. Какая-то странная, словно сама Андреа сейчас пребывала где-то далеко-далеко. И эта улыбка Рику не понравилась совершенно.  
  
Он тряхнул головой и подошел к машине.  
  
– Рик? – Да, совершенно неземная улыбка. Но зрачки нормальные, кожа не бледная – на шок не похоже.  
  
– Андреа, вы…  
  
– Все отлично! Рик, у меня получилось! Наконец-то получилось!  
  
Она вертела в руках кольт кобру – такого пистолета у нее раньше не было. Шейн тоже выбрался из машины, оперся на крышу и посмотрел на Андреа так довольно-снисходительно, что Рику только сильнее захотелось на него наорать.  
  
– Я рад, – заставил произнести себя Рик. – Думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть.  
  
– Ох, наверное, – Андреа вдруг смутилась, прижала запястье левой руки к губам. – Да, вы правы. Но завтра… Рик, я теперь смогу вам помочь! По-настоящему помочь!  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Андреа улыбнулась еще раз и быстро пошла, почти побежала к дому. На кемпер Дейла она даже не посмотрела, хотя всегда норовила в нем если не укрыться, то, по крайней мере, бросить на него взгляд. Наверное, это был хороший знак. Наверное. Но энтузиазм Андреа казался каким-то нездоровым. Однако сейчас с ней говорить бесполезно, пусть сначала немного успокоится.  
  
Рик повернулся к Шейну:  
  
– Поговорим?  
  
Тот пожал плечами:  
  
– Ну давай поговорим.  
  
Рик пошел к полю, и Шейн, успевший закурить, вскоре его нагнал.  
  
– Лори сказала, что ты забрал куда-то Андреа. Уточняла, знаю ли я об этом.  
  
– Понятно, – Шейн смотрел прямо перед собой. – У Лори случайно щека красной не была?  
  
– Андреа…  
  
– Похоже, наши прекрасные дамы сцепились, как кошки. Хорошо, когти в дело не пустили.  
  
Только этого сейчас не хватало!  
  
– Дай сигарету.  
  
Шейн усмехнулся, но пачку все же протянул.  
  
– Как думаешь… – от табачного дыма во рту стало горько. – Как думаешь, из-за чего они поссорились?  
  
– Понятия не имею. И, если честно, не хочу знать. Нашли время – только женских дрязг нам не хватало. Что, Лори ничего по этому поводу не сказала?  
  
– Сказала, что это неважно.  
  
– Но ты, разумеется, не поверил.  
  
– На моей памяти Лори никому не давала пощечин. И никто не давал пощечин ей.  
  
Рик остановился возле тянувшейся вдоль поля ограды и оперся на нее. Шейн привалился спиной рядом.  
  
– И что? Я тебе говорил и повторю еще раз: Лори не так слаба, как ты считаешь. И уж тем более, не слаба Андреа.  
  
– Что ты ей устроил?  
  
– Напугал как следует.  
  
У Рика даже слова в горле застряли.  
  
– Не смотри на меня так, будто я затащил ее в темный лес и надругался. Помнишь поселок, который мы вчера проверяли?  
  
Рик кивнул.  
  
– Я отвез ее туда.  
  
– Там же были ходячие!  
  
– Всего парочка, и обоих мы прикончили. Не заводись. – Шейн затушил сигарету о столб ограды. – Я бы ни за что не подверг бы ее настоящей опасности. Если б запахло жареным, сразу увез.  
  
– Будто ты мог все просчитать.  
  
– Конечно, все – не мог. Никто не способен. Но ты пойми, ей надо было это почувствовать. Помнишь, как мой папаша спихнул нас обоих с лодки тогда на озере? Ты ж поплыл, а до этого все у берега барахтался.  
  
Рик на миг закрыл глаза. Жаль сигарета закончилась – дико хотелось вторую, но не стоило ее себе позволять.  
  
– Да, поплыл, – признал он. – Но…  
  
– Моего отца так и не простил?  
  
– Я…  
  
– Ну, перестал доверять, да? В общем, сам знаю, что не со всеми так можно. Но с Андреа сработало.  
  
– Что ты ей наговорил?  
  
– Да ничего особенного. Пообещал подарить пистолет, если у нее все получится, – Шейн улыбнулся – совершенно по-мальчишески, как в прежние времена. Словно то, что он притащил Андреа в поселок с ходячими, было шуткой!  
  
– Прекрати валять дурака!  
  
Улыбка тут же пропала.  
  
– Ну хорошо, давай серьезно, если уж ты так хочешь.  
  
– Шейн…  
  
– Нам нужен еще один человек, не просто способный отличить дуло от приклада. Нам нужен человек, способный стрелять, причем стрелять хорошо. И теперь он у нас есть. Потому что я его – ее – научил. А научил я ее потому, что не обкладывал ватой, не трясся, как над хрустальной, а дал пистолет и поставил перед ходячими. Усек? И да, я был уверен, что она не впадет в ступор и не станет биться в истерике. Иначе я ей вообще не доверил бы оружие.  
  
– Так дела не делаются.  
  
– А как они делаются?! – взорвался Шейн. – Представь на минуточку, хотя бы на минуточку, что прежнему миру хана. Все рухнуло, окончательно и бесповоротно. Ты и тогда будешь с каждым носиться, как с тухлым яйцом?  
  
– Я думал об этом. Постоянно думаю. И я хочу, чтобы все люди на ферме остались живы.  
  
Шейн щелкнул языком.  
  
– Вот-вот, всегда ты так. Но когда это бы успел и к людям на ферме прикипеть? Они не с нами, Рик. Или ты забыл?  
  
– Хершель не даст забыть.  
  
– Тогда выкинь местных из головы! Их дело, как они будут выживать. А мы скоро уезжаем.  
  
Рик стиснул зубы.  
  
– Что-то ты совсем размяк, – заметил Шейн. – Встряхнись, наконец.  
  
Встряхнись, значит? Шейну так хотелось, чтобы Рик встряхнулся?  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Я встряхнусь, – Рик качнулся к Шейну. – Не смей устраивать что-то подобное, не поставив меня в известность.  
  
– Или?  
  
– Никаких «или». Если считаешь, что мы все еще команда, подчиняйся. Если решил меня подвинуть – попробуй. Но не смей рисковать людьми у меня за спиной!  
  
Шейн чуть прищурился, посмотрел оценивающе и с вызовом. Рик ответил взглядом на взгляд – не впервые. И уж кто, как не Шейн, знал, на что они оба способны. Так что Рик ждал. Дождался, что Шейн поморщился, скривил губы и покачал головой. Что же, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас он драться не собирался.  
  
Сзади прокашлялись, и Рик обернулся. Возле переминался с ноги на ногу Гленн. Вид у паренька был такой виноватый, что Рик тут же подумал о Мэгги. Черт, вот только этого…  
  
– Ммм… Рик, простите, что прерываю, но тут такое… – Гленн вдруг заозирался, словно пытаясь чего-то или кого-то высмотреть.  
  
– Если что-то серьезное, не тяни, – буркнул Шейн, и Гленн даже втянул голову в плечи.  
  
– Что случилось? – Признаться, Рик был готов к чему угодно, даже к тому, что из дома сейчас выбежит Хершель с ружьем наперевес и воплями о поруганной чести дочери.  
  
– Дело в том… – Гленн набрал в легкие воздух и выпалил: – В амбаре ходячие!


	7. Погребение мертвых

Было жарко и влажно – муторно. Но когда Дэрила вдруг прошибал озноб, становилось только хуже. Так ни за дорогой не уследишь, ни за лесом вокруг. Не хватало проморгать ходячих или еще чего опасное. Черт, с ними, с ребрами и все еще ноющей лодыжкой, перетерпится. Но вот туман в башке никуда не годился. А еще дико хотелось пить и жрать, только Ободранная Кожа запретил.  
  
Мертвый колдун, будто всего прочего было мало, запретил и брать оружие, но тут Дэрил послал запреты нахрен.  
  
– Если я напорюсь на ходячих и они меня сожрут, тут-то все твои мечты об ученике и закончатся, – сказал он Ободранной Коже еще утром.  
  
Тот пробормотал что-то про тупых бледнолицых собак и скрипнул зубами:  
  
– Нельзя искать духа-покровителя с оружием в руках!  
  
Дэрил только устало пожал плечами:  
  
– Я не самоубийца. Про еду и воду я же понял и согласился.  
  
Но чертов колдун продолжил браниться. Дэрил одного боялся – что тот передумает и никуда не поведет. Но нет, повел, и Дэрил мысленно перевел дыхание. Теперь же все его мысли занимало только то, как не окочуриться до вечера.  
  
С утра было еще ничего: Дэрил довольно быстро добрался до городка, миновал его и свернул к лесу. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее накатывала усталость, а с ней боль и жажда. Поганое солнце жарило, и в воздухе почему-то пахло грозой, хотя саму грозу Дэрил не чуял. И, разумеется, парило так, что даже в легкой рубашке он мгновенно вспотел, как свинья. Тени от деревьев почти не спасали, а спертый лесной воздух будто давил на плечи.  
  
– Не спеши, – вдруг очнулся Ободранная Кожа, хотя как раз времени у Дэрила не было. – Медленно иди. Думай. Ощущай.  
  
– Чего ощущать-то?  
  
– Лес! Деревья, траву, мох, камни, землю, ветер! Всех тварей!  
  
Дэрил поймал взглядом повисшую между ветвей орешника паутину и здоровенного паука в ее центре. Всех тварей? Да так он и за год не закончит!  
  
А мертвый колдун оседлал любимую лошадку:  
  
– Ты жадный, как все бледнолицые. Хочешь все и сразу. А надо ждать. Надо, чтобы тебе дали. Мой народ ждал. Обычно люди уходили в глухие земли. Там они не ели, не пили, только покорно ждали. Дни и ночи ждали. Многим хватало трех-четырех дней, но были и те, кто ждал и восемь, и десять…  
  
– Какие десять?! У нас два дня!  
  
Никто так долго ждать не будет. Главное – София не будет!  
  
Ободранная Кожа посмотрел как-то… жутко, в общем, посмотрел, так что Дэрил забыл о жаре и опять задрожал, как в лихорадке. Мертвый колдун довольно осклабился. Вот же сука! От стыда на собственный страх даже ненадолго прибавилось сил.  
  
А Ободранная Кожа принялся долдонить о духах-покровителях, могущественных и не очень. Про змей, которые являются шаманам и колдунам, про бизонов – будто здесь хоть одного отыщешь! Слова сливались в невнятное бормотание, теряли смысл, а Дэрил все шел и шел, стараясь думать только о дороге. Только о дороге, а не о ноющем теле, жаре и воде. Во рту все пересохло, язык, казалось, распух раза в два и стал шершавым. Какое же мерзкое ощущение…  
  
– Волк тоже подойдет. – Ободранная Кожа шел – делал вид, что идет, совсем рядом. Он будто скользил по траве, и ему уж точно не хотелось пить.  
  
– А ты? – выплюнул Дэрил. – У тебя кто дух-покровитель?  
  
– Не твое дело, сопляк! Заткни хлебало. – Кажется, колдуну действительно нравилось отыскивать в башке у Дэрила все выученные за жизнь ругательства. – Молись лесу и земле, дурак!  
  
Дэрил оперся на ствол, переводя дыхание. Да уж, скоро он точно будет молиться – чтоб завтра до фермы доползти. Какой, к хрену, лес? Какая земля, если башка вздумала кружиться? Вспомнилось, как мистер Грин пугал сотрясением. Да не, чушь это. У всех Диксонов головы чугунные.  
  
– Койот – тоже очень хорошо. Лучше волка.  
  
Дэрил, блядь, просто хотел найти Софию! Просто увидеть, как заулыбается Кэрол! Вернуться на ферму, затащить Рика в амбар, решиться, наконец, и трахнуть… Черт… Дэрил оттолкнулся от ствола и побрел дальше. Раз есть силы думать, что кого-то трахнешь, не так уж ты и устал!  
  
– Олень, – бормотал за спиной Ободранная Кожа. – Тут их много. Уж силу оленя ты способен получить.  
  
Когда ж он заткнется?! Неужели так сложно просто помолчать?  
  
Под ногами змеился ручеек, но пить было нельзя, Дэрил помнил, поэтому просто плюхнулся на один из валунов. Ненадолго. На чуть-чуть. Просто перевести дыхание и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце.  
  
Вода блестела на солнце рыбьей чешуей. Интересно, а рыбы духами-покровителями бывают?  
  
– Бывают, – отозвался на невысказанный вопрос Ободранная Кожа. Он обнаружился сидящим на корточках на соседнем валуне, хотя вроде был у Дэрила за спиной. – Все бывает. Есть сила солнца, луны, звезд, грома, молний, ветра. И у скал она есть.  
  
К слову о солнце – оно уже вовсю цеплялось за верхушки деревьев. Скоро темно станет, а Дэрил так и не доковылял, куда собирался.  
  
– Давай дальше, – он тяжело поднялся с камня и побрел прочь от ручья.  
  
Проклятый овраг, невидимый за деревьями, тянулся по левую руку. Тут он был уже не таким глубоким, но Дэрил намеревался переправиться на другую сторону только завтра. Сейчас же надо дойти до пещерки, которую он отыскал года два назад, когда охотился. Хорошее место для ночлега: и самому укрыться можно, и никто незамеченным не подберется, потому что перед пещерой хватало ровной расчищенной земли. Наверное, когда-то здесь кто-то жил: индеец или даже в конец одичавший охотник из белых. Пришла мысль, Ободранная Кожа даже мог знать, кто это был.  
  
До пещерки Дэрил добрался, когда над лесом поднялся узкий серп молодой луны. Вот темень! Не то, что полнолуние. А свет бы сейчас не помешал.  
  
Все оказалось таким же, как прошлый раз. За зиму пещеру никто не облюбовал, внутри было сухо и пахло только землей и прелыми листьями. Дэрил вслепую выгреб весь мусор, натаскал валежника и плюхнулся возле получившейся кучи на землю.  
  
– Против костров твои духи не возражают?  
  
Ободранная Кожа фыркнул в темноте, и стало ясно, что вполне себе возражают. Но Дэрилу уже было плевать. Руки еле слушались, и огонь удалось запалить не с первой попытки. Да что ж такое?  
  
И все же костерок разгорелся. Дэрил потянулся за сигаретами, но передумал. И так пить адово хотелось. А еще вернулся озноб, хотя умом Дэрил понимал, что ночь почти такая же жаркая и душная, каким был уже закончившийся день. И дико клонило в сон, хотя спать Ободранная Кожа тоже запретил. Оставалось смотреть на пламя и слушать лесные звуки.  
  
Там, в темноте, тек один из множества здешних ручейков, бродил олень… А это кто? Дэрил встрепенулся, выпал из легкой дремы и поднял лежащий рядом арбалет. Что же, ему и так весь день везло. Одинокий ходячий вывалился из темноты к самому костерку. Завыл, нелепо замахал руками. Дэрил выстрелил почти в упор. Ну и что с ним теперь делать? Все изгадил, урод! Оттащить его в сторонку? Или пусть валяется, других отпугивает? Хотя вонял покойник преизрядно.  
  
Дэрил заставил себя подняться, подошел и выдернул стрелу из черепа. Вытереть бы ее чем.  
  
– Уши? – вдруг подал голос Ободранная Кожа.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Не будешь отрезать уши?  
  
– Зачем они мне?  
  
Колдун сидел прямо у башки ходячего и с любопытством его рассматривал:  
  
– Трофей. У тех ты уши отрезал.  
  
Дэрил сорвал с ближайшей ветки крупный лист и обтер им стрелу.  
  
– Ну… Там было другое дело.  
  
Мертвый индеец, похоже, не понял.  
  
– Трофей, – повторил он. – Мы – мой народ, я – снимали скальпы врагов. Больше скальпов – больше доблести.  
  
– У белых, небось, снимали.  
  
– И у бледнолицых тоже. И у наших врагов. Случалось… – Ободранная Кожа вдруг нахмурился, – и у других маскоги. Потом, когда все плохо стало.  
  
Дэрил не понял, о чем это он, но решил не уточнять.  
  
– Это было не для доблести, – буркнул Дэрил. – Не нужна мне такая херня.  
  
Трофей? В каком-то смысле уши были трофеем. Тут Ободранная Кожа подобрался к правде, но соглашаться с ним не хотелось.  
  
– Ты дурак, – в тысячный раз объявил колдун. – Ты слепой. Не такой слепой, как другие бледнолицые, но все равно ничего не видишь и не понимаешь. Но порой ты чуешь. В тебе это есть. Ты тогда правильно сделал. Еще и потому я решил стать тебе наставником. Я открою тебе глаза и уши, и ты станешь зрячим и слышащим.  
  
Дэрил сплюнул, снова устроился возле почти сдохшего костерка и подбросил туда веток. Как можно одновременно умирать от усталости и дико хотеть идти дальше? У Дэрила как-то получалось. В башке все спуталось нахрен, но остатками разума он понимал, что просто не может сейчас оценить, насколько еще хватит сил. Сидеть, приказал себе Дэрил, как собаке. Сидеть. Отдыхать, мать твою, если завтра не хочешь окочуриться!  
  
Какая все же чушь! Ходячие, лоа, мертвые колдуны, духи-покровители… Еще полгода назад это показалось бы диким бредом. Полгода назад они с Мерлом торчали в каком-то занюханном городке, названия которого Дэрил даже не помнил, и бухали. А бухали они, потому что Мерл вспомнил, что отец откинулся как раз пять лет назад. Праздник же! А Дэрил не хотел вспоминать, не хотел считать годы. Уилл Диксон сдох – и хорошо. Все, забыть к черту. Но если Мерлу что втемяшивалось в башку, никто не мог его остановить. Так что они пили дрянной самогон, а брат рассказывал, что из жалкого отцовского шмотья загнал и за какую цену. Для Мерла это было важно. Это было местью. Ну что ж – она у каждого своя.  
  
А что теперь? Где сейчас Мерл? Мысли о нем тревожили, потому что брат не поймет и не простит. А если так, что Дэрилу делать? Мерл – единственный, кто его понимал и кому Дэрил вообще сдался. Рик же… Дэрил тряхнул головой. Черт, так и заснуть недолго! Он с силой потер лицо. Нехрен думать о брате и Рике. София важнее.  
  
Ободранная Кожа все еще сидел рядом – теперь по другую сторону костра и тоже смотрел в него. Колдун столько времени проторчал на дне оврага, вдруг соскучился по огню? Но тут же вспомнились обгоревшие кости – может, и не соскучился вовсе.  
  
Дэрил вытянулся на спине, закинул руки за голову. Над лесом висела чернота, будто котел опрокинули. Где же София? Будь Дэрил зверем или птицей, давно бы ее уже отыскал. Что там Ободранная Кожа талдычил об оленях, волках и койотах? Не, птицам, наверное, лучше. Летишь себе и все видишь. Мерл плавал в Африку на корабле, а потому рассказов было только о качке, о том, как все блевали, свесившись за борт, как попали в шторм и перепились со страху… А вот летать – другое дело. На самолете или дирижабле. До войны богатенькие ублюдки путешествовали из Альбиона в Новый свет и обратно на огромных дирижаблях, Дэрил видел такие в книжках. Теперь-то дирижабли остались только у военных.  
  
Дэрил прикрыл глаза. Да, летать – все будет как на ладони. Он представил, будто парит над лесом, легкий и никому невидимый, машет рябыми крыльями, машет, а потом снова парит. И все видит, несмотря на ночь. И ферму, и овраг, и даже самого себя, лежащего возле костерка. Наверное, надо было напугаться, но Дэрил не боялся. Вместо этого он стал снижаться. Медленно, кругами. Осматриваясь, впитывая в себя темноту, потому что на самом деле прерывать полет не хотелось. Еще немного, чуточку…  
  
Дэрил открыл глаза, уставился на устроившуюся прямо на земле сову. Черт! Не спугнуть бы! Рука привычно потянулась к арбалету, потому что вот он – завтрак! И тут же пришло воспоминание, что сейчас жрать нельзя, а мгновением позже – мысль, что тут что-то не так. Сова не боялась, она спокойно сидела, свернув башку набок, и пялилась на Дэрила здоровенными желтыми глазами.  
  
– Ооооо! – выдохнул Ободранная Кожа. – Оооо!  
  
Дэрил попробовал подняться, но тело затекло, и удалось только неловко перекатиться. А сова все сидела и сидела. Потом странная птица вдруг вскинулась, захлопала широченными крыльями. Ночь позади нее расступилась, выпуская… У Дэрила перехватило дыхание. Он поднялся на колени и так и замер.  
  
Она стояла в круге света от костра. Белая блузка, синие бриджи – порванные, в пятнах от травы и грязи. Только красного платка не было: он лежал свернутым у Дэрила в кармане. София склонила голову набок, совсем как сова, обхватила себя тонкими руками. Дэрил не хотел замечать синяки и ссадины, не хотел замечать странно вывернутую щиколотку и разодранную и заляпанную кровью ногу, след от укуса на ней. Нет, не хотел. Отказывался.  
  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Диксон, – сказала София.  
  
* * *  
  
– Ходячие в амбаре? Ты уверен? – тогда Рику просто не хотелось верить в такой… абсурд. Потом пришлось, но сначала слова Гленна показались глупой шуткой. Тот виновато буравил взглядом землю, словно самолично привел мертвецов на ферму.  
  
– В общем… я случайно это узнал. Ночью. Я…  
  
Черт! Черт-черт-черт!  
  
– Мисс Мэгги?  
  
Теперь Гленн еще и покраснел:  
  
– Нет, это… Вы не подумаете! Она предложила встретиться, ну я и подумал об амбаре, туда же никто не ходит! Но я никогда…  
  
– Потом разберемся, что ты «никогда»! – не выдержал Рик. – Ходячие!  
  
– В общем, я пришел, к стене привалился, а оттуда как что-то заскребется и завоет! Вот так все и выяснилось.  
  
– Получается, мисс Мэгги…  
  
– Она сказала вам не говорить. Сказала, что это не ваше дело, что так решил отец. Но… это же ходячие! Я пытался ей объяснить! Правда пытался, но она не слушала! А вдруг они вырвутся?  
  
О, господи!  
  
– Старик свихнулся, что ли?! – взорвался Шейн.  
  
– Успокойся, – Рик обхватил себя за голову. Ему и самому хотелось орать и ругаться. – Гленн, спасибо. Ты правильно сделал, что нас предупредил.  
  
– Вы… Рик, что вы будете делать?  
  
– Говорить с Хершелем, разумеется.  
  
– О чем ты собираешься с ним говорить? – Шейн посмотрел на него как на идиота. – Этот псих держит ходячих в амбаре!  
  
– Именно об этом. Хершель не похож на сумасшедшего. Значит, есть причина.  
  
– Блядь, да он…  
  
– Шейн! Ладно, пойдем, посмотрим.  
  
– На что?  
  
Рик потер переносицу:  
  
– На то, насколько там надежные запоры, разумеется.  
  
И вот они стояли втроем и смотрели на тот самый амбар, к которому Мэгги когда-то сказала не приближаться. Здоровый старый амбар из потемневшего от непогоды дерева. Дверца на чердаке, где, наверное, сушилось сено, была распахнута.  
  
– Вот стремянка неподалеку, можно приставить и проверить, – предложил Рик.  
  
– Ну нет. Опасно, – Шейн опустил голову, словно бык, перед тем как кинуться вперед. Он подошел к дверям, осторожно коснулся. – Черт, не видно ничего… Да чтоб!  
  
Шейн отскочил, а запертые на засов двери вдруг задрожали от обрушившихся изнутри ударов, закачались и заскрипели.  
  
– Твою мать, – выдавил Шейн.  
  
Сзади то ли вздохнул, то ли всхлипнул Гленн, и Рик облизнул враз пересохшие губы.  
  
– Там…  
  
– Там действительно ходячие! Да что ж такое! Да надо спалить этот амбар нахрен! Надо…  
  
– Не будем пороть горячку, – Рик чувствовал себя так, словно по голове заехали чем-то тяжелым.  
  
– Совсем сдурел? Эти упыри вырвутся и…  
  
– Не вырвутся, засов и двери крепкие. Давай отойдем, чтобы ходячие успокоились.  
  
Рик ухватил Шейна за предплечье, и тот все же позволил отвести себя подальше, пока, наконец, двери перестали трястись и грохотать. Все. Тишина. Рик позволил себе перевести дыхание. Проклятье, ему хотелось того же, что и Шейну, – облить чертов амбар бензином и сжечь! Господи, все это время, пока Лори, Карл, остальные спокойно ходили мимо, там были мертвецы!  
  
– Ну что? – уже спокойнее спросил Шейн.  
  
– Мне надо знать, зачем Хершель это делает.  
  
– Да мне похрен…  
  
– Я знаю, – подал голос Гленн. – Мэгги… Мисс Мэгги сказала.  
  
– И почему?  
  
– Там их семья.  
  
– Чего?! – вскинулся Шейн.  
  
– Те, кто умер от лихорадки. Вторая жена мистера Грина, пасынок, племянник, еще кто-то из знакомых.  
  
– Я ж тебе говорил – старик свихнулся, – Шейн запрокинул голову и уставился в небо.  
  
– Мистер Грин считает, это такая болезнь. Что придумают, как ее лечить, и они все снова станут прежними.  
  
– Черт, – Рик на миг зажмурился. – Но это же не так! Гленн, ты объяснял Мэгги?  
  
– Ну да. Я ей про Атланту рассказывал. Она… мне кажется, она колеблется, Рик. Но мистер Грин…  
  
– Я иду к нему. Прямо сейчас.  
  
– И ты все так и оставишь?! – зло спросил Шейн.  
  
– Нет. Дай Гленну ружье – пусть сторожит. Я переговорю с Теодором, думаю, он о мертвецах в амбаре тоже не знает, так что будет на нашей стороне. Женщинам пока ничего не скажем.  
  
Шейн кивнул:  
  
– Окей. А если старый хрен заупрямится?  
  
– Тогда и будем решать.  
  
Как не вовремя ушел Дэрил! Сейчас еще один человек, способный стрелять, просто необходим. Ничего, завтра он вернется. И, быть может, все удастся разрешить миром.  
  
Рик развернулся и увидел Мэгги Грин. Та стояла, сжав кулаки, и казалась напряженной, как струна. Еще чуть-чуть, и лопнет, разорвется от отчаянья и злости.  
  
– Гленн, ты… – начала она.  
  
– Он поступил правильно. – Рик попробовал поймать взгляд девушки, но она все время отводила глаза. – Это опасно, мисс Мэгги, очень опасно. Вы должны понимать.  
  
– Что вы будете делать?  
  
– Я хочу поговорить с вашим отцом. Отведете меня к нему?  
  
Ну же! Рик развел руки, показывая, что не собирается ничего предпринимать, что хочет только поговорить, что… Мэгги посмотрела на амбар, на замерших возле него Шейна и Гленна.  
  
– Вы…  
  
– Обещаю пока только поговорить.  
  
Она поджала губы, потом кивнула:  
  
– Хорошо. Идемте, – и добавила погромче: – Предатель.  
  
У Гленна даже уши покраснели.  
  
Мэгги почти побежала к дому, и Рик поспешил за ней.  
  
– Не надо винить Гленна, – сказал он ей в спину. – Он беспокоился: и о вас тоже.  
  
Мэгги издала какой-то звук, похожий на всхлип.  
  
– Я знаю. И знаю, что эти… ходячие опасны. Я… – она помедлила. – Я как-то встретила такого в лесу. Он набросился на меня, и Отису пришлось его застрелить. А я испугалась и растерялась. Этот ходячий…  
  
– Знакомый?  
  
– Он был с фермы неподалеку. Сын управляющего. Мы немного знали друг друга, танцевали как-то на празднике. Он хорошо танцевал. – Спина Мэгги напряглась.  
  
– А он не узнал вас, набросился и попробовал укусить.  
  
– Да. Гленн говорил, они никого не узнают.  
  
– Это так. Мэгги, помогите мне убедить вашего отца.  
  
Она замерла на нижней ступеньке крыльца, обернулась:  
  
– Вы не понимаете! Папа… он очень переживал, когда умерла моя мама. Если он потеряет еще и Аннет, если поймет, что ничего нельзя сделать, я не знаю, что с ним будет.  
  
Рик вздохнул:  
  
– Он уже ее потерял, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Чем дольше Хершель отказывается это признавать, тем будет хуже.  
  
– Наверное, – Мэгги передернула плечами.  
  
Хершель обнаружился в кабинете в компании Отиса.  
  
– Папа, мистер Граймс хочет поговорить с тобой об амбаре.  
  
Губы Хершеля на мгновение сжались в тонкую линию, он с силой хлопнул руками по столу.  
  
– Я же приказал не приближаться…  
  
– Это я виновата. Я проболталась. Прости.  
  
Хершель бросил на Мэгги растерянный взгляд, и пока он снова не начал злиться, Рик произнес:  
  
– Я хотел бы узнать, почему вы держите там ходячих.  
  
Хершель переглянулся с Отисом, потом снова посмотрел на Рика:  
  
– Что вы собираетесь делать?  
  
– Пока я приказал Шейну и Гленну стоять возле амбара на страже.  
  
– И все?  
  
– Да. Я хочу поговорить с вами.  
  
Хершель, кажется, немного успокоился:  
  
– Хорошо. Отис, отправляйся к людям Рика. Тоже побудь на страже.  
  
Тот почесал в затылке, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.  
  
– Мэгги, оставь нас с мистером Граймсом наедине.  
  
Она бросила напоследок взгляд: грустный, растерянный и умоляющий одновременно. Будто молчаливая просьба. Только о чем? Дверь за Мэгги закрылась, и Хершель откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Кто еще знает о мертвецах в амбаре? – спросил Рик, и хозяин фермы снова вскинулся:  
  
– Они не мертвецы!  
  
– Прошу прощения, я неправильно выразился. О ходячих.  
  
– Отис, Патриша, Джимми, – Хершель принялся раздраженно перебирать какие-то бумаги.  
  
– Мисс Бэт?  
  
Он покачал головой:  
  
– Не надо ей пока знать. Пока ее мать… еще больна. И тем более, не надо знать пришлым вроде вас!  
  
Что же, Рик угадал – Ти-Дог о мертвецах не подозревал.  
  
– Вы полагаете, ходячие больны?  
  
– Разумеется!  
  
– Но я вам рассказывал…  
  
– Что вы мне рассказывали? Вы рассказывали, что это вирус. А раз это вирус, то должно быть лекарство. Люди всегда побеждали болезни, ту же «испанку», хотя криков было, будто Второе пришествие не за горами! И сейчас что-нибудь придумают, надо только подождать, пока схлынет паника.  
  
– Дженнер говорил…  
  
– Я не верю вашему Дженнеру. Очевидно, что этот человек трус! Рик, я воевал, я видел оживших мертвецов и прекрасно знаю, что они такое. Ходячие, как вы их называете, иные!  
  
Конечно, иные, и тут Рик спорить не собирался. Но это не делало их менее мертвыми!  
  
– Хершель, поймите, что…  
  
– Сегодня уже поздно, – перебил тот, посмотрев в окно. – Завтра я вам кое-что покажу, Рик. Вы поймете, что ошибаетесь.  
  
Хершель говорил так уверенно, что на миг Рику стало страшно. Это еще самообман или Шейн прав – их хозяин все же сошел с ума?  
  
– Хорошо. Завтра вы мне покажете. Убедите меня, Хершель, что я заблуждаюсь. И тогда мы поговорим еще раз.  
  
– Поговорим. Впрочем, уехать вы можете хоть сейчас.  
  
Рик встретился с хозяином фермы взглядом. Какое же потрясающее упрямство! Да, если бы не София, можно, даже нужно было бы уехать.  
  
– Завтра, – повторил Рик и вышел из кабинета.  
  
Надо найти Ти-Дога, убедиться, что Шейн не сцепился с Отисом, договориться о часовых… Правда в том, что Рик не представлял, как переубедить Хершеля. Вообще не знал, что делать. От того, что Рик выторговал время до завтра, легче не становилось. Надо что-то придумать, причем придумать срочно.  
  
* * *  
  
Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить, что София не реальная. Вот Ободранная Кожа казался пугающе настоящим, протяни руку – и коснешься. Если бы, конечно, Дэрилу вообще пришло в голову индейца схватить. София же была немного светящейся и чуть полупрозрачной, особенно если смотреть на запястья и ноги. Под ней не приминалась трава, а ветки легко проходили сквозь тело. А еще София совсем не боялась Ободранную Кожу.  
  
Дэрил смутно помнил остаток ночи. Сова, София, появившаяся у костра, осознание, что она – не ходячий, что-то другое… И вот уже София была рядом, плакала, обнимала его призрачными руками, и Дэрил понимал, что все очень-очень плохо, и не знал, чему так радуется мертвый колдун. А еще через мгновение Дэрил просто вырубился и очнулся уже утром, едва ли не мордой лежа в потухшем костре.  
  
Сова пропала, но Ободранная Кожа и София никуда не делись, сидели в тени и смотрели. Ждали – черт поймет, чего.  
  
Дэрил кое-как поднялся на ноги, осторожно потянулся, удивившись, что не заскрипел и не рассыпался, как старый механизм. Ощущал он себя, по крайней мере, именно таким: поломанным и дохрена усталым. Потом Дэрил набрал воды в ближайшем ручье и достал припасы. Хлеб зачерствел, но сейчас Дэрил и камень был готов сожрать.  
  
Мертвый индеец и мертвая девочка по-прежнему молча следили за ним, и это начинало изрядно нервировать. И, главное, Дэрил понятия не имел, как начать разговор.  
  
– Ты… – наконец попробовал он. – Что с тобой случилось, мисси?  
  
София опустила глаза.  
  
– Простите, мистер Диксон.  
  
– Дэрил. Мы тебя искали, сейчас ищем…  
  
– Мама… Она очень переживает?  
  
– Конечно. Места не находит.  
  
– Простите, – снова пролепетала она.  
  
– Ты рассказывай лучше.  
  
София кивнула.  
  
– Я увидела зайца. Решила посмотреть поближе. Совсем чуть-чуть, правда. Я же знаю, в лесу опасно, вот я и не хотела заходить далеко, только по краю.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Так оно всегда и происходит. Увлекаешься, и ты уже не пойми где и ни до кого не доорешься.  
  
– Нет, правда! Я шла так, чтобы видеть просвет между деревьями.  
  
– А потом?  
  
– Потом я упала, – София коснулась изуродованной лодыжки. Призраки ведь не чувствуют боли? По крайней мере, София, когда стояла, не морщилась и не хромала, но рана от этого не становилась менее жуткой.  
  
– Там был ручей, – продолжила девочка. – Он уходил куда-то вниз. Я не хотела туда спускаться, просто решила взять несколько камушков со дна.  
  
София бросила на Дэрила виноватый взгляд, и тот кивнул. Она облизнула губы:  
  
– Я нашла два красивых камня, потом увидела еще одни и потянулась за ним. Там оказалось скользко, я споткнулась и упала.  
  
Кажется, София говорила о том самом ручье, который Дэрил осматривал. Где же она упала? Где-то у самых скал?  
  
– Там была… дырка. Дырка в земле, среди камней. Не знаю, как объяснить. И когда я попыталась выбраться, то, наоборот, упала, и сверху все завалило.  
  
Дэрил прикусил собственный ноготь. Про здешние пустоты и пещеры он немного знал. Ему самому везло – Дэрил ни разу не попадал в такую ловушку, но местные рассказывали, как люди терялись, а потом тела находили в ручьях или реках ниже по течению. Или вовсе не находили.  
  
Тогда Дэрил решил, что на тех камнях и коза бы не проскакала. А если София не скакала, если она угодила в расщелину, такую узкую, что, кажется, и не протиснешься? И ни следа, ничего – именно что сквозь землю провалилась. Дерьмо! Все же это он виноват – плохо искал.  
  
– Там была пещера, – говорила София. – Большая. Я не могла выбраться. И нога очень болела.  
  
– Значит, ты там сломала лодыжку.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
– Мне было очень страшно. И все время казалось, что там есть кто-то еще. Я не знала, что делать. Я надеялась, что меня будут искать. Что мама будет искать. Но там они бы меня не нашли. И было больно. Очень-очень.  
  
Наверное, она плакала, может, кричала в темноте. Или, если думала, что там есть кто-то еще, боялась кричать.  
  
– Было страшно, – повторила София. – Я хотела оттуда выбраться. Я попробовала пройти вперед.  
  
Прохромать на сломанной лодыжке через полнейший мрак – тут и у взрослого истерика случится. Проклятье.  
  
– Я шла и шла, все время падала. – София обхватила себя руками. – Думала, никогда не выберусь.  
  
Можно ли обнять призрака? Дэрил поднялся, подошел к Софии и опустился возле нее на землю. Нет, не получилось – рука проходила сквозь тело, как сквозь туман. Девочка тихо всхлипнула и сама привалилась к его боку. Ощущение было странное, будто Дэрил прикоснулся к мерзлой вате. Какое-то… даже не противное, неправильное, но он не отстранился.  
  
– Я долго там была. Не знаю, сколько. Есть очень хотелось. И чтобы перестало болеть. Потом я увидела свет. Там был проход между камнями. И… ходячие.  
  
София замолчала.  
  
– Тебя там укусили?  
  
Она быстро кивнула. Помолчала еще некоторое время. Дэрил ее не торопил.  
  
– Я только выглянула, как они набросились, – София потерла глаза рукой. – И я снова убежала в пещеру, туда они не смогли протиснуться, только стояли за камнями, царапались и выли.  
  
Ходячие снаружи царапались и выли, а внутри умирала от укуса и лихорадки девочка. Сколько времени умирала? Дэрил хотел надеяться, что быстро, но понимал, что нихрена. Что это было долго, и больно, и страшно. Дурная смерть.  
  
– Ты… – теперь уже помедлил Дэрил, не зная, как лучше сказать: – Ты все еще там?  
  
София поняла:  
  
– Да, там. В той пещере.  
  
– Это далеко?  
  
Она помотала головой.  
  
– Отведешь?  
  
София посмотрела на Дэрила почти испуганно.  
  
– Послушай, мисси, нам надо что-то сделать с твоим телом. Ну, похоронить, как полагается. Твоя мама…  
  
У Софии задрожала губа:  
  
– Мама расстроится…  
  
– Маме будет гораздо хуже, если она не узнает, что с тобой.  
  
Черт! Дэрилу самому не хотелось… да чтоб! В общем, говорить Кэрол, что София умерла. Что…  
  
– Мама ведь тебя не сможет увидеть?  
  
– Не сможет, – произнес вместо Софии Ободранная Кожа, о котором Дэрил даже позабыл.  
  
Наверное, это и к лучшему.  
  
– Только ты ее видишь, – продолжил колдун. – Ты ее позвал.  
  
– Чего?  
  
Мертвый индеец покачал головой:  
  
– Ты нашел духа-покровителя, даже лучшего, чем я надеялся. Сову. Могущественная птица, да. Очень могущественная, многие ее боятся. Совы летают, где хотят: среди живых, среди мертвых. Они способны находить мертвых и приводить их к живым. Ты звал – на твой зов откликнулись.  
  
– А теперь-то что? Мне ведь надо похоронить Софию?  
  
На этих словах девочка вздрогнула, и Дэрил мысленно себя обругал.  
  
– Надо, – согласился Ободранная Кожа. – Мертвых нужно уважать.  
  
– Не хочу! – вдруг выпалила София. – Не хочу снова в темноту!  
  
– Чего в темноту-то? Разве…  
  
– Молчи, дурак, – оборвал Дэрила индеец. – Она просто не закончила дела. Как закончит, уйдет. Ты ее позвал – тебе за нее и отвечать.  
  
Вот отлично! А как отвечать-то?!  
  
– Ты, черт тебя возьми, мой наставник! Объясняй, что делать, мать твою!  
  
Ободранная Кожа послал Дэрилу такой взгляд, что дико захотелось дать ему в рожу. Только вот как вмазать призраку?  
  
– Я уже сказал. Ты все правильно решил. Найти тело, похорони. Разозленный призрак – это опасно, погубит даже сильного колдуна, не то что такого, как ты. Узнай, что держит Совиного Птенца в этом мире, и тогда думай.  
  
– Совиного Птенца?  
  
Индеец кивнул.  
  
Ну ладно. Всяко лучше, чем Ты Дурак, которым, кажется, окрестили его.  
  
– Отлично! Значит, пошли за телом. – Дэрил поднялся, покидал в рюкзак остатки еды, забросил на плечо арбалет. – Веди, мисси.  
  
Немного успокоившаяся София тоже встала на ноги и скользнула в лес. Дэрил устало побрел следом.  
  
* * *  
  
– Черт, – сказал Ти-Дог. – Простите, сэр. Черт!  
  
– Он самый, Теодор, – Рик невесело улыбнулся. – Так что? Поможешь сторожить амбар?  
  
– Конечно, сэр! Не сомневайтесь! Вы-то что делать будете? Может, увести отсюда женщин? А то мало ли.  
  
– Некуда вести, ты и сам это понимаешь. И я сомневаюсь, что та же мисс Мэгги пойдет.  
  
– Ну да, сэр. Мисс Мэгги отца не бросит, вы правы.  
  
– Так что нам остается только следить, чтобы мертвые не вырвались из амбара. Смени Гленна – он простоял там полночи. А я пока поговорю с Хершелем.  
  
– Как скажете. – Ти-Дог чуть помедлил и добавил: – Удачи вам, сэр.  
  
Да уж, сегодня она Рику понадобится.  
  
– Значит, идешь со стариком? – спросил Шейн. Он, как и Рик, не спал всю ночь и казался закрученной до упора пружиной.  
  
– Иду.  
  
– А тебе не приходило в голову…  
  
– Нет! Никто меня не будет заманивать в лес и убивать, – Рик понизил голос, чтобы выглянувшая из минивэна Лори, не дай бог, не услышала. – Пожалуйста, дождить нашего возвращения. Тогда и будем решать.  
  
– У меня идея получше. Уведи старика подальше, а я пока разберусь с амбаром.  
  
– Шейн! Нет, так мы делать не будем. – Рик все же умудрился поймать его взгляд. – Шейн, пообещай, что ничего не выкинешь до моего возвращения.  
  
Друг тряхнул головой, поморщился.  
  
– Черт, Рик… Ты такая… такая зараза! – он положил карабин на плечо и вздохнул. – Ты понимаешь, что если что случится с Лори или Карлом, это будет на твоей совести?  
  
– Конечно. Только не случится. Ты за ними присмотришь.  
  
Шейн бросил быстрый взгляд на Лори, принявшуюся разжигать костер:  
  
– Только я бы вообще всей этой херни не допустил.  
  
Не хватало только снова завязнуть в бессмысленном споре!  
  
– Шейн, ты понимаешь, что я только на тебя могу рассчитывать?  
  
– Ага. И тебе стоило бы почаще об этом вспоминать. Ладно, выгуливай старого психа. Я за всем присмотрю.  
  
Рик только выдохнул, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
  
Хершель и Отис ждали возле ограды. Оба были с ружьями, а Отис держал в руках палки с подобием ловчих петель на концах.  
  
– Что это? – не удержался Рик.  
  
Хершель вскинул седые брови:  
  
– Это для ходячих.  
  
– Для ходячих?  
  
– Да. Мы отправляется за ними.  
  
Отис шел чуть впереди, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в молчащий лес. Сегодня была странная погода – небо затянуло облаками, но белыми, не похожими на грозовые. И все равно Рик ощущал себя как-то мутно, будто буря вот-вот разразится, хотя, может, ответ крылся в том, что всю ночь он тщетно пытался найти выход.  
  
– Ваш отец воевал? – вдруг спросил Хершель.  
  
Рик кивнул:  
  
– Погиб в сорок пятом.  
  
– Мой умер своей смертью. Еще до начала войны. Он… Нет, он не был плохим человеком, но не был и хорошим. Всего лишь слабым.  
  
– Смотря что считать слабостью, – Рик пожал плечами. – Моего отца много кто считал слабым. Он не любил войны. Не любил драки и оружие.  
  
– Но пошел воевать.  
  
– Он считал Третий Рейх большим злом, чем войны.  
  
– Тогда он не был слабым. И чтобы сказать, что думаешь, когда все считают иначе, нужны большая сила и большая храбрость.  
  
– Не все с вами согласятся.  
  
– Напыщенные дураки не согласятся, – Хершель нахмурился. – Но мой отец был ни чета вашему. Он просто оказался слаб. И я всегда боялся, что стану таким же. И мог стать, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Когда-то отец чуть не потерял ферму из-за собственной глупости и слабости. Я поклялся, что при мне эта земля снова расцветет, потечет молоком и медом.  
  
– Вам это удалось.  
  
– Отчасти, Рик. Отчасти. Я пережил войну, признаться, много чего пережил. У меня две чудесные дочери, но господь так и не послал мне сына.  
  
– А ваш пасынок?  
  
– Шон – замечательный мальчик. И Арнольд, мой племянник, тоже. Мне грех жаловаться. Но я всегда хотел большего. Я думал о Мэгги.  
  
Рик невольно напрягся. Только разговора о Гленне не хватало! Но Хершель размышлял о чем-то своем:  
  
– Моя старшая дочь очень сильная, Рик. Вся в мать. И она любит эту землю так же, как я. И я надеялся, муж Мэгги станет следующим хозяином фермы. Может, она выберет того, кто полюбит эти холмы, эти поля, как свои родные? Кто возьмет наше имя, имя Гринов, и продолжит род? Я присматривался к своим работникам, даже оборванца был готов принять, если б увидел в нем это: любовь, гордость. Но случилось...  
  
Он оборвал себя.  
  
Да, Хершель не уйдет с фермы. Не бросит свою семью, тех, кого все еще считает семьей, хотя они всего лишь мертвецы в амбаре. И что делать? Оставить все, как есть? Но это совершенно неправильно.  
  
– Вы, городские, не понимаете, – снова заговорил Хершель. – Вы как перекати-поле. Легко все бросаете, переезжаете с одного места на другое. Меняете все: землю, дома, людей.  
  
– Вы несправедливы.  
  
– Возможно, я немного преувеличиваю. Но, в сущности, это так. У человека должны быть земля и дом, которые он будет защищать, а потом передаст своим детям. Вот что главное.  
  
Не теперь. Человеческая жизнь важнее земли и дома. Но вслух Рик ничего не сказал.  
  
Они все углублялись в лес, потом земля пошла под уклон, и Отис, Хершель и Рик оказались у края болота. Это место Рик знал по карте. Если взять правее, то болото превращалось в озеро, берега которого они с Шейном прочесывали пару дней. Левее же раскинулась почти непролазная топь.  
  
Влажно и жарко. Воздух звенел от комарья, и Рик снова подумал о грозе.  
  
– Мистер Хершель, – позвал Отис.  
  
– Да, вижу.  
  
Чуть поодаль в трясине увяз ходячий. Заметив людей, он задергался, потянул руки, но, кажется, только больше погрузился в болотистую почву. Рик подавил желание достать пистолет и выстрелить.  
  
– Пойдемте, поглядим поближе на сегодняшний улов, – Хершель невесело улыбнулся.  
  
Мертвец при жизни был довольно молод – Рик дал бы ему лет тридцать. Высокий, худощавый, в остатках хорошего когда-то костюма. На объеденной руке блеснули золотом дорогие часы.  
  
– Он из города, – заметил Рик.  
  
– Похоже. Далековато забрался.  
  
Ходячий подвывал то громче, то тише, чавкал болотной грязью. Единственные звуки, не считая комариного писка.  
  
– Я проверю, мистер Хершель, но вроде сегодня один только.  
  
– Давай, Отис. А мы займемся этим.  
  
– Вы часто сюда ходите? – зачем-то спросил Рик.  
  
– Отис через день. Я – когда позволяют дела. Обязательно находим одного, а то и двух. Но городской здесь первый.  
  
Плохой признак. Мертвецы расползаются из городов по всей округе – надо что-то делать.  
  
– Обычно, – продолжал Хершель, – мы находим тут кого-то знакомого. Мы знаем всех этих людей, Рик. Это наши соседи, те, с кем мы встречались в городе, в церкви, с кем мы вместе праздновали и вместе горевали. Последний раз был паренек – сезонный рабочий с фермы старого Джо Хоупа. Это миль десять отсюда.  
  
– И что вы с ними делаете? Отводите в амбар, да?  
  
Иначе зачем им понадобились бы ловчие петли?  
  
– Вы все правильно поняли, Рик. Тут эти люди в опасности и, главное, опасны для других. В амбаре же они спокойно дождутся излечения.  
  
А если никакого излечения не будет? Нет, еще рано об этом говорить.  
  
– Я, Мэгги, Отис и Триша заботимся о них. Кормим.  
  
– Кормите? – Вспомнилась Патриша с кудахчущим мешком. – Курами?  
  
– Курами, – согласился Хершель. – Они едят только мясо.  
  
Абсурд какой-то. Рик стер пот со лба, но тот сразу же выступил снова, потек по бровям и носу.  
  
Ходячий все рвался и рвался в ним, увязая в жиже, а они стояли и смотрели. Сколько он будет так рваться? Час, два, день? Это твари вообще устают?  
  
Вернулся Отис:  
  
– Этот единственный, мистер Хершель.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. Передай-ка одну из палок Рику. Пусть тоже попробует.  
  
– Держите, мистер Граймс, – Отис протянул ему палку. – В общем, надо петлю ему на шею набросить. А дальше просто – тащите и все.  
  
Совсем не просто. Ходячий вырывался, дергался в разные стороны, рычал. Хершель набросил на него вторую петлю, и мертвец замер между ним и Риком пародией на марионетку. Палки не давали покойнику дотянуться до людей, но он все равно махал и махал руками, не понимал, почему не может поймать желанную еду.  
  
– И мы так его поведем? – обреченно спросил Рик.  
  
– Конечно. А Отис нас прикроет.  
  
Обратный путь был чертовски долгим и выматывающим. Рик держал палку обеими руками, и теперь пот завивал глаза и щипал, солью отдавался на губах.  
  
– Тихо, – говорил Хершель рвущемуся то в одну, то в другую сторону ходячему. – Спокойно, парень. Сейчас мы тебя доведем. Сейчас все закончится. Тебе будет лучше, обещаю.  
  
Как ребенка успокаивал.  
  
Как же глупо! Как же… И все же это упрямство, эта последовательность вызывали уважение. Вызывали бы, не будь затея с ходячими в амбаре настолько опасна.  
  
– Мне помочь вам, мистер Граймс? – спросил Отис.  
  
Рик только помотал головой. Нет, если он потом хочет разговаривать с Хершелем на равных, мертвеца надо довести самому.  
  
А путь все тянулся и тянулся. Вспомнилась Атланта, прогулка среди мертвецов. Тогда тоже адово жарило. Но в городе было страшно, а тут выматывающе и тошно. Дорога к болоту заняла, наверное, час-полтора. Сколько же они возвращались?  
  
Но вот лес кончился, и вынырнувшее ненадолго из облаков закатное солнце зло ударило по глазам.  
  
– Давайте к амбару, – приказал Хершель.  
  
– Подождите, – Отис вдруг замедлил шаг. – Что там народ собрался?  
  
Да, за конюшнями, немного не доходя до амбара. Там были все: Шейн, Гленн, Ти-Дог… Лори и остальные женщины. Даже Карл! И там был Дэрил, столбом замерший, тогда как остальные склонились перед ним, как перед королем. Нет, не перед ним, перед чем-то, лежащим на земле.  
  
Рик и Хершель пошли быстрее. И тут до них донеслись крики и рыдания.  
  
– София! – звенел голос Кэрол. – София, София, София!  
  
Рик сунул палку растерявшемуся Отису и побежал.  
  
* * *  
  
– Это тут. – София указала на два здоровенных валуна, перегораживающих вход в расщелину. На первый взгляд, протиснуться между ними мог разве что некрупный зверь. Но София как-то выбралась, попалась ходячим, а потом юркнула обратно.  
  
Кстати, а где ходячие? Дэрил вскинул арбалет, замер за кустами, оглядывая склоны. Вроде никого. Наверное, свалили, упустив добычу. Дэрил спустился к каменюкам, огляделся еще раз. По спине вдруг прошла дрожь – это София прижалась сзади.  
  
– Ты как?  
  
Идиотский вопрос. Там, в расщелине, ее мертвое тело! София не ответила, но ощущение холода пропало.  
  
Дэрил сглотнул, подошел к валунам вплотную, вгляделся в едва видимую за ними черноту. Ну же! Он негромко свистнул. Сначала ничего не было, потом в черноте что-то едва слышно завозилось, закряхтело. Дэрил отошел на несколько шагов назад, прицелился:  
  
– Эй, выходи. Давай же.  
  
Между камней показалась тонкая рука, грязная, с сорванными ногтями и пятнами разложения. София сзади тихо всхлипнула.  
  
– Не реви, – Дэрил на миг стиснул зубы. – Это уже не ты.  
  
Маленький ходячий высунул на белый свет голову, заскрипел зубами, слепо глядя на Дэрила. Это не София! Уже не София. Что-то иное, захватившее ее тело. Ходячий принялся протискиваться между камнями. Как же он хотел жрать! Дэрил всей кожей ощущал его лютый голод.  
  
– Ну же!  
  
Ходячий наконец-то выполз из укрытия, медленно, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, побрел к Дэрилу. Шаг, другой… Ходячий двигался боком, подволакивал сломанную ногу. Черт! Дэрил прицелился еще раз и выстрелил.  
  
Все. Только, блядь, трясло его так, будто он десяток мертвяков завалил! Стрела торчала точнехонько между мутных глаз ходячего. Дэрил опустился на одно колено, осторожно коснулся тела. Вот же… Хватит разводить сопли! Это обычное мертвое тело и все тут! Несколько дней в темноте и сырости, а следов разложения мало. Чертовы ходячие хреново гниют, наверное, никакой падальщик не хочет связываться с этой дрянью.  
  
Дэрил осторожно потянул стрелу, придерживая другой рукой лоб. Вот так. Теперь… Что, блядь, теперь?! Он обещал Кэрол, что найдет Софию. Обещал, дурак! И нашел. Дэрил резко выдохнул. Да уж, нашел. Зачем-то он поправил ей волосы.  
  
Из-за деревьев вывалился еще один ходячий, и то, что взметнулось внутри Дэрила, больше всего походило на радость. Он вскинул арбалет и выстрелил, даже почти не целясь.  
  
– Сука! – Дэрил вскочил, подошел к раскинувшемуся на камнях мертвецу и со всей силы саданул ему по ребрам. – Сука!  
  
Плевать, откуда он взялся! Плевать, он или не он тяпнул Софию! Просто… Дэрилу просто надо было выпустить все из себя, успокоиться! И он пинал и пинал покойника, пока не выдохся и не замер, тяжело переводя дыхание. Хватит. Хорошенького понемножку.  
  
– Мистер Диксон…  
  
– Я ж сказал, зови меня по имени.  
  
– Дэрил. – София смотрела на него немного настороженно, хотя теперешней ей никто, наверное, не мог причинить вред. – Я хочу увидеть маму.  
  
– Увидишь. Почему нет-то?  
  
Дэрил вытащил из рюкзака куртку, разложил на земле.  
  
– Ты возьмешь ее с собой, – вдруг произнес Ободранная Кожа, молчавший все это время.  
  
– Чего? Что-то не так? – Дэрил с подозрением уставился на индейца.  
  
– Нет, – тот только кивнул. – Все так.  
  
Теперь подозрение усилилось. Только в чем подвох-то? И не взять с собой Софию Дэрил не мог. В то место, куда уходят призраки, она не хотела. Так что ей – тут торчать?  
  
Дэрил подхватил тело Софии и переложил его на куртку, аккуратно завернул. Снова поднял – оно почти ничего не весило.  
  
Надо будет потом расспросить мертвого говнюка, в чем подвох. Впрочем, выглядел Ободранная Кожа скорее довольным. И смерти Дэрилу он не желал, так что…  
  
– Пойдем, – сказал Дэрил Софии.  
  
Сверху что-то призывно ухнуло – на ветке ближайшего дерева устроилась сова. Может, та же, что и ночью, может, другая. И чего она тут делала в разгар-то дня?  
  
– Она нас проведет, – сказала София и помахала сове, будто приятельнице. – Так будет быстрее.  
  
– Ага, – выдавил Дэрил. И вдруг осознал, что так оно действительно будет маленько побыстрее.  
  
Сова провела – по каким-то едва заметным тропкам, по которым сам Дэрил, конечно, тоже прошел бы, но гораздо медленнее. И все равно идти было тяжело: из-за жары, из-за мертвого тела в руках. Только сначала оно казалось легким, а потом начало тянуть вниз. Но Дэрил не останавливался, только прямо на ходу перехватывал его поудобнее, стараясь не слишком сильно трясти. Хотя глупо, конечно – чего телу сделается?  
  
Дэрил шел, шел и шел. И старался ни о чем не думать. Сначала надо до фермы добраться, а потом… Ну нахер! Все потом. Надо просто идти и следить за перелетавшей с ветки на ветки совой, а то еще ноги заплетаться начнут. Все это походило на бред: путь сквозь лес, птица, ощущение холода от призрака за спиной и одновременно удушливая жара, белое небо, видное сквозь деревья. Та недогроза, которую он вчера чувствовал, – это вот все она, да?  
  
Тело в руках теперь казалось чугунным. Оно придавливало к земле, норовило утянуть за собой. Казалось, Дэрил с каждым шагом увязает все глубже в траве. А потом она над ним сомкнется, и он останется там, в тишине и черноте, наедине с червями.  
  
Да чтоб… Дэрил вскинул голову и понял, что вот она, ферма. Он сделал шаг, еще один, еще, миновал курятник, конюшню.  
  
– Чего тащишь?  
  
Дэрил даже не сразу понял, что это говорят ему. Он просто замер, повернулся на голос. От амбара быстро шел чертов Шейн Уолш, а за ним – Гленн и почему-то Ти-Дог.  
  
– Эй! Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Дэрил молча протянул ему тело.  
  
– Что… Черт! – Лицо Уолша изменилось. Он откинул полу куртки. – Господи! Ты где ее нашел? – Уолш осторожно забрал тело Софии из рук Дэрила, опустился на колени и положил девочку на землю. – Да что… Твою мать!  
  
– Дэрил! – позвал еще кто-то, вроде Андреа. – Кэрол, Дэрил вернулся…  
  
Он хотел сказать, что не надо. Что сейчас Кэрол здесь не надо, но не успел. Они все уже были тут, все смотрели. И Кэрол тоже. А Дэрил все еще не знал, что сказать, и сказать-то ничего не мог, только чувствовал спиной холод.  
  
Кэрол закричала.  
  
* * *  
  
Это действительно была София. Мертвая София. Маленький ходячий с дыркой от стрелы во лбу. Израненный, тронутый разложением, со следом укуса на голой ноге. Господи!  
  
На глазах Рика Шейн медленно поднялся, посмотрел на застывшего Дэрила, на бьющуюся в истерике Кэрол, которую держали Лори и Патриша. Наконец, Шейн увидел и самого Рика, а потом его взгляд скользнул дальше.  
  
– Что это, мать вашу?! – заорал он. – Что вы приволокли?! Вам мало мертвяков в амбаре?!  
  
И тишина. После вопля Шейна все звуки словно пропали. Почти все: остались только всхлипывания Кэрол и рычание пойманного Хершелем мертвеца.  
  
Лори посмотрела на Рика. Глаза у нее были огромными и темными, будто провалами на белом лице-черепе. О чем он говорит? Лори не сказала этого, Рик прочел по ее губам.  
  
– Шейн! – это уже Андреа. – Какие мертвецы?  
  
– Там! – Шейн указал на амбар. – Там полно ходячих!  
  
– Прекратите! – Хершель быстро шел к ним, седые волосы развевались, как у какого-то пророка. – Прекратите сейчас же!  
  
– Папа! – слились голоса Мэгги и Бэт.  
  
– Черта с два! – рявкнул Шейн. – Хватит с меня! Тут мертвецы! И они вырвутся и сожрут всех на этой ферме! Слышите? Всех!  
  
– Убирайтесь! – Хершель был уже рядом, и Рик едва успел вклиниться между ним и Шейном. – Убирайтесь с моей земли немедленно!  
  
– Прекратите, – только Рика уже никто не слышал.  
  
Глаза у Шейна побелели от ярости, а Хершель покраснел так, будто его вот-вот хватит удар.  
  
– Мы никуда не пойдем! – воскликнула Андреа. – Почему там ходячие?! Почему…  
  
– Они больны! – почти прохрипел Хершель. – Вы не понимаете…  
  
– Эти?! – Шейн резко кивнул в сторону ходячего, которого удерживал Отис. – Эти больны? Они дохлые, старик! Разуй глаза!  
  
– Да как ты смеешь, щенок…  
  
– Мистер Грин, он прав, – вдруг глухо сказал Дэрил, очнувшись. – Они мертвые. Она мертвая.  
  
Хершель посмотрел на него, на тело Софии, снова на Дэрила.  
  
– И вы тоже убирайтесь, Диксон!  
  
– Больные, да? Больные? – Шейн вдруг выхватил пистолет и, прежде чем Рик успел его остановить, выстрелил в ходячего. – Больной, говорите?  
  
Тот только задергался сильнее, и Отис его едва не выпустил.  
  
– Больной?! – Шейн шагнул вперед, снова выстрелил, и пуля разворотила мертвецу грудную клетку. – Это вот больное?!  
  
Ходячий рвался к Шейну и выл, не чувствовал боли, того, что ему попали в сердце.  
  
– Только так можно! – Шейн всадил еще одну пулю – в голову, а потом развернулся и почти побежал к амбару.  
  
– Стой! – Рик кинулся за ним и едва не полетел на землю от удара в плечо.  
  
– Не смей! Меня! Останавливать!  
  
Черт! Гленн, Ти-Дог, Андреа – все шли за Шейном!  
  
– Рик!  
  
– Лори, уходи! Уведи Карла!  
  
Рик поспешил к амбару, выхватывая пистолет. Вовремя – Шейн уже снял засов.  
  
– Давай!  
  
Мертвецы выходили на свет: медленно, неуверенно, озираясь, покачивая головами, негромко взрыкивая. Такие нелепые и грязные. Страшные.  
  
Живые выстрелили почти одновременно. Все живые, у кого было оружие. И Рик стрелял тоже. Стрелял вместе со всеми до тех пор, пока последний ходячий не оказался на земле. Пока мертвецы не умерли окончательно.  
  
Изломанные тела в пыли. Раны-раны-раны и совсем немного крови, темной и вязкой, как свернувшейся. Это было побоище. Самое настоящее побоище! И это они его учинили, своими руками! Хершель стоял посреди трупов и потерянно оглядывался. Кто-то рыдал, кто-то, кажется, молился.  
  
– Мама! Мамочка! – Бэт на коленях ползла к одному из ходячих.  
  
– Не надо… – Мэгги попыталась обнять сестру.  
  
– Мама!  
  
Ходячий дернулся, зашипел, попытался вцепиться. Рик ухватил его за ноги, оттащил от зашедшейся в истерике Бэт и выстрелил в голову.  
  
Что же они натворили!  
  
Рик развернулся, медленно подошел к сидевшей прямо на земле Лори. Она не ушла, не увела Карла, зачем-то осталась. Лори обхватила сына и прижимала к себе, словно защищая, и обоих сотрясала крупная дрожь. Или это Лори плакала. Неважно.  
  
Господи! Рик почти упал рядом, потер переносицу, потом посмотрел на Дэрила. Тот по-прежнему стоял у тела Софии, а рыдающая Кэрол держалась за него, цеплялась за рубашку, как за дерево посреди ветра. Наверное, так оно и было.  
  
Рик закинул голову. Белые облака по-прежнему затягивали небосвод. Вот она, гроза. Он ее дождался.  
  
Они нашли Софию. Они убили мертвых. Все. Их больше ничего не держало на ферме.


	8. Вино гнева

Спать хотелось дико – просто упасть на землю или опереться обо что-то и тут же вырубиться. Только на похоронах спать не полагалось, поэтому Дэрил стоял и старался думать о чем угодно, только не о покойниках и не о том, что за пару часов спокойного сна готов убить. Все было неправильно, совсем, блядь, неправильно, и торчать здесь казалось полной чушью. Дэрил и послал бы все нахрен, но его попросила Кэрол. Пришла ранним утром к палатке, разбудила и сказала, что хочет, чтобы он с ней пошел.  
  
– Будут похороны? – Вообще-то Дэрил думал, что ходячих просто свалят в одну яму и закопают или сожгут.  
  
– Да. Ты вчера ушел, а они полночи спорили, что делать с телами. И решили устроить похороны. Это правильно, – объяснила Кэрол.  
  
Пожалуй. Грины не позволят, чтобы их родственников просто закидали землей, а Кэрол… В общем, нужно, чтобы Софию похоронили, хоть Кэрол это никак не утешит.  
  
– Ты придешь?  
  
Дэрил кивнул. Пришел, конечно, и помог рыть могилы. Чертовски много их получилось.  
  
Но еще до этого, до того, как он копался в земле под бледными лучами утреннего солнца, Кэрол сказала:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Дэрил не понял, за что. Он ничего не сделал, только сотню раз облажался. И Дэрил очень надеялся, что Кэрол не спросит, как он нашел Софию, не заведет тупой разговор о том, как та умерла, страдала – не страдала и все такое. Потому что будет полная хрень: Дэрил соврет, Кэрол сделает вид, что поверит, а потом обоим будет стыдно и противно.  
  
– Я виновата, – Кэрол обхватила себя руками. – Я желала Эду смерти. Я хотела, чтобы он умер и София была в безопасности. Я радовалась, когда его не стало. Это все… наказание.  
  
– Херня все это, – не выдержал Дэрил. – Нет никакого наказания. Просто так получилось. Как с сестрой Андреа, как с той семьей, с Моралесами – помнишь, в Атланте? Или, скажешь, их тоже наказали?  
  
Лицо Кэрол дрогнуло:  
  
– Я не защитила дочь. Никогда не умела.  
  
Ни ее защитить, ни себя. Дэрил не хотел слушать, потому что и так прекрасно знал все, что Кэрол ему скажет. Он такое видел, он такое чувствовал. И, блядь, совершенно не желал вспоминать.  
  
– Я… – глаза Кэрол наполнились слезами. – Я должна была хоть что-то сделать. Не ради себя, ради Софии. Я видела, как Эд на нее смотрит. На родную дочь! Господи!  
  
Черт, почему Дэрил? Почему Кэрол вываливала все это на него? Потому что больше не на кого? Или потому что как-то чуяла, что он поймет? Что ему о таком можно рассказать?  
  
– Ты не виновата. Правда не виновата.  
  
Дэрил понадеялся, что Кэрол хоть немного поверила его словам.  
  
– Просто живи дальше. – Черт, он никогда особенно не умел убеждать и объяснять. – Забей и живи. День, другой, может, третий.  
  
– Какой в этом смысл? – шепнула она.  
  
– А какой смысл в том, чтобы не жить?  
  
– Никакой разницы?  
  
– Типа того. Особенно сейчас.  
  
Кэрол опустила взгляд, пошевелила носком кроссовки траву и повторила:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
И вот теперь Дэрил стоял рядом с Кэрол и смотрел на собравшихся возле свежих могил людей. Уолш торчал подальше от остальных, будто сам по себе. А может, просто никто не рвался встать рядом. Если б не похороны, Дэрил прямо сейчас набил ему морду. Мистер Грин надел черный костюм, тот, в котором ходил по воскресеньям в церковь. Выглядел старик паршиво – Дэрил понадеялся, что он не сляжет после вчерашнего. Андреа маялась где-то позади и будто собиралась в любую минуту удрать куда подальше. Мисс Бэт плакала, уткнувшись в плечо миссис Патрише. Остальные… А… Ну все к черту!  
  
Мистер Отис читал Библию, что-то там про вечную жизнь и прочую фигню. Его голос дрожал: то усиливался, то падал до едва различимого шепота, но, кажется, все равно никто особо и не слушал. Дэрил украдкой посмотрел на Рика. Тот одной рукой обнимал за плечи жену, другую положил на голову сыну. И Рик тоже был мыслями где-то далеко-далеко. Может, снова думал о форте Беннинг. Теперь ему и его семье только один путь – туда.  
  
А что делать Дэрилу? Мистер Грин его вроде как выставил. Беннинг… Что-то слабо верилось, что та же миссис Граймс будет охрененно счастлива, если Дэрил туда поедет. Что вообще хоть кто-то будет рад. Хватит, поякшались с белой швалью, теперь пора вспомнить, что Дэрилу Диксону среди приличных людей не место. И понятно, кого выберет Рик: жену, сына, друга, и это, блядь, правильно. Все, как в Проклятом овраге сказал Мерл. Развлеклись маленько, и конец.  
  
Стало тревожно и тоскливо, и Дэрил тряхнул головой. К чертям собачьим! Об этом можно помозговать и потом. Кэрол робко положила руку ему на локоть, и Дэрил накрыл ее пальцы ладонью. Совсем ледяные. Холод тут же напомнил о Софии, но та как пропала вчера, когда Дэрил вернулся на ферму, так больше и не появлялась. Хотя он чувствовал ее присутствие где-то тут, неподалеку, едва уловимое уголком глаза и кончиками волос.  
  
София, Ободранная Кожа – вот о ком надо думать. Это ж Дэрил умудрился такого наворотить, что и сам теперь не представлял, как из всего этого вылезти!  
  
Какое же дерьмо… Пришла мысль нажраться. Чем? Да ладно, найдет чего-нибудь. Нет, поганая идея. Дэрил всегда, когда напивался, становился редкостным козлом. Лучше просто завалиться спать. А потом… потом видно будет.  
  
* * *  
  
Они орали друг на друга всю ночь, и к утру Рик даже охрип. Шейн, впрочем, тоже.  
  
– Гленн прав, – в тысячный, наверное, раз повторил Рик. – Мы устроим похороны!  
  
Шейн закатил глаза:  
  
– Я понимаю, что ты хочешь похоронить Софию. И что родичам Гринов мы должны вырыть нормальные могилы. Но остальные?  
  
– Остальные – это их друзья и знакомые. Они заслуживают нормального погребения.  
  
Шейн скривился, метнул взгляд на Гленна, и парнишка опять покраснел. Кажется, он считал себя виноватым в затянувшейся ругани. Именно Гленн вскинулся на предложение Шейна свалить покойников в кучу и сжечь и закричал, что люди так не поступают. Признаться, Рик не ожидал, что Гленн примет все так близко к сердцу. Но тот был прав – они все еще люди и должны хоронить своих.  
  
– Мы выроем могилы для всех, – закончил спор Рик. – И начнем прямо сейчас.  
  
И они начали. Все. Даже Хершель, которому стоило бы полежать. В полной тишине восемь мужчин рыли могилы. Говорить не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось, и Рик раз за разом втыкал лопату в сухую землю, не чувствуя времени, только усталость.  
  
Сами похороны тоже прошли в каком-то тумане. Рик не слушал бормотание Отиса. Плечо Лори под рукой было теплым, живым, оно привязывало к реальности. Карл стоял рядом, сосредоточенный, с покрасневшими глазами. Он так хотел, чтобы София вернулась… Рик погладил сына по волосам. Карл в последнее время говорил, что уже взрослый, сердился, ускользал от ласки, но сегодня позволил положить ладонь себе на затылок, потом обнять и притянуть ближе.  
  
Надо собираться. Надо ехать в форт Беннинг.  
  
Рик задержался у свежих могил, постоял, слушая тишину, потом прошел дальше, к той могиле, которой было уже несколько дней.  
  
– Мне очень не хватает вашего совета, Дейл, – признался он.  
  
Пальцы сами вынули из-под рубашки сигил. Металл был теплым и влажным от пота.  
  
– Спасибо вам, – говорил в пустоту Рик. – Духи меня почти не тревожат. В отличие от людей... Проклятье, Дейл, я не знаю, что мне делать. С Шейном, Лори… с Дэрилом.  
  
Надо выбирать, расставлять приоритеты, как сказал бы Дейл. Но все так запуталось! Любой нормальный человек счел бы, что тут и обсуждать нечего. У Рика есть семья, есть друг детства, все те отношения, которые не порицались, не были запретными. Но дело даже не в порицании или запрете. Рик просто никогда не оставил бы Лори и Карла. А если он не оставит семью, значит…  
  
Господи, о чем Рик только думал, когда втягивал во все это Дэрила? Правда в том, что не думал. Просто позволил случиться, хотел, чтобы это случилось. И ведь видел же, что для Дэрила такое впервые! До сих пор судьба сводила Рика с другими мужчинами, с теми, кто знал о себе все и знал, что хотел от других. С теми, кто привык скрывать свою болезнь. Примерные семьянины, уважаемые белые воротнички, достойные члены общества. Ни один из его случайных и не очень любовников не позволил бы себе увлечься настолько, чтобы потерять голову, разрушить созданную вокруг себя ложь.  
  
Дэрилу же было чуждо лицемерие – худшего партнера не найдешь. Никакого опыта, чертовски смутное представление о том, что вообще хочешь, чего можно хотеть. Как Дэрил справлялся раньше? В Эпидавре он рассказал об убитом мальчишке. После такого выход один – загнать все поглубже и лгать даже самому себе. Только из Дэрила плохой лжец. И все равно это Рика не оправдывало ни на миг.  
  
Что же теперь делать? На мгновение мелькнула идея оттолкнуть Дэрила, обмануть его. Сказать, что случившееся – несерьезно, просто игра, попытка отвлечься от творившегося вокруг ужаса. Я тебя просто использовал… Нет! Этого Дэрил не заслужил. Он взрослый человек, сам принимающий решения. Поступить с ним так – оскорбить и унизить. Надо поговорить с Дэрилом честно, пусть обоим от этого будет только больнее.  
  
Да, именно так. Рик перевел дыхание.  
  
Сразу после похорон Дэрил ушел. Он казался таким вымотанным, что Рик не сомневался, что сейчас Дэрил спит. Будить его – преступление. В конце концов, разговор ждал до вечера.  
  
А пока можно последний раз переговорить с Хершелем.  
  
На крыльце Рика встретила Мэгги:  
  
– Папа не с вами?  
  
Рик медленно покачал головой:  
  
– Я думал, он вернулся в дом.  
  
– Вернулся, а потом снова ушел, – Мэгги встревоженно оглядела двор. – Бэт совсем плохо. Она сидит в комнате и плачет. Всех прогнала: Тришу, Джимми. Говорит, никого не хочет видеть.  
  
– Она успокоится.  
  
– Надеюсь. Подождите тут. – Мэгги сошла с крыльца. Заглянула за дом и вернулась едва ли не бегом. – Папин пикап пропал!  
  
Проклятье! Куда мог отправиться Хершель?  
  
Мэгги бросилась в дом, и Рик поспешил за ней следом. Она вбежала в спальню отца, распахнула шкаф и стала в нем рыться. Видимо, там Мэгги ничего не нашла и тут же принялась выдвигать ящики большого комода возле кровати.  
  
– Что вы ищете?  
  
Мэгги опустилась прямо на пол, сжала в руках вытащенную из очередного ящика отцовскую рубашку.  
  
– Когда-то папа очень сильно пил. Он то завязывал, то срывался снова. Но Аннет, – ее губы дрогнули. – Аннет поставила его перед выбором: либо он бросает пить, либо она бросает его. И папа перестал. Он много лет держался – так любил мою мачеху.  
  
А теперь, надо полагать, сорвался опять.  
  
– В доме мало выпивки, – Мэгги поднялась на колени, выдвинула следующий ящик и достала оттуда фляжку. – Пустая.  
  
Рик забрал у девушки фляжку и принюхался – из горлышка пахло спиртом.  
  
– Где-то поблизости можно раздобыть выпивку?  
  
– В том городке, куда мы ездим за лекарствами, есть бар.  
  
– Ясно, – Рик вышел из спальни и позвал: – Гленн!  
  
Парнишка отыскался на кухне в компании Отиса и Джимми.  
  
– Миссис Патриша с мисс Бэт, – сказал он зачем-то Рику. – Я…  
  
– Ты мне нужен.  
  
Гленн пожал плечами:  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Ты ведь знаешь дорогу в город? А где в нем бар?  
  
– Совсем рядом с аптекой, – Отис поднялся со стула. – Я покажу…  
  
– Не надо. Могу я вас попросить об одной вещи?  
  
– Да, мистер Граймс?  
  
Рик бросил взгляд на вошедшую в кухню Мэгги. Девушка прислонилась к дверному косяку и тоже смотрела на него.  
  
– Мы с Гленном отправляемся за Хершелем. Кажется, он решил съездить в город.  
  
– Ох, – тяжело выдохнул Отис. – Значит, мистер Хершель…  
  
– Да, – отозвалась Мэгги.  
  
– Понимаю, мистер Граймс. Надо его вернуть, пока чего плохого не случилось.  
  
– Именно, Отис. Я хотел бы попросить вас, Джимми и Теодора присмотреть за фермой, пока нас не будет.  
  
– Нас? Разумеется, мистер Граймс, но почему вы не попросите мистера Уолша?  
  
– После вчерашнего это не кажется мне хорошей идеей.  
  
– Понимаю, – серьезно кивнул Отис.  
  
– И я не могу просить Дэрила, он должен отдохнуть.  
  
Отис кивнул еще раз.  
  
– Гленн, возьми на всякий случай оружие.  
  
Может, ходячих они и не встретят, но вчерашний мертвец из города никак не выходил из головы.  
  
Мэгги проводила их до машины.  
  
– Мы постараемся вернуться как можно быстрее, – сказал Рик, садясь за руль. – Пусть Лори не волнуется. А вы присматривайте пока за мисс Бэт.  
  
– Спасибо, – шепнула Мэгги, подошла к мявшемуся возле машины Гленну, быстро обняла, почти сразу же отступила и поспешила назад в дом.  
  
– Садись, – Рик слабо улыбнулся и похлопал по пассажирскому сиденью.  
  
Сконфуженный Гленн устроился рядом и захлопнул дверцу.  
  
– Она… Мэгги… В смысле, мисс Мэгги…  
  
– Сдается мне, тебе простили, – Рик тронул машину. Она миновала ворота и выкатилась на дорогу. – Указывай путь.  
  
– Я… – Гленн покраснел. – Мы ведь уезжаем в форт Беннинг?  
  
Рик кивнул. Гленн обернулся к стремительно уменьшающемуся дому Гринов, потом снова посмотрел вперед:  
  
– Направо. Я не хочу расставаться с Мэгги. Но все равно ничего бы не вышло, да?  
  
Гленн не знал о той общности, что сейчас возникла между ним и Риком, даже не подозревал о ней. Все равно ничего бы не вышло, да? Что Рик мог ему ответить? Ничего. Посоветовать? Тоже ничего.  
  
– Давай пока сосредоточимся на том, чтобы вернуть Хершеля.  
  
– Вы правы, Рик. Теперь налево.  
  
Да ни черта он не прав! В этом-то все и дело! Загнавший сам себя в ловушку болван.  
  
* * *  
  
Городок оказался крошечным. Не городок даже, так – несколько улиц, застроенных невысокими симпатичными домишками. Чуть в стороне возвышалась небольшая церквушка, дальше виднелась школа, еще какие-то общественные здания. Рик и Гленн миновали их и въехали на улицу, по обе стороны которой поблескивали витринами магазинчики.  
  
– Вот аптека, – Гленн указал на угловое здание с правой стороны.  
  
Бар обнаружился через дорогу.  
  
Рик остановил машину и вышел. Огляделся, положив руку на пистолет. Никого и ничего, только ветер гонял по тротуарам мусор.  
  
– Мэгги говорила, люди отсюда быстро ушли. Кто – в Атланту или Ньюнан, кто – в другие лагеря, – негромко сказал Гленн. – Почти никто не рискнул остаться. А те, кто остался…  
  
– Оказались среди ходячих в амбаре?  
  
Гленн резко кивнул.  
  
Рик подошел к бару и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Внутри было полутемно, и Рик замер у входа, давая глазам привыкнуть. Обычный провинциальный бар: небольшие круглые столики, стулья, обязательный джук-бокс в углу, кажется, старенький Вурлитцер. Хершель отыскался у стойки. Перед ним стояли стакан и початая бутылка «Джим Бима».  
  
Рик придвинул ближайший стул и уселся рядом. Гленн устроился неподалеку, не спуская глаз с двери.  
  
– Если хотите, возьмите стакан, – Хершель медленно кивнул в сторону полок за стойкой. – Ларри, здешний владелец, знал толк в хорошем бурбоне. Только не говорите, что вы не патриот колоний и предпочитаете скотч.  
  
Он был пьян, но вроде еще не очень сильно.  
  
– Где теперь раздобудешь «Джонни Уокера»? – невесело усмехнулся Рик.  
  
– И то верно. Возьмите стакан, – повторил Хершель. – И мальчику налейте.  
  
Гленн послал Рику растерянный взгляд, и тот кивнул. Гленн зашел за стойку, скользнул взглядом по полкам.  
  
– Что это? Это ж шагоходы! – он указал на ту из полок, на которой выстроились в ряд отлитые из олова модели излюбленного оружия империи.  
  
Хершель кивнул:  
  
– Сын Ларри обожал чертовы железяки. Мечтал стать военным механиком и возиться с ними. Это он собирал. Парня убили в Африке три года назад. Тут все машины, начиная с той, что создали еще в Первую мировую. Сынок Хейга – так потом прозвали этот шагоход.  
  
– Говорят, фельдмаршал Хейг, – Рик невольно улыбнулся, – не оценил первые шагоходы. Он полагал, что те годятся только на то, чтобы пугать беременных кошек.  
  
Гленн покачал головой, словно удивляясь, что Мясник Соммы оказался настолько недальновиден. Хотя военные часто бывают поразительно недальновидны.  
  
Наконец Гленн отыскал пару стаканов, выдул из них пыль и поставил перед Риком.  
  
– Вот это правильно, – Хершель от души плеснул бурбона. – Хватит о войнах. За… А… черт его знает, за что, – он задумался. – Ладно. Давайте пить вино ярости божией, приготовленное в чаше гнева его. Да – за конец мира.  
  
Не самый лучший тост. Но прежде чем Рик открыл рот, Хершель вдруг откашлялся и пропел хрипловатым, но неожиданно приятным голосом:  
  
– As I went a-walkin' on Kilgary Mountain,  
  
I spied Colonel Pepper, and his money he was countin';  
  
I rattled out my pistols and I drew forth my saber,  
  
Cryin', Stand and deliver, for I am a bold deceiver.  
  
Пение чуждо и гулко звучало в пустом зале. Но все равно Рик ненадолго прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток бурбона, слушая историю разбойника, преданного подружкой. Хершель замолк так же резко, как и начал.  
  
– Что это за песня? – спросил Гленн.  
  
– О, молодой человек, это старая-старая песня с прекрасного зеленого острова, – Хершель плеснул себе еще бурбона. – Нельзя пить в тишине. А этот ящик, – он махнул в сторону Вурлитцера, – не работает, – и добавил невпопад: – У Аннет был чудесный голос.  
  
– Ирландская песня, – пояснил вместо Хершеля Рик. – «Виски во фляге». Мой отец ее тоже пел, но немного иначе.  
  
– Жозефина, мать Мэгги, не любила эту песню. Когда мы ссорились, я начинал напевать. – Хершель посмотрел в пустоту. – Эти строчки: «But the devil’s in the women, oh, you never can believe 'em». Жозефина обижалась и уходила. Вот такой дурак я был.  
  
– Все мы совершаем ошибки. – Бурбон действительно оказался неплох, даже хорош – слишком большое искушение.  
  
– Но не все ошибки можно исправить, – Хершель вздохнул. – Я… – его голос дрогнул. – Что я натворил, Рик?  
  
– Вы всего лишь делали то, что считали правильным.  
  
Хершель оперся локтями о стойку и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Нет, Рик, нет. Я обманывал себя, обманывал родных. Я боялся себе признаться, что все кончено, что Аннет, Шона, Арнольда, остальных больше нет. Хуже того, я подверг опасности жизнь дочерей. Если бы эти… эти… твари вырвались… Господи!  
  
– Хершель…  
  
– Простите, Рик. Вы пытались мне объяснить, а я… Гордыня – страшный грех. Я думал только о себе, не сказал даже, что сожалею о девочке.  
  
Рик снова отпил бурбона. Кэрол вроде бы держалась. Вроде бы – точнее Рик сказать не мог, потому что она избегала всех, кроме Дэрила. Даже удивительно, если вспомнить, как вначале Кэрол его боялась.  
  
– Мы вернемся на ферму, – произнес Рик вслух, – и вы все поправите.  
  
– Поправите? – Хершель горько усмехнулся. – Нет. Все так, как вы говорили, Рик. Как сказал вам этот Дженнер. Миру конец. Уже ничего не поправить.  
  
– Вы живы. Ваши дочери живы, и вы нужны им. Отис, Патриша, Джимми, Теодор… Ваша ферма стоит, ваша земля… И вы говорите, что ничего не поправить?  
  
Хершель потер лоб.  
  
– Я рассказывал вам про моего отца. Про то, что он был слабым. Он пил, много пил и играл, и я его ненавидел. Как только смог, я ушел из дому. Ферму я тогда тоже ненавидел, как и все, что было связано с отцом. Когда он умер, я даже не потрудился приехать домой. Плевать, что будет с землями, пусть хоть с торгов уйдут, думал я тогда. Это моя мать сражалась с кредиторами, умоляла, плакала, искала выход. Я же ничего не делал.  
  
– Вы имели право…  
  
– Не имел! Я должен был помочь матери! Я же вернулся только после поражения. Раздавленным, потерявшим, как мне тогда казалось, все. Я сидел целыми днями на крыльце и пил. Прямо как отец. – Хершель провел рукой по рту, будто стирая бурбон. – Да, Рик, мы так или иначе – заложники своих родителей. Мы можем их ненавидеть, но кровь – не вода, ее не вымоешь из костей, из мозга, из тела. А если она отравлена… Я превращался в подобие отца. Спасибо богу, спасибо Аннет, что я вовремя остановился. Но стоило снова прийти беде, и я…  
  
Хершель толкнул стакан, и тот полетел со стойки и с грохотом разбился об пол. Гленн вздрогнул и с тревогой посмотрел на дверь.  
  
– Мы не можем быть сильными все время, – заметил Рик.  
  
– Вы! – Хершель качнулся к нему. – Вы можете.  
  
– Это не так, – Рик тоже не стал допивать свой бурбон. – Я ошибаюсь и сомневаюсь. И не знаю, что делать. Хершель, давайте вернемся. Мэгги очень переживает, Бэт себя плохо чувствует…  
  
Хершель печально улыбнулся:  
  
– Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
  
To cast me off discourteously.  
  
For I have loved you well and long,  
  
Delighting in your company…  
  
Казалось, он где-то далеко-далеко, в мыслях, может, мечтах или воспоминаниях.  
  
– …but my lady greensleeves, – вдруг подхватил на припеве Гленн.  
  
Вместе с Хершелем у них получилось хорошо. Они пели куплет за куплетом, а Рик, который петь никогда не умел, едва слышно шептал.  
  
…Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
  
For I am still thy lover true,  
  
Come once again and love me.  
  
Дверь скрипнула. Рик едва успел развернуться, как внутрь вошли двое мужчин. У одного из них был пистолет, второй сжимал ружье.  
  
– Хорошо поете, душевно, – улыбнулся первый незнакомец и поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается стрелять. Темноволосый и темноглазый, лет ему, наверное, было столько же, сколько и Рику. Его спутнику – немногим больше. – Не против, если мы тоже промочим горло?  
  
Хершель замер вполоборота на своем стуле, Гленн по-прежнему стоял за стойкой, которая – какая удача! – скрывала от незваных гостей ружье. Рик пожал плечами, сменил позу так, чтобы был виден его пистолет.  
  
– Здесь бутылок много. Хватит на всех.  
  
– И правда, – первый незнакомец устроился за столом рядом с ними, с удовольствием вытянул ноги.  
  
Рик кивнул Гленну, и тот достал с полки еще одну бутылку и пару стаканов. Второй незнакомец сгреб их со стойки и плюхнулся рядом со своим приятелем. Этот мужчина был полным и крупным, глаза скрывала низко надвинутая на лоб кепка.  
  
– Я Дейв, это Тони, – представился первый незнакомец, широко улыбаясь. Этакий рубаха-парень. Только в его искренность не верилось совершенно.  
  
Рик в ответ кивнул:  
  
– Это Хершель, Гленн. Меня зовут Рик.  
  
– Не думали, что здесь кто-то есть, – буркнул Тони.  
  
Кто же из этих двоих опаснее?  
  
– Тони! – укоризненно покачал головой Дейв и налил себе бурбона.  
  
– Кажется, отсюда все ушли, – Рик оперся о стойку, стараясь казаться как можно более расслабленным. – И ловить, тут, похоже, нечего.  
  
– Думаешь, остались еще места, где есть, что ловить? – Дейв отсалютовал ему стаканом и отглотнул.  
  
– Мы планировали добраться до форта Беннинг.  
  
– Ууу, мужик, – Дейв отпил еще, потом с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол. – У нас с Тони для вас плохие новости.  
  
Внутри у Рика все обмерло.  
  
– Нечего вам ловить в Беннинге. Мы пару дней назад встретили солдата оттуда, так тот клялся, что там одни мертвяки.  
  
Шейн был прав: Бенниг пал, как пал Эпидавр. Проклятье, но как же так?! Неужели все настолько плохо?  
  
– Рик, что нам теперь делать? – не выдержал Гленн.  
  
– Искать другое убежище, малыш, – фыркнул Дейв. – Вы ведь местные? Ваша машина возле бара? Наверное, все фермы в окрестностях знаете.  
  
– Из Атланты, – осторожно ответил Рик. – Слышали, что там случилось?  
  
– Ага. Решили, что от больших городов стоит держаться подальше. Слишком много мертвяков.  
  
– Разумно, – уронил Хершель.  
  
– Вот и решили попытать удачи здесь, да, Тони?  
  
– Не спали под крышей несколько дней, – отозвался тот. – Подумали, может, найдем кого гостеприимного. С домом, едой, все, как полагается.  
  
– Люди сейчас напуганы, – сказал Рик. – Вряд ли кто пустит на порог незнакомцев.  
  
– Так всегда можно договориться, – Дейв опять улыбался. – Скажем, наше оружие и защита в обмен на крышу и еду, а если в доме есть женщины, на ласку, – он подмигнул.  
  
– Ага! – подхватил Тони. – Черт, у меня нормальной бабы сто лет не было!  
  
Губы Хершеля сжались в тонкую линию.  
  
Только одна попытка. У Рика была только одна попытка. Дейв, как и сам Рик, делал вид, что расслаблен, но только полный дурак в это поверил бы. Да, он опаснее своего приятеля, пусть тот не выпускал из рук ружье.  
  
– Так вы откуда? – ровным голосом спросил Рик.  
  
– Из Чаттануги, – откликнулся Дейв.  
  
– Значит, в Теннесси тоже все плохо.  
  
– Ага, дерьмо полное. – Дейв выпрямился на стуле. – Полный ад, скажу я тебе. Как все это завертелось, на границу между графствами пригнали до хрена военных. И алхимики… В жизни не видел стольких алхимиков одновременно! Вроде как карантинные кордоны, чтобы выживших принимать. Но почти сразу же слухи пошли, что выживших из Джорджии там не принимают, а сразу в расход пускают.  
  
– Бах в башку! – Тони приставил указательный палец к виску. – А потом сжигают!  
  
– Только хватило этого на пару дней, – фыркнул его спутник. – И теперь в Теннеси тоже ходят мертвяки, а новые кордоны поставили на границе с Кентукки. И говорят, отстреливают нахрен вообще всех, кто приблизится. Как понимаешь, мужик, у нас желания проверить не было.  
  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Рик. Получается, Джорджию бросили на произвол судьбы? Решили оградить источник заразы и… выжечь, как Атланту? Только источников-то много – Рик помнил карту, которую показал Дженнер. Напалма на всех не хватит.  
  
– В общем, прикинули мы с Тони шансы и рванули сюда. Там-то алхимики и мертвяки, а тут одни мертвяки, – Дейв улыбнулся почти подкупающе. – Помнишь, Тони, чертовы алхимики как-то ночью молниями лупили? Светло было, как днем. Перетрусили мы тогда изрядно.  
  
Толстяк крякнул – видимо, это означало согласие:  
  
– Везде дерьмо. Но тут потише будет. Заляжем здесь.  
  
– Пожалуй. Значит, Рик, говоришь, вы из Атланты?  
  
– Оттуда. Видимо, как и вы, тоже теперь будем пробовать залечь.  
  
– И местных никого не знаете.  
  
Сейчас. Они с Дейвом выхватили пистолеты одновременно, но Рик успел нажать на спусковой крючок первым и тут же развернулся к Тони. Несколько выстрелов слились в один, и мгновением позже Рик осознал, что в Тони всадил пулю и Гленн.  
  
– Рик? – Ружье в руках Гленна дрожало.  
  
– Все хорошо, ты попал ему в голову, – Рик подошел к трупам, проверил. Да, оба не дышали, оба получили по пуле в лоб.  
  
– Они ведь… они…  
  
– Гленн, дыши глубже. Успокойся. Они хотели нас убить, как только вошли в бар, поверь мне.  
  
– Ты все сделал правильно, мальчик, – Хершель тяжело поднялся со стула. – Не дай бог, эти двое нашли бы ферму.  
  
– И мы не знаем даже, двое ли их, – заметил Рик.  
  
Словно в ответ на его слова с улицы раздался шум подъезжающей машины.  
  
– Слышал, стреляли?! – крикнул кто-то. – Эй, Дейв, Тони, что там у вас?  
  
– Черт! – громко шепнул Рик. Он метнулся к трупу, забрал пистолет, а потом схватил Хершеля и потащил за стойку. – Черт.  
  
– Сколько там их, не разглядели? – Гленн скорчился на полу в три погибели.  
  
– Как минимум, двое. – Рик сунул отобранное оружие Хершелю. – Тут есть черный выход? Куда он ведет?  
  
– Должен быть, – выдохнул Хершель.  
  
– Отлично, тогда…  
  
Хлопнула дверь. Незнакомцы вошли в бар и увидели трупы.  
  
* * *  
  
Дэрилу снилось, что он летает.  
  
Чувство полета было одновременно новым и странно знакомым. Да, точно – когда-то давно, в детстве он уже летал. Потом все забылось, ведь те полеты выматывали, будто кто-то неведомый привязывал к крыльям камни. Каждый взмах давался с трудом, и Дэрила тянуло-тянуло-тянуло вниз, на острые скалы. Страшно. Тогда он просыпался с судорожно колотившимся сердцем и с мыслью, что не хочет больше летать, никогда и ни за что.  
  
Но теперь все стало иначе. Дэрил легко-легко скользил по ветру, то погружался в облака, то выныривал из них, а далеко внизу раскинулся прекрасный мир – как зеленое море. Дэрил опустился к кронам деревьев, пролетел, едва не задевая верхушки, опять взмыл вверх, к солнцу, луне и звездам. То, что они все были на небе одновременно, не казалось неправильным. Здесь это так.  
  
Как же непривычно легко! Будто в единый миг слилось все то хорошее, что случалось в его дурной жизни.  
  
Дэрил с мамой валяются на диване, едят персики и слушают по радио мыльную оперу.  
  
В лесу падает снег, и в белых хлопьях тонут все звуки.  
  
Олень у ручья.  
  
В чаще играют лисята.  
  
«Friday’s child is loving and giving», напевает мама, и Дэрил позволяет себе в это поверить.  
  
Дэрил первый раз самостоятельно едет на мотоцикле. Это охрененно – Мерл доверил ему свой байк!  
  
Дэрил стреляет из арбалета – они как единое живое существо.  
  
Губы Рика на губах, его голова между раздвинутых бедер, а наверху солнечные лучи заблудились в листьях…  
  
…Ощущение чужого присутствия вырвало из сна в мгновение ока. Дэрил резко сел, схватился за нож. Спустя миг пришло осознание, что опасности нет, что это просто рядом стоит зачем-то миссис Граймс. Что за черти ее принесли?  
  
Дэрил потер рукой лицо, прогоняя остатки сна, уселся поудобнее, скрестив ноги. Чего он точно не собирался, так это начинать разговор. Если что надо, пусть сама говорит.  
  
Миссис Граймс смотрела на него как-то странно – нет, неприязни в ее взгляде по-прежнему было хоть ложкой ешь, но там появилось и что-то новое.  
  
– Хершель, – вдруг произнесла она. – Хершель уехал в город. Мэгги сказала, ее отец раньше сильно выпивал и теперь, похоже, сорвался.  
  
Дэрил только пожал плечами. Сам он ни разу не видел, чтобы мистер Грин пил, но старые работники порой вспоминали о прежних временах.  
  
Миссис Граймс поджала губы, вздохнула и, наконец, продолжила:  
  
– Рик и Гленн отправились за ним. Уже несколько часов прошло, а они все еще не вернулись.  
  
А Дэрил-то тут причем?  
  
– Да уговаривают, наверное. Или тоже выпить… – Дэрил прикусил язык. Все же миссис Граймс выглядела чертовски взволнованной. – Там же спокойно все, ходячих нет.  
  
– Если бы все было в порядке, Рик уже вернулся, – она на миг отвернулась, посмотрела в сторону невидимой отсюда дороги. – Я знаю своего мужа.  
  
Ага. Знает. Конечно.  
  
– Чего вам надо?  
  
Миссис Граймс резко выдохнула:  
  
– Съезди за ними.  
  
Чего? Если б Дэрил уже не сидел, то точно на этих словах упал на задницу.  
  
– Кроме меня нет никого?  
  
Она снова ненадолго поджала губы:  
  
– Женщины сейчас с Бэт – ей плохо. Отиса, Джимми и Теодора Рик попросил присмотреть за фермой.  
  
– А как же мистер Уолш? – не удержался Дэрил. Ну да, как же лучший друг-то? Что там случилось, что пришли к Дэрилу, а не бросились на шею хахалю?  
  
Миссис Граймс даже в лице переменилась.  
  
– Не после вчерашнего, – наконец выдавила она. Глаза у нее забегали так, что не угонишься.  
  
Вот так новость! Получалось, Рик с сучьим сыном Уолшем разругались если не окончательно, то очень здорово. Неужели настолько, что один лучший друг теперь не поедет на помощь другому лучшему другу? Или есть что-то еще?  
  
Взгляд у миссис Граймс был сразу перепуганным, злым и умоляющим.  
  
– Съезди за ними, – повторила она. И добавила явно через силу: – Пожалуйста.  
  
Дэрил мысленно выматерился – теперь эти бабские страхи на пустом месте передались и ему. И, надо думать, миссис Граймс уже готова на стенку лезть, если сюда приперлась! Почему-то от этого осознания стало мутно. Дэрил поднялся с земли, размял затекшие плечи и спину.  
  
– Хорошо. – Ему ж несложно, в самом-то деле!  
  
Арбалет, пистолет на всякий случай. Вроде все. Дэрил поспешил к мотоциклу, и миссис Граймс хвостом пошла следом.  
  
– Чего еще? – не выдержал Дэрил.  
  
– Возьми меня с собой.  
  
Вот теперь Дэрил точно охренел.  
  
– Вы… – совсем спятили? У вас крыша съехала? – … с ума сошли? Пойдите с сыном посидите. Или с мисс Бэт.  
  
– Я волнуюсь за мужа! – с вызовом сказал миссис Граймс.  
  
– Ага, только если у вас ноготь сломается, виноват буду я.  
  
– Прекрати!  
  
– Знаете что, леди? Никуда вы не поедете! Рик с вами и так носится, как со стеклянной, и я в это лезть не буду.  
  
– Да что ты вообще знаешь обо мне и моем муже?!  
  
Будь сейчас у миссис Граймс пистолет, точно всадила бы в Дэрила пулю-другую.  
  
– Достаточно. Он полумертвый вас по всем окрестностям разыскивал.  
  
Теперь у нее задрожали губы.  
  
– Прекрати, – снова сказала она, на этот раз почти умоляюще. – Не хочу… Не хочу это слышать… от тебя.  
  
– Так пойдите Уолша послушайте! – не выдержал Дэрил. Да что ей в башку втемяшилось? Нечего ей не пойми куда тащиться! Вдруг действительно что-то случится? И Рик правильно сделает, если за это прострелит Дэрилу голову.  
  
Да блядь! Дэрил просто не знал, как разговаривать с миссис Граймс! И от того что она дергалась так, будто в нее всаживали иголки, становилось только хуже.  
  
Дэрил уселся на мотоцикл, и эта идиотка тут же вцепилась в руль, не давая ехать. А ведь сама же просила…  
  
– Возьми меня с собой, – теперь вид у миссис Граймс стал испуганным. – Отвези меня к Рику. Я помогу. Я умею стрелять.  
  
Точно – что-то было не так в отношениях не только Рика со своим друганом, но и миссис Граймс с ее, бля, ухажером. Только Дэрил здесь каким боком?  
  
– Женщина, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ты оглохла?  
  
– Нет, это ты оглох, – она нагнулась вперед. – Я еду с тобой, любовник моего мужа.  
  
Лицо, уши, все вспыхнуло. Стоило ответить что-то хлесткое, да хоть про того же Уолша, просто рявкнуть: «Отвали, тупая сука!», и это было бы правильно. Но Дэрил скрипнул зубами и мотнул головой – давай, садись. Миссис Граймс долго ждать не заставила, устроилась сзади.  
  
– Пистолет, – сказал Дэрил.  
  
– Что?  
  
– У меня в сумке на сидении второй пистолет. Если что, хватай его.  
  
– Да, – миссис Граймс чуть помедлила: – Спасибо.  
  
Она положила руки ему на плечи. Еле прикоснулась, будто была полудохлая.  
  
– Держись покрепче.  
  
Миссис Граймс слегка сжала пальцы.  
  
– Крепче, я сказал. Обхвати меня за пояс, если не хочешь на первом же повороте полететь в кювет.  
  
Ну вот, наконец-то!  
  
– Все с Риком нормально, – сказал Дэрил то ли себе, то ли женщине за спиной.  
  
Двигатель взревел, и Дэрил погнал мотоцикл по дороге в город.  
  
* * *  
  
– Спокойно, – тихо сказал Рик. – Мы выберемся.  
  
Гленн нервно кивнул, Хершель замер рядом, вглядываясь через грязное окно в сумерки.  
  
Где-то рядом так же, как и они, затаились четверо врагов, а снаружи бродили ходячие.  
  
Перестрелка с приятелями Дейва и Тони вышла короткой. Кажется, Рику даже удалось ранить одного из них в плечо. Потом он вслед за Хершелем и Гленном поспешил к черному входу. Но далеко уйти не получилось – на улице кишели мертвецы. Городок оказался не таким уж и необитаемым.  
  
Думать, откуда здесь взялись ходячие, времени не было. Им удалось забежать в соседний дом, и тут-то они застряли окончательно. Рик с Гленном поднялись на второй этаж, чтобы рассмотреть улицу и машины оттуда, и тут же натолкнулись на здешнего хозяина. Тот восседал на кресле возле окна. Затылка у мужчины не было – снес из валявшегося сейчас на полу ружья, выстрелив себе в рот.  
  
– Рик, – позвал Гленн от окна.  
  
От увиденного не полегчало, даже наоборот. Между домов столпилось, наверное, десятка два ходячих, отрезавших путь к спасению. Машины же удалось разглядеть едва-едва: незнакомый грузовичок, видимо, приятелей Дейва и Тони и обшарпанный пикап Хершеля. Плимут, на котором приехали Рик и Гленн, вообще оказался скрыт углом здания.  
  
Они спустились на первый этаж, и Рик покачал головой.  
  
– Ясно, – выдохнул Хершель.  
  
– Может, попробовать обойти квартал задами?  
  
– Большой крюк. И мы не знаем, сколько ходячих там.  
  
– Сколько у нас патронов?  
  
В ружье Гленна оставалась всего пара, в пистолете Хершеля – четыре, у самого Рика – три. Девять патронов, а это никуда не годилось.  
  
– Я могу попробовать, если вы меня прикроете, – вдруг заговорил Гленн.  
  
– Там полно…  
  
– Над первым этажом портик. Я пройду по нему, насколько получится. Там есть, за что руками ухватиться. А потом я спрыгну, добегу до машин и…  
  
– Нет, – оборвал его Рик. – Слишком рискованно даже для тебя.  
  
– Попробуем вернуться в бар и прорваться через него? – предложил Хершель.  
  
– Как только начнутся выстрелы, туда станут ломиться ходячие.  
  
Кажется, идея обойти квартал получалась самой безопасной.  
  
– Подождите, – Хершель вдруг нахмурился. – Если мне не изменяет память, между баром и соседним домом есть узкий проход, Ларри складывал там всякий хлам.  
  
– Так, – Гленн присел на корточки на полу и принялся рисовать в пыли. – Вот дом, в котором мы сейчас. Он выходит на улицу с ходячими. Еще есть путь сзади, кстати, мимо бара, но тут можно прокрасться за забором. Вот бар. Там сейчас наши враги. Вот следующий дом. Вот проход между ним и баром. Чтобы попасть к машинам, нам надо миновать этот проход, а потом пробежать перед баром.  
  
– Да, это плохо, – вздохнул Рик. – Но другого пути все равно нет.  
  
– Ага. И как только мы пробежим мимо бара и окажемся у машин, нас тут же заметит вот эта толпа ходячих, – Гленн шумно выдохнул. – Хотя машины рядом. Есть шанс успеть завести мотор.  
  
– Тогда нам нужен плимут, – заметил Хершель. – Пикап может заглохнуть.  
  
Кажется, лучшей идеи все равно не придумать. И медлить нельзя – их враги тоже не ждут у моря погоды.  
  
– Давайте проверим, есть ли тут что-нибудь, что можно использовать вместо оружия, – предложил Рик.  
  
Ничего полезного в доме не нашлось, если не считать пары ножей и ручки то ли от топорика, то ли еще от чего-то, все равно слишком легкой, чтобы использовать ее как дубинку. Так что пришлось по-прежнему рассчитывать на патроны.  
  
– Я пойду первым, – сказал Гленн. – Если что, убегу в лес. Мэ… мисс Мэгги показывала мне тропинки, я не заблужусь, сумею добраться до фермы.  
  
– Даже и не думай, – не выдержал Рик. – Будем выбираться все вместе.  
  
Хершель кивнул, поддерживая:  
  
– Нельзя настолько не ценить собственную жизнь, мальчик.  
  
Гленн опустил глаза.  
  
Позади домов все еще было тихо. Гленн огляделся, потом указал Рику направо и поднял три пальца. Ясно, трое ходячих. Слева оказалось двое. Но все они стояли довольно далеко и пока не двигались. Хершель, а за ним Рик как можно тише перебрались к забору.  
  
– Похоже, обходить квартал – тоже плохая идея, – Гленн еще раз посмотрел налево. – Их там не двое, вроде больше. Просто в сумерках едва разглядишь.  
  
– Значит, у нас надежда только на проход, – шепнул Рик.  
  
Они прокрались мимо бара. Тишина. Черный вход был заперт, хотя Рик, кажется, не успел прикрыть за собой дверь. Получается, их противники засели там и пока ничего не предприняли. Хорошо, что задняя стена сплошная. Будь на втором этаже окна, Рик, Хершель и Гленн стали бы чудесной мишенью.  
  
– Вот проход, – указал Хершель на тонкую полосу черноты между зданиями.  
  
Разумеется, Гленн скользнул туда первым.  
  
В темноте Рик едва угадывал, что у него под ногами. Какие-то ящики, коробки, еще что-то… Пару раз он не споткнулся только чудом. Вдруг Гленн замер. Поверх его плеча Рик разглядел улицу впереди и бредущего по ней ходячего. Черт! Да что же это?!  
  
– Может, он один? – едва слышно шепнул Гленн.  
  
Может. Выбора все равно нет. Хершель сзади тяжело дышал, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы с ним все было хорошо.  
  
– Давай вперед. Только осторожно.  
  
Вот и конец прохода. Рик с Гленном осторожно выглянули наружу.  
  
– У машин вижу двоих, – произнес парнишка.  
  
– В той стороне улицы вроде пятеро, – Рик прищурился, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в густеющих с каждым мигом сумерках. – Но они далеко.  
  
Получается, ходячие окружили весь квартал. Сколько же их тут?  
  
– Хершель, вы как? – спросил Рик.  
  
– Добегу, не волнуйтесь.  
  
– Хорошо. Помните, по нам могут начать палить из бара, – хотя Рик на месте засевших там людей не стал бы – зачем привлекать внимание мертвецов? – Не отвечайте, все равно не попадете. Стреляйте только в ходячих и только если они будут рядом.  
  
Если Гленна или Хершеля ранят… Только уже не переиграть. А если они тут застрянут, то за ними приедет кто-нибудь с фермы и угодит в ловушку. Черт!  
  
– На счет три. Раз… Два… Три!  
  
Они рванули вверх по улице, Рик – на всякий случай придерживая Хершеля за локоть.  
  
Бар, угловой дом, вот они – машины! Ходячие возле них развернулись и пошли навстречу, мертвецы на соседней улице тоже задвигались. Черт, придется пошуметь! И тут же выстрелы грохнули сзади, из бара. Пуля свистнула совсем рядом. Рик разрядил пистолет в голову ближайшему ходячему. Уже все равно!  
  
– Гленн, к плимуту живо!  
  
Хершель разнес голову второму мертвецу, но ходячие с соседней улицы были уже совсем близко!  
  
Очередная пуля разбила окно пикапа. Рик обернулся. У распахнутой двери бара стояли двое человек и целились прямо в них. Откуда-то издали послышался рев, темноту прорезал луч света, и в конце улицы показался мотоцикл. Он быстро приближался, а потом раздался выстрел, и один из людей в дверях бара упал.  
  
Что за… Господи!  
  
Дэрил затормозил рядом.  
  
– Давайте уже!  
  
Лори за его спиной выстрелила в приближающихся ходячих.  
  
Как… Почему… Неважно!  
  
Гленн завел плимут, и Рик рванул на себя пассажирскую дверь.  
  
Из бара снова принялись стрелять, потом кто-то заорал. Да что там?  
  
– Хершель, внутрь!  
  
Дэрил развернул мотоцикл, достал пистолет и прицелился.  
  
– Ах ты ж сука! – вдруг воскликнул он.  
  
Рик обернулся. От бара к ним неслись двое. Прежде чем Рик успел выстрелить, на мужчину, который бежал позади, бросился откуда-то из теней ходячий. Человек закричал, почти завизжал. Без толку – к нему ползли еще несколько мертвецов.  
  
Первый беглец уже был рядом. Он рыдал и махал в воздухе пустыми руками:  
  
– Не стреляйте! Пожалуйста, не стреляйте!  
  
Облитый светом фар, он оказался совсем еще пацаном. Дэрил навел на него пистолет.  
  
– Не надо! Пожалуйста! Мистер Грин! Вы же меня знаете, мистер Грин!  
  
Что?  
  
– В машину! – рявкнул Рик. Он ухватил паренька за плечо и запихал на заднее сидение, сам сел рядом, приставил пистолет ему к голове. Парнишка разрыдался.  
  
Плимут тронулся, поехал, набирая скорость. Мотоцикл Дэрила последовал за ним. Лори выстрелила еще несколько раз в завывавшую на все лады толпу мертвецов, потом мотоцикл взревел и покатил вровень с машиной. Рик разглядел жену, крепко обхватившую Дэрила. Кажется, она плакала. Еще мгновение, и они обогнали плимут и устремились вперед.  
  
Рик обернулся к сжавшемуся в комок пленнику.  
  
– Ты кто такой?  
  
– Калвер… – выдавил тот. – Рэндалл Калвер. М-мистер Грин! Вы меня знаете!  
  
– Хершель?  
  
Тот посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида:  
  
– Не помню.  
  
– Я бывал у вас на ферме! С Шоном!  
  
Хершель повернулся на сидении, посмотрел внимательнее:  
  
– Может быть. Я не уверен.  
  
И что теперь с этим Рэндаллом делать? Понятно, что отпускать нельзя. Даже если все его приятели мертвы, он знает, где ферма Гринов. А если он кого-нибудь туда приведет?!  
  
– Запрем его в амбаре, – предложил Рик. – Надо выяснить, что за люди с ним были и сколько их.  
  
Хершель кивнул.  
  
– Рик, – вдруг сказал он. – Оставайтесь на ферме.  
  
Это было неожиданно. Это было… черт! Рик даже не мог прямо сейчас толком осознать эти слова.  
  
– Мы все слышали про форт Беннинг, – Хершель уселся поудобнее, глубоко вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу. – Только не говорите, что те негодяи могли солгать. Это, в сущности, неважно.  
  
Да, неважно. Если рядом бродят такие же люди, как те, из бара, они все – Рик, Гленн, Дэрил – нужны на ферме.  
  
Они останутся. У них будет дом, убежище. Рик подавил желание откинуться на спинку сиденья от облегчения. Расслабляться было рано хотя бы потому, что возле всхлипывал Рэндалл Калвер. И все же…  
  
Рик смотрел на красные огни перед плимутом. Мысли исчезали одна за другой, словно выключались лампочки. Все хорошо, шептал он себе, все сложилось к лучшему. А с неба за ехавшими по дороге людьми внимательно наблюдал молодой месяц.


	9. Грешники

Андреа не хотела идти туда, где ее ждали, – в комнату Бэт. Проклятье! Она почти боялась оказаться там, но дала себя упросить. В конце концов, все устали, все были на взводе, а Рик и Гленн, уехавшие за мистером Грином, до сих пор не вернулись.  
  
У двери неприкаянно торчал Джимми. Бедолага явно не знал, как вести себя с впавшей в истерику невестой. «Мужчины должны заботиться о женщинах», серьезным тоном сообщил он вчера Андреа. Только его женщина о себе позаботиться не давала.  
  
– Помоги Отису и Ти-Догу караулить, – предложила Андреа перед тем, как войти.  
  
Джимми резко выдохнул, неуверенно посмотрел:  
  
– А как же…  
  
– Не думаю, что Бэт захочет тебя видеть ближайшие пару часов. А Отису нужна помощь.  
  
– Наверное. Да. Спасибо.  
  
Джимми провел ладонями по брюкам и ретировался. Вот и хорошо – тут он только мешал.  
  
Андреа толкнула дверь.  
  
Спальня Бэт была… такой девичьей! И так напоминала спальню Эми, что становилось страшно. Все светлое: обои, мебель, покрывала и подушки. И романтичный полог над кроватью. Эми обожала русалок, на всех полках в ее комнате стояли статуэтки хвостатых девушек, на всех стенах висели картины с ними. Эми вышивала русалок, носила изящные кулоны, купленные на деньги, с трудом сэкономленные Андреа. Бэт же предпочитала единорогов, и те смотрели на вошедшего буквально отовсюду. Разные-разные единороги: белые, черные, голубые, из разноцветного стекла, похожие на лошадей и на козликов, а один – даже чешуйчатый, как дракон.  
  
Бэт свернулась на кровати, натянув на голову одеяло – из-под него торчал лишь самый кончик собранных в хвост волос. Казалось, она ни на дюйм не пошевелилась с тех пор, как Андреа заглядывала в спальню последний раз. Мэгги сидела в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, и смотрела в пустоту. Вид у нее был донельзя усталый.  
  
– Пойди поспи, – шепотом предложила Андреа.  
  
Мэгги помотала головой, поднялась и подошла к двери.  
  
– Я буду во дворе. Может, папа вернется. Триша сказала, скоро заглянет, принесет обед. Проследишь, чтобы Бэт хоть что-нибудь съела?  
  
Андреа кивнула:  
  
– Бэт…  
  
– Теперь все время молчит.  
  
Андреа передернула плечами:  
  
– Попробую ее разговорить.  
  
Мэгги тяжело выдохнула:  
  
– Скорее бы папа приехал. – И вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Просто пообещать разговорить Бэт, но как это сделать? А та все молчала и не шевелилась. Если не приглядеться и не заметить, что одеяло все же чуть приподнималось и опускалось в такт дыханию, можно решить, что девушка на кровати умерла. От этой мысли тут же стало не по себе.  
  
Андреа оглянулась еще раз. Как же начать разговор? На одной из полок валялся какой-то журнал, и Андреа взяла его и открыла. Старый-старый журнал, аккуратно подклеенный, чтобы не развалился от ветхости. У отца был точно такой же. Папа собирал литературные журналы, читал их, выискивал, как он говорил, новые имена. Мама порой хотела выкинуть все эти пожелтевшие от времени, перевязанные веревками стопки – по двенадцать выпусков в каждой. Иногда папа обижался, иногда вздыхал и жертвовал одной-другой. Андреа до сих пор помнила некоторые рассказы. Мальчуковые рассказы: про благородных лордов и таких же благородных разбойников, отважных моряков, могущественных алхимиков. «Легкое чтиво», пренебрежительно отзывалась бабушка. Но Андреа, как и папе, нравилось. А вот Эми любила читать про прекрасных дам и галантных рыцарей, с обязательной свадьбой в конце.  
  
– Роберт Говард, – Андреа улыбнулась. Отец любил его. Кларк, кстати, тоже почитывал Говарда, хотя заявлял, что тот недостаточно интеллектуален.  
  
– Впрочем, – говорил Кларк, и Андреа очень хотелось уличить его в лицемерии, – Говард весьма неплох как автор исторических рассказов. Он довольно тщательно работал с источниками – так считает Стивен, а ему, ты знаешь, можно верить.  
  
– «Холмы смерти». Это ведь про Соломона Кейна? – уже громче произнесла Андреа.  
  
Одеяло зашевелилось:  
  
– Не знаю. Шон читал.  
  
Все оказалось так просто – разумеется, это журнал не Бэт, а ее брата.  
  
Андреа положила журнал назад, подошла к кровати и опустилась в то же кресло, в котором не так давно сидела Мэгги.  
  
– А что читаешь ты?  
  
Может, то же, что и Эми? Все эти бесчисленные романы о том, как чистая душой сирота получила в мужья короля? Или какую-нибудь Энид Блайтон, Элизу Бернетт и прочую сахарную чепуху? Хотя в детстве, слушая рассказы бабушки о том, как они жили до Великой депрессии, Андреа порой ощущала себя Маленькой принцессой, которой нужно только подождать, и папа вернется, еще более богатый, чем раньше. Боже, какая чушь!  
  
– Какая разница? – Бэт все же откинула одеяло и села в постели. – Что я читаю? Что я делаю? Что я хочу? Какая теперь разница? Мама мертва, Шон мертв. Мы тоже умрем!  
  
Лицо у нее было совсем белым, а глаза покраснели. Безобразно, сказала бы бабушка, вульгарно. Она-то умела страдать красиво! Делать вид, что страдает.  
  
Андреа оперлась локтями в колени, качнулась вперед:  
  
– Или нас скоро спасут.  
  
– Вы не верите в это, – губы Бэт исказила нехорошая усмешка. – Врете, как все остальные. Как мистер Граймс, мистер Уолш, даже папа! Какой смысл в том, что они каждый день слушают радио? Там только тишина. И София… Они все говорили, что найдут Софию! А она…  
  
Бэт откинулась на спину и снова натянула одеяло на голову. Как ребенок, считающий, что так чудовище из-под кровати его не найдет. Эми тоже в это верила.  
  
– Мне жаль Софию. Но мы-то живы.  
  
– Надолго? Или мы тоже в конце концов заболеем. Или нас съедят эти ходячие. И никто не поможет! – Из-под одеяла донеслись всхлипы.  
  
Андреа боялась думать о будущем, строить планы, потому что когда она их все же строила, те рушились. Всегда. Раз за разом. Будущее было страшным и непредсказуемым. В нем маячили смерть отца, взросление Эми, собственная старость. Андреа же хотела, чтобы они никогда не расставались. На своей судьбе она уже почти поставила крест – лучшее время прошло, шанс выйти замуж с каждым годом все меньше и меньше. Сколько лет осталось в запасе? И потом, если ничего не изменится, Андреа Харрисон, та, за которой ухаживали все друзья Кларка, пополнит ряды старых дев.  
  
А Эми? Что если она встретит такого же, как Кларк? Человека, который вскружит ей голову, а потом обманет? Или, еще хуже, выйдет замуж за того, кто увезет ее, запретит видеться с семьей, станет бить, наконец? Нет, только не ее милую и нежную Эми! Теперь Эми мертва. Она не постареет, не станет беспомощной, ее никто не обидит, не сделает больно… Нельзя так думать! Но правда в том, что Эми всегда была слаба, и Бэт такая же.  
  
А значит, Смерть – Черный человек – придет и… Черт! Замолкнет хоть когда-нибудь голос бабушки в голове? И голос, и один глупый стих, почему-то так встревоживший когда-то Андреа?  
  
– Я просто не хочу, чтобы все вокруг делали вид, что нет ничего ужасного. Чтобы признали, что все плохо, – снова заговорила Бэт.  
  
Зачем?! Им и так страшно. И Андреа училась не бояться не для того, чтобы от нее потребовали снова испугаться.  
  
– Глупости, – раздражение все равно прорвалось, хотя Андреа старалась его не показывать. – Все совсем неплохо. У тебя есть дом, отец, сестра… Отис, Ти-Дог, Дэрил, Рик, Шейн – они все нас охраняют.  
  
– Только вы уедете! – выпалила Бэт, снова выглянув из-под одеяла. Да, она опять плакала. – В форт Беннинг. Если не сегодня, так завтра. И кто тогда нас защитит?  
  
Она права: мистер Грин стар, Отис тоже немолод, Джимми… если честно, этот парнишка мало на что годен. Дэрила мистер Грин выставил, Ти-Дог… После амбара он наверняка уедет с Риком.  
  
– Я не хочу бояться! – почти прорыдала Бэт. – Мне страшно бояться!  
  
Слова прозвучали смешно, но Андреа, пожалуй, поняла, что та имела в виду. Ожидание страха пугает больше, чем сам страх. Но тут ничем не поможешь. Ты либо борешься и побеждаешь, либо…  
  
Зря она пообещала разговорить Бэт. Может, существовали какие-то правильные, мудрые слова, которые произносят в таких случаях, только Андреа их не знала. Бэт – не стрелок. Ее не спасет то, что спасло Андреа.  
  
– Козодои, – вдруг так тихо шепнула Бэт, что Андреа едва расслышала.  
  
– Козодои?  
  
– Вчера я их видела. Сразу после амбара, – взгляд у Бэт слегка затуманился, словно она смотрела на что-то иное, а не на сидевшую рядом Андреа. – Мэгги и Триша вели меня в дом, и я заметила козодоя на крыше. А ночью он кричал! – почти выкрикнула Бэт и громко всхлипнула.  
  
– Это просто глупое суеверие…  
  
– Нет! Все знают, если козодой сел на дом, там скоро кто-то заболеет или умрет. Мы умрем!  
  
Проклятье! Не хватало еще, чтобы Бэт забилась в истерике! Андреа вздохнула:  
  
– Чепуха. И он наверняка уже улетел.  
  
– Он тут. Все еще сидит на крыше – я чувствую!  
  
Почему-то стало не по себе, и Андреа тут же разозлилась на саму себя. Только в детские страшилки не хватало поверить!  
  
– Случится что-то плохое, – Бэт села, обхватила руками колени и принялась покачиваться из стороны в сторону. – Я боюсь ждать. Я устала ждать! Может, лучше быстрее…  
  
– Не мели чушь! – повысила голос Андреа. Дико захотелось накричать на девчонку, взять за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы прекратила говорить… такое! Спасла Патриша, которая наконец-то принесла обед.  
  
– Посидите еще полчасика? – попросила она. – Я уговорила Мэгги отдохнуть, сейчас закончу дела и сменю вас.  
  
Патриша бросила взгляд на Бэт, но та замерла, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
  
– Конечно. – Только внутри все стенало, что Андреа в этой комнате и десяти минут не выдержит. – Но я думала, меня сменит Лори.  
  
Патриша поставила поднос на тумбочку возле кровати и пожала плечами.  
  
– Не могу ее найти. Может, решила немного пройтись?  
  
Все может быть.  
  
– Вы идите, занимайтесь делами, – предложила Андреа. – Я потом занесу поднос.  
  
Дверь за Патришей закрылась.  
  
– Съешь что-нибудь. – Бульон, наверное, куриный, куриное же мясо – словно еда предназначалась для тяжелобольной. – Давай, попробуй хоть фрукты.  
  
Андреа отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на застывшую скорбной статуей Бэт. Лучше уж единороги. Девочка с русалками всегда хотела жить, но умерла, а девочка с единорогами жива, но от страха готова умереть. Как же это несправедливо! Какого черта… Какого черта Андреа должна стоять тут и уговаривать, доказывать, переливать из пустого в порожнее! Если бы она сейчас патрулировала вместе с мужчинами, пользы было бы больше! Ладно, нужно подождать всего полчаса.  
  
Сзади что-то звякнуло, и Андреа обернулась. Ну слава богу! Бэт все же соизволила что-то съесть. Совсем немного – пару кусочков курицы и половинку яблока. Но все же! А раз пациент ест, значит, он идет на поправку. А все охи-вздохи – пустое.  
  
– Больше ничего не будешь?  
  
Бэт резко замотала головой.  
  
– Хорошо. Я отнесу поднос и тут же вернусь, ладно?  
  
Андреа вышла в коридор, и словно гора с плеч свалилась. Какой же тяжелый в спальне Бэт был воздух! Или это сама Бэт с ее единорогами и слезами так давила.  
  
В пустой кухне – куда, интересно, делась Патриша? – Андреа поставила поднос на стол, потянулась так, что хрустнули позвонки, и выглянула в окно. С улицы задувал легкий ветерок и хоть немного разгонял жару. Как же еще долго ждать, когда она закончится! Какой будет эта зима? Холодной и снежной, как прошлая, или теплой и дождливой, как в позапрошлом году? И где Андреа будет встречать рождество? Хотелось надеяться, что в форте Беннинг.  
  
– Андреа! – К окну подбежал Шейн. – Лори не в доме?  
  
– Нет. Патриша предположила, что она решила прогуляться. Что, до сих пор не вернулась?  
  
– В том-то и дело, – на лице Шейна одновременно проступили беспокойство и злость. – Я полфермы уже обежал. Куда ее черти понесли?  
  
– Что-то случилось? – А вот и вернулась Патриша.  
  
– Вы не видели Лори? – спросила Андреа.  
  
– Я только на задний двор ненадолго выглянула, там никого не было, – покачала головой та.  
  
Может, Лори вздумала прогуляться к лесу? Еще одна… идиотка! Мало Эми, мало Софии – если сгинет еще и она, страшно подумать, что начнется!  
  
– Я попрошу помочь Дэрила! – Отличная идея! Ему ведь отыскать следы Лори – раз плюнуть! – Я быстро!  
  
Шейн, кажется, попытался что-то сказать ей вслед, но Андреа уже выбежала из кухни.  
  
Однако Дэрила нигде не оказалось – ни его самого, ни мотоцикла. Когда Андреа вернулась к дому, на крыльце Шейн разговаривал с Мэгги и Патришей.  
  
– …куда пойти… – донесся обрывок его фразы.  
  
– Дэрила тоже нет, – произнесла Андреа, и все, как по команде, посмотрели на нее.  
  
Мэгги пожала плечами:  
  
– Наверное, он с Лори. Тогда беспокоиться не о чем. Дэрил за ней присмотрит.  
  
Но Шейна эти слова взбесили:  
  
– Этот… этот ублюдок за ней присмотрит? Да ему в тюрьме самое место!  
  
Мэгги послала ему неприязненный взгляд:  
  
– Дэрил – сезонный работник моего отца. Вы хотите сказать, папа нанимает преступников и ублюдков?  
  
Шейн скрипнул зубами:  
  
– Ваш отец держал мертвецов в амбаре.  
  
Андреа замерла. Господи, зачем он так? Мэгги побледнела и сжала кулаки.  
  
– Дэрил нашел Софию. А что можете вы, кроме как только все разрушать? – и ушла в дом, с силой хлопнув дверью. Патриша последовала за ней.  
  
Шейн чертыхнулся и посмотрел на Андреа:  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты неправ. – А чего он ждал? Шейн действительно перегнул палку. И за что он так недолюбливает Дэрила?  
  
– Отлично! И ты туда же! Вот что вы, женщины…  
  
– Прекрати! – Кларк тоже всегда заводил эту песню, когда она с ним не соглашалась. Мужчины такие одинаковые! – И перестань уже на всех бросаться.  
  
Андреа поднялась по ступенькам и вошла в дом. Проклятый амбар – из-за него рухнуло все: обретенное было спокойствие, надежда, что дела не так уж и плохи. И Андреа не знала, на кого больше зла: на мистера Грина, решившего, что ходячие просто больны, или на Шейна, устроившего побоище.  
  
Да, мистер Грин ошибся, из-за него всех на ферме могли сожрать мертвецы, но вчерашнее избиение… сначала Андреа перепугалась так, что не успокоилась, пока все ходячие не перестали двигаться. Однако позже, когда она немного успокоилась, пришло осознание, что все произошедшее было каким-то неправильным, чудовищным. Хотя поздно – что сделано, то сделано.  
  
– Андреа, – позвала из кухни Мэгги.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – Андреа остановилась в дверях.  
  
– Бэт ничего не сказала? – Мэгги переставляла тарелки с подноса на стол.  
  
– Можно считать, ничего, – Андреа вздохнула, вспоминая их странный разговор. – Она напугана. До смерти напугана.  
  
Мэгги медленно кивнула, потом замерла, глядя на поднос.  
  
– Триша, ты давала ей нож?  
  
– И вилку, и нож, – откликнулась та.  
  
Да, так и было… Кажется. Андреа, когда Патриша принесла поднос, только скользнула по нему взглядом.  
  
– Ножа нет, – произнесла Мэгги и добавила уже громче: – Нет!  
  
О, господи! Они одновременно, не сговариваясь, метнулись в спальню Бэт. Нет-нет! Быть не может!  
  
На кровати Бэт не оказалось, зато дверь в ванную была распахнута.  
  
– Бэт! – Мэгги влетела туда, Андреа и Патриша замерли у нее за спиной.  
  
– Прости! – Бэт сидела на полу и рыдала. Не просто рыдала – тряслась, будто в припадке. Кровь пятнала ее светлое платье, руки, пол, занавески, блестела на лезвии отброшенного ножа, точками усыпала Бэт лицо. – Прости! Я… больше не буду… Прости!  
  
– Триша, аптечку! – крикнула Мэгги и тут же обняла сестру, и когда та обмякла, заговорила мягко-мягко: – Все хорошо, все будет хорошо… Полотенце!  
  
Это уже предназначалось Андреа. Та сдернула с крючка первое попавшееся полотенце и протянула его Мэгги.  
  
– Давай руку, – снова мягко произнесла та. – Вот… Ничего страшного. Все уже почти остановилось само.  
  
– Я… я…  
  
– Тсс.  
  
– Не говори… папе. Только… не говори папе! Пожалуйста! – Бэт снова заколотило, и Андреа испугалась, что та себе что-нибудь сломает.  
  
– Успокойся, – по-прежнему мягко, но настойчиво говорила Мэгги. – Дыши глубже.  
  
Что же теперь будет? Самоубийство – грех. Только безумцы пытаются покончить с собой – это все знают! Жена младшего брата бабушки тоже резала вены, и тот запер ее в сумасшедшем доме. «Правильно», – говорила бабушка. – «Так этой истеричке и надо. Все равно она не заслуживала такого мужа, как Гилберт». Андреа же… Тогда Андреа испытывала к той несчастной женщине брезгливую жалость. Дедушка Гилберт был той еще мразью, но покончить с собой – это слишком аморально. Теперь же, когда Андреа сама подумывала, чтобы приставить дуло к виску, все запуталось и смешалось.  
  
– Сейчас мы перевяжем тебе руку, – громко шептала Мэгги. – Все заживет, не волнуйся.  
  
Рыдания Бэт стали чуть тише, она кивнула. Ее все еще трясло, нижняя челюсть дрожала, и зубы клацали.  
  
– Давай встанем.  
  
Андреа подошла, взяла Бэт под локоть, и они с Мэгги подняли ее на ноги.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. Тебе надо лечь.  
  
Какая же она холодная! Тяжелая, холодная и мокрая, словно русалка.  
  
В спальне уже ждала Патриша. Они с Мэгги захлопотали вокруг потихоньку успокаивающейся Бэт, перевязали ее, потом заставили выпить снотворное. Андреа… Андреа столбом стояла сзади, не зная, что сделать и чем помочь.  
  
Наконец Мэгги выпрямилась, тяжело выдохнула:  
  
– Надо прибраться в ванной.  
  
– Я… – начала Андреа.  
  
Мэгги нехорошо прищурилась:  
  
– Ты! Куда, черт тебя подери, ты смотрела? Почему оставила ее одну? Если бы ты ради разнообразия думала не только о себе, но и хоть чуть-чуть – о других, этого бы не случилось.  
  
– Что… – такого Андреа не ожидала.  
  
– Тебя попросили всего лишь посидеть с ней. Немного посидеть! Ты не одна страдаешь! Не у тебя одной умерли близкие! Но все хоть что-то делают, а ты слоняешься с недовольным лицом, как по помойке. Чертова принцесса!  
  
Это было несправедливо! Так несправедливо, что Андреа даже онемела от возмущения.  
  
– Хочешь торчать в обнимку с винтовкой на кемпере? Давай! Иди! Я тебя больше не побеспокою!  
  
– Как скажешь, – Андреа сжала губы, чтобы не сказать что-то более резкое. В конце концов, Мэгги сейчас была не в себе.  
  
Андреа вышла, закрыла за собой дверь. В груди почему-то болело так, что становилось трудно дышать. Черт! Она не хотела ничего плохого, она не сделала ничего плохого! А… неважно! Все равно Андреа скоро отсюда уедет. Надо только дождаться возвращения Рика, Гленна и мистера Грина. А их все не было и не было, хотя сумерки становились гуще с каждой минутой.  
  
Андреа всматривалась в накатывающуюся на ферму ночь и ждала, беспокоясь все больше и больше. И они приехали: Рик, Гленн, мистер Грин, Дэрил, Лори и какой-то незнакомый мальчишка. Только легче не стало.  
  
* * *  
  
Почти вся ночь ушла на то, чтобы успокоить напуганных их долгим отсутствием женщин и запереть Рэндалла Калвера в амбаре. Теперь предстояло решить судьбу незадачливого парнишки, и от этой мысли Рику становилось не по себе.  
  
– Сначала надо выяснить, что он вообще знает, – заметил Дэрил, и Хершель кивнул:  
  
– Может, этот Калвер и не лжет, может, он действительно был приятелем Шона. Но люди, с которыми он пришел…  
  
Да, люди – сколько их, кто они вообще такие?  
  
– Угу, – откликнулся Дэрил. – Ничего, посидит маленько в амбаре – и сам запоет.  
  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Рик. – Решим, что с ним делать, по результатам этого пения.  
  
Не стоило обольщаться – скорее всего, мальчишку придется убить, пусть это и было неправильно. Но он знал про ферму, знал, сколько тут людей. Слишком много знал, чтобы его отпустить. Оставить Рэндалла Калвера здесь, принять в свою группу? Этот вариант Рик не отбрасывал, но пока он казался более чем сомнительным.  
  
– Я потолкую с пацаном, – вдруг сказал Дэрил.  
  
Рик приподнял брови:  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Кто-то с ним потолковать должен, сам понимаешь. Обещаю не перегибать палку.  
  
Тут же вспомнилась Атланта:  
  
– Я могу сам это сделать.  
  
Дэрил возвел очи горе:  
  
– С тобой жена поговорить хочет, аж извелась вся. И у меня с этим Калвером выйдет быстрее. Кончай фигней страдать, шериф.  
  
Да, это правда: и про Лори, и про то, что у Дэрила выйдет быстрее. Рик кивнул, хотя на душе все равно скреблись кошки. Но с Лори пора объясниться. Понять, что случилось, почему она сорвалась с фермы, причем в компании Дэрила.  
  
Лори ждала Рика у минивэна.  
  
– Карл уснул, – сказала она. – Он очень на меня обижен. Сказал, что ждал, когда я вернусь, весь вечер.  
  
– Он простит. – Рик обнял жену за плечи. Та тяжело вздохнула, потом отстранилась и предложила:  
  
– Давай пройдемся?  
  
Рик кивнул, и они пошли: от минивэна к дому, потом к конюшне, мимо амбара. Наконец, Лори остановилась возле изгороди. В темноте Рик едва видел лицо жены, но знал, что сейчас та нахмурена, что ее губы сжаты, а на правом виске выступила жилка – так было всегда, когда Лори думала о чем-то важном.  
  
– Мой отец бил мою мать, – вдруг произнесла жена, и Рик оторопел. Он ждал чего угодно, только не этого.  
  
– Мартин бил Джулию?  
  
– Не часто. – Лори замотала головой. – Я помню раза три. Может, четыре.  
  
– А тебя?  
  
– Однажды. Я сама была виновата, сказала, что буду дома в десять, а вернулась в полночь. Вся в грязи и синяках, потому что выпила и упала в овраг. Помнишь, тот овражек за Кингом, у которого ночами веселилась молодежь? Он весь зарос ежевикой – в нее я тогда и угодила. Так что папа имел право злиться.  
  
– Мне все равно этого не понять. – Рик опустил голову, посмотрел на носки своих ботинок. Мартин… Мартин, с которым они неплохо ладили, который твердил, что с Риком его любимая дочка будет счастлива, бил жену? – Ты и так пришла в синяках. Неужели нельзя показать свое беспокойство как-то иначе, чем ударив?  
  
– Не знаю, – Лори резко выдохнула. – Мне это в голову не приходило. Казалось правильным. Тогда я повела себя как дура – вот и получила. Пола… Помнишь ее?  
  
– Твоя подруга?  
  
– Да. Пола и Том, ее муж, постоянно ругались. Он порой орал на нее так, что стекла дрожали, Пола сама рассказывала. Но при этом она его обожала. А ты…  
  
– Что я?  
  
– Ты никогда на меня не кричал. Иногда… я видела, иногда тебе хотелось. Но ты делал так… – жена повела головой и задрала подбородок, – …и продолжал говорить спокойно. И я, черт подери, не понимала, что это значило.  
  
– Я думал, мы оба взрослые люди и можем все обсудить, прийти к соглашению.  
  
– В этом все и дело, – Лори развернулась и оперлась спиной об изгородь. – Ты всегда казался таким спокойным и обстоятельным, что это злило. Словно тебе было все равно.  
  
– Мне никогда не было все равно!  
  
– Понимаю, но… Господи! Мне было бы проще, если бы ты хоть раз на меня наорал! Тогда я хотя бы знала, что… у нас все, как у других.  
  
– Боже, Лори! – Рик потер переносицу. – Ты говоришь так, будто было бы лучше, если б я тебя бил! Если бы бил Карла.  
  
Лори обхватила его лицо. Притянула ближе, и Рик увидел, как она кусает губы:  
  
– Нет. Конечно, нет…  
  
– Мой отец говорил, что поднять руку на того, кто слабее, может только негодяй.  
  
– А мой отец говорил, что твой отец не от мира сего. Рик, ты был так предупредителен, так добр, но… ты всегда ускользал от меня. И я не понимала, почему так. Что я делаю неправильно. Я всегда думала, что это из-за меня… – Лори снова прикусила губу, на миг отвела взгляд, но все же закончила: – что это из-за меня ты такой.  
  
Проклятье! Рик даже не представлял, что творилось в голове Лори. Думал, что понимает, хотя бы догадывается, но перед ним словно разверзлась бездна, и он стоял на самом ее краю и не знал, что сделать, что сказать, чтобы не рухнуть во тьму.  
  
– Если кто здесь и занимался самообманом, так это я, – осторожно ответил Рик. – Я любил тебя, люблю тебя…  
  
Лори подалась вперед, но он положил ей руки на плечи:  
  
– Тсс, подожди. Теперь ты выслушай, ладно? Мне было с тобой хорошо. Приятно и просто. До тебя я встречался с двумя девушками, и это было ужасно. А ты… С тобой у меня получалось становиться таким же, как все. Почти получалось. Мне казалось, я женюсь и все пройдет само собой. Потом родился Карл. Я думал, что я ума сойду от счастья.  
  
Рик сбился.  
  
– Но? – шепнула Лори.  
  
– Но ничего не прошло. А дальше ты и так знаешь.  
  
– Порой я думаю, – вдохнула Лори, – что все сложилось лучше, если б ты не был так помешан на честности. Если бы продолжал врать.  
  
– Чушь, – выдохнул Рик резче, чем хотелось. – Господи! Знаешь, что отвратительно? Как раз это проклятое вранье.  
  
Лори покачала головой:  
  
– Наверное, поэтому ты и оказался для меня слишком сложным. Шейн…  
  
– Что Шейн?  
  
– Шейн простой. Очевидный.  
  
Боже… Рик провел рукой по волосам. Все это было… глупо. Внутри мешались злость и что-то, близкое к отчаянию. Все эти годы он старался, всеми силами пытался сохранить семью, стать Лори хорошим мужем. И что в итоге?  
  
– В этом все дело? Что он может рявкнуть, когда я промолчу?  
  
Лори на миг отшатнулась, и Рик удержался от того, чтобы, как всегда, обнять ее и утешить. Нет, хватит! Лори резко выдохнула и облизнула губы:  
  
– Я хотела заставить тебя ревновать.  
  
– Черт возьми, Лори! Это так… по-детски!  
  
– Я… наверное… А что мне было делать? Как еще поступить? Я знала, что не безразлична ему. Да, мне это льстило! Слышишь, Рик? Льстило! Черт… – Лори прижала ладони к щекам. – Я была для него особенной, женой его названного брата! Не одной из тех девчонок, которых он постоянно бросал. Если что-то случалось, если тебя не оказывалось рядом, это Шейн помогал! Говорил, что я всегда могу на него рассчитывать.  
  
– Замечательно! – Почему она молчала? Почему, несмотря на все его предложения поговорить, обсудить, лишь улыбалась?  
  
– Ты злишься…  
  
– Да, черт возьми! А ты что хотела? Почему должен был рухнуть мир, чтобы этот разговор вообще состоялся?! Почему нельзя просто объяснить, что ты чувствуешь?  
  
– Не знаю! Доктор Берджесс… Чертов доктор говорил, что я должна быть хорошей женой, выполнять свой долг и не показывать, если что-то не так.  
  
– Кретин!  
  
Чтоб дипломированного придурка ходячие сожрали!  
  
Лори обхватила себя руками.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказала жена, и Рик вздрогнул. – Всегда любила и сейчас люблю, хотя лучше бы я тебя возненавидела. Я имею право тебя ненавидеть. Ты… господи, ты сам предложил мне встречаться с Шейном! Я думала, что умру, когда это услышала!  
  
Рик оперся руками об изгородь. Ему нужно было почувствовать что-то твердое, ухватиться за него.  
  
– А что я должен был сделать? Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя. Видел, что ты отвечаешь на его ухаживания! Что? – он впился в несчастную изгородь пальцами и дернул на себя. Та громко скрипнула. – Извини, что не поколотил!  
  
– Прекрати! Пожалуйста! – Лори положила руку ему на плечо, так осторожно, словно действительно боялась, что Рик развернется и ударит. – Я просто устала. Я не хотела думать, с кем и как ты проводишь ночи. Когда ты в очередной раз говорил, что задержишься на работе, это была правда или ты врал, а на самом деле тебя ждал кто-то другой. Другой мужчина. Не женщина – господи, с кем не бывает? – мужчина! Знаешь, жены иногда роются в вещах мужей, ищут следы измены: след помады на воротнике, запах духов, длинный волос… Пола так делала. Я… боялась. Хотя что я могла найти? Ничего, наверное.  
  
– Боже, Лори, это безумие какое-то! – Злость сменилась оторопью.  
  
– Мне порой казалось, что я действительно схожу с ума, – теперь она прижалась лицом ему между лопатками, и голос стал глухим-глухим. – Может, нам все же стоило развестись. Но случилось все это: сначала сообщение по радио, чтобы все заперлись в домах, не выходили на улицу и ждали дальнейших распоряжений, затем Шейн, сказавший, что ты, скорее всего, мертв, а нам надо бежать из города.  
  
Лори затихла, но Рик не ответил.  
  
– Те несколько дней, когда мы спасались от ходячих, были адом. В какой-то миг я посмела поверить, что ты не выжил. А Шейн защищал меня и Карла, заботился о нас…  
  
Лори оборвала саму себя.  
  
– Продолжай.  
  
– Он несколько раз обнимал меня, потом… потом я позволила себя поцеловать. Так непривычно. Раньше меня целовал только ты. Я… испугалась этой чуждости.  
  
Только ли испугалась?  
  
– И тут вернулся ты. Настоящее чудо! А раз произошло одно чудо, почему не случиться другому? Ты же искал нас, значит, любил!  
  
Но второго чуда Лори не дождалась.  
  
Рик с силой провел рукой по лицу:  
  
– Прости.  
  
– Но теперь мы с тобой сравнялись. – Пальцы Лори с силой впились в его плечо, как сам Рик вцепился в несчастную ограду.  
  
– Да, – только и выдохнул он.  
  
– Я поверить в это не могла! Дэрил Диксон был таким… отвратительным! Грязный, вечно курящий, сквернословящий… Ты свихнулся! Мне бы в голову не пришло, что между вами что-то есть. Но Шейн сказал… – она шумно сглотнула. – Я просто не выдержала. Какого черта? Какого черта я изображаю примерную жену, когда мой муж… трахается со всякой швалью?  
  
Трахается. Лори никогда не говорила подобных слов.  
  
– Ты мне сам разрешил! – это прозвучало с вызовом. – В конце концов, ты мне сам разрешил быть с Шейном.  
  
– Разрешил, – Рик обернулся. На душе стало мутно и тошно. – Только мне в голову не приходило, что все обернется так!  
  
– Шейн… Знаешь, он был хорош, – Лори отстранилась, провела руками по щекам. – Совсем не походил на тебя. Мне и хотелось, чтобы не походил. Чтобы все случилось иначе, по-новому.  
  
Хорош… Шейн сменил столько подружек, сколько большинству мужчин и не снилось. Он знал, как свести женщину с ума. Рик ждал, что еще скажет Лори, с почти болезненным любопытством. И дождался.  
  
– У меня были синяки наутро. Здесь, – жена положила руки на бедра. – И здесь, – она коснулась груди. – И засосы. Я бы показала их тебе, если б это хоть чуть-чуть тебя взволновало!  
  
– Меня волновало! Лори! – Рик все-таки взял ее за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты мне не безразлична! Слышишь?  
  
– Не так! – крикнула она. – Не так, как мне надо! Черт тебя подери! Ты только пялишься на этого своего Дэрила Диксона, будто он тебя околдовал!  
  
– Дэрил… Он – хороший человек.  
  
– Я знаю, – вдруг легко согласилась Лори. – Знаю. Он искал Софию, разговаривал с Кэрол, с Теодором… И ты… ты просто не связался бы с плохим человеком. Но мне от этого не легче, Рик! Я все равно его ненавижу!  
  
– Лори…  
  
– Прости меня, – она все же разрыдалась. – Не потому что я сейчас реву. Не прощай женщин только из-за того, что они плачут. Это ни черта не значит, что они сожалеют. Мы порой бываем теми еще двудушными тварями. Я не думала о Шейне, когда переспала с ним. А потом испугалась того, что наделала. Что мне делать?  
  
– Поговорить с ним.  
  
Лори замерла, только слезы продолжали течь из глаз.  
  
– Поговорить? – эхом откликнулась она.  
  
– Да. В чем Шейн прав, так это в том, что я не должен был разговаривать с ним вместо тебя. От этого все только сильнее запуталось. А теперь Шейн считает, что это я вольно или невольно не отпускаю тебя.  
  
– Шейн… Когда ты уехал за Хершелем, мы поругались. Он сказал, что ты все делаешь неправильно. Что ты словно поглупел.  
  
– А ты что думаешь? Я действительно поглупел?  
  
– Ты такой же глупый, как и раньше.  
  
– Это обнадеживает. – Рик вздохнул. – Но ты должна с ним поговорить. Это то, что можешь сделать только ты. И поговоришь, даже если мне придется привести тебя к Шейну силком.  
  
Лори посмотрела на Рика расширившимися глазами, словно не веря, но все же медленно кивнула:  
  
– А если… Если он все равно не поверит? Не пожелает слушать?  
  
– Вот тогда и подумаем. По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть место, где остаться.  
  
– Хорошо. Я попробую, – Лори немного нервно кивнула.  
  
Сейчас Рику не хотелось думать, будет ли от этого разговора толк. Но без него точно станет еще хуже.  
  
– Да, мы все попробуем, – сказал Рик вслух. – Мы укрепим дом, сделаем запасы. Может, зимой ходячие станут не такими опасными. Помнишь, как было холодно в прошлом году?  
  
– Да. Вы с Карлом слепили целую семью снеговиков на заднем дворе. Папа, мама, дети, собака, кошка.  
  
Казалось, это было так давно! Но, может, им удастся все повторить.  
  
– Светает, – сказал Рик.  
  
Лори прижалась к нему, и Рик обнял ее за плечи.  
  
– Давай заберемся на тот холм. С него должен открываться хороший вид, – предложила жена.  
  
– Давай.  
  
Встретим рассвет, а потом вернемся на ферму. К Шейну, Рэндаллу Калверу, всем тем проблемам, которые придется решать.  
  
* * *  
  
Ночка выдалась уж совсем сумасшедшей. Чертова поездочка, мертвяки в городке, какие-то левые козлы… Да, пришлый народ возле фермы – это дерьмово. Все же они – и Рик, и сам Дэрил – слишком много думали о ходячих и совсем позабыли о людях.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел в спину Рику, идущему к жене. Не то чтобы было охрененно интересно, о чем они станут трепаться, но Дэрил надеялся, что после этого разговора все хоть как-то устаканится.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказала миссис Граймс, когда они вернулись на ферму. Дэрил сомневался, что она прям сразу поднимет белый флаг, но теперь жена Рика хоть глядела спокойнее.  
  
– Диксон, – позвал мистер Грин. Старик выглядел таким усталым, что Дэрил снова забеспокоился. – Диксон, насчет предложения остаться. Это относится и к вам. Я должен извиниться за то, что тогда вам наговорил.  
  
– Мистер Грин…  
  
Тот замахал руками:  
  
– Хершеля вполне достаточно. Вы больше не мой работник, я – не ваш наниматель. Все это уже не имеет смысла, Дэрил. Вы… Ты, как и Рик, пытался мне все объяснить, рисковал, чтобы найти Софию. А я не хотел признавать очевидное. Так что прости меня и оставайся на ферме. Хорошо?  
  
Дэрил не помнил, когда перед ним последний раз извинялись. Так извинялись, да еще люди вроде мистера Грина… Хершеля. Дэрил даже ненадолго растерял все слова.  
  
– Да, сэ… Спасибо. Конечно, останусь, – наконец выдавил он.  
  
– Вот и замечательно, – Хершель улыбнулся. – Пойду к дочерям. Успокою их.  
  
Вот так все внезапно разрешилось. Нет, не все – потому что в амбаре сидел Рэндалл Калвер, и пора было этим сопляком заняться.  
  
Никакой жалости Дэрил не испытывал – с чего бы? Его приятели стреляли по Рику, Хершелю и Гленну. А как запахло жареным, пацан тут же переметнулся – на таких вот умников Дэрил насмотрелся и знал, чего они стоили. Зато играть в молчанку сопляк не будет и сдаст всех сразу и с потрохами.  
  
В пустом теперь амбаре по-прежнему изрядно воняло. Дэрил понадеялся, что скоро запах мертвяков выветрится, но сейчас от него был толк: Рэндалл Калвер, пока тут торчал, мог поразмыслить, откуда взялся такой запашок.  
  
Пацана прикрутили к одному из поддерживающих крышу столбов. Неплохо так прикрутили, выпутаться не должен. Он сидел, подтянув ноги к груди, и вроде дремал, но тут же вскинул голову, когда Дэрил вошел внутрь и направился к нему. Дэрил поставил на пол фонарь и устроился перед Калвером на перевернутом вверх дном бочонке.  
  
Мальчишка завозился на сене, принялся щуриться, что твоя сова.  
  
– Ну что, – сказал Дэрил. – Потолкуем.  
  
– Позовите мистера Грина! Я…  
  
Дэрил качнулся вперед и отвесил парню затрещину. Несильную – так, для проформы.  
  
– Мистер Грин занят. Говорить будешь со мной.  
  
Мальчишка попытался было надуться, изобразить, что со всякой деревенщиной трепаться не будет. Еще не понял, в какую жопу угодил. Так что Дэрил ударил еще разок. Вот теперь стало получше: пацан дернулся, вжался затылком в столб.  
  
– Послушайте, я правда…  
  
– Ты мне нахрен не сдался. А вот твои приятели – да. Так что про них рассказывай.  
  
– Послу…  
  
Дэрид поднялся, пнул Калвера ногой в живот и уселся обратно. Вот так, кажись, дошло:  
  
– Я их не знаю почти! Случайно встретил!  
  
– Да ну!  
  
– Правда! После… – мальчишка вдруг будто подавился воздухом. – После Ньюнана.  
  
Это ведь там был лагерь, куда укатил народ из городка из соседних ферм?  
  
– Что случилось в Ньюнане?  
  
Рэндалл Калвер разрыдался, и Дэрил мысленно чертыхнулся и полез за сигаретами.  
  
– Ладно тебе, – вздохнул он, докурив. – Кончай разводить сырость. Что было в Ньюнане?  
  
Парень всхлипнул, бросил на Дэрила быстрый взгляд и наконец-то заговорил:  
  
– Мы приехали туда в лагерь. Я с семьей. Отец, мама, сестры…  
  
– Ну?  
  
Калвер опять пошевелился:  
  
– Говорили, там безопасно. Что там алхимики, медики и военные. Потом мама плохо себя почувствовала, ее увели. Сказали, если все хорошо, увидим ее на следующий день. Только… Только на следующий день в лагере уже было полно мертвяков, и алхимики все жгли. Все и всех: и покойников, и живых! – Пацан аж затрясся в путах. – А еще стреляли. Отца убили. Один из солдат – взял и выстрелил прямо в голову! Я… Энни укусили. Черт, вылез мертвяк и вцепился ей в шею! А я ничего не мог сделать! Вообще ничего! А Кэт я потерял. Просто потерял. Правда, я не виноват, что она потерялась! Но я не мог ее найти! Все горело и…  
  
– Подбери сопли. – Значит, в Ньюнане тоже жопа. В Атланте, в Ньюнане, в форте Беннинг… Вот же дерьмо! Рик сказал, те мужики втирали про кордоны на границе с Кентукки…  
  
– Я сбежал, – снова заговорил Калвер. – Не знал, что делать. Пару дней прятался от мертвяков и солдат. А потом встретил этих парней. Что мне было делать?  
  
– Сколько?  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Сколько их?  
  
– Много, – пацан всхлипнул, но уже потише. – Человек тридцать.  
  
Вот черт!  
  
– Большинство мужчин, но есть и несколько женщин. Одна из них – сестра Дейва. Вы его застрелили, он вроде главного был.  
  
Даже если вычесть тех, кого убили, все равно перевес на стороне пришлых.  
  
– Оружие?  
  
– Много оружия. Правда много! Вам с ними не справиться!  
  
Сплошные дерьмовые новости. А Калвер все не унимался:  
  
– Что мне было делать?! Я не хотел, чтобы меня убили или сожрали! Черт! – парень узогнулся, потом рванулся вперед, к Дэрилу. – Я не хотел быть с ними, но один бы я умер, понимаете?!  
  
Чего этот придурок ждал? Что Дэрил от жалости тоже рассопливится?  
  
– Хорошо! Да, я знал, что они плохие! А куда бы я делся?! Я жить хотел!  
  
– Плохие? – Дэрил опять привстал с бочонка. – Говоришь, плохие?  
  
Калвер замолк, снова вжался в столб.  
  
– Рассказывай, – потребовал Дэрил.  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Рассказывай, сука! – Дэрил достал нож, нагнулся к Калверу.  
  
– Нет-нет-нет…  
  
Но Дэрил все равно провел лезвием ему по щеке. Несильно, так, чтобы кровь только показалась. Сопляк опять всхлипнул и затараторил:  
  
– Я… ничего не мог поделать! Правда! Не мог! Они бы не послушали! Прогнали бы!..  
  
– Говори, блядь! – рявкнул Дэрил, вскакивая.  
  
– М-мужчина… с двумя… дочерями… Они… встретили их дня… три назад.  
  
Дэрил замер, ловя каждое слово.  
  
– …девчонки совсем… как сестры… мои сестры. Я… ничего не мог сделать! Господи, зачем?.. Они их изнасиловали и убили… а отца заставили смотреть. Потом тоже убили… все вещи забрали. Черт… я не…  
  
– Ублюдок! Ах ты сраный ублюдок! – перед глазами будто красная пелена встала. Из груди рвалась, хлопала крыльями ненависть. И Дэрил бил – кулаками, ногами, а в уши втекало:  
  
– Я не мог… Я не мог… Я ничего не мог…  
  
Мог, сука! Должен был смочь! Как угодно, но должен был!  
  
Дэрил замер, переводя дыхание. Сопляк сжался в комок и только приглушенно захныкал. Из носа по лицу текла кровь, но в Дэриле она не вызывала ничего, разве что опять вспыхивала еще не схлынувшая ярость. Да блядь! Он бы сейчас воскресил бы этого Дейва и еще раз убил! Нет, отрезал бы ему яйца и скормил ходячим! Их всех – уебков – воскресил и убил!  
  
Надо поговорить с Риком. Надо выследить эту группу. Устроить ловушку… В общем, что-то придумать, чтобы они ни за что не нашли ферму!  
  
Дэрил мотнул головой, глубоко вздохнул и вышел из амбара. Снаружи, на свежем воздухе стало чуть легче. Дэрил запер ворота, вгляделся в начавшее светлеть небо. Нужно потолковать с Ободранной Кожей. Наверняка есть способ быстро отыскать этих мудаков. Они ведь где-то рядом, совсем неподалеку!  
  
Слегка ныли ссаженные костяшки пальцев, будто им было мало. Черт. Рик как-то умел брать себя в руки, а вот Дэрилу тут же сносило крышу. Ладно, все же надо успокоиться и идти в дом. Пусть Рик и Хершель решают, что делать с Рэндаллом Калвером.  
  
Дэрил шел вдоль конюшни. Было тихо той особой тишиной, что случается только ранним-ранним утром. Она понемногу успокаивала, проясняла мозги. Правда, злость так до конца и не делась, но хоть улеглась на самое дно.  
  
– Эй ты! – окликнули Дэрила.  
  
Сучий сын Шейн Уолш собственной персоной несся к Дэрилу через поле. Надо же, кто пожаловал!  
  
– Чертов урод! Ты куда вчера потащил Лори?!  
  
Дэрил остановился, рот сам собой растянулся в оскале:  
  
– Твое какое дело, бобби?  
  
Шейн Уолш замер прямо перед ним. И глядеть в эту искаженную яростью рожу было настоящим удовольствием. Костяшки пальцев снова заныли.  
  
– Ты! Грязная шваль! Не смей к ней подходить, слышишь?  
  
– А ты кто такой, чтобы говорить мне это, козел? У нее муж есть.  
  
– Муж? – Уолш будто в стену впечатался. – Муж?!  
  
– Муж. И он, блядь, сам разберется, что можно его жене, а что нельзя!  
  
Они пялились друг другу глаза, впитывали взаимную ненависть, купались в ней.  
  
– Заткнись! – Уолш нагнул голову, будто бык на родео. – Гребаный пидор!  
  
На миг у Дэрила пресеклось дыхание. Пропали все звуки, а мир вспыхнул белым. Это… это ведь… Эхом зазвенел в ушах глумливый голос Мерла:  
  
– Что, Дэрилина, ты теперь педик? Ты все же сучка. Дрянная, грязная сучка…  
  
– Заткнись! – взревел Дэрил, сам не зная, кому: Уолшу или Мерлу. – Заткнись, урод!  
  
– Пидор-пидор-пидор! – выло в голове.  
  
– Я не пидор! Слышишь, ты?!  
  
Нет! Хрена с два! Не был и не будет!  
  
Стало чертовски больно. Похрен! Дэрил просто лупил в ответ: почти вслепую, на одном чутье. Он готов был хоть кусаться, хоть драть ногтями, но достать уебка! Достать и заставить умолять о пощаде.  
  
Никто не смеет называть его, Дэрила Диксона, пидором! Никто!  
  
* * *  
  
– Рик! – звал Гленн. – Рик, там…  
  
– Что случилось? – Все нехорошие предчувствия разом подняли голову. Ходячие? Те люди из городка? Что-то еще?  
  
Гленн подбежал ближе, ненадолго замер, переводя дыхание:  
  
– Там, у конюшни… Мистер Уолш и Дэрил… дерутся.  
  
О, черт!  
  
Лори побледнела:  
  
– Почему…  
  
Какая разница? Шейн каждый раз, как видел Дэрила, набычивался, да и Дэрил смотрел так, будто не прочь с ним сцепиться. Когда-нибудь оба должны были сорваться. Но почему сейчас?  
  
– Это из-за меня! – выпалила жена. – Из-за того, что я уехала с Дэрилом.  
  
Может, и из-за этого, а может, из-за чего иного.  
  
– Они… они убьют друг дружку! – Гленн неловко взмахнул руками.  
  
– Поспеши, – сказала Лори. – Я догоню.  
  
– Надо их разнять! Гленн, зови Теодора и Отиса! – Рик побежал к конюшням, едва расслышав донесшееся «Ага!».  
  
Да что же это такое?!  
  
Рик влетел в драку, больше походившую на побоище. Шейн и Дэрил, оба в крови и пыли, возились на земле. Шейн на миг оказался сверху, замахнулся и тут же полетел вниз, и на него взгромоздился Дэрил, врезал кулаком, но тоже не удержался. Шейн навалился сверху, сжал его за горло, не обращая внимания на собственный разбитый нос. Дэрил захрипел, задергал руками.  
  
– Шейн!  
  
Нет, не слышат!  
  
Рик ухватил Шейн за плечи и тут же сам получил кулаком в лицо. Черт! Второй раз вышло лучше. Помогли подбежавшие, наконец, Отис и Ти-дог.  
  
– Растаскивайте их! Растаскивайте!  
  
Рик так и не понял, кто это закричал. Вместе с Отисом они кое-как скрутили Шейна и отволокли прочь. Ти-Дог и Гленн ухватили за руки Дэрила. Его лицо тоже все было в крови, а справа наливался огромный синяк.  
  
– Пусти! – орал он. – Пусти! Убью!  
  
– Я тебя убью! – кричал в ответ Шейн. – Мразь! Шваль!  
  
– Прекратите оба! – рявкнул Рик.  
  
Шейн вдруг замер, медленно повернулся к нему. Лицо друга сейчас походило на странную и страшную маску: перекошенное, в крови, с распухшим – сломанным? – носом.  
  
– Ты! – выдохнул Шейн. – Ты, блядь!  
  
Его глаза затопляло что-то мутное, нехорошее, от чего желудок скрутился в тугой узел.  
  
– Носишься с этим мудаком, вместо того чтобы посадить его на цепь!  
  
– Чего?! – Дэрил рванулся, но Ти-Дог с Гленном его удержали, едва не повалив на землю.  
  
– Психа, разгуливающего с отрезанными ушами! Который твою жену вчера чуть не угробил!  
  
– Перестань, – процедил Рик. – Немедленно.  
  
– Вы все, блядь, с ним носитесь! Но ты! – зрачки Шейна стали огромными, они будто засасывали Рика внутрь. – Совсем ум потерял…  
  
Нет…  
  
– Рик, ты…  
  
Замолчи! Заткнись! Умоляю!  
  
– Чертов го…  
  
Шейн замолк, словно внезапно потерял дар речи, замер. Он смотрел не на Рика, не на собравшихся вокруг людей. Куда? Рик заставил себя повернуть онемевшую от напряжения шею. Шейн глядел на застывшую возле конюшни Лори. А жена глядела на него, подняв подбородок.  
  
Кажется, Лори ни на кого так раньше не смотрела – тяжело и пронизывающе. Скажи это, и я никогда тебя не прощу, читалось на ее лице.  
  
Шейн на миг зажмурился, выдохнул.  
  
– Отпусти. – Это прозвучало почти спокойно.  
  
Рик кивнул Отису, разжал пальцы. Шейн потряс освобожденными руками, бросил еще один взгляд на волком смотревшего Дэрила и пошел прочь, мимо окаменевшей Лори. Никому и в голову не пришло его остановить.  
  
Рик едва унял постыдную мелкую дрожь, потер занывшую переносицу. Близко, чертовски близко…  
  
– Да отцепитесь от меня, наконец, – буркнул Дэрил и попытался отпихнуть Гленна и Ти-Дога. – Вот ублюдок…  
  
– Ты цел? – кажется, это спросил Гленн.  
  
– Ага. Чего мне сделается? – Дэрил поднялся, кое-как отряхнул одежду и нетвердой походкой направился к дому.  
  
– Тебе помочь? – выдохнул Рик, но Дэрил ответил пустым, каким-то мертвым взглядом, и захотелось отшатнуться.  
  
– Надо об этом Калвере поговорить, – вдруг произнес он. – Дерьмово там все.  
  
– Тогда я позову Хершеля.  
  
– Ага. – И Дэрил побрел дальше. Казалось, мыслями он сейчас находился далеко-далеко. Рик не был уверен, что хочет знать, где именно.  
  
Все, что наладилось, все, о чем удалось договориться, снова повисло на тоненькой ниточке над пропастью. Проклятье!  
  
* * *  
  
– Боже! – выдохнула Андреа. – Что у тебя с лицом?  
  
Она разглядела Шейна в бинокль с кемпера. Снова чуть не приняла живого человека за ходячего, потому что Шейн плелся вдоль ограды как-то странно, будто прихрамывая. Это потом, подбежав, Андреа разглядела разбитое лицо.  
  
– Все нормально, – буркнул Шейн.  
  
– У тебя нос сломан!  
  
– Не, не сломан, – Шейн вдруг хмыкнул, потом сплюнул кровь. – Вот ведь злобный мудак! Откуда столько силищи взялось?  
  
– С кем ты подрался?  
  
– Угадай. – Шейн достал из кармана платок, приложил к лицу.  
  
– Прекрати! – возмутилась Андреа. Нашел время играть в дурацкие игры! – Пойдем в дом, надо тебя осмотреть.  
  
– Хрена с два я сейчас туда пойду.  
  
– Нет уж, пойдем! Я попрошу Патришу, если не хочешь иметь дело с мистером Грином.  
  
– Ну вот что у вас, женщин, за манера…  
  
– Помолчи!  
  
Шейн усмехнулся:  
  
– Андреа, хоть ты перестань изображать из себя ведьму и побудь на моей стороне.  
  
– Я на твоей стороне, если пойдешь со мной в дом.  
  
Шейн поднял руки, капитулируя. Потом скривился и выругался вполголоса:  
  
– Чертовы ребра…  
  
Кто же его так отделал?  
  
– Помочь?  
  
– Черта с два, я тебе не развалина. Иди вперед.  
  
Если он так хочет…  
  
– Андреа, – донеслось ей в спину через некоторое время.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Вот скажи, что бы ты сделала, если б узнала, что у твоей лучшей подружки есть на душе грешок?  
  
– У меня нет и не было лучшей подружки.  
  
– Это почему еще?  
  
– Все женщины – стервы.  
  
Шейн снова усмехнулся:  
  
– Давай предположим, что есть. Самая лучшая подружка. С детства. Почти сестра.  
  
Андреа невольно напряглась.  
  
– Тогда… Тогда все будет зависеть от того, что это за грешок.  
  
– Это верно, – Шейн вздохнул и снова тихонько выругался. – Пусть будет нехороший такой грешок, поганый.  
  
– Она кого-то убила?  
  
– Ммм?  
  
– Моя гипотетическая лучшая подружка.  
  
– Нет, все не настолько дерьмово. Скажем, она повела себя чертовски аморально.  
  
Шейн намекал на Лори?  
  
– Что, бросила мужа?  
  
Шейн молчал, наверное, с минуту:  
  
– Завела роман за его спиной.  
  
Андреа фыркнула:  
  
– А почему я должна ее осуждать? Вдруг ее муж и сам гуляет направо и налево? Может, я городская девчонка широких взглядов и считаю, что так ему и надо?  
  
– Ну… тут дело не в том, гуляет ли муж. Просто твоя подружка… хм, решила прогуляться по другой стороне улицы.  
  
Что? О чем это Шейн? А потом до Андреа дошло. Но тогда, получается, Шейн все это время говорил не о Лори. О ком же? Подружка детства… О, черт! Он ведь… Щелк. Словно последняя деталь собираемого пистолета встала на место.  
  
Андреа обернулась.  
  
– Ты…  
  
– А, неважно, – вдруг махнул рукой Шейн. – Забудь, что я сказал.  
  
– Ты говорил о ком-то конкретном?  
  
– Нет, – почти огрызнулся он. – Как ты там выразилась? Все гипотетически.  
  
Только черта с два! Боже! Андреа думала о любовном треугольнике, а получается, был четырехугольник?  
  
– Ты ни черта не понимаешь! – крикнула тогда Лори. Да, Андреа действительно ничего не поняла.  
  
Черт! Это слишком! Это надо обдумать и осознать!  
  
Шейн обогнал ее и побрел впереди. Андреа поглядела ему в спину. Чего он добивался? Просто обмолвился от злости, а потом спохватился? Походило на то. Но оставался не такой уж крохотный шанс, что случайностью тут и не пахло. В конце концов, Шейн был себе на уме.  
  
Так что, лучший друг детства? Что ты имел в виду? Впрочем, если Шейн хотел, чтобы Андреа отшатнулась от Рика, то попал пальцем в небо. В этом смысле роман с Кларком действительно сделал ее городской девчонкой широких взглядов. Может, не настолько широких, потому что Андреа все же была поражена. В любом случае она собиралась выждать. Теперь они остаются на ферме, и ссоры никому не нужны. Наоборот, надо мириться: это ясно, как божий день.  
  
Вот и дом. Шейн остановился, вздохнул и направился к черному входу. Значит, действительно не хотел никого видеть. Наверху что-то зашуршало, и Шейн поднял голову:  
  
– Ну надо же!  
  
– Что там? – Андреа успела разглядеть лишь неясную тень. Какая-то птица?  
  
– Козодой. Вот ведь принесла нелегкая.  
  
– Он тут, – сказала вчера Бэт. – Все еще сидит на крыше – я чувствую.  
  
Несмотря на жару, Андреа прошиб озноб.


	10. Линчеватели

Судьба Рэндалла Калвера была решена, как только Дэрил рассказал все, что выпытал у мальчишки.  
  
– Тут и размышлять не о чем, – вздохнул Хершель, посмотрев на собравшихся в его кабинете мужчин. – Не могу сказать, что произношу эти слова с легким сердцем, но живым Калвер опасен.  
  
– Согласен, – Рик наклонил голову – почему-то болела шея, хотя единственный удар пришелся в лицо.  
  
Отис быстро кивнул, Джимми последовал его примеру. Гленн замялся, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Как-то все просто, – наконец выдохнул он.  
  
– Это всегда так, – Рик чуть ссутулился и положил руки на пояс. – Обманчиво просто.  
  
– Жалко его… Но выбора-то нет, так?  
  
– Я не вижу, – Дэрил пожал плечами и направился к двери: – Кое-что сделать надо.  
  
– Только снова драку не затевай, – усмехнулся Ти-Дог.  
  
– Не, хватит с меня на сегодня. Расслабься, мужик.  
  
– Да уж, – добавил Гленн, когда Дэрил вышел. – Они с мистером Уолшем, конечно, не ладили, все это видели. Но чтоб до драки…  
  
Рик опять повел головой. Рано или поздно, но эта драка случилась бы. Но, как всегда, она произошла слишком не вовремя. Все всегда происходило не вовремя. Когда Шейн и Дэрил сцепятся снова? И удержит ли тогда хоть кто-нибудь Шейна от того, чтобы рассказать, раскрыть секрет уже бывшего друга? И что будет? Собравшиеся здесь люди – что они сделают? Отшатнутся в омерзении? Рик представил, как они меняются в лице, как смотрят с брезгливостью. Черт… Мысли удавкой стянули шею, и на миг перехватило дыхание. Так, наверное, будет себя чувствовать несчастный Рэндалл Калвер, когда его повесят.  
  
– Надеюсь, – снова заговорил Хершель, – оба выпустили пар и на какое-то время угомонятся. Вернемся к более важным делам. Судьба мистера Калвера решена, у нас на ферме двое представителей власти. Рик?  
  
– Вы хотите официальную церемонию?  
  
– Разумеется. Мы – не убийцы.  
  
Хершель верил в то, что говорил, и Рик проглотил вертевшиеся на кончике языка слова.  
  
– Тогда ближе к вечеру? Закончим прежде все остальные дела.  
  
– Давайте. Нет смысла тянуть до утра. Это может быть опасно, – вздохнул Хершель. – Пусть господь будет милостив к Рэндаллу Калверу.  
  
И заодно ко всем, собравшимся на ферме.  
  
– Переносите пока свои вещи в дом, – сменил тему Хершель. – Нам еще надо продумать, где и как всех вас разместить.  
  
Да, пора подумать хоть о чем-то другом.  
  
– Нужно укрепить окна и двери, – заметил Рик, – и устроить посты.  
  
– Не волнуйтесь. Дуглас и Джимми привезут все нужное. Один пост можно устроить под крышей амбара – оттуда хорошо просматриваются поля позади фермы.  
  
Только для этого нужно, чтобы в амбаре больше не было Рэндалла Калвера.  
  
– Отличная идея, – сказал Рик.  
  
– Машины перегоните как можно ближе. Кемпер поставьте за домом, там хватит места.  
  
– Благодарю вас.  
  
Хершель только покачал головой:  
  
– Не за что, Рик. Не за что.  
  
Переставить машины удалось быстро – в конце концов, пожитков у них было немного.  
  
– Жалко, что мы бросили у бара пикап, – заметил Гленн. Он вместе с остальными переносил вещи, но заметил взгляд Рика, устремленный на минивэн, и остановился.  
  
– Да, жалко. Но не думаю, что возвращаться за ним – хорошая мысль.  
  
– Если он вообще еще там.  
  
Рик кивнул:  
  
– Однако машины нам пригодятся. Не уверен, что минивэн долго протянет. Дейл бы сказал точно – он хорошо разбирался в автомобилях.  
  
– Ну… – Гленн слегка замялся. – Я могу глянуть. Мой кузен работал в автомастерской. Показывал мне, что и как.  
  
– И ты молчал?  
  
Теперь Гленн смутился:  
  
– Просто я не специалист.  
  
– Диксон неплохо в машинах сечет, – заметил Ти-Дог.  
  
– Отлично. Значит, у нас уже два механика.  
  
Гленн немного нервно улыбнулся:  
  
– Давайте считать, что полтора.  
  
– Пап-пап! – из дому по ступенькам сбежал Карл.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Ничего. Просто я уже все отнес. Мама разрешила мне учиться стрелять! – глаза у сына горели. – Когда начнем?  
  
Рик похлопал Карла по плечу, положил руку на шею:  
  
– Завтра. Обещаю.  
  
– У меня будет свой пистолет?  
  
– Не торопись. Сначала стрелять научись.  
  
Сын слегка приуныл, и Ти-Дог усмехнулся:  
  
– Все правильно ваш отец говорит, юный мистер. Это ж не игрушки.  
  
– Я научусь, – пообещал Карл и лихо сдвинул шляпу набок. Больше она сыну на глаза не съезжала – Лори подогнала ее по размеру.  
  
– Вот тогда и побеседуем, – улыбнулся Рик.  
  
– Ну хоть погулять можно?  
  
Рик вздохнул:  
  
– Недалеко от дома и не в одиночестве. Договоришься, чтобы с тобой кто-то сходил, так и быть. И к амбару не приближайся.  
  
– Это из-за человека, который там сидит?  
  
– Именно, – в груди нехорошо екнуло. Все же Рэндалл Калвер – еще мальчишка. Не так давно ему было столько же лет, сколько сейчас Карлу.  
  
– Джимми сказал, вечером его повесят, – выпалил Карл. – Можно я посмо…  
  
– Нет. Посидишь с матерью.  
  
– Но я не маленький! Я…  
  
– Слушайся отца, молодой человек, – Хершель тоже выглянул из дому. – Рано тебе еще на подобные вещи смотреть. Рик, можно вас ненадолго?  
  
– Спасибо, – негромко сказал Рик, поднявшись на крыльцо.  
  
– За что? Своему сыну, будь он у меня, я бы тоже не позволил смотреть на такое. Наглядится еще.  
  
– И все равно.  
  
Хершель послал Рику внимательный взгляд:  
  
– Вы добрый человек. И я вижу, что вам жалко Рэндалла Калвера.  
  
– Моя жалость не означает…  
  
– И это я тоже вижу. Но я хотел поговорить о другом. Давайте зайдем в дом.  
  
С первого этажа можно было услышать, как на втором двигают мебель и разговаривают. Дом Хершеля казался большим, но сейчас вдруг уменьшился в размерах.  
  
– Здесь снова стало шумно и тесно, – Хершель словно прочитал мысли Рика. – Но мне это нравится. Настоящий дом и должен быть таким.  
  
Рик невольно улыбнулся:  
  
– Жила-была старушка в дырявом башмаке…  
  
– У ней детишек было, что зерен в колоске, – подхватил Хершель. – Я тоже читал этот стишок дочерям. Впрочем, эти стены покрепче дырявого башмака, – теперь хозяин фермы посерьезнел. – Я хотел поговорить о мистере Уолше.  
  
– Еще что-то случилось?  
  
– Кроме утренней драки? Нет. Но мне хватило и ее. Вашему другу, Рик, нужно усвоить некоторые правила, если он собирается здесь остаться. Никаких драк под моей крышей! Справедливости ради замечу, что Дикс… Дэрил получил такое же предупреждение. Правда, в отличие от мистера Уолша Дэрила я знаю несколько лет. И доверяю ему больше.  
  
Рик кивнул. Опять мелькнула нехорошая мысль о том, как изменилось бы отношение Хершеля к Дэрилу и самому Рику, узнай он…  
  
– Поищу Шейна.  
  
– Он был на кухне. Триша обрабатывала его синяки.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
* * *  
  
– У вас со стариком теперь совет да любовь? – поинтересовался вместо приветствия Шейн. Обнаружился он не на кухне, а за курятником – сидел в тени и курил.  
  
– Хершель нас пригласил. Для него – разумная предосторожность, для нас – удача.  
  
– Да, всем нам повезло.  
  
Форт Беннинг, полный мертвецов, застреленные в баре незнакомцы, Рэндалл Калвер, которого скоро повесят… Да уж, повезло.  
  
Выглядел Шейн паршиво. Последний раз Рик видел физиономию друга такой, наверное, когда они арестовывали большую уличную банду, а ее члены решили, что терять им нечего. Шейн тогда сцепился с их главарем – здоровенным громилой-мексиканцем на голову его выше.  
  
– Что будете делать с тем пацаном, которого привезли?  
  
– Повесим.  
  
– О, – Шейн приподнял брови. – Разумно.  
  
– Не сомневался, что ты так скажешь.  
  
– Я вообще ценю разумные решения.  
  
Рик покачал головой, потом склонил ее набок.  
  
– Утром я накричал на Лори.  
  
– Ты сегодня просто кладезь разумности. Что случилось, приятель?  
  
– Мы объяснились.  
  
Шейн прищурился:  
  
– Но утешительных новостей для меня нет?  
  
– Я сказал Лори, чтобы она сама с тобой поговорила.  
  
Шейн опустил голову и фыркнул:  
  
– Значит, нет. Черт бы подрал всех баб. – Он щелчком отправил докуренную сигарету прочь: – Собираетесь обосноваться тут? Что же, отличное место.  
  
– Что значит «собираетесь»? Это и к тебе относится.  
  
– Боже, Рик, не корчи из себя блаженного! – Шейн поднялся, зачем-то отряхнул колени. – Будто ты по-прежнему счастлив видеть меня рядом!  
  
Рик набрал полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул:  
  
– Я по-прежнему хочу видеть тебя рядом. Но на определенных условиях.  
  
– Ну вот, я прав, – Шейн хмыкнул. – Так уж и быть, я за тебя перечислю все аргументы против. Во-первых, Лори. Ты ж понимаешь, что я не из тех, кто просто отходит в сторонку, когда его отвергли? Во-вторых, старик. У него теперь при виде меня такая физиономия, что блевать тянет. В-третьих, ты. И это не считая твоего бешеного дружка.  
  
– Шейн…  
  
– Ты бы видел тогда собственное лицо! Ха! Ты будто решить не мог, прибить меня сию секунду или самому сдохнуть. Скажешь, тебе не полегчает, если я надумаю свалить отсюда?  
  
– В этом смысле полегчает. Но тебе действительно это нужно? Рассказать всем на ферме, с кем я сплю?  
  
Шейн посмотрел куда-то в сторону:  
  
– Меня это бесит. И то, что ты всю жизнь мне врал, и то, что ты вообще посмел оказаться из этих… Черт возьми, больше всего меня бесит, что я это узнал. Впрочем, будь дело только в тебе, я, может, как-то с этой мыслью и сжился. Но еще есть ублюдок-Диксон… Опять-таки Лори… В общем, слишком много всего. Вдруг я не выдержу и выложу все как на духу твоему Хершелю, а?  
  
– Тебе так хочется, чтобы это выглядело, будто я тебя прогнал, а не ты сам решил уйти?  
  
– Кто знает? Хотя, Рик, подумай о том, что такое не утаишь. Не сейчас, не на ферме, живя со всеми в одном доме. Я скажу или кто еще заметит или застукает, не так важно. Итог-то будет один.  
  
Рик резко мотнул головой, не желая, чтобы Шейн продолжал свое «Мне больно, а потому я сделаю больно и тебе». Это бессмысленно, и ему, и Рику будет только хуже.  
  
– Я не буду хватать тебя за руки, если ты решишь уйти. Но, повторю, я не хочу тебя терять. Ни как бойца, ни как друга, ни как брата.  
  
– Угу. Не хочешь, – Шейн все же посмотрел на него, подошел вплотную, хлопнул по плечу. – Только, уж прости, потеряешь. Нельзя и рыбку съесть, и в пруд не лезть. А ты лучше бы радовался, что так легко отделался.  
  
– Это твое решение, – играть в пьесе Шейна роль злодея Рик точно не собирался, как и поддаваться на провокации. – Я дам тебе необходимые вещи и машину.  
  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь. На душе скребли кошки, а весь разговор казался несусветной глупостью. Черт! Сколько лет они с Шейном знали друг друга! Сколько вместе пережили, сколько раз прикрывали друг другу спину! И это все вдруг перестало хоть что-нибудь значить.  
  
Рик зашел в дом, рассеянно кивнул куда-то торопившейся Патрише и замер, поймав собственное отражение в настенном зеркале. Он не изменился. Он был таким же, как всегда. Только для Шейна он стал совершенно иным, незнакомцем, не другом и не братом. Проклятье! Шейн все же добился своего. Шейн все же сделал ему чертовски больно.  
  
* * *  
  
– Да, так можно. Найти врага и застать врасплох. Поймать его, – объявил Ободранная Кожа и довольно осклабился: – Это хорошо, ты начинаешь думать правильно.  
  
– Вот и отлично, – только и буркнул Дэрил. – Пойдем и отыщем этих уродов.  
  
– Не спеши. – Колдун устроился на столбе между двумя секциями изгороди – сидел на корточках, балансируя на носках, и каким-то чудом не сваливался. Хотя он же призрак, ему-то что? – Ты должен учиться. Ничего не дается просто так. У всего есть цена. Ты получил силу. Теперь узнай, что придется отдать взамен.  
  
– А раньше ты предупредить не мог?  
  
Вот скотина! Вдруг придется отдать чего-то важное? Хотя разве у Дэрила было хоть что-то важное за душой?  
  
– Говорю теперь, – невозмутимо отозвался Ободранная Кожа. – Тебе самому придется это выяснить. От меня ничего не зависит.  
  
Дэрил поморщился – будто все удары, нанесенные Уолшем, напомнили о себе. Он почти жалел, что их растащили. Еще немного, и…  
  
– Тебе надо научиться думать, как колдун, всегда.  
  
– Чего?  
  
Мертвый индеец наклонился почти к самому его лицу, и Дэрил, чуть не матюгнувшись, отпрянул. Ободранная Кожа засмеялся – точнее, почти захихикал, и это взбесило и напугало одновременно.  
  
– Зачем ты подрался с этим бледнолицым? Это было глупо.  
  
– Как зачем? Этот урод…  
  
– Ты машешь кулаками, как обычный человек! – оборвал Ободранная Кожа. – Но ты – колдун! У тебя иные пути. Есть заклинания. Я тебя научу, и ты сделаешь так, что этот бледнолицый заболеет, зачахнет и умрет. Или, если хочешь, он будет корчиться от боли и сдохнет, как собака.  
  
– Что я, трус, что ли…  
  
В следующий миг Дэрил распластался на траве, а чертов колдун очутился у него на груди, такой нечеловечески тяжелый, что ребра будто вдавились. Как?! Как ему это удалось?  
  
– Заткнись, тупой бледнолицый уебок!  
  
Еще мгновение, и Ободранная Кожа снова вернулся на свой насест. Дэрил осторожно выдохнул, так же осторожно сел. Руки мелко затряслись. Да блядь! Что ж этот говнюк так взбесился? Похоже, из-за труса.  
  
– Не буду я никого колдовством морить, ясно? Уолша – так точно.  
  
– Ты дурак. Ты можешь просто избавиться от него. Стряхнуть, как песок с мокасин.  
  
Дэрил хотел брякнуть, что никогда и никого не собирается бить в спину, но прикусил язык. А толку-то? Порой Ободранная Кожа дико напоминал Мерла.  
  
– Понял я, понял, – только и выдохнул Дэрил, подымаясь.  
  
– Ты можешь все. Получить, что пожелаешь. Привязать к себе своего шерифа, и он больше ни на кого не посмотрит.  
  
Только с хрена ли привязывать Рика, будто тот – тварь неразумная? Ладно, хорошо хоть, колдуну было все равно, что Дэрил связался с другим мужиком. Странно, конечно, но к лучшему.  
  
– Ты будешь великий колдун, – снова завел свою песню Ободранная Кожа. – Все должны тебя бояться.  
  
– Ты ж мне не так давно талдычил, что, наоборот, я никому не должен говорить, что я колдун, и скрывать свою силу. Как меня тогда будут бояться?  
  
Индеец скрипнул зубами и заткнулся. Правда, ненадолго. Дэрил почти дошел до дома, как он заговорил снова:  
  
– Ничего не ешь, ничего не пей перед обрядом. Тебе понадобится вся ночь. И вечер, чтобы подготовиться.  
  
Ну хоть о деле!  
  
– Отлично. А София?  
  
– Бери Совиного Птенца с собой. Не помешает.  
  
И это тоже хорошо. София так и не показалась на ферме. Испугалась, как она призналась Дэрилу, когда он заглянул в лес и нашел ее там, прячущейся за деревьями. Наверное, к лучшему, что София не видела, как тогда рыдала Кэрол. И всю эту хрень с амбаром не видела.  
  
– Только скажу Рику, что мне свалить надо, – произнес Дэрил, и колдун нахмурился.  
  
– Не говори ему про силу!  
  
– Да понял я! Только… – только не мог же он вечно недоговаривать! Рик уже посматривал этак вопросительно. Чуял, что чего-то тут нечисто. Все же он был внимательным засранцем. Шериф, мать его.  
  
– Ты дурак! И сам выбираешь сложный путь там, где можно пройти легко!  
  
Никакой помощи от этого колдуна!  
  
Дэрил заглянул в дом, кивнул мист… Хершелю, Гленну, спускающемуся со второго этажа. Рика тут не было. Дэрил снова вышел под палящее солнце. Из-за хозяйственных построек показался Уолш. Дэрил напрягся – кровь снова стала горячей, аж перед глазами потемнело, а потом плюнул и зашел за угол. Ну нахрен! Нет! Только ж недавно обещал Хершелю, что никаких больше драк.  
  
– Пидор, – шепнул в ухо голос брата, и Дэрил скрипнул зубами. Да чтоб тебя! Да чтоб всех вокруг! Дэрил часто задышал, прикусил ноготь на большом пальце – это, блядь, всегда успокаивало!  
  
Он, мать вашу, был не готов. Вот к этим словам, да еще от Уолша. И раскрылся, показал врагу пузо. Да Дэрил вообразить не мог, что так заорут ему – не кому другому, а ему! Черт. Он вспомнил, каким стало лицо Рика, когда сам Дэрил назвал его гребаным пидором. Такое лицо, что было ясно – лучше б ударил. Что вмазать со всей дури будет менее больно.  
  
Дэрил согнулся. Живот не крутило, но все равно захотелось стать меньше, как в детстве, когда чертов мудак Уилл Диксон нажирался и принимался искать, на ком бы сорвать злость. А Дэрил не всегда успевал удрать или спрятаться. Теперь ему тоже надо удрать… не, не удрать, как-то разобраться со всей этой херней. Дэрил просто хотел быть с Риком. Хотел, блядь, Рика. Дэрил сжал зубы на подушечке пальца. Не, недостаточно больно. Сильнее. Нахуй отца, Уолша, брата. Ничего они не понимают. Никто ничего не понимает.  
  
Дэрил никогда ничего не боялся. Ни один Диксон никогда ничего не боялся. Так хрен ли торчать тут, за домом, будто от страха в штаны наложил? Дэрил выпрямился. Надо идти в лес, искать врагов – те ждать не будут. Остальное… херня все это.  
  
* * *  
  
– Рик! Вот ты где! – как ни странно, в этот раз не он искал Дэрила, тот сам нашел Рика.  
  
– Что-то случилось?  
  
– Да нет, не в этом дело.  
  
На заднем дворе никого не было. Рик привалился спиной к кемперу, точь-в-точь как тогда, на холме. В тот день у озера появился Папа Гед, а сегодня из-под кемпера выглядывала странная тень. Если смотреть на нее не прямо, а самым краем глаза, она колебалась и то становилась угольно-черной, то линяла до светло-серого. Но стоило прийти Дэрилу, и тень юркнула под машину.  
  
– Слушай, тут… – Дэрил нахмурился. Он смотрел не на Рика, а будто вглубь себя. В последнее время с ним было что-то не так. Что-то изменилось после того, как Дэрил побывал в Проклятом овраге. – В общем, мне ненадолго свалить надо.  
  
Куда? Зачем?  
  
– Ты сейчас нужен тут, – только и сказал Рик.  
  
– Это ненадолго, – повторил Дэрил. Видимо, на лице у Рика что-то отразилось, и Дэрил добавил: – Не могу сказать. Правда. Ну… помнишь, как я нашел Софию?  
  
Конечно, Рик помнил. Тогда Дэрил словно знал, что отыщет девочку, – одна из тех самых странностей.  
  
– Я хочу попробовать кое-что, чтобы найти тех козлов.  
  
– В одиночку?  
  
– Да не полезу я к ним один! Я ж не дебил. Но надо узнать, где они. И сопляк в амбаре тут ничем не поможет. Где бы они ни были тогда, точно уже свалили.  
  
– В этом я с тобой согласен. Но идти одному…  
  
– Дай мне ночь, а? Если ни хрена не выйдет, вернусь ранним утром. Обещаю.  
  
Дэрил был напряженным, почти взвинченным, и это Рику чертовски не нравилось:  
  
– У тебя все лицо разбито и…  
  
– Фигня. И сильнее по морде получал. Все кости целы – вот что главное.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что должен будешь мне когда-нибудь рассказать, что вообще происходит?  
  
Дэрил немного неуверенно кивнул, и от этой неуверенности Рику стало не по себе: слишком не похоже на Дэрила.  
  
– Ага. Когда-нибудь. Не психуй ты так.  
  
– Я не психую. – Да что с ним такое? – Можешь хоть сказать, из-за чего вы с Шейном подрались? Из-за твоего брата? Из-за Лори?  
  
Дэрил тут же переменился в лице.  
  
– Я не пидор! – почти прошипел он, и Рик даже растерялся.  
  
– Дэ…  
  
– Я не пидор! Убью ту суку, которая это скажет!  
  
Дэрил сжал кулаки. Костяшки его пальцев были темно-бордовыми из-за содранной кожи.  
  
– Я… – Дэрил шагнул ближе, замер, словно в растерянности. Рик тоже напрягся. Нет, он не думал, что Дэрил причинит ему вред. Но… Дэрил снял с плеча арбалет, прислонил его к кемперу, а потом вдруг обхватил лицо Рика ладонями.  
  
– Просто… просто это ты такой… особенный, – он будто выталкивал каждое слово из последних сил. В зрачках Дэрила разливалась темнота: злая, отчаянная и манящая, и Рик тяжело сглотнул. Тоненький голосок разума отчаянно кричал, что это безумие. Нет, не сейчас! Но Рик не слушал этот голос, не мог слушать.  
  
Дэрил задышал чаще, шагнул еще ближе, вплотную, прижался всем телом, и Рик спиной впечатался в кемпер. Господи! Все-таки это сумасшествие. Только жить без этого сумасшествия становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
  
– Ты особенный, – повторил Дэрил. Он подался вперед, его рот прикоснулся ко рту Рика почти робко, но тут же поцелуй стал глубже, еще пара ударов сердца, и Дэрил впился в губы Рика почти с яростью. По языку тут же разлился металлический привкус.  
  
Черт! Рик резко втянул воздух, попытался урвать немного кислорода:  
  
– У тебя рот…  
  
– Херня! – Дэрил снова поцеловал его в губы, потом лизнул скулу, прикусил мочку уха, и Рика затрясло. – Дай мне… Дай…  
  
Колено надавило на ноги. Рик хотел этого, ждал все последние дни. Но…  
  
– Подожди.  
  
Дэрил будто не услышал, только надавил сильнее. Проклятье! Рик сжал его колено бедрами, и Дэрил потерся пахом о его пах. Они оба уже были готовы, будто подростки, и Рик стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать…  
  
– Дэрил, не сейчас…  
  
Тот засосал кожу у Рика на шее, и это было так хорошо…  
  
– Не тут! – он все же ухватил Дэрила за плечи и отстранил, почти оттолкнул. Больно! Пусть все будет проклято, но это действительно было почти больно – в этот миг, когда все тело от ощущений словно превратилось в единый напряженный нерв. Но им надо остановиться! Если кто-то выйдет на задний двор, то… Черт подери, все рухнет! Нельзя этого допустить.  
  
Дэрил все еще часто дышал, но его взгляд немного прояснился. Разбитые в драке губы кровоточили.  
  
– Дэрил, – шепнул Рик. – Прости.  
  
Он чувствовал себя отвратительно – лицемерной тварью, пытающейся прикрыть собственную шкуру. Дэрила словно разрывало на части, ему было плохо, а Рик…  
  
– Прости, – повторил он, – но тут…  
  
Дэрил смутился своего порыва, плечи под ладонями Рика напряглись.  
  
– Я не… – начал было Рик, но Дэрил помотал головой и отступил, и он почти с сожалением убрал руки.  
  
– Черт. Я… это… Ты прав, зря я, – Дэрил нахмурился, потом кивнул – не Рику, самому себе: – Я вернусь, и мы трахнемся.  
  
Рик растерялся: в голосе Дэрила было что-то, близкое к вызову, и одновременно чуть ли не обреченность.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел прямо ему в глаза: от странной мешанины надежды и паники внутри Рика что-то екнуло. Может…  
  
– В общем, когда вернусь. – Дэрил нагнулся, поднял арбалет и забросил на плечо. Рик смотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить, в чем дело, хоть что-то сказать, чтобы все больше охватывающее его ощущение неправильности исчезло. Отойдя на несколько шагов, Дэрил обернулся, облизнул разбитую губу, поморщился и добавил:  
  
– Щеку вытри. И шею.  
  
– Обязательно. Дэрил, я…  
  
Но он отвернулся и почти побежал прочь. О, господи! Рик выдохнул и задрал голову. С неба зло смотрело солнце, и он тут же зажмурился. Понимание наконец-то пришло, тяжело ударило по затылку и расползлось ко лбу и вискам. Рик все это уже слышал, сам все это говорил. Сам через такое прошел.  
  
_Я не пидор. Просто это ты особенный._  
  
Что будет, когда Дэрилу придется признать, что это не так?  
  
* * *  
  
Лес всегда его успокаивал. Дэрил медленно шел между деревьев, вслушивался в тишину и чуял, как напряжение исчезает, облетает, как листья осенью.  
  
Это было тупо – набрасываться на Рика у кемпера. Офигенно глупо. И правильно Рик смотрел на него, как на болвана. Не, не так. Рик посмотрел встревоженно, и сразу стало стыдно, как нашкодившей малолетке. Будто у Рика забот мало. Черт… Ладно, надо выкинуть все это из головы. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.  
  
Дэрил отыскал взглядом скачущую неподалеку Софию: с кочки на пень, с пня снова на кочку. Вот она запрыгнула на сломанное дерево, взмахнула руками в воздухе – хотя чего ей равновесие держать? – взобралась по стволу к тому месту, где он переломился. Высоко – Дэрилу по плечо. София замерла там, вытянулась, будто пловчиха перед прыжком, и медленно, пушинкой, спланировала на траву.  
  
– Здорово! – Будь она живой, у нее раскраснелись бы щеки.  
  
– Ага. – Дэрил оглянулся, задрал голову и посмотрел на ветки. Ни одной совы не видать.  
  
Как-то странно все получилось. Раньше если б ему и пришло в голову искать сову, так разве что для того, чтобы съесть. А теперь нельзя. Дэрил просто всем нутром чувствовал – нельзя, иначе сила обидится. Один из тех запретов, о которых толковал Ободранная Кожа.  
  
– Дэрил, смотри! – София умудрилась залезть на гикори и спугнула здоровенную рыжую белку. Дэрил вскинул было арбалет, но тут же опустил. Нельзя же жрать. Может, все колдуны такие злобные, потому что голодом себя морят?  
  
– Эй, мисси, звери тебя чуют?  
  
Иначе с чего белка-то удрала?  
  
София спустилась к Дэрилу, пошла рядом с ним, заложив руки за спину. Прям примерная девочка.  
  
– Кажется, немного чуют. – Она задумалась. – Я вчера оленя видела. Совсем-совсем близко подобралась, но погладить не получилось. Он убежал.  
  
София посмотрела на собственную призрачную ладонь.  
  
Говорили, некоторые люди, не алхимики и не колдуны, могли чуять призраков. Когда Дэрил был мелким, неподалеку жила одна полусумасшедшая бабка, которая вроде что-то там ощущала. Хотя, может, старуха действительно просто спятила. А у зверей-то нюх острее, видят и слышат они лучше. Так что и призраков, наверное, чувствуют.  
  
– Дэрил, – позвала София.  
  
– Чего тебе, мисси?  
  
– Ты… – она немного замялась. – Ты ведь хочешь защитить людей на ферме? Маму?  
  
– С чего взяла?  
  
– Дядюшка-индеец сказал.  
  
Дэрил хмыкнул:  
  
– Дядюшка?  
  
А где, кстати, Ободранная Кожа? Ведь где-то рядом!  
  
– Он сказал так себя называть.  
  
Что это нашло на засранца?  
  
– София, он… – черт, как спросить-то? – …ну, не пугает тебя?  
  
Она помотала головой:  
  
– У него шрамы страшные, конечно. И эти узоры. Но Дядюшка меня не пугает, нет. Дэрил, хочешь, я помогу?  
  
Он остановился, посмотрел на нее с любопытством:  
  
– А ты можешь?  
  
София пожала плечами:  
  
– Я же теперь… призрак. Дядюшка сказал, я могу через все преграды проходить. Забираться во всякие места.  
  
– Слушай, – мысль пришла неожиданно, – а разве призраки не привязаны к месту? К тому, где они умерли? Или к своим костям?  
  
– Бывает так, – проскрипел над ухом Ободранная Кожа, но в этот раз Дэрилу удалось не отшатнуться. Кажется, стал привыкать.  
  
– А София? Она разве не привязана к ферме? К могиле?  
  
Индеец рассмеялся:  
  
– Нет. Ты же сам взял ее с собой, дурак.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Ты. Взял ее. С собой. Привязал Совиного Птенца к себе.  
  
Да когда… Нет, Ободранная Кожа прав! Дэрил привязал к себе Софию у той пещеры, когда сказал, что она пойдет с ним.  
  
– Сообразил, – довольно выдохнул мертвый колдун. – Теперь она с тобой. Куда пойдешь ты, туда и она.  
  
София кивнула:  
  
– Да! Это так здорово! В смысле, я теперь вижу столько всего интересного. И я правда хочу помочь. Ты столько всего сделал. И для меня, и для мамы.  
  
Что-то тут не так. Дэрил присел возле Софии на корточки, посмотрел ей в глаза. Странное ощущение: вроде обычные человеческие глаза, а будто с вареной рыбой взглядом встретился. Что-то там было: такое мягкое, белое, как личинка в трупе. Дэрил попытался не вздрогнуть – не надо Софии знать, что ему от нее мутно.  
  
– Сама так решила?  
  
София замялась, и все, блядь, стало ясно, как божий день.  
  
– Что тебе наговорил этот… – не, ругаться при ней было нехорошо, – …дядюшка? – Дэрил постарался напихать в это словцо как можно больше яда.  
  
Ободранная Кожа тут же мерзко так прищурился:  
  
– Правду сказал. От призрака колдуну польза может быть. Огромная польза. Но часто призрак зол или хочет большую цену. А у тебя есть Совиный Птенец. Не будь дураком.  
  
В сотый, наверное, раз захотелось вломить уроду. Дядюшка, значит! И Дэрил виноват – не подумал, позволил этому козлу полоскать мозги Софии!  
  
– Слушай, мисси, – он попробовал прикоснуться к девочке, но ощутил лишь едва заметное сопротивление на кончиках пальцев. – Давай договоримся. Ты мне ничего не должна. И не обязана делать то, чего не хочешь.  
  
– Но я хочу! – София выглядела растерянной и потерянной одновременно. Вот ведь говнюк! Ублюдок еще и радостно скалился у нее за спиной!  
  
– Окей, хочешь. Хорошо. Но это я на будущее. Ну как?  
  
София кивнула, только легче не стало.  
  
– Ладно, чего нам делать-то? – Дэрил выпрямился. – Мы уже далеко в лес зашли.  
  
– Можно начать тут. Неплохое место, – согласился Ободранная Кожа. – Ты еще научишься это чуять – подходящее место. Садись.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на траву, листья под ногами и устроился там, где показалось поудобнее.  
  
– Вспомни, как ты искал духа-покровителя. Почувствуй то же. Призови его. Теперь выйдет проще.  
  
Легко ему говорить! Тогда Дэрил устал, как собака, и соображал дерьмово. О чем же он думал? Да, о полете…  
  
– Расслабься. Только зови духа-покровителя.  
  
– А если ходя…  
  
– Зови, я сказал! О ходячих не думай. Мы с Совиным Птенцом подумаем и предупредим. Ты еще глупый и неопытный. Не сумеешь сделать все сразу.  
  
Дэрил бросил на Софию быстрый взгляд, и та улыбнулась. Ну хорошо, все равно выбора-то нет.  
  
Значит, полет. Дэрил закрыл глаза, позволил себе расслабиться. Вечернее солнце светило сквозь веки, заливая все вокруг ровным оранжевым цветом. Дэрил подумал о небе, о том, что на закате небо тоже бывает таким – оранжевым. Представил, что он летит по рыжему небу среди рыжих облаков над лесом, кажущимся золотым.  
  
Сначала пришло спокойствие, потом – узнавание. Его ждали, ему радовались. Что-то новенькое в его дерьмовой жизни. У него снова выросли чудесные рябые крылья, и они несли его над деревьями все быстрее и быстрее, пока Дэрил вновь не увидел самого себя, сидящего на траве.  
  
– Привет, – сказал он, открыв глаза.  
  
На высокий пень неподалеку опустилась сова, сложила крылья и встопорщила длинные черные «ушки». Другая, но все равно та же, что в первый раз. Они все были разными и едиными одновременно.  
  
– Все сделал правильно, – похвалил Ободранная Кожа.  
  
– И чего дальше?  
  
– Это твой дух-покровитель. Сам думай.  
  
Дэрил протянул руку, неуверенный, зачем это делает. Сова будто заколебалась, а затем вдруг перемахнула с пня ему на предплечье. Острые когти сжались через рубашку, и Дэрил невольно поморщился.  
  
А ведь она действительно не одна, пришло осознание. Через сидящую на предплечье птицу Дэрил чуял других: вторую, третью, четвертую… Много сов. Нет, не всех сразу! Слишком много! Они будто обрушивались на него стаей и облепляли перьями, и становилось тяжело дышать. Поменьше, все же поменьше – он еще не настолько готов.  
  
– Спокойнее, – говорил рядом Ободранная Кожа. – Дыши глубже. Пока тебе рано сливаться со своим духом-покровителем. Иначе он унесет тебя с собой далеко-далеко от тела, и ты не вернешься. Да. Все хорошо.  
  
Мертвый колдун помогал: объяснял, как просить, чтобы поняли, строить в разуме преграду, если сов внутри становилось слишком много и Дэрилу казалось, что из кожи вот-вот полезут перья. Тяжело – это оказалось охрененно тяжело, и с Дэрила градом тек пот, хотя он всего лишь сидел на земле и не шевелился. Но получалось же!  
  
Сова оттолкнулась от предплечья Дэрила. Он видел ее глазами, как она сделала большой плавный круг над ними, и вернулась. Надо будет раздобыть для совы мышь или крота. Поблагодарить за все, что сделала, за потраченное время.  
  
– Теперь открой глаза, – приказал Ободранная Кожа.  
  
Оказывается, уже успело стемнеть. С неба пялилась половинка луны, и от ее света София и колдун словно сияли. Это было почти красиво.  
  
– Закрывай снова, и пусть летит как можно дальше, пока не поймешь, что связь слабеет. Со временем ты будешь путешествовать так далеко-далеко. Сначала по нашему миру, а потом, если хватит силы, отправишься тропой шаманов и в другие места. Такие места, которые до тебя не видел ни один бледнолицый.  
  
Только не сдались Дэрилу эти места. Ну их к черту. Он опять закрыл глаза и вместе с совой захлопал крыльями и устремился в ночное небо.  
  
Теперь это ощущалось иначе. Дэрил мог попросить сову снизиться или, наоборот, подняться, вернуться и облететь место еще раз. Мог смотреть на мир как сова и как человек. Жаль, одновременно не получалось, потому что глядели они совсем по-разному. И сова-Дэрил в отличие от человека-Дэрила понимал, где он. Только это мало помогало. Дэрил все равно только примерно соображал, куда летит. Вроде к ферме, но…  
  
Что-то было там, внизу, между деревьями. Оно двигалось. Оно было крупным. Его собралось много. Сова-Дэрил снизился, человек-Дэрил попытался сообразить, что видит. Что там бредет в темноте, что шевелится, что тянется и хочет… съесть. Голод-голод-голод, запредельный голод обрушился волной и едва не погреб под собой, не разбил всей тяжестью о землю. Сова-Дэрил взмыл над лесом, выше, еще выше, где голодная шевелящаяся темнота уже не могла его достать. Страшно! Сова никогда раньше не чувствовала такой страх.  
  
Человек-Дэрил распахнул глаза. Тело так занемело, что он даже не сумел сразу подняться.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – шепнула София.  
  
– Мне нужно на ферму, – Дэрил обернулся к Ободранной Коже. – Туда прется толпа ходячих!  
  
* * *  
  
День клонился к вечеру, и тянуть дальше было бессмысленно.  
  
– Отис, поможете мне? – попросил Рик.  
  
– Разумеется, мистер Граймс.  
  
Когда еще днем они выбирали подходящее дерево и прилаживали на него петлю, Отис рассказал, что ему случалось видеть суды Линча.  
  
– И до войны, и парочку после, – тогда он тяжело вздохнул. – Знаете, в Техасе, где я родился, этого хватало. Однажды, – Отис снова вздохнул, – я даже сам участвовал. Тогда вздернули белого парня, но он заслужил.  
  
Рику совершенно не хотелось знать, кто и что заслужил, впрочем, Отис, слава богу, замолчал. Что же, теперь ему придется снова поучаствовать в линчевании.  
  
– А где Теодор? – спросил Рик, когда они направились к амбару.  
  
– Отправил его дежурить, – Отис пожевал губами и добавил: – Все же не дело черного смотреть, как вешают белого.  
  
На кончике языка вертелся резкий ответ, но Рик его проглотил. В конце концов, кто-то должен дежурить.  
  
Рик снял засов и зашел внутрь амбара, Отис за ним. Глаза некоторое время привыкали к полутьме, и Рик не сразу понял, что Рэндалла Калвера здесь нет, а возле столба, к которому он был привязан, лежит Патриша.  
  
– Господи! – Отис подбежал к жене. – Господи! Триша!  
  
– Как она? – Рик выхватил пистолет, огляделся. Нет, похоже, действительно никого. Взгляд зацепился за стремянку, ведущую на чердак.  
  
– Жива. Триша…  
  
Рик услышал слабый стон, Отис за спиной завозился, видимо, устраивая жену поудобнее.  
  
– Триша!  
  
Рик посмотрел на женщину – та уже сидела, привалившись к столбу, и прижимала руку к виску.  
  
– Как вы себя чувствуете? Что сделал Калвер? – он подошел к стремянке.  
  
– Он… Я принесла ему поесть. Мистер Хершель сказал – последняя трапеза. – Голос у Патриши был слабым, но постепенно креп. – Наверное, он как-то ослабил веревки.  
  
– Разрезал, – произнес Отис. – Вон старое лезвие от косы лежит. Тупое, но веревку распилить можно.  
  
Рик забрался по стремянке, огляделся. Окно чердака оказалось распахнутым. Оно вело на пристройку у стены амбара. До земли тут было высоковато, но Калвер рискнул, если судить по смятым кустам рядом. Почему, почему Дэрил ушел, когда он так нужен?  
  
Рик вернулся в амбар, спустился к Отису и его жене.  
  
– Патриша, мы отведем вас в дом.  
  
Все надо было сделать быстро. Кто знает, как далеко успел удрать мальчишка?  
  
– Оставайтесь в доме, – приказал Рик, когда они передали Патришу на руки Лори и Мэгги. – Хершель, пистолеты?  
  
– Мы все вооружены, Рик, не волнуйтесь.  
  
– Пусть Теодор и Андреа будут поблизости и следят.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Рик с Отисом снова побежали к амбару.  
  
– Что там у вас? – вышел из-за дома Шейн.  
  
– Калвер сбежал. Оглушил Патришу и сбежал, – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Патриша?  
  
– Вроде все хорошо.  
  
– Я с вами.  
  
Отис остановился возле сломанных кустов.  
  
– Да-да, мистер Граймс, вы правы. Он в них прыгнул, а вот пошел к лесу, – Отис нагнулся. – Похоже, ногу себе повредил. Видите, какие следы?  
  
– Ну так, значит, быстро нагоним, – заметил Шейн.  
  
В лесу уже сгустился сумрак, но пока закатных лучей хватало, чтобы разглядеть дорогу.  
  
– У него есть какое-нибудь оружие? – спросил Шейн.  
  
– Только если что-то нашел в амбаре, – отозвался Отис. – Там было несколько ржавых лезвий, я все собирался их в порядок привести, а тут… началось.  
  
– И старик сказал запереть этого урода в амбаре, зная, что там есть оружие?  
  
– Шейн, – прошипел Рик.  
  
– Скажешь, я неправ?  
  
– Ты прав, но толку-то?  
  
Отис, идущий чуть впереди, остановился, вгляделся в сплетение ветвей, и резко вскинул ружье. Рик и сам разглядел, что среди стволов что-то мелькнуло. Точно! Мальчишка!  
  
– Эй, стой! – Рик двинулся вперед.  
  
– Стрелять будем! – рявкнул Шейн.  
  
Рэндалл Калвер, припадая на левую ногу, побежал прочь. Все равно долго он так не продержится – сейчас его нагонят! Мальчишка, видимо, это понял, развернулся и замахал чем-то, зажатым в руке. Чем-то металлическим и, вероятно, острым.  
  
– Брось оружие, болван! – скомандовал Шейн.  
  
Но тот решил, похоже, что ему нечего терять.  
  
Грохнул выстрел. Рэндалл Калвер упал, и Рик, выругавшись, подбежал к нему.  
  
– Отис! Зачем вы стреляли?  
  
– Мне показалось, он на вас сейчас бросится, – Отис тяжело дышал. Он подошел, замер над телом, опершись на ружье.  
  
– Да какая разница, Рик? Все равно вы его вешать собирались, – Шейн опустился на колено. – Прямо в сердце.  
  
Он все равно приложил пальцы к шее парнишки и покачал головой:  
  
– Да, мертв. Мертвее не бывает.  
  
– Черт.  
  
Шейн выпрямился:  
  
– Ну что, этого ты тоже будешь хоронить?  
  
– Уж точно не брошу тут.  
  
– Вы идите за помощью, – Отис дышал уже не так загнанно. – Я пока в себя приду, а заодно покараулю.  
  
– Вы уверены? – идея оставить его одного не понравилась Рику совершенно.  
  
– Уверен он! – Шейн ухватил Рика за рукав. – Давай быстрее, пока ночь не настала.  
  
Это правда – еще немного, и сумерки станут совсем густыми.  
  
– Хорошо, идем.  
  
Рядом что-то зашуршало. Рик с Шейном одновременно развернулись, но не успели: Рэндалл Калвер, стоявший за спиной у Отиса, бросился на него и вцепился в шею. Отис закричал, взмахнул руками, во все стороны брызнула кровь. Рик выстрелил, и сразу же за ним – Шейн. С такого расстояния нельзя было промахнуться. Голова ходячего откинулась назад, он осел. За ним упал на землю и Отис. Он все еще стонал, прижимал руку с разорванной шее. Бесполезно, совершено бессмысленно, черт подери!  
  
Шейн успел первым:  
  
– Прости, мужик.  
  
Звук от этого, последнего выстрела все еще звенел в ушах, когда Рик опустился на колени перед Рэндаллом Калвером – нет, ходячим! В этом не было никаких сомнений.  
  
– Рик! – лицо у Шейна было белым. – Этого пацана ведь не укусили, да? Рик! Что за херня тут происходит?  
  
Рик с силой зажмурился. Эдвин Дженнер сказал правду.


	11. Воздаяние

Шейн не солгал. Андреа замерла за занавеской возле окна кемпера, прижимая руку ко рту и стараясь даже дышать через раз, хотя Рик и Дэрил, кажется, ничего бы не услышали, даже если кто-нибудь стал палить из пистолета.  
  
О, боже, это правда! Это… Андреа не знала, о чем они говорили – через толстое стекло доносились только редкие слова. Но вот Дэрил закинул арбалет на плечо и пошел прочь. Еще несколько минут, и Рик оттолкнулся от кемпера и поспешил к дому.  
  
Андреа тяжело опустилась на диван и провела по лицу рукой. И что теперь делать? Лори… Перед Лори было неудобно. Что бы сама Андреа сделала на ее месте? Надо извиниться за ту ссору – только сначала найти правильные слова.  
  
Черт! Андреа действительно считала, что она широких взглядов. Коллега Кларка, утонченный мистер Гилберт Кэрриган, был одним из тех, кто, как выразился Шейн, гулял по другой стороне улицы. Андреа помнила, как Кларк впервые об этом намекнул. Как менялись ее эмоции: от отвращения и неприятия до нездорового любопытства и симпатии. В конце концов, Гилберт действительно оказался восхитителен. Безупречные костюмы, рубашки, галстуки, запонки… он мог склониться к уху Андреа и шепнуть, что вот в этом платье она вскружит всем головы, и Андреа знала – надо брать! Когда Кларк изображал из себя интеллектуала, а она не понимала ни слова из того, что он говорил, именно Гилберт вполголоса и, кажется, беззлобно посмеиваясь над другом, объяснял, что тот имел в виду. Наверное, поэтому Андреа представляла тех, кто ходил по другой стороне улицы, гомосексуалистов, с иголочки одетыми мужчинами с безупречными манерами. Но Рик? Нет, разумеется, не все подобные люди выглядели и вели себя, как Гилберт. Хорошо, Рик из них. Впору только досадовать на собственную слепоту. А Дэрил? Некоторые врачи полагали гомосексуализм болезнью высших классов. Последствия безделья и развращенности, утверждал кто-то из ученых мужей. Получается, это не так?  
  
И все же – Дэрил Диксон? Хотя если его отмыть, переодеть в хороший костюм, привить хоть какие-то манеры… Проклятье! Когда-нибудь она избавится от снобизма? Ведь несмотря на происхождение, Дэрил оказался хорошим человеком.  
  
Андреа поднялась, медленно достала оба своих пистолета. Надо прогуляться и все обдумать, потому что увиденное все равно не укладывалось в голове. Андреа не считала себя ханжой, она не первый раз видела, как люди целуются, она… Бабушка сказала бы, что это скандально, недопустимо. Вот уж кто был ханжой! Вот кто желал всем, кто жил неправильно, гореть в аду. В бабушкином списке неизменно присутствовали немцы, католики, коммунисты и феминистки. Причем все феминистки еще оказывались и лесбиянками. Про лесбиянок бабушка говорила с каким-то особым сладострастием, и Андреа еле удерживалась от смеха.  
  
Один пистолет отправился в кобуру на поясе, кольт кобра – на ногу. Шейн, усмехаясь, сказал, что ножная кобура существует, и даже помог соорудить ее подобие. Пусть смеется – зато Андреа ощущала себя уверенней.  
  
На заднем дворе никого не было. Андреа дошла до конюшни, свернула к курятнику, потом добралась до ограды и направилась вдоль нее. Солнце потихоньку опускалось, впрочем, еще было время дойти до леса и вернуться. Тем более, Андреа отнюдь не стремилась увидеть, как вздернут того несчастного мальчишку, которого привезли Рик и Хершель. Да, лучше погулять подольше.  
  
Пожалуй, Андреа нравилось на ферме. Не так тут и плохо. Главное – не думать о том, что будет дальше. К тому же Хершель был уверен, что зиму они переживут: еды и теплых вещей хватит на всех. А весной… Если ничего не изменится и ходячие никуда не денутся, придется, конечно, затянуть пояса. Но, говорил Хершель, есть земля, есть семена, а на окрестных фермах осталась куча всего полезного.  
  
Андреа улыбнулась. Кажется, в конце света есть своя прелесть.  
  
Меньше месяца назад все собравшиеся здесь люди были ей чужими. Она их не знала, а если бы встретила, то не посмотрела второй раз, а то и перешла на другую сторону улицы. Теперь же Андреа начинала ощущать с ними… сродство. Да, подходящее слово. Как пассажиры потерпевшего крушения корабля, они оказались на острове. А в джунглях притаились тигры, и только вместе можно их победить. Но остров все равно лучше, чем дом без папы и Эми, лучше, чем та жизнь, которая у Андреа была.  
  
А вот и лес. Тут было тихо и пахло сухой травой и нагретой смолой. Надо упросить Дэрила, чтобы он как-нибудь взял Андреа с собой на охоту. Ей надо научиться выслеживать зверей, вряд ли это намного сложнее, чем рыбачить.  
  
Неподалеку раздались выстрелы. Сначала один, через некоторое время еще два, снова один. Андреа замерла, вслушиваясь. Откуда они донеслись? С какой стороны? Андреа прошла немного вправо, потом передумала, опять остановилась. Это ведь свои? Или… Но если свои, почему они стреляли? Нет, все же слева! Андреа побежала туда, выхватывая пистолет.  
  
Ходячий вывалился из-за дерева, и от неожиданности она вскрикнула. Мертвец тут же бросился на нее. Андреа выстрелила. Боже, откуда… Ходячий был не один. Лес вдруг ожил: стволы, пни, кусты вдалеке – все вокруг обернулось ходячими. Множеством ходячих, толпой. И все они шипели, сипели, выли, шли на Андреа! Куда?! Куда ей бежать? Андреа развернулась – ферма, ведь ферма там?! Но… Мертвецы шли стеной. Нет, не прорваться!  
  
Андреа бросилась туда, где ходячих было меньше. Она снова выстрелила, едва не столкнулась с выскочившей наперерез мертвячкой в синем платье, толкнула ее, чуть не взвизгнув от омерзения. Побежала дальше. Нужно вернуться! Нужно предупредить… Андреа выстрелила в голову очередному ходячему. Черт! Сколько же их тут!  
  
Куда-куда-куда… Мысли смешались. Нет, думать! Андреа споткнулась о корень, чудом удержалась на ногах. Разрядила пистолет в подобравшегося покойника. Нужно сориентироваться! Нет, Андреа не могла! Не соображала! А мертвецы все шли и шли, выглядывали из-за стволов, выползали из чащи. Черные, черные, черные…  
  
Бежать! Главное – оторваться от них, пока не настала темнота! А потом… потом Андреа вернется.  
  
Она изо всех сил понеслась прямо в сгущающиеся сумерки.  
  
* * *  
  
– Какого хрена ты молчал?! – рявкнул Шейн.  
  
– Такого, что у меня не было никаких доказательств, что Дженнер не солгал. А проверить оказалось не на ком.  
Если кого и стоило винить за смерть Отиса, так только самого себя. Рик позволил себе замотаться, задуматься о другом, забыть, наконец!  
– Дерьмо. – Шейн провел тыльной стороной руки, в которой сжимал пистолет, по губам. – Да что же это такое получается?  
  
– Идем назад. Надо все рассказать остальным.  
  
Но Шейн думал о своем:  
  
– Получается… получается мы вроде часовых бомбочек, да? Тикаем-тикаем, а потом рванем?  
  
Рик быстро пошел к ферме, и Шейн почти сразу же нагнал его.  
  
Нужно было сразу все рассказать, и плевать, поверили бы тогда Рику или нет. Шейн правильно заметил – они все теперь ходячие бомбы… ходячие… На мгновение стало мерзко от ощущения собственного тела, собственной кожи, внутри которой притаилось что-то – тот вирус-некромант, о котором говорил Дженнер.  
  
Шейн остановился, вскинул пистолет и вгляделся в сумерки. Рик и сам заметил какое-то шевеление и тоже поднял оружие, но тут же опустил.  
  
– Карл!  
  
– Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – зло спросил Шейн.  
  
– Но… – сын растерялся. – Выстрелы…  
  
– Я же сказал не ходить по ферме одному! – не выдержал Рик.  
  
– Давай начнем с того, почему он вообще не в доме! – взвился Шейн.  
  
– Выясним, когда вернемся, – Рик шагнул вперед, чтобы взять сына за плечо.  
  
Кусты рядом затряслись.  
  
– Карл, в сторону!  
  
Он успел отпрянуть до того, как из зарослей вывалился ходячий. Рик и Шейн выстрелили, и мертвец упал.  
  
– Папа! – Сын ринулся к Рику и схватил его за пояс.  
  
– Черт! – выдохнул Шейн.  
  
Нет, не черт. Хуже. Внутри леса, почти невидимые в накатывающейся темноте, шли ходячие.  
  
– Рик, их много, – Шейн тяжело сглотнул.  
  
Слишком много!  
  
– К ферме! – Рик взял Карла за плечо, потянул за собой. Сколько у них осталось патронов?  
  
Рик, Карл и Шейн выбежали на луг, и Рик обернулся. Ходячие выходили из леса. Много – толпа, настоящий поток, словно сами деревья пришли в движение.  
  
– Мать твою! – Шейн тоже посмотрел назад. – Откуда они взялись?  
  
Может, из городка? Или… Какая разница?!  
  
– Надо предупредить остальных.  
  
Они побежали дальше, метнулись в сторону, когда увидели очередных ходячих, спешащих через луг. Казалось, мертвецы вырастали со всех сторон. Карл сдавленно всхлипнул, и Рик сильнее сжал его плечо.  
  
– Ублюдки отрезали нас от дома! – Шейн все же выстрелил в ближайшего ходячего, но на его месте тут же возникло еще несколько.  
  
Да, не прорваться. Что делать? Что же теперь делать?!  
  
– В амбар! – рявкнул Рик.  
  
Они ринулись к черневшему в сумерках амбару. Рик втолкнул туда Карла, потом они с Шейном ухватились за створки.  
  
– Быстрее!  
  
– Держи! – Шейн метнулся в сторону, приволок засов и бухнул его в пазы. Снаружи на ворота тут же навалились, и те яростно заскрипели. Рик отступил на шаг, провел руками по волосам. Ходячие скреблись, выли, шипели, и, казалось, уже весь амбар ходил ходуном.  
  
– Карл, наверх!  
  
– Папа!  
  
Рик подошел к сыну, присел возле него на корточки. В темноте амбара он скорее угадывал, чем видел выражение лица Карла. Черт, времени нет, но нужно его успокоить! Хоть немного, чтобы сын понял, что от него хотят.  
  
– Слушай меня внимательно, – деланно-спокойно произнес Рик. – Нам надо предупредить людей в доме и расправиться с ходячими. Так?  
  
Карл кивнул.  
  
– Молодец. Сейчас ты залезешь наверх. Вот. – Рик сунул в руки сына зажигалку. – Сбросишь нам сверху сена. Мы с Шейном раскидаем его, откроем ворота, заманим ходячих внутрь, а ты это сено подожжешь. Жаль, бензина нет.  
  
– Дизель есть, – Шейн вынырнул из глубин амбара и бухнул перед собой металлический бочонок. – Но совсем мало.  
  
– Нам хватит. Отлично! Потом мы с Шейном залезем к тебе и выберемся на крышу, а оттуда на пристройки. Там до земли недалеко.  
  
– Пап, я… – у Карла разве что зубы не стучали.  
  
Рик положил руки сыну на плечи – того действительно уже потряхивало.  
  
– Ты справишься. Знаешь, что это за зажигалка?  
  
Карл мотнул головой.  
  
– Эта Зиппо твоего дедушки. Видишь, она черная? Такие зажигалки делали для солдат, чтобы враги не заметили блеска.  
  
– Папа…  
  
– Мой дядя привез ее из Европы и отдал мне в память о твоем деде. Сказал, пока зажигалка со мной, ничто и никто меня не испугает. У тебя все получится! Лезь.  
  
Сын резко кивнул и метнулся к стремянке.  
  
Ворота скрипели уже совсем надрывно, и Рик невольно облизнул губы. Нет, выдержат. Должны выдержать!  
  
Шейн быстро разбрызгивал дизель и бранился. Сверху полетело сено, и Рик перебросил его ближе к воротам.  
  
– Надеюсь, сработает. – Шейн отбросил пустой бочонок.  
  
– Сейчас узнаем.  
  
Ворота прогнулись внутрь так, что щели между досками разошлись чуть ли не вдвое. И сразу в них просунулись гнилые пальцы.  
  
– Вот мразь! – не удержался Шейн.  
  
Ворота уже не нужно было открывать – толпа мертвецов снесла их с петель.  
  
– Давайте! – заорал Рик. – Все сюда! Ну же!  
  
– Рик! – Шейн уже карабкался по стремянке. – Быстрее!  
  
Рик бросился к лестнице. Он был уже на середине, а забравшийся к Карлу Шейн протягивал ему руку, когда в стремянку что-то врезалось. Лестница дернулась, накренилась. Еще один удар, и она поехала по настилу вбок и полетела вниз. Рик – вместе с ней.  
  
– Папа!  
  
Рик ударился о землю всем телом. Рядом что-то грохнуло, и левой руке стало больно. На миг дыхание пресеклось, и сверху тут же навалилось что-то тяжелое. Нет, не лестница – та левее! Рик вслепую задергал ногами, кое-как выхватил пистолет и выстрелил туда, откуда доносилось сипение, и пнул что-то мягкое. Тяжесть исчезла.  
  
Со второй попытки удалось встать. Рик врезался в очередного ходячего и еще раз выстрелил. Сзади что-то ухватило и потянуло за рубашку, и Рик рванулся прочь.  
  
– Рик!  
  
Рядом свистнула пуля и снесла полчерепа подкравшемуся мертвецу.  
  
– Поднимай лестницу! Живо!  
  
Только он не мог! Ходячие все перли и перли, приближались, шли прямо по валявшейся на земле стремянке.  
  
– Папа! – голос Карла сорвался.  
  
Нет, к воротам не протолкаться! Рик выстрелил, нагнулся, ухватился за лестницу. Черт! Да что же! Он выпрямился и выстрелил снова, с ужасом поняв, что осталась всего пара пуль.  
  
– Рик! – Шейн выстрелил еще раз, и Рик задрал голову. Друг смотрел прямо на него. Рик не видел его лица, но этого и не требовалось. И так все было ясно.  
  
Господи. Боже. Дьявол… Шейн. Они действительно хорошо знали друг друга. Братья – порой один угадывал, что хотел сказать другой. И у Рика это всегда получалось лучше. Сердце на миг замерло, и все затопила оглушительная тишина. Рик снова облизал губы и крикнул:  
  
– Поджигайте!  
  
Карл качнулся вперед, будто собравшись спрыгнуть, и Шейн ухватил его за шиворот. В плечо вцепились пальцы, и Рик развернулся, отпихнул ходячего локтем и выстрелил.  
  
– Поджигайте! – Не выбраться! Все правильно – ему уже не выбраться! – Шейн! Поджигайте и бегите!  
  
Давай уже! Если собрался… Главное – пусть спасет Карла и остальных!  
  
Шейн сиганул вниз, прямо на приближающихся ходячих. Сшиб их, перекатился и тут же вскочил.  
  
– Поднимаем лестницу! Ну!  
  
Вместе у них получилось. Рик оттолкнул ходячего, клацнувшего зубами прямо над ухом.  
  
– Лезь! – Шейн схватил его за пояс и чуть не бросил на стремянку. – Карл! Давай! Ах ты, сука!  
  
Рик оказался наверху в тот миг, как сын бросил вниз подожженную охапку сена. Шейн дышал в затылок – он взобрался мгновением позже.  
  
Пламя скользнуло по дизелю, растеклось золотыми ручейками и вспыхнуло.  
  
– На крышу! – скомандовал Рик.  
  
– Пп-па-п… – только и выдавил сын.  
  
– Все хорошо. Меня не укусили.  
  
А вот и тот куст, в который прыгнул Рэндалл Калвер.  
  
– Я первый, – Шейн не дождался ответа и тут же громко прошептал снизу: – Давай Карла.  
  
Рик передал сына, спрыгнул сам, не удержался на ногах и упал на четвереньки. Ушибленная лестницей рука отозвалась вспышкой боли.  
  
– Быстро к дому!  
  
Амбар уже занимался. Пламя рвалось сквозь стены, лизало дерево, ползло к крыше. Ночь отступала под его светом, и из темноты выступали все новые и новые ходячие: на лужайке, возле конюшни, у курятника… Проклятье!  
  
– Хершель! – крикнул Рик. Тот стоял посреди двора, стрелял из ружья и не видел ходячих за спиной.  
  
Шейн подстрелил одного, Хершель обернулся, ударил второго прикладом.  
  
– Лори! – выдохнул Рик. – Где она?  
  
– Не знаю! – Хершель передернул затвор. – Проклятье! Последний раз видел в доме – она искала вашего сына. Потом они собирались прорваться к машинам.  
  
Теперь занялась и крыша амбара. Еще немного, и тот вспыхнул гигантским факелом, выхватив из темноты дом и окружившую его толпу мертвецов.  
  
– Лори…  
  
Шейн перехватил Рика за пояс:  
  
– Нам туда не прорваться. Патронов нет. И, может, Лори уже не там.  
  
– В машинах были пистолеты. Хершель…  
  
– Я никуда не пойду! Это моя ферма! Я…  
  
– Старик, у тебя тоже патроны кончились! – Шейн схватил Хершеля и буквально поволок к машинам.  
  
– Он прав, – Рик сжал руку Карла, и они побежали.  
  
Где-то рядом раздались выстрелы. Пауза – и с другой стороны донеслось еще несколько. Из темноты вынырнул плимут – других машин на месте не было. Рик заметил, как где-то в поле блеснули и пропали фары.  
  
Шейн распахнул заднюю дверь и затолкал в машину Хершеля.  
  
– Залезайте все!  
  
– Карл! – Рик захлопнул за сыном дверцу и шагнул к Шейну. – Ты…  
  
– Тоже садись и увози их.  
  
– Шейн!  
  
– Хрен кого ты тут найдешь! Только сгинешь. Спасай сына. Я поищу Лори.  
  
Рик попытался ухватить его за плечо, и Шейн резко отпрянул:  
  
– Чего ты не понял?  
  
– Как выберешься ты.  
  
– Не твое дело! Давай – вон мертвяки уже сюда прутся!  
  
– Шейн, – повторит Рик.  
  
Тот тяжело сглотнул:  
  
– Я захотел, чтобы ты умер. Пусть на миг, но захотел. Смотрел, как ты отбиваешься от ходячих, и думал, что если тебя сейчас сожрут, все станет проще. Не говори, что не заметил. Ты, сука, все всегда замечаешь.  
  
– Но ты спрыгнул.  
  
– Значит, этого было недостаточно. Рик, вали уже. Выбирайтесь к выезду на шоссе. Я отыщу Лори и скажу, что вы там ждете. Только дай обойму.  
  
Шейн сграбастал Рика за ворот рубашки и толкнул в машину. Рик упал на водительское сиденье, вытащил из бардачка пистолет и протянул.  
  
– Теперь катись.  
  
Рик схватил Шейна за предплечье, и тот почти сразу оторвал его руку, но пальцы успели почувствовать теплую мокрую ткань. Они были красными в свете отблеска пожара.  
  
– Катись, – повторил Шейн.  
  
Проклятье-проклятье-проклятье… Твою мать, Шейн! Рик на миг обхватил его за шею, прижался лбом ко лбу. Чужая кожа была раскаленной.  
  
Шейн разорвал объятия, захлопнул дверцу и побежал прочь.  
  
– Папа, Шейн… – Карл потянулся со своего сидения.  
  
– Он найдет маму.  
  
Рик завел плимут, тронул его с места, сбросил с багажника ходячего и сбил еще нескольких. Шейна уже не было видно – только мертвецы вокруг.  
  
Рик вырулил на дорогу с фермы и вдавил педаль газа до упора. Пламя бросало отблески на приборную панель, но вот плимут завернул за холм, и стало темно. Хершель сзади молчал, Карл тоже притих и свернулся клубком на сидении. Фары высвечивали бредущих к ферме ходячих – их поток все редел и редел. А потом вокруг остались только ночь и поля.  
  
* * *  
  
Да что ж это такое?  
  
О первых ходячих Дэрила предупредила София. Возникла рядом и срывающимся шепотом сказала, что там, впереди – оно. Много-много плохого и голодного. Призрак – не призрак, а ходячих София боялась чуть ли не до слез.  
  
Дэрил замер, пытаясь понять, сколько впереди мертвяков, откуда они идут и можно их обойти. Ни хрена не вышло, а совы в голове не помогали совершенно, только путали. Дэрил не соображал, где право, где лево, где юг, где север: ощущение огромной страшной толпы сметало все остальные чувства и призывало бежать прочь сломя голову. Только удирать было нельзя. Наоборот, нужно идти вперед, прорываться в самую середину ходячих.  
  
– Нет, не прорвешься, – сказал Ободранная Кожа. Он хмурился, и Дэрил поспорил бы на последний пенни, что индейцу сейчас было чертовски не по себе. – Даже не думай.  
  
– Там мои… – Черт, как назвать всех людей, собравшихся на ферме? Кто они ему? – Я им нужен!  
  
– Ты им мертвый не нужен.  
  
Дэрил стиснул зубы. Пошло все в жопу! Надо попытаться! Вдруг Рик, Хершель и остальные забаррикадировались в доме? Вдруг…  
  
– Ты куда? – Ободранная Кожа уцепился за плечо Дэрила призрачными пальцами. Его хватка ощущалась в отличие от прикосновений Софии.  
  
– Подойду, насколько смогу. И там байк брата.  
  
– Я тебе сказал…  
  
– Не хочешь помогать – так не мешай!  
  
Ободранная Кожа аж зашипел. Дэрил только сплюнул и скользнул вперед, вглядываясь в сумрак.  
  
А вот и мертвяки. Дэрил вскинул арбалет и выстрелил. Ходячий упал, и Дэрил скользнул мимо него так, чтобы еще двое мертвецов, бредущих правее, его не заметили. Отлично. Куда теперь?  
  
– Слева пятеро, – сказал на ухо Ободранная Кожа. – За теми кустами.  
  
Вот так бы сразу!  
  
Дэрил проскользнул мимо нескольких таких групп, когда между деревьями внезапно вспыхнуло зарево. Ах ты ж мать твою! Что там на ферме? Так, спокойно! Не спешить!  
  
Справа совсем рядом что-то засипело, и Дэрил выстрелил. Теперь засипело справа – чуть подальше. Сквозь тьму Дэрил разглядел двух ходячих, ползших мимо. Вроде не заметили.  
  
Дэрил едва успел откатиться, и чудом не вцепившийся ему в плечо ходячий по инерции полетел вперед. Дэрил выхватил нож и всадил лезвие в затылок мертвеца. Бля! Остальные все же услышали и поперлись к нему!  
  
– Куда? – где, мать его, чертов индеец, когда он нужен?  
  
– Вперед и влево.  
  
Дэрил побежал в указанном направлении, оторвался от ходячих, снова перешел на шаг, а потом прокрался за кусты и замер. Горел амбар – здорово так полыхал, будто бензином плеснули! В свете огромного костра была прекрасно видна толпа ходячих перед домом. Не толпа даже – гигантская толпень. Не прорвешься. Что ни сделай – не прорвешься!  
  
Ладно, тогда мотоцикл! Он в стороне, возле сарая, где Хершель хранил инструменты. Туда-то Дэрил должен добраться!  
  
– Уходи! Уходи немедленно! – забубнил над ухом Ободранная Кожа.  
  
– Не раньше, чем пойму, что с остальными.  
  
– Уходи! Опасно!  
  
«Да пошел ты!» чуть не выпалил Дэрил.  
  
– Черта с два, – хотелось рявкнуть, но приходилось говорить тихо. – Где София?  
  
– Сказал Совиному Птенцу уйти. Она боится – никакого толку.  
  
Ну хоть тут помог!  
  
– Так, – Дэрил сглотнул. – Я сейчас добегу до байка и попробую тут все объехать.  
  
– Уходи, – повторил Ободранная Кожа.  
  
– Пока не пойму, что с оста…  
  
– В доме никого нет.  
  
– Врешь.  
  
Индеец скрипнул зубами, только хер он сейчас мог напугать этим Дэрила.  
  
Так, мотоцикл! Дэрил посмотрел на ползущих мимо ходячих. Если снять этого и вон того… Да, должно получиться. Он выдохнул и рванул к сараю.  
  
Вот и мотоцикл! Ну давай! Заводись! Родная колымага не подвела – затарахтела, загромыхала, и, сука, все ходячие тут же ломанулись в его сторону. Только поздно! Дэрил уже покатил прочь. Он взял правее, пытаясь прорваться сквозь толпу. Нет, бесполезняк. Левее? Неподалеку что-то грохнуло – охваченный пламенем сарай принялся заваливаться набок. Снопы искр полетели во все стороны – бля, так тут все вокруг займется!  
  
Как же… где же… В свет фары кто-то вбежал и замахал руками. Кэрол, мать твою! Живая! Дэрил притормозил:  
  
– А ну быстро!  
  
Кэрол тут же уселась, обхватила его за пояс, и Дэрил снова погнал мотоцикл, сбив попытавшегося броситься наперерез ходячего.  
  
– Где все?!  
  
Кэрол за спиной разрыдалась:  
  
– Не знаю! Джимми… Боже, его разорвали и…  
  
– Дом?  
  
– Никого нет! Решили прорываться!  
  
А ведь Ободранная Кожа не солгал! Дэрил выругался и погнал прочь. Прорываться, значит? Хотя правильно – такая толпень все сметет нахер!  
  
Только вот где теперь всех искать?  
  
Ферма и горящий амбар остались позади. Дэрил вкатил в лес. На этой дороге мертвяков было меньше, хотя они все равно выпрыгивали под свет фар. Оставалось только материться и объезжать. Ну же! Сколько ж вас тут, ублюдков? Когда ж вы кончитесь?  
  
Дэрил все гнал и гнал мотоцикл, потеряв счет времени. Наконец он остановился и заглушил мотор. Тишина. Все? Они вырвались? Вырвались же? Но лес и небо молчали. Только Кэрол тихо плакала за спиной.  
  
Так, что теперь? Дэрил глубоко вздохнул, попытался сосредоточиться. Софию и Ободранную Кожу он не чувствовал, значит, оставались совы. В конце концов, у него же не так давно получилось! Должен же быть толк от проклятого шаманства!  
  
– Дэрил? – шепнула Кэрол.  
  
– Все хорошо. – Он вгляделся в ночь. – Сейчас поедем.  
  
Да, поедем. У них еще полно дел, им еще надо найти всех, кто тоже сумел выбраться с фермы. Дэрил снова завел мотоцикл и медленно поехал по лесной дороге. Прямо над ним, в ночном небе летела сова. Она видела, она знала. И вела.  
  
* * *  
  
Опять перекресток.  
  
Рик замер, согнувшись и опершись ладонями о колени. Поднимать глаза и смотреть на черную фигуру, маячившую неподалеку, не хотелось. Кажется, Папа Гед злорадствовал. А может, и нет. Подходить и выяснять Рик не собирался.  
  
– Папа! Где мама? Мы всю ночь ждем.  
  
Да, всю ночь, а сейчас светает. Если бы не облака, солнце уже, наверное, показалось над лесом.  
  
– Скоро будет тут.  
  
Шейн обещал, и Рик ему верил. Должен же он был хоть во что-то верить?  
  
Рядом что-то глухо стукнуло, и Рик поднял голову. Нет, все хорошо – это всего лишь Хершель положил ружье на капот. С самой ночи он почти не шевелился и ничего не говорил, и это начинало пугать.  
  
– Ферма, – произнес Хершель. – Мы должны вернуться.  
  
– Ты сказал, остальные решили прорываться к машинам. А машин, когда мы прорвались к плимуту, не было. Значит, все уехали.  
  
Хершель моргнул:  
  
– Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
  
Что предлагает?  
  
– Искать, – Рик все же выпрямился, повел затекшей шеей. – Мы дождемся Лори и будем искать остальных. Подумаем, куда они могли поехать, и отправимся за ними.  
  
Хершель медленно кивнул:  
  
– У нас нет патронов.  
  
– Найдем.  
  
Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. Все вокруг казалось каким-то пустым и нереальным. Шейн… Черт подери, почему все так обернулось? Шейн всегда был фаталистом, всегда верил в судьбу.  
  
_Значит, этого было недостаточно…_  
  
Нет, неправильно. Это было слишком. Это было несправедливо!  
  
– И увидел я мертвых, малых и великих, стоящих пред Богом, – пробормотал Хершель, думая о чем-то своем, – и книги раскрыты были, и иная книга раскрыта, которая есть книга жизни; и судимы были мертвые по написанному в книгах, сообразно с делами своими.  
  
– Да пошло оно все к черту! – рявкнул Рик.  
  
Карл вздрогнул, Хершель замолк. Проклятье!  
  
Рик провел рукой по лицу:  
  
– Подождем еще немного и…  
  
И надо уходить. Та толпа ходячих может развернуться и прийти сюда. Кто знает, может, они уже идут.  
  
Неподалеку раздалось тарахтение мотора. Хершель напрягся, Рик положил руку на рукоять пистолета и толкнул Карла себе за спину. Кто… И почти сразу же накатило облегчение, такое, что едва не подкосились ноги.  
  
По дороге катил знакомый мотоцикл, а за ним – две машины.  
  
– Господи! – выдохнул Хершель.  
  
На крышу плимута тяжело и гулко упала сова. Встопорщила крылья, ухнула и почти сразу же взлетела. Рик проводил ее взглядом, пока она не скрылась среди деревьев.  
  
А мотоцикл и машины уже остановились. Хлопнули дверцы.  
  
– Карл! – Лори бежала к ним, растрепанная, чем-то перемазанная, но живая.  
  
– Мама!  
  
Лори упала на колени, быстро прижала к себе Карла, поднялась и уткнулась Рику в плечо.  
  
– Вы живы! Боже мой, вы живы… Как…  
  
– Шейн…  
  
– Что? – Лори отстранилась, оглянулась. – А где Шейн? Не с тобой?  
  
Рик тяжело вздохнул:  
  
– Он собирался добраться до тебя, сказать, где я буду тебя ждать.  
  
И, получается, не добрался? Тогда как…  
  
– Нет, я его не видела. Меня и Бэт вывез Теодор.  
  
За спиной Лори из машины вышел Ти-Дог, помог выбраться дрожащей Бэт, тут же ринувшейся к Хершелю.  
  
От второй машины шли Гленн и Мэгги. И это все? Ни Джимми, ни Патриши, ни Андреа, ни Кэрол… нет, Кэрол, слава богу, сидела за спиной Дэрила.  
  
– Как вы нас нашли? – выдохнул Рик.  
  
– Дэрил, – Лори быстро обернулась, потом снова посмотрела на Рика. – Отыскал нас и Гленна с Мэгги. Сказал, что знает, где вы… Но Шейн… Почему…  
  
Рик ненадолго сжал губы, снова выдохнул. В груди на миг стало тесно и больно:  
  
– Его укусили.  
  
– Боже…  
  
– Когда он спасал меня, его укусили.  
  
Лори уткнулась Рику в плечо, всхлипнула.  
  
– Поэтому он и остался – чтобы найти вас.  
  
Вина – Рик физически чувствовал, как она затапливает Лори.  
  
– Никто не виноват. Просто так получилось.  
  
_Я захотел, чтобы ты умер. Пусть на миг, но захотел._  
  
Проклятье! Это уже неважно. Совсем неважно.  
  
К ним шли Дэрил и Кэрол, крепко обхватившая его за локоть.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказал Рик.  
  
Дэрил только устало улыбнулся:  
  
– И что бы ты без меня делал, шериф?  
  
– Даже не представляю.  
  
Рик пожал ему руку и почувствовал, как тот так же крепко сжал ладонь в ответ. Дэрил был теплым и настоящим, он возвращал в реальность и давал надежу.  
  
Все не так плохо – в конце концов, они живы.  
  
– Надо уезжать отсюда, – сказал Рик. – Мы не знаем, откуда пришла эта толпа и куда пойдет. Нужно отъехать как можно дальше до темноты. Нужно найти оружие, еду, одежду.  
  
– Ферма… – снова заговорил Хершель.  
  
– Фермы больше нет, папа. – Мэгги обняла отца. – Когда мы с Гленном уезжали, дом тоже горел.  
  
Хершель закрыл глаза. Что же, им осталась только дорога.  
  
Три машины ехали следом за мотоциклом. Рик смотрел на спину Дэрила и вспоминал, как совсем недавно тот привез его на ферму Гринов. О многом вспоминал.  
  
Отис, Патриша, Джимми, Андреа, Шейн… Рик плохо знал латынь – зачем? Он не католик, чтобы шептать молитвы, и, тем более, не алхимик. Но сейчас нужные слова сами вспыхнули в памяти. Mеа culpa, меа maxima culpa… Примет ли кто-нибудь его покаяние?  
  
…Лагерь разбили на дне небольшой лощины возле развалин. Кажется, тут когда-то был шлюз или что-то вроде него. Неплохое место – рядом запруда, а за разрушенными стенами можно укрыться и разместить посты так, чтобы никто не подкрался незамеченным. Подойдет, чтобы переночевать.  
  
– Глядите! – вдруг позвал Гленн.  
  
Высоко в небе под облаками парил дирижабль.  
  
– Военные, – Дэрил нехорошо прищурился. – На что пялятся, гады?  
  
Да, похоже, военные – больше некому.  
  
Все они – беглецы с фермы Гринов – замерли под деревьями и смотрели вверх. Никому даже в голову не пришло выбежать на дорогу и начать размахивать руками и кричать. Все равно никто не спустится и не спасет.  
  
– Думаешь, все, что говорили про кордоны, правда? – спросила Лори.  
  
Перед глазами уже, наверное, тысячный раз встала выжженная Атланта:  
  
– Боюсь, что да. Нам лучше держаться подальше от людей в форме.  
  
– Тогда что нам делать? – выдохнул Ти-Дог.  
  
Хороший вопрос.  
  
– Мы знаем, что лагеря в Ньюнане больше нет, – Рик вздохнул. – Андреа и Шейн говорили, что, вероятно, есть лагерь в Дугласвилле. Отправимся туда.  
  
– А если и там… – Кэрол оборвала себя.  
  
– Значит, будем искать дальше. Не может быть, чтобы пали все лагеря. Даже если правительство нас бросило, люди организуются сами.  
  
– Да-да, – вдруг закивал Хершель. – Так всегда и бывает. Люди собираются и все делают сами. И мы тоже так сделаем. Да, Бэт? – Он покрепче обнял прильнувшую к нему дочь.  
  
Мэгги и Гленн переглянулись, тоже кивнули.  
  
– Именно так, Рик. Не сомневайся. – То ли Хершель еще не заметил, что после этой ночи они перешли на ты, то ли счел, что так и надо.  
  
– Я не сомневаюсь.  
  
До середины осени надо найти убежище. Это последний срок, а потом придут холода.  
  
Рик обвел взглядом собравшихся в развалинах людей. Дэрил уже разводил костер, Ти-Дог забрался на обломок стены и принялся осматриваться.  
  
– Я тоже подежурю, – предложил Гленн.  
  
– Подожди чуть-чуть. – Хершель осторожно отстранил Бэт, подошел и крепко пожал Гленну руку. – Спасибо. Ты спас Мэгги, а я до сих пор тебя не поблагодарил. Спасибо. Я…  
  
Гленн опустил глаза:  
  
– Мистер Грин…  
  
– Хершель! Называй меня по имени.  
  
Гленн посмотрел на Рика почти с паникой, но тот ничем не мог помочь. Мэгги тоже буравила взглядом землю.  
  
Им надо сказать Хершелю… Черт, кое-что надо сказать самому, наконец!  
  
– В Эпидавре я узнал еще кое-что. Кое-что важное.  
  
Рик перевел дыхание. Все смотрели на него, даже Дэрил перестал возиться с ветками.  
  
– Мы все заражены. Переносчики.  
  
Лори охнула и прижала к себе Карла. Кэрол пошатнулась, ухватилась за плечо Дэрила. Хершель с дочерями и Гленн замерли статуями.  
  
– В смысле, сэр? – выдавил Ти-Дог.  
  
– Дженнер сказал, что если кто-то умрет – по любой причине: от несчастного случая, от пули, от старости, то все равно станет ходячим.  
  
– Папа! – воскликнула Бэт.  
  
– Ты… уверен? – едва слышно спросил Хершель.  
  
– Теперь да. Я хотел бы не верить Дженнеру, но я в этом убедился.  
  
Рик видел, как меняются лица окруживших его людей: неверие, осознание, ужас. Лори смотрела… почти осуждающе. «Зачем ты отнял у нас надежду?», прочел в ее взгляде Рик.  
  
– Господи! – Кэрол прижала руки ко рту. – Почему ты не сказал сразу? Почему?!  
  
Это было так на нее непохоже – что-то требовать, но она стояла, задрав подбородок, и ждала ответа.  
  
– Я не знал, правда ли это.  
  
Кэрол было мало: она дрожала, почти плакала, но не желала, не собиралась униматься:  
  
– Это же важно. Тогда…  
  
– А что тогда? – вдруг сказал Дэрил, пожал плечами и снова занялся костром. – Что это меняет-то?  
  
На миг Рику стало холодно. Господи, как же он устал… Только показывать усталость нельзя.  
  
Кэрол резко отвернулась.  
  
– Дэрил прав – это ничего не меняет, – Рик посмотрел прямо перед собой. – Нам по-прежнему нужно найти укрытие, еду и оружие. И обязательно – карту. Завтра у нас будет много дел. Будем сторожить по очереди.  
  
Желудок напомнил, что Рик не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Никто из них не ел.  
  
– Пойду настреляю белок, – сказал Дэрил, поднимаясь. – Успею до темноты.  
  
Рик кивнул. Люди – его люди – устраивались на камнях вокруг разгоравшегося костерка. Они перешептывались, плакали, обсуждали, что будут делать завтра. Пытались снова начать надеяться.  
  
Лучше бы ты продолжал лгать – это ему говорила Лори, это сказал Шейн. Нет, к черту. Надо знать, с чем имеешь дело. Пусть осознают услышанное. Если понадобится, Рик подойдет к каждому и встряхнет, как следует. Заставит идти дальше, искать убежище, которого не может не быть.  
  
Рик уже дважды получил жизнь взаймы. Первый раз – от лоа. Второй раз за него погиб Шейн. Теперь у Рика был только один путь.  
  
* * *  
  
Андреа бежала всю ночь. Ненадолго останавливалась, а потом снова бежала. В боку дико кололо, отяжелевшие ноги заплетались и болели. На каждом вдохе легкие опалял огонь. Все… Больше… Невозможно! Андреа попробовала замедлить бег, и ноги тут же подкосились. По инерции она сделала несколько шагов, налетела на ствол и вцепилась в него, чтобы не упасть. Все-все-все…  
  
Ее вырвало, и теперь стало жечь и в желудке. Присесть лишь на мгновение… просто упасть и заснуть – и плевать, что будет! Нет! Тогда придет Черный человек! Идти… Только куда? Андреа не знала, где она. А лес вращался, убыстряясь с каждой минутой.  
  
Может… Пускай все закончится? Это же невозможно – дальше бежать. И что там дальше? Мертвецы, мертвецы, еще мертвецы? В этом лесу только смерть. Высокая, черная, с огромной косой. Острой – чтобы раз и все.  
  
Нет! Нельзя сдаваться! Андреа столько пережила, столько выдержала! Она прикусила губу, и по рту разлился мерзкий металлический вкус. Нужно… Нужно достать второй пистолет. Там есть патроны. Там… Просто идти – неважно куда. Только не останавливаться! Иначе ходячие…  
  
Здесь! Глаза наполнились слезами. Уже здесь! В рассветном сумраке они шли из-за деревьев, тянулись к ней!  
  
Андреа сделала шаг и рухнула, как подкошенная. Нет! Не надо! Она могла только ползти прочь и рыдать. Я не хочу умирать, не хочу умирать, не так, господи, только не так…  
  
Ходячий приблизился, начал нагибаться и вдруг замер. Миг, и его голова отлетела в сторону, густая темная кровь брызнула Андреа в лицо, и она зажмурилась. А когда открыла глаза, мертвеца не было.  
  
Перед Андреа стоял…  
  
_В мертвом черном пальто,_  
  
_В черных башмаках,_  
  
_С черными волосами…_  
  
Нет… Не может быть, такого не бывает… Это просто глупое стихотворение! Дыхание перехватило, словно разом пропал весь кислород.  
  
_Ты встаешь на дальнем конце, застыв_  
  
_Недвижным водоворотом,_  
  
_Черным смерчем…_  
  
Косы не было – только изогнутый меч.  
  
_Стягивая к себе_  
  
_И камни, и воздух,_  
  
_И все, что кругом..._  
  
Андреа закричала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о стихотворениях во «Время судить мертвых». В третьей главе Андреа цитирует поэму Элиота «Бесплодная земля» (Элиот, надо сказать, создан для апокалипсиса). В последней главе стихотворение «Человек в черном» принадлежит Сильвии Плат. Что касается песен в восьмой главе, то «Виски во фляге» названы в тексте, а «Зеленые рукава», надеюсь, все узнали.  
> А теперь финальное объявление.  
> Итак, я закончила вторую часть «Искателей смерти». Третьей части, как я уже говорила, быть! Про сроки боюсь загадывать – часть получается очень объемной, один из самых больших текстов, которые я когда-либо пыталась написать. И это неудивительно – третий сезон очень насыщен событиями, а я еще нагнала отсебятины. В конце концов, это АУ + АИ! Могу пообещать только, что постараюсь не затягивать.


End file.
